Schwarzer Bernstein
by Roeschen
Summary: An Halloween 1981 wird Harry von Voldemort mitgenommen. Eines Tages wird Harry sich für eine Seite entscheiden müssen, aber was wenn er sich nicht entscheiden will und er und seine Freunde sich zwischen einem mörderischen Krieg der Dunklen und der Licht
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel: **Schwarzer Bernstein

**Autor: **Roeschen

**Zusammenfassung: **An Halloween 1981 wird Harry von Voldemort mitgenommen. Eines Tages wird er sich entscheiden müssen auf welcher Seite er ist, aber was wenn er sich nicht entscheiden will und er und seine Freunde sich zwischen einem mörderischen Krieg der Dunklen und der Licht Seite wieder finden? Wird es ihm helfen sein Schicksal zu akzeptieren, als er ein tief verborgenes Geheimnis entdeckt?

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir zwar nicht, aber dafür gehört mir meine Geschichte!

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**31. 10. 1981**

Der Dunkle Lord blickte ungläubig auf das kleine Kind, das mit großen erschrockenen smaragdgrünen Augen zu ihm aufsah. Das Baby blinzelte und fing unvermittelt an zu schreien. Das laute Weinen des Kindes riss Voldemort endlich aus seiner Erstarrung. Wenn er den zurückgeprallten Fluch nicht rechtzeitig gestoppt hätte, wäre er jetzt wahrscheinlich tot. Er konnte es nicht fassen, als er die Narbe, die wie ein Blitz geformt war, auf der Stirn des Kindes bemerkte.

Bis jetzt hatte niemand jemals den Todesfluch überlebt. Das Kind der Potters musste unglaubliche Zauberkräfte besitzen. Dies war die einzige Erklärung, die das eben Vorgefallene halbwegs verständlich machte. Während Voldemort das schreiende Baby betrachtete, überlegte er, was er nun tun sollte. Am besten wäre es wohl, es noch einmal mit einem anderen Fluch zu versuchen. Aber sollte er das Risiko wirklich eingehen? Wer konnte sagen, was dann passieren würde? Außerdem wäre es ausgesprochen schade, so ein Machtpotenzial zu verschwenden.

Er streckte seine Arme aus und hob das schwarzhaarige Baby, das prompt aufhörte zu schreien, aus der Wiege. Die goldene Kette, die um die winzige Faust des Kindes geschlungen gewesen war und nun geräuschlos zurück auf die weiche Decke der Wiege fiel, bemerkte er nicht. Der unförmige Stein, der an der Kette hing und vor wenigen Augenblicken noch in einem warmen Goldton gestrahlt hatte, war nun tiefschwarz und schien zu glühen. Als seine Sinne langsam wieder zu ihm zurückkehrten, erinnerte sich der Dunkle Lord auch an den Namen des Kindes. Er wandte leicht den Kopf und sah auf die leblose Frau hinunter, deren dunkelrote Haare im matten Licht der magischen Kerzen schimmerten und die ihn noch vor kurzem angefleht hatte, das Leben Harrys zu verschonen.

„ Mama."

Harry wand sich in seinen Armen und streckte seine kleinen Händchen nach seiner toten Mutter aus. Voldemort drückte das strampelnde Kind an sich und traf in diesem Augenblick seine Entscheidung. Er würde das Potter Kind als sein Eigenes aufziehen und später die Macht des Kindes für seine Zwecke nützen. Solch ein magisches Talent durfte nicht ausgelöscht werden. Nicht zu vergessen war auch, dass Harry seinen Fluch überlebt hatte. Solange er nicht den genauen Grund für dieses Phänomen kannte, wäre es besser erst einmal nichts zu unternehmen. Er würde sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden.

Der Dunkle Lord apparierte in den Garten des Hauses und nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. Mit einem leise gemurmelten Wort wurde Godric's Hollow von einer gewaltigen Explosion zerstört. Harry, erschrocken von dem lauten Knall und beunruhigt, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht auf den Arm genommen hatte, fing wieder an zu weinen. Doch Voldemort schenkte dem keinerlei Beachtung. Sekunden später erreichte er seinen Besitz, Arreton Castle, wo er von einer, verschreckt aussehenden, Hauselfe begrüßt wurde.

„ Du wirst auf Harry aufpassen und dich um das Kind kümmern. Du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass ihm nichts geschieht.", befahl der Dunkle Lord und reichte das Kind der Hauselfe.

Nell verbeugte sich, nahm das Baby behutsam in ihre Arme und verschwand. Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich um und begann durch die leere Halle zu gehen. Endlich waren die Potters tot. James und Lily Potter waren beide sehr mächtig gewesen und hatten seine Pläne mehr als einmal ruiniert. Er hatte schon oft versucht sie zu töten, aber bisher war es immer fehlgeschlagen. Doch nun, mit der Hilfe einer unbedeutenden Kreatur, wie er sich widerwillig eingestand, war es nun vollbracht. Die Potters würden ihm nie wieder in die Quere kommen.

Außerdem hatten sie Dumbledore sehr nahe gestanden. Voldemort verzog seine dünnen Lippen zu einem zufriedenen schadenfrohen Lächeln. Der Tod der Potters würde ein schrecklicher Schlag für den Schulleiter von Hogwarts sein. Wirklich schade, dachte er bedauernd, dass er Albus' Gesicht nicht würde sehen können, wenn dieser die Neuigkeiten erfuhr.

Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Kind der Potters zurück, das er mitgenommen hatte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass dieses Baby es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, _seinen_ Todesfluch zu überleben und ihn noch dazu auch beinahe getötet hätte. Bei nächstbester Gelegenheit würde er seine Bibliothek durchstöbern. Vielleicht würde er in seinen alten Büchern irgendetwas finden, was ihm einen Hinweis dazu liefern würde, warum Harry Potter seinen Fluch überlebt hatte. Vorerst verbannte er jedoch dieses merkwürdige und kaum fassbare Geschehen aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte leicht. Der heutige Tag war in der Tat ausgesprochen erfolgreich für ihn gewesen.

_**

* * *

**_Sirius Black fiel auf seine Knie, während er fassungslos auf den Anblick des zerstörten Hauses blickte. Tränen begannen ihm über sein schmales Gesicht zu laufen, als er begriff, was hier geschehen war. Eine Woge der Trauer überschwemmte ihn. Doch dann erfasste ihn ein solcher Hass, wie er ihn nie zuvor verspürt hatte. 

James, der ihm näher gestanden hatte als ein Bruder; Lily, die schönste und liebenswürdigste Frau, die wie eine Schwester für ihn gewesen war und sein kleiner Patensohn Harry, sie alle waren tot. Er würde sie niemals wieder sehen. Nie wieder würde er James' haselnussbraune schelmische Augen sehen, nie wieder Lilys silberhelles Lachen hören und nie wieder würde er Harry in seinen Armen halten. Das Schlimmste und Unerträglichste für ihn war jedoch, dass alles allein seine Schuld war.

Warum um Himmels Willen hatte er James überredet den Geheimniswahrer zu tauschen? Den Hass, den er für den Verräter fühlte, riss ihn beinahe mit sich fort, während das Gefühl der Schuld sich schwer auf seine Seele legte. Er wusste, dass er sich bis an sein Lebensende nicht würde verzeihen können, dass nicht er der Geheimniswahrer seiner besten Freunde und seines kleinen Patensohns geworden war.

Jäh erschienen, wie aus dem Nichts, andere Zauberer und Hexen neben ihm und starrten mit Grauen auf den zerstörten Ort.

„ Nein, warum gerade sie?", klagte Remus Lupin, während sein Gesicht sich vor Kummer verzerrte und er daran dachte, wie glücklich sie alle noch vor ein paar Tagen gewesen waren. Als sein Blick auf Sirius fiel, der am Boden kniete, erstarrte er. Sirius war der Geheimniswahrer gewesen. Hatte er James, Lily und Harry verraten? Der Gedanke war furchtbar, aber wie sonst sollte es den Todessern gelungen sein Godricc's Hollow zu finden? Remus wandte sich um und sah zu Minerva McGonagall. Seine ehemalige Lehrerin hatte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht geschlagen und weinte. Neben ihr stand Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Anführer des Phönixordens. Seine Augen hatten ihr sonstiges Glitzern und Strahlen verloren und leise Tränen strömten sein altes Gesicht herab. Sein Blick war auf das Dunkle Mal gerichtet, das hoch über ihnen am Himmel schwebte. Keiner von beiden schien Sirius' Anwesenheit zu bemerken. Remus trat einen Schritt nach vorn, legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter und fragte:

„ Hast du sie verraten?"


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

**2.11.1981**

Es war eisig auf dem Friedhof. Die Schneeflocken und der heftige Wind ließen Sirius Black frösteln, doch er spürte die Kälte nicht. Seit Halloween schien er nur noch aus Hass und Verzweiflung zu bestehen, während das Bild des zerstörten Godric's Hollow ihm dauern vor Augen schwebte Er drehte den Kopf und ließ seine Blicke über die Menge schweifen. Er war überrascht, dass so viele Menschen zu dem Begräbnis gekommen waren.

Aber eigentlich sollte er es nicht sein. Die Potters waren sehr respektiert gewesen und waren von Vielen geliebt worden. Sie hatten mit einem Mut gegen Voldemort gekämpft, den nicht viele besaßen. Sie waren eine von den alten Zaubererfamilien gewesen und nun waren sie umgebracht worden. James' und Lilys Körper waren in den Ruinen Godric's Hollows gefunden worden, aber nicht Harrys.

Der junge Mann schloss gequält die Augen, als er sich vorstellte, wie die Trümmer des Hauses Harry unter sich begraben hatten und wieder spürte er, wie das Gefühl der Schuld ihn erdrückte. Warum hatte er nicht gesehen, dass der Verräter Peter war? In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte er sich diese Frage unzählige Male gestellt, er hatte jedoch keine Antwort finden können. Selbst jetzt noch konnte er nicht fassen, dass er sich so in seinem ehemaligen Freund getäuscht hatte. Immer noch nagte die Frage nach dem Grund für Peter Pettigrews Verrat unaufhörlich an ihm. Er war unfähig, es zu verstehen. Wieso hatte Peter seine besten Freunde an Voldemort ausgeliefert? Wie hatte er das nur tun können?

Sirius blickte hoch in den grauen düsteren Himmel, als ob dort eine Antwort zu finden sei und erinnerte sich daran, wie schwierig es gewesen war Dumbledore und die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht er der Geheimniswahrer gewesen war, sondern Peter. Nur seine Bitten unter Veritaserum auszusagen, hatten ihn vor Askaban bewahrt und schließlich hatten sie ihm geglaubt. Sirius schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie es nicht getan hätten. Obwohl er es eigentlich verdient hatte. Wenn er James nicht überredet hätte, Peter zu nehmen, sondern selbst der Geheimniswahrer geworden wäre, wie James das von Anfang an gewollt hatte, dann wären sein bester Freund, Lily und sein kleiner Patensohn noch am Leben. Sirius schluchzte auf, und während der Schmerz ihn überwältigte, begann er heftig zu weinen.

Remus Lupin, der wenige Meter neben Sirius stand, trauerte ebenfalls. Stumme Tränen rannen ihm über das eingefallene, verhärmte Gesicht. James, Lily und Harry waren seine Familie gewesen. Die einzige, die er je gekannt hatte. Seine Freunde hatten ihn akzeptiert und nie waren sie ihm mit Verachtung und Geringschätzigkeit begegnet, nicht wie alle anderen es getan hatten, sobald sie erfahren hatten, dass er ein Werwolf war. Ohne James' Verbindungen zum Zaubereiminister, wäre es nie möglich für ihn gewesen Auror zu werden. Sie hatten ihm geholfen und unterstützt, wo sie nur konnten. Doch, als sie Hilfe gebraucht hatten, war er nicht für sie da gewesen.

Er hatte den Überfall nicht verhindern können. Alle waren sie tot und Harry, er war nur ein Jahr alt gewesen. War das Gerechtigkeit? Remus fühlte solch einen Schmerz, dass er Peter ohne einen Gedanken z u verschwenden, sofort umbringen hätte können. Allerdings war Peter seit Halloween spurlos verschwunden. Seitdem hatte niemand ihn gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war er schnurstracks zu Voldemort gelaufen, um sich vor ihnen zu verstecken, dachte Remus zynisch. Peter. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Peter ein Verräter war. Dabei war es eigentlich so offensichtlich. Peter war der schwächste von ihnen gewesen, der am wenigstens Mut gehabt hatte. Immer hatten James, Sirius und er selber Peter helfen müssen, wenn dieser in Schwierigkeiten hineingeraten war, doch nie hatte Peter einem von ihnen geholfen. Nicht, wenn es wirklich irgendwelche Unannehmlichkeiten gegeben hatte. Aber erst jetzt, im Nachhinein, erkannte er das.

Als er den Kopf wandte, sah er Sirius und für einen Moment erfüllte ihn Zorn. Warum nur hatte er James dazu überredet Peter zu nehmen? Warum hatte er nicht ihn gefragt, wenn er schon nicht selbst der Geheimniswahrer hatte werden wollen? Hatte Sirius ihm nicht getraut? Doch dann verschwand seine Wut, als er Sirius' verzweifelte Gesicht bemerkte. Sein Freund hatte es nicht wissen können.

Genauso wenig, wie er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen war, dass Peter ein Spion Voldemorts war. Er schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. Wie hatten sie nur alle so blind sein können? Seine Wut und sein Hass richteten sich stattdessen auf Peter und an diesem Tag schwor der Werwolf die Potters zu rächen und Peter für seine Tat bezahlen zulassen.

Keiner von den Anwesenden, die sich trauernd zusammengefunden hatten, bemerkte die Ratte, die versteckt hinter einem Baum saß und auf den Friedhof schaute. Peter ließ seine Augen über die vielen Menschen wandern und sagte sich immer wieder, dass er es hatte tun müssen, dass er nicht die geringste Wahl gehabt hatte, als der Dunkle Lord von ihm verlangt hatte, den Aufenthaltsort der Potters preiszugeben. Er wäre getötet worden, hätte er sich geweigert. Es war nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Aber warum fühlte er sich dann so elend?

Er hatte keine Wahl gehabt und er würde nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Es hatte ohnehin keinen Zweck. Es war vorbei. James, Lily und Harry waren tot. Die Ratte drehte sich um und lief so schnell, wie sie nur konnte davon, während das Laub leise raschelte, als das Tier durch die welken Blätter hetzte.

**_

* * *

_**

Stunden später, als ein Schneesturm um das Schloss des Dunklen Lords heulte, lag ein kleines Kind in einem der vielen Zimmer in einer kleinen Wiege, fest in seine warmen Decken gewickelt und hatte einen Albtraum. Harry sah einen Blitz von gleißenden grünem Licht auf sich zurasen und hörte ein grausames kaltes Lachen. Erschrocken riss das Baby seine smaragdgrünen Augen auf und begann zu schreien.

Die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, machte ihm Angst und er rief nach seiner Mama, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er wartete jedoch vergeblich. Seine Mutter kam nicht. Stattdessen erschien Nell und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Die kleine Hauselfe hob das schwarzhaarige Baby hoch und drückte es behutsam an sich, während sie es langsam wiegte und beruhigende Worte murmelte. In der kurzen Zeit, seit sie sich um Harry kümmerte, hatte sie das Kind lieb gewonnen. Sie fand ihn so süß und sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Obwohl sie nicht wusste, was passiert war, hatte sie erkannt, dass es nichts Gutes gewesen sein konnte. Harry klammerte sich an sie und sah mit seinem tränenüberströmten Gesichtchen zu ihr auf.

„ Mama, Mama!"

Nell seufzte nur traurig, als Harry wieder nach seiner Mutter fragte. Es zerriss sie, ihren kleinen Schützling so unglücklich zu sehen, aber sie konnte ihm seinen Wunsch nicht erfüllen. Sie legte das Kind in die Wiege zurück und wischte ihm sanft die Tränen von den Wangen. Seitdem der Dunkle Lord Harry zu ihr gebracht hatte, war er nicht einmal vorbeigekommen, worüber Nell nur erleichtert war. Sie fürchtete sich vor ihrem Gebieter.

Nell deckte Harry zu und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettchens. Als sie das Kind betrachtete, das nun fast aufgehört hatte zu weinen und dem langsam die Augen zufielen, da wusste sie, dass sie ihren kleinen Liebling vor allen Gefahren schützen würde, die in der Zukunft auftreten würden.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

**31.10.1983**

Voldemort betrachtete das Kind, das friedlich in seinem Bettchen schlief. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis Harry alt genug sein würde, um Magie zu lernen. Er würde also bald einen Lehrer auswählen müssen. Die beste Entscheidung wäre ein Todesser, dem er am meisten vertraute, da momentan noch niemand über Harrys Existenz Bescheid wusste, abgesehen von der Hauselfe, die sich um das Kind kümmerte.

Der Dunkle Lord jedoch wollte Harry vor der Welt verstecken, bis die richtige Zeit gekommen war. Erst dann sollte die Welt von dem Erben Voldemorts erfahren. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und Voldemort begann sich wieder einmal zu fragen, wie das Kind seinen Fluch hatte überleben können. Zwar hatte er sämtliche Bücher zu Rate gezogen, die er in seiner Bibliothek hatte finden können, aber keines war für ihn von irgendeinem Nutzen gewesen.

Es blieb dabei, dass niemals je ein Zauberer den Todesfluch überlebt hatte. Es war faktisch unmöglich und doch hatte Harry das Unmögliche geschafft. Der Dunkle Lord warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Harry, ging an der Hauselfe vorbei, deren Augen jeden seiner Schritte zitternd beobachtet hatten, verließ das Zimmer und begab sich wieder zu seinem Arbeitszimmer, während er im Geiste seine Anhänger durchging und überlegte, wer wohl am besten dazu geeignet wäre, seinem Erben in der Kunst der Magie zu unterweisen. Er brauchte ja nichts zu überstürzen. Schließlich würde er noch eine Weile Zeit haben. In seinem Arbeitszimmer angekommen, setzte er sich und rief einen der Hauselfen zu sich.

„ Sind Lucius, Severus und die anderen schon zurückgekehrt?", fragte er.

Als der Hauself verneinte, lehnte sich der Dunkle Lord in seinem Sessel zurück, sah in die tanzenden Flammen des Feuers und begann seinen nächsten Schachzug in diesem Krieg zu planen.

**_

* * *

_**

Severus Snape fluchte unterdrückt. Unglücklicherweise hatte er keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, den Phönixorden vor dem geplanten Angriff auf die Lennox Familie zu warnen. Die Zaubererfamilie kämpfte gegen den Dunklen Lord und Mr. und Mrs. Lennox waren im Orden und zudem noch hochrangige Ministeriumsbeamte, so dass es nicht verwunderlich war, dass Voldemort sie mit dem Auftrag hierher geschickt hatte, sie zu töten.

Und nun konnte er nichts tun, um die Morde zu verhindern. Angespannt wartete er bis Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy sowie Bellatrix Lestrange die Schutzbanne, die das Haus der Lennox' umgaben, so weit zerstört hatten, dass sie ungehindert in den Garten schleichen konnten. Wenig später betraten die Todesser leise das Haus und folgten der Treppe nach oben. Severus sonderte sich von den anderen ab und überprüfte die Zimmer auf der rechten Seite. Als er die Tür des letzten Zimmers aufstieß, sah er eine Frau schlafend im Bett liegen. Weil das Mondlicht auf ihr Gesicht fiel, erkannte er sie sofort.

Es war die Tochter der Lennox'. In Hogwarts war er zwei Jahre über ihr gewesen. Er starrte sie an und er wusste nicht genau warum er es tat, aber er legte einen Schlafzauber auf sie, hob die reglose Gestalt auf und versteckte die junge Frau unter dem Bett. Dann zauberte er sie unsichtbar. In diesem Moment schallten grauenhafte Schreie durch das Haus und Severus zuckte zusammen. Nachdem er mit bebenden Händen das Bett gemacht hatte, eilte er zu den anderen. Sein Herz raste und ihm war eisigkalt.

Wenn die anderen Todesser oder Voldemort jemals herausfinden würden, was er getan hatte, wollte er nicht wissen, welche Konsequenzen sein eigenmächtiges Handeln nach sich ziehen würde. Als er seine Begleiter fand, sah er Mr. und Mrs. Lennox und ihren einzigen Sohn tot auf dem Boden liegen. Lucius Malfoy sah jeden von ihnen kurz an und befahl mit kalter Stimme:

„Durchsucht das Haus, ob wir jemanden übersehen haben."

Severus folgte Lucius aus dem Zimmer, blieb stehen und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen. Sobald er sah, wie Bella aus Alison Lennox' Zimmer kam, spürte er, wie sich Erleichterung in ihm ausbreitete. Niemand hatte etwas gemerkt. Sobald die Todesser festgestellt hatten, dass sich niemand mehr im Haus befand, verließen sie es. Kaum hatten sie den Garten betreten, nahm Lucius seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und zauberte das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel. Lucius' Blick streifte ihn

„ Kommst du mit?", fragte er kühl.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und entgegnete:

„ Nein, ich muss wieder zurück nach Hogwarts."

Der silberblonde Mann nickte und gab den anderen das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Einen Augenblick später apparierten sie und Severus blieb allein zurück. Er seufzte erleichtert, froh, dass er diesmal nicht hatte töten müssen. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Sirius Black und Remus Lupin standen vor ihm. Er hasste sie genauso, wie er Potter gehasst hatte.

Aber Potter hatte es geschafft sich umbringen zu lassen. Wenn es nicht für Lily gewesen wäre, hätte er zwei Jahre zuvor, überhaupt nicht getrauert. Lily war jedoch eine Freundin gewesen, die ihm vertraut und ihm geglaubt hatte, dass er nicht auf Voldemorts Seite stand. Obwohl er für Albus Dumbledore und den Phönixorden als Spion arbeitete, misstrauten ihm nach wie vor viele Mitglieder und dazu gehörten Black und Lupin. Auch Potter hatte in ihm immer einen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords gesehen. Er erinnerte sich an die Nacht vor zwei Jahren und an den Anblick, den er vorgefunden hatte, als er dort angekommen war. Warum war Godric's Hollow so zerstört worden? So etwas war nie zuvor passiert. Die Todesser zerstörten die Häuser ihrer Opfer nicht. Also weshalb hatte der Dunkle Lord damals befohlen das Haus des Potters zu zerstören?

„Konntest du uns nicht warnen? Oder bist du zu der Dunklen Seite übergelaufen?"

Sirius Blacks scharfe Stimme unterbrach Severus' Gedanken. Bevor er jedoch die Gelegenheit hatte etwas zu erwidern, erschien der Rest des Phönixordens. Albus Dumbledore sah ihn an und fragte ruhig:

"Was ist passiert?"

„ Sie sind tot, abgesehen von der Tochter. Ich habe sie unter dem Bett versteckt.", antwortete Severus müde.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nickte und seufzte.

„ Wenigstens hat einer überlebt."

Eine Stunde später erreichten sie Hogwarts und Alison Lennox wurde zum Krankenflügel gebracht, wo sich Madame Pomfrey um sie kümmerte. Zu erfahren, dass ihre Familie umgebracht worden war, war ein schrecklicher Schock für sie gewesen. Als Severus den Schmerz in den meerblauen Augen der jungen Frau sah, fühlte er sich schuldig. Aber er hatte es nicht verhindern können, sagte er sich. Er hatte alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand. Er wandte sich um und wollte den Krakenflügel verlassen, als eine leise Stimme ihn zurückrief. Sie sah ihn an.

„ Danke.", flüsterte sie.

Severus blickte Alison einen Moment an und nickte kurz. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, floh er aus dem Zimmer, während seine Gedanken seltsamerweise immer noch bei Alison weilten. Als er auf dem Weg zu seinen Räumen durch die große Halle ging, merkte er noch nicht einmal, dass er an Sirius Black und Remus Lupin vorbeiging, die an einem der Tische saßen.

**_

* * *

_**

Sirius sah Severus nach, der aus der Halle eilte und fragte sich, was für einen Nutzen der Spion eigentlich für den Orden hatte, wenn es Snape noch nicht einmal gelang, sie zu warnen bevor jemand von ihnen umgebracht wurde. Hätte Snape sie nur damals warnen können, dass James und Lily Voldemorts nächste Opfer sein würden, hätte er selber nur erkannt, dass Peter ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lord war und hätte er nur James nicht überredet, die Sicherheit seiner Familie Peter anzuvertrauen, dann wären seine Freunde und Harry heute noch am Leben.

Aber was nützen schon all seine Wut, sein Schmerz und seine Schuldgefühle, die ihn erdrückten? Es war geschehen und keiner von ihnen konnte die Vergangenheit ändern, wie sehr sie ihn auch schmerzen mochte. Er vermisste sie so sehr und obwohl zwei Jahre seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht vergangen waren, war seine Trauer nicht geringer geworden. Sirius hob seinen Kopf und sah Remus an, der ihm gegenübersaß. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und auch in Remus' Augen spiegelte sich die Traurigkeit. Sirius fragte sich, ob Remus ihm mittlerweile verziehen hatte, dass seine damalige Entscheidung letztendlich zum Tode ihre Freunde geführt hatte. Jäh erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an dem er James, Lily und Harry zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte und die Trauer drohte ihn zu überwältigen. Abrupt stand er auf. Remus' fragenden Blick sehend, sagte er mit zitternder Stimme:

„ Ich gehe für eine Weile spazieren."

Sobald er das Schloss verlassen hatte, blieb er für einen Moment stehen und atmete tief die kalte eisige Luft ein. Während er langsam über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schlenderte, entschloss er sich zum Friedhof zu apparieren. Er wollte alleine sein. Sein Blick streifte den Verbotenen Wald und er balle unwillkürlich seine Fäuste. Wie oft waren James, Remus, Peter und er selber in ihrer Animagus- Gestalt doch in den Wald geschlichen. Vier Freunde, die sich ewige Freundschaft geschworen hatten. In den sternenübersäten Himmel schauend, fragte er sich wieder, warum Peter sie nur verraten hatte und ein Anhänger Voldemorts geworden war. Würde er je eine Antwort auf seine Frage finden?

**_

* * *

_**

Zur gleichen Zeit versuchte in London eine große, dunkelbraune Ratte einen Weg ins Zaubereiministerium zu finden. Da der Dunkle Lord plante das Ministerium zu erobern, sollte er Kenntnisse über den genauen Grundriss des Ministeriums beschaffen. Peter seufzte, während er sich zu erinnern versuchte, wo sich der Eingang befand, den er das letzte Mal benutz hatte, als er sich in das Ministerium geschlichen hatte, um Informationen zu sammeln. In den zwei letzen Jahren hatte er es nicht geschafft, ein Todesser im Inneren Kreis zu werden. Er war nicht sehr nützlich für den Dunklen Lord gewesen, nicht seit jenem Halloween.

Er hatte jedoch auch so ein Pech gehabt. Warum in aller Welthatten sie Sirius geglaubt, dass sie den Geheimniswahrer getauscht hatten? Wenn sie es nicht getan hätten, dann wäre Sirius in Askaban und er wäre immer noch im Orden und müsste sich jetzt nicht verstecken. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es das wert gewesen war, die Menschen, die ihm vertraut hatten zu verraten, nur um ein Diener des Dunklen Lordszu werden.Er hatte jedoch keine Wahl gehabt, versicherte er sich hartnäckig, als er endlich das richtige Rohr fand, das ihn geradewegs in das Ministerium bringen würde.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

**August 1984**

Die große, schwarzhaarige Frau, die mit raschen Schritten den Korridor entlang hastete, fragte sich, was der Dunkle Lord von ihr wollen könnte. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er nur einen Todesser zu sich befahl. Normalerweise wurde der gesamte Innere Kreis gerufen. Hatte sie unwissentlich seinen Ärger erregt? Nun, sie würde es sicherlich gleich erfahren. Bellatrix Lestrange klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. Sie verbeugte sich vor ihrem Gebieter und wartete. Lord Voldemort starrte sie mit seinen roten Augen durchdringend an und während er geistesabwesend seine Schlange, die es sich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht hatte, streichelte, fragte er:

„ Du hast eine Tochter nicht wahr?"

Überrascht antwortete sie:

„ Ja, mein Gebieter."

„ Ausgezeichnet. Hör zu Bella, ich werde dir eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe übertragen. Du wirst allerdings Stillschweigen darüber bewahren. Wenn du es irgendjemandem erzählst, wirst du bestraft werden. Ich habe dich dazu auserwählt meinem Sohn und Erben Lesen, Schreiben und natürlich Magie beizubringen."

Bella blinzelte völlig überrumpelt. _Ein Sohn und Erbe?_ Sie nickte schwach.

„ Ich fühle mich geehrt, My Lord. Darf ich seinen Namen und sein Alter erfahren?", fragte sie, sobald sie sicher sein konnte, dass ihre Zunge ihr wieder gehorchen würde.

„ Sein Name ist Harry Riddle. Du wirst ihn jedoch mit My Lord anreden. Er ist vier Jahre alt."

„ Vier? Aber My Lord, er ist zu jung um Magie zu lernen. Er wird nicht fähig sein die Zaubersprüche auszuführen."

Kaum hatte sie jedoch zu Ende gesprochen, wusste sie, dass sie ihre Meinung besser für sich behalten hätte.

Ihr Gebieter hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte kalt:

„ Crucio."

Als er den Fluch wieder aufgehoben hatte, erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel.

„ Stelle niemals mehr meine Entscheidungen in Frage. Komm."

Nachdem er dieses gesagt hatte, verließ er das Zimmer. Bella stand schwankend auf und folgte ihm. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten eine Menge Fragen umher. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gerade intelligent sein würde, sie zu stellen, aber dennoch hätten sie ein paar Dinge brennend interessiert. Weshalb bestand der Dunkle Lord so sehr auf Geheimhaltung? Und wer war die Mutter des Kindes? Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie beinahe nicht gemerkt hätte, dass ihr Gebieter vor einer Tür stehen geblieben war. Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Zauberstab und begann leise vor sich hinzumurmeln.

Kurz darauf erglühte die Tür in einem roten Licht und öffnete sich. Als sie eintraten, hob das kleine Kind, das mitten im Zimmer auf dem Fußboden saß und mit einer Hauselfe spielte, den Kopf und blickte sie mit großen, erstaunten Augen überrascht an.

Neugierig betrachtete Bella ihn. Er hatte rabenschwarzes Haar und die smaragdgrünsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Niemals zuvor hatte sie ähnliche Augen gesehen. Auf seiner Stirn hatte er eine seltsame Narbe, die wie ein Blitz geformt war. Der Junge stand auf, kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und blieb dann stehen.

Harry schaute die Frau an, während er sich fragte, wer sie wohl war. Den Mann mit den roten Augen hatte er schon einmal gesehen. Er war manchmal in sein Zimmer gekommen und hatte ihn angestarrt. Er hatte allerdings nie etwas gesagt. Harry hatte ein bisschen Angst vor ihm. Er mochte diese roten Augen nicht, die so unheimlich aussahen. Nell hatte ihm erzählt, dass es der Dunkle Lord war. Auch sie fürchtete sich vor ihm.

Nun sprach er:

„ Harry, diese Frau wird deine Lehrerin sein. Sie wird dir alles beibringen, was du fürs Erste wissen musst."

Bella ansehend, fügte er hinzu.

„Enttäusche mich nicht."

Einen Moment später hatte er das Zimmer verlassen. Harry, der immer noch überrascht war, dass der Mann ihn angesprochen hatte, fühlte sich leicht unbehaglich. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, in anderer Gesellschaft zu sein, als in Nells und er mochte es nicht, dass diese fremde Frau ihn so seltsam anstarrte. Als sie endlich den Blick abwandte, fühlte er sich erleichtert. Stattdessen sah sie nun Nell an und sagte kühl:

„ Elfe, bring Pergament und Federkiele."

Nell nickte und verschwand, während sich Harry wieder von den stahlgrauen Augen Bellas fixiert fand.

„ So, My Lord bitte setzt Euch. Zuerst werde ich Euch Lesen und Schreiben beibringen.", sagte sie mit freundlich klingender Stimme. Harry ging zum Tisch hinüber und fragte sich, ob es Spaß machen würde etwas zu lernen und ob Nell es vielleicht auch lernen könnte.

**_

* * *

_**

Alison Lennox schlenderte langsam über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ihr Gesicht hielt sie der wärmenden Sonne entgegen. Zwei Schmetterlingen zusehend, die durch die Lüfte tanzten, fühlte sie sich glücklich. Wie schön dieser Tag doch war! Alison streckte ihre Hände aus und begann sich im Kreis zu drehen. Lachend wirbelte sie umher. Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne, die gleißende Helligkeit schwand und Alison kam zu einem jähen Halt. Das Lachen verstummte und der strahlende Glanz in ihren Augen erlosch. Welches Recht hatte sie glücklich zu sein, während ihre Familie nicht mehr am Leben war? Wie sehr sie ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder doch vermisste. Immer noch tat es ihr weh, an sie zu denken, aber zu wissen, dass sie gegen Voldemort kämpfte, tröstete sie. Als Albus Dumbledore sie letztes Jahr gefragt hatte, ob sie nicht dem Phönixorden beitreten wolle, hatte sie nicht lange zu überlegen brauchen.

Es war selbstverständlich für sie gewesen. Auch wenn es gefährlich war, war es doch ihre Pflicht die Dunkle Seite zu bekämpfen. Die erste Zeit war schlimm gewesen. Halb wahnsinnig vor Kummer hatte sie den einzigen Sinn in ihrem Leben darin gesehen für den Orden zu arbeiten. Erst allmählich hatten sich ihre Gedanken anderen Dingen zugewandt. Und dann war da noch Severus gewesen. Der Mann, der ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Am Anfang hatte sie ihn nicht besonders gemocht.

Aber eines Nachts hatte sie gesehen, wie er von einem Todesser Treffen zurückgekommen war, immer noch bebend von einen Cruciatus- Fluch. Er hatte sich geweigert, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen und so hatte sie ihn zu seinen Räumen gebracht. Erst in jenem Augenblick war ihr bewusst geworden, dass er jedes Mal sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, wenn er Hogwarts verließ und Voldemort ihn zu sich rief. Jederzeit konnte sein Geheimnis entdeckt werden und er als Spion enttarnt werden. Langsam waren sie Freunde geworden. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, da sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber ziemlich abweisend gewesen war und manchmal sogar wütend. Sie hatte es nicht verstanden. Enttäuscht und verwirrt war sie oftmals davor gewesen ihn zum Teufel zu wünschen und nie wieder mit ihm zu sprechen.

Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hatte es nie getan. Vielleicht hatte sie gespürt, wie einsam und unglücklich er war. Dann war der Tag gekommen, an dem sie bei einem kleineren Gefecht leicht verletzt worden war und als sie Severus' Blick gespürt hatte und ihn angesehen hatte, hatte sie schlagartig begriffen, dass er sie liebte und dass auch sie ihn liebte. Oft hatte sie sich schuldig gefühlt, so glücklich zu sein, wie eben jetzt. ‚Aber hätten meine Eltern und mein Bruder nicht gewollt, dass ich glücklich bin?', dachte sie und starrte zur Sonne, die immer noch von Wolken verdeckt wurde.

Alison seufzte. Nun verstand sie, warum er es nicht gewollt hatte, sich einem anderen Menschen nahe zu fühlen. Er hatte sich nicht verletzlich machen wollen. Auch sie wusste nicht, ob sie es noch einmal ertragen würde können einen Menschen zu verlieren, den sie liebte. Doch wer wusste schon wie die Zukunft aussehen würde? Sie wusste, dass er sie niemals fragen würde, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle. Er würde sie nicht gefährden wollen. In diesem Fall allerdings könnte _ich_ ihn ja fragen, dachte Alison und plötzlich fing sie übermütig an zu lächeln.

**_

* * *

_**

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte durch eines der bogenförmigen Fenster in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinauf. Heftiger Wind war aufgekommen und formte die Wolken zu immer, schnell vorüberziehenden, neuen Gebilden. Müde seufzte Albus auf. Er fühlte sich besiegt und hoffnungslos. Die gegenwärtige Lage war mehr als besorgniserregend. Vor drei Monaten hatte Voldemort das Ministerium erobert, sodass nicht nur der Zaubereiminister nach Hogwarts geflohen war. Auch viele Zaubererfamilien hatten entweder Zuflucht in Hogwarts gesucht oder hatten sich in Verstecke zurückgezogen. Der Phönixorden hatte so viel Zulauf bekommen, dass Albus nichts anderes übrig geblieben war, als mit seinen engsten Vertrauten die Entscheidungen, die getroffen werden mussten, zu fällen und dem Rest der Mitglieder später mitzuteilen. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit den Orden effizient zu führen.

Trotz all der Menschen, die gegen Voldemort kämpften, war es ihnen bisher nicht gelungen der Dunklen Seite einen vernichtenden Schlag zu versetzen und nun konzentrierte sich Tom Riddle auch noch darauf Europa zu erobern und zu unterwerfen.

Die Nachrichten von Angriffen auf dem Festland häuften sich. Seinen Informationen zufolge bildeten sich auch dort immer mehr Widerstandsgruppen. Es wäre ratsam sich mit ihnen zu verbinden, dachte Albus. Schließlich würde es wenig nutzen viele weit verstreute Widerstandsgruppen zu haben. Viel besser würde es sein sich zusammenzutun. Er würde darüber genauer nachdenken. Gedankenverloren nahm der alte Zauberer seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit die Oberfläche seines Denkariums. Er wirbelte die silberweiße Substanz umher und hielt dann inne.

Eine wunderschöne Frau erhob sich aus dem Denkarium in die Luft. Es war Lily Potter. Er seufzte tief, als sein Kummer drohte Oberhand zu nehmen. Lily, dachte er und Tränen brannten in seinen Augen. Seit der Zeit, als sie und James graduiert hatten und angefangen hatten für den Phönixorden zu arbeiten, hatten sie ihm sehr nahe gestanden.

Beide ungewöhnlich mächtige Zauberer hatten vor Allem sie ihm geholfen Strategien zu entwickeln, waren sie mit neuen Ideen zu ihm gekommen und hatten mit ihm die Bürde geteilt den Orden anzuführen. Mit der Zeit hatte er angefangen sie zu lieben, als ob sie seine eigenen Kinder wären. Lily war immer optimistisch gewesen. Sie hatte ihnen stets wieder Mut zugesprochen. Selbst als die Schreckensmeldungen von Tag zu Tag häufiger wurden, hatte sie nicht die Hoffnung verloren. Albus erinnerte sich, wie glücklich das junge Paar gewesen war, als Harry geboren worden war. Wie Lily gestrahlt hatte, als sie ihm das Baby zum ersten Mal gereicht hatte, wie stolz James auf seinen Sohn gewesen war.

Plötzlich dachte er zurück an Harrys ersten Geburtstag, an dem das Kind den größten Kuchen bekommen hatte, den jeder Gast je gesehen hatte. Der ganze Orden war eingeladen gewesen. Albus lächelte. Wie wütend Lily gewesen war, als sie entdeckt hatte, dass Sirius Harry einen kleinen Besen geschenkt hatte und dass er und James sofort versucht hatten dem Baby das Fliegen beizubringen. Er seufzte traurig. Wie glücklich diese Erinnerungen auch waren, so waren sie auch zutiefst schmerzlich. Er schaute auf Lily und sagte leise:

„ Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, dass Tom eines Tages besiegt wird. Wenn nicht, möchte ich nicht wissen, was aus dieser Welt wird. Aber du hast Recht, wir dürfen die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben."


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

**Oktober 1984**

Der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge starrte voller Staunen auf die vielen Läden in der Winkelgasse. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry Arreton Castle verlassen hatte. Nie zuvor hatte er so viele Menschen an einem Ort gesehen, obwohl es in Wirklichkeit nur wenige waren und hatte nie zuvor so viele verschiedenartige seltsame Dinge gesehen. Die Beklommenheit, die er vor einer Weile gespürt hatte, als Bella auf ihn und sich selber einen Zauber gelegt, der ihr Aussehen veränderte und er begriffen hatte, dass Nell sie nicht begleiten durfte, war verflogen. Aufgeregt versuchte er alles zu erfassen, was sich vor seinen Blicken erstreckte. Als er ein Schaufenster entdeckte, in dem Besen ausgestellt waren, wollte er stehen bleiben, aber Bella, die seine Hand fest in ihrer hielt, zerrte ihn weiter. Harry stolperte neben ihr her und fragte:

„Kann ich mir die Besen anschauen?"

„Nicht heute, Harry.", erklang die kühle Stimme des Dunklen Lords, der sich notgedrungen unsichtbar gezaubert hatte. Schließlich wollte er auf keinen Fall einen Angriff des Ordens zu provozieren, wenn er sich nur in der Begleitung von Harry und Bella befand.

Harry, der die Anwesenheit seines Vaters völlig vergessen hatte, zuckte zusammen, als er dessen Stimme hörte.

Mittlerweile hatte er begriffen, dass der Mann mit den roten Augen, die er immer noch gruselig fand, sein Vater war; eine Erkenntnis, über die er sehr überrascht gewesen war.

Traurig warf Harry noch einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter, zurück zu dem Besengeschäft. Wie schade, dass er sich den Laden nicht anschauen konnte. Seine Traurigkeit währte allerdings nur kurz, da ihm wieder einfiel, dass er heute einen Zauberstab bekommen sollte. In den drei letzen Monaten hatte Bella ihm Lesen, Schreiben und ein bisschen Mathe beigebracht. Am liebsten mochte er Lesen und er konnte es bereits sehr gut. Seine Lehrerin war streng und nicht sehr geduldig. So war er nicht ganz sicher, ob er sie mochte. Harry verstand nicht, dass Bella sehr genau wusste, dass sie bestraft werden würde, wenn er keine Fortschritte machen würde.

‚ Ob Magie wohl auch interessant ist?', überlegte Harry und begann sich auf seinen Zauberstab zu freuen. Bald darauf erreichten sie endlich den Zauberstabladen und gingen hinein. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich Harrys Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er die vielen Regale erkannte, die randvoll mit länglichen schmalen Schachteln voll gepackt waren. Ein alter Mann schlurfte ihnen entgegen. Der Blick aus seinen hellen Augen war scharf und Harry rückte näher zu Bella, die im barschen Ton sagte:

„ Der Junge braucht einen Zauberstab."

Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn nach vorne. Der Mann zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ Aber er ist sehr jung. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ein Zauberstab ihn wählen wird.", wandte er ein.

Bella richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Ollivander.

„Hör auf zu reden und zeige ihm Zauberstäbe.", befahl sie.

Die Augen Mr. Ollivanders verengten sich. Schließlich nickte er widerwillig, gab Harry einen Zauberstab und bat den Jungen ihn durch die Luft zu schwingen. Harry nahm den Zauberstab und tat, wie ihm geheißen, doch nichts passierte. Mr. Ollivander gab Harry Zauberstab nach Zauberstab und Harry probierte und probierte.

Dann, während Mr. Ollivander gerade nach mehr geeigneten Zauberstäben suchte, die sein Kunde noch nicht in der Hand gehalten hatte, schaute sich Harry in dem kleinen Laden um. Sein Blick fiel auf einen schwarzen Zauberstab, der, auf weißem Satin gebettet, in einer kleinen unscheinbaren Schachtel lag. Der Zauberstab besaß einen leichten Schimmer und Harry hatte das unheimliche Gefühl, dass dieser Zauberstab ihn rufen würde. Er ging zu dem Tischchen hinüber, streckte seine Hand aus und nahm ihn aus der Schachtel. Jäh fühlte er eine plötzliche Wärme in seinen Fingern und goldene Funken schossen aus dem Zauberstab hervor. Harry drehte sich glücklich um und sah, wie Mr. Ollivander, der, mit mehreren Schachteln im Arm, mittlerweile wieder ausgetaucht war, abrupt stehen blieb, ihn durchdringend anstarrte und so weiß wie ein Laken wurde.

„Das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich. Dieser Zauberstab… wie seltsam." stammelte er.

„Was ist so seltsam?" fragte Voldemort, der plötzlich sichtbar geworden war. Ollivander zuckte zurück.

„Nichts, nichts wichtiges."

„Crucio."

Der alte Zauberer fiel schreiend zu Boden. Für einen kurzen Moment stand Harry völlig erstarrt da.

„Hör auf! Bitte hör auf, Vater!"

Voldemort hob den Fluch auf und fragte erneut. Mit einer Stimme voll von Hass, sprach Ollivander:

„ Der Zauberstab enthält die gleiche Phönixfeder wie Ihr Zauberstab."

Die Augen des Dunklen Lord weiteten sich. Also hatte er Recht mit seiner Vermutung gehabt. Das Potter Kind würde eines Tages sehr mächtig sein, wenn so ein Zauberstab ihn, im Alter von vier Jahren, wählte. Den alten Mann betrachtend, wusste er, dass es ratsam wäre ihn zu töten; bevor er wohlmöglich zu Dumbledore laufen konnte und ihm erzählte, dass ein kleines Kind in der Begleitung des Dunklen Lords von einem ungemein mächtigen Zauberstab erwählt worden war. Wer wusste schon zu welchen Schlussfolgerungen dieser alte Narr kommen würde? Für einen Moment erwog er den alten Mann mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen. Schließlich konnte dieser gebrochen werden. Er wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen.

„ Avada Kedavra." sagte er mit lauter Stimme. Ollivander fiel leblos zu Boden.

Voldemort drehte sich um, legte einen Finger unter Harrys Kinn und zwang das Kind ihn anzuschauen.

„ Er war wertlos. Das wichtigste in der Welt ist, Macht zu haben, mein Sohn. Diejenigen die stark genug sind danach zu trachten, werden die Welt beherrschen. Bald wirst du das lernen. Komm."

Er ließ Harry los und zauberte sich unsichtbar. Bella, die immer noch reichlich verblüfft über den Zauberstab war, der den Sohn ihres Herrn gewählt hatte, ergriff Harrys Hand. Sie verließen den Laden und Voldemort zauberte das Dunkle Mal in den Himmel. Dann apparierten sie nach Arreton Castle zurück. Dort angekommen, brachte Bella das Kind zu seinen Räumen und verließ es dort, ohne zu bemerken, welch ein Schock das Geschehene für das Kind gewesen war.

Harry, der ziemlich heftig zitterte, ließ sich zu Boden fallen. Das grüne Licht hatte er zuvor gesehen, in seinen Alpträumen. Aber er verstand nicht genau, was gerade passiert war. AlsNell ihn sah, schlug sie die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

„My Lord, was ist Euch passiert?", rief sie aus.

Harry versuchte zu sprechen, doch kein Wort kam aus seinem Mund. Nell sah sein Zittern und sein weißes Gesicht und brachte ihn sofort zu Bett. Kurz darauf brachte sie ihm ein heißes Glass Kakao und half ihm es auszutrinken. Leise begann sie zu singen. Es dauerte lange, bis Harry aufhörte zu zittern und endlich einschlief. Nell saß die ganze Nacht neben seinem Bett und bewachte ihn. Sie würde sich morgen bestrafen. Wenn es ihren jungen Herrn nicht gestört hätte, hätte sie es jetzt getan. Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Sie war nicht da gewesen um ihn davor zu schützen, vor was immer auch passiert war. Sie war eine schlechte Hauselfe.

**_

* * *

_**

Mittlerweile standen einige Mitglieder des Phönixordens in Ollivanders Laden und Alastor Moody starrte auf den leblosen Körper. Warum hatten ihn die Todesser so plötzlich umgebracht? Zwar war es allgemein bekannt gewesen, dass Olivander gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger war, aber nachdem sie Ollivander so lange am Leben gelassen hatten, machte es überhaupt keinen Sinn.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Sirius Black fluchte, während er sich fragte, wo um alles in der Welt sie sich gerade befanden. Albus hatte Remus und ihm die Aufgabe gegeben mit einer französischen Widerstandsgruppe in Kontakt zu treten, die in letzter Zeit einige beachtliche Siege im Kampf gegen die Todesser erzielt hatten. Nun irrten sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit durch diesen Wald und hatten immer noch keine Ahnung, welche Richtung sie einschlagen sollten. Zwar hatte ihnen Albus den ungefähren Aufenthaltsort der Widerstandsgruppe mitgeteilt, aber nach seinen Ausführungen müssten sie jetzt einen See sehen, allerdings war weit und breit kein See in Sicht. Remus, der konzentriert auf seine Karte schaute, hob kurz seinen Kopf, blickte sich um und meinte:

„ Wir sind falsch, Sirius. Hier müsste…"

„…ein See sein. Ich weiß. Ist er aber leider nicht. Sollen wir wieder zurückgehen?"

Remus schüttelte unschlüssig den Kopf und schlug vor eine kurze Rast einzulegen. Sirius stimmte zu und setzte sich zu Remus auf den Boden, der die Karte ausgebreitet hatte und nachdenklich auf eine Stelle zeigte.

„ Ich glaube, wir müssten ungefähr hier sein. Ich denke, wir sollten den rechten Pfad nehmen. Dann müssten wir eigentlich den See finden, von dem Albus gesprochen hat und ihr Hauptquartier liegt in der Nähe des Sees. Also müssen wir nur den See finden.", sagte Remus.

„Ja. Aber die Frage ist wo? Wir suchen schon seit Stunden und hier sieht alles gleich aus. Vielleicht waren wir ja schon einmal hier und sind die ganze Zeit im Kreis gelaufen.", gab Sirius gereizt zurück.

„ Was ist los?", fragte er einen Augenblick später, als er sah, wie Remus mit wachsamem Gesichtsausdruck um sich blickte.

„ Ich habe ein Rascheln gehört.", flüsterte sein Freund zurück. Sirius fasste seinen Zauberstab fester und horchte nun auch.

„ Es war wohl nur irgendein Tier.", meinte er schließlich und stand auf.

„ Hoffentlich.", entgegnete Remus, faltete die Karte zusammen und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„ Also gut, versuchen wir es mit dem rechten Weg."

„Lasst eure Zauberstäbe fallen!" erklang eine laute Stimme auf Französisch.

Sirius und Remus drehten sich langsam um. Behände kamen etwa ein Dutzend Zauberer zwischen den Bäumen hervor, die Zauberstäbe auf Sirius und Remus gerichtet, umstellten sie sie.

„ Wer seid ihr?", verlangte eine andere Stimme Auskunft.

„ Und wer seid ihr?", fragte Sirius zurück, musterte die so jäh Aufgetauchten und kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese keine Todesser sein konnten. Dennoch war Sirius nicht gewillt, als erster ihre Identität preiszugeben.

Einen kurzen Moment standen sie da und starrten sich an. Schließlich trat einer der Zauberer einen Schritt nach vorn und sagte bündig:

„ Wir kämpfen gegen den Dunklen Lord."

Sirius nickte kurz. Seine Vermutung, dass sie endlich der französischen Widerstandsgruppe gegenüber standen, bestätigt sehend, erklärte er:

„ Wir kommen aus England. Wir sind Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Albus Dumbledore hat uns geschickt."

Der Anführer der Franzosen neigte den Kopf.

„Dann kommen Sie. Wir werden das überprüfen."

Während ihnen bedeutet wurde zu folgen, las einer der Männer ihre Zauberstäbe vom Boden. Sirius fühlte sich ohne seinen Zauberstab verloren, aber wissend, dass er ihn vorerst wohl nicht zurückbekommen würde, seufzte er. Als sie, dem rechten Pfad folgend, kurze Zeit später an einen großen See vorbeikamen, warfen sich Sirius und Remus einen Blick zu. Sie erreichten das gut versteckte Lager der französischen Widerstandsgruppe und nach einer Weile fanden sie sich – ohne ihre Zauberstäbe – in einem großen Zelt wieder. Sie mussten jedoch nicht lange warten, da betraten zwei Frauen das Zelt. Beide waren schlank und hatten dunkelbraune Haare. Sie sahen sich ähnlich. Die eine allerdings hatte blaue Augen, während die andere graue hatte. Die blauäugige Frau hatte ein kleines Fläschchen in der Hand. Sie hielt es ihnen entgegen und sagte mit klarer Stimme:

„ Veritaserum. Wir müssen sicher gehen, dass Sie keine Todesser sind."

Sirius ergriff mit resignierter Miene das fragile Fläschchen, nahm einen Schluck von der farblosen, nach Nichts schmeckenden Flüssigkeit und reichte das Veritaserum an Remus weiter.

Nachdem festgestellt worden war, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt hatten, sprach die junge Frau:

„ Ich bin Charlotte Lynley und das ist meine Schwester Emily. Unser Onkel ist der Anführer unserer Gruppe. Im Moment ist er jedoch nicht hier. Wir hatten Sie eigentlich sehr viel früher erwartet und dachten, als Sie nicht zur vereinbarten Zeit eintrafen, dass Sie heute nicht mehr kommen würden. Unser Onkel sollte aber bald zurückkehren. Dann werden Sie mit ihm sprechen können."

„Das wäre wunderbar. Wir konnten übrigens den See nicht finden, deswegen unsere Verspätung. Verzeihen Sie, dass wir nicht pünktlich kommen konnten. Ich bin Sirius Black und das ist Remus Lupin.Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen.", erwiderte Sirius und schüttelte Charlotte die Hand. Aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen hielt er Charlottes Hand ein Weilchen länger, als notwendig gewesen wäre. Nachdem er auch Emily begrüßt hatte, wandte Sirius sich wieder Charlotte zu und fragte neugierig.

„ Kommen Sie aus England?"

Charlotte nickte, ihre dunkelblauen Augen schimmerten traurig.

„ Ja, wir wurden dort geboren, aber als unsere Eltern ermordet wurden, kamen wir hierher um mit unserer Tante und deren Ehemann zu leben."

Während sich Sirius mit Charlotte unterhielt, ruhten Remus' Augen auf Emily, die bisher schweigend neben ihrer Schwester gestanden hatte. Remus trat zu dem einzigen Tisch, der sich im Zelt befand und einen recht wackligen Eindruck machte und stellte das Fläschchen mit dem Veritaserum, welches er immer noch in der Hand hielt, ab. Er stand nun dicht bei Emily und als sie den Kopf hob, trafen sich ihre Blicke. Im gleichen Augenblick stützte sich Remus schwer auf den Tisch und sog scharf die Luft ein. Er hatte gespürt, dass auch Emily ein Werwolf war. Der jungen Frau musste es ebenfalls bewusst geworden sein, dachte Remus, als er Emilys aschfahles Gesicht bemerkte. Unvermittelt lächelte sie, drehte sich um und verließ das Zelt. Remus folgte ihr. Eine Weile gingen sie nebeneinander her, ohne, dass einer von ihnen sprach, bis Emily das Schweigen brach und fragte:

„Wann wurden Sie gebissen?"

Remus richtete seinen Blick auf die herbstfarbenen Blätter der Bäume und murmelte:

„ Ich war fünf Jahre alt."

Auch nach so vielen Jahren erinnerte er sich nur ungern an dieses Ereignis, das sein Leben für immer verändert hatte. Das Mitgefühl und Verständnis in Emilys grauen Augen traf ihn unvorbereitet, doch schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass auch sie den Schmerz der Transformationen kannte, die Angst, dass jemand das Geheimnis herausfinden könnte und die Verachtung und Geringschätzigkeit, die einem unweigerlich entgegengebracht wurde, erfuhren die Menschen von seinem Zustand.

„Ich war sechzehn Jahre alt.", sagte Emily trocken.

„Kurz danach wurde ich von Beauxbatons ausgeschlossen. Die Schule konnte es sich nicht leisten, mir zu erlauben, dort zu bleiben. Wurden Sie zu Hause unterrichtet?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Nein, glücklicherweise konnte ich nach Hogwarts gehen. Aber dieses war nur möglich weil Albus Dumbledore es erlaubt hat – er ist ein großartiger Mensch – und wegen meinem Freund James Potter. Zu dieser Zeit war sein Vater der Zaubereiminister. James hat mir so unglaublich viel geholfen. Er war ein wunderbarer Freund und wie ein Bruder für mich."

Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Die Erinnerungen schmerzten immer noch. Emily, die ihn aufmerksam beobachtete, berührte sacht seinen Arm.

„ Der Schmerz vergeht nie, nicht wahr?", sagte sie leise.

Remus blickte auf ihre schmale Hand. Er fühlte sich seltsam hingezogen zu der jungen Frau und bevor er wusste, was er tat, sprach er aus, was ihn seit langem quälte.

„Es passierte vor fast drei Jahren. Der Dunkle Lord ermordete James, seine Frau und seinen Sohn. Sie waren meine Familie und ich habe es nicht verhindern können. Harry war erst…ein Jahr alt."

Seine Stimme brach fast, als die Erinnerungen ihn überwältigten.

Sie sagte nichts, doch der leichte Druck ihrer Hand tröstete ihn. Ihre Augen, die ihn ansahen, umwölkten sich.

„Es sind immer die Kinder, die in einem Krieg am meisten leiden.", sagte sie einen Augenblick später und wandte sich in Richtung der Zelte, wo ein kleines Mädchen am Boden kauerte und Kastanien aufsammelte.

„Gehen wir. Mein Onkel müsste mittlerweile eingetroffen sein.", meinte Emily schließlich und langsam schlenderten sie zurück zu Charlotte und Sirius.

**_

* * *

_**

Das kleine Mädchen gähnte. Es war langweilig, doch sie verließ die Fensterbank, auf der sie hockte nicht und sah weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Ihre Mutter hatte gesagt, dass ihr Vater heute kommen würde und daran glaubte sie mit aller Macht. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie lange ihr Vater schon fort gewesen war, aber sie wusste es nicht. Es kam ihr bereits so unglaublich fern vor, als er ihr eine Gutenachtgeschichte vorgelesen hatte. Am nächsten Tag war er fort gewesen.

„Carolina, es reicht! Komm sofort da runter."

Caro zuckte zusammen, als sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte. Sie wagte jedoch nicht zu widersprechen, sodass sie widerwillig von der Fensterbank rutschte. Einen Blick zurückwerfend, blieb sie plötzlich stehen.

„Papa.", flüsterte sie glücklich und wie der Wind sauste sie die Treppe hinunter und lief zu den großen Flügeltüren. Sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellend, versuchte sie die Klinke zu erreichen. Zwar gelang es ihr, doch sie schaffte es nicht, die schweren Türen zu öffnen. Sie sah hoch zu ihrer Mutter und wollte fragen, ob sie ihr nicht helfen könnte. Ihre Mutter aber war verschwunden. So blieb Caro nichts weiter übrig, als zu warten. Die Zeit wurde ihr lang, als sie auf die Türen starrte. Dann gingen sie endlich auf und der große, schwarz gekleidete

Zauberer breitete die Armen aus.

Das kleine schwarzhaarige Mädchen lachte, während es von seinem Vater durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde.

Die Arme um ihn schlingend, sagte sie:

„ Jetzt wirst du nie mehr fortgehen, nicht wahr?"

Ihr Vater schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„ Ich werde noch öfter fortgehen müssen, Prinzessin. Aber ich werde immer wieder zurückkommen."

Caro verdrängte ihre Enttäuschung.

„ Versprichst du es mir?"

„ Ja, mein Liebling. Ich verspreche es dir."

Getröstet kuschelte sich Caro an ihren Vater. Glücklich darüber, dass sie sich endlich wieder geborgen fühlen konnte.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

**Februar 1985**

In dem Augenblick als Severus und Alison sich küssten, brach die Sonne aus den Wolken und verwandelte den zugefrorenen See und den grauen Schnee in ein glitzerndes, strahlendweißes Meer. Minerva McGonagall klatschte und während sie unter Tränen lächelte, betrachtete sie das junge Paar, das gerade geheiratet hatte.

Alison und Severus sahen so glücklich aus. Sie schienen nur Augen füreinander zu haben. Minerva war froh, dass Severus jemanden gefunden hatte, den er lieben konnte und Alison besaß so ein liebenswertes Wesen.

„ Sind sie nicht ein wundervolles Paar?", flüsterte sie ergriffen und wandte sich an Albus, der neben ihr stand und sich zum Schutz gegen die Kälte fest in seinen Umhang gewickelt hatte.

„, Ja, das sind sie. Es ist eine Schande, dass sie ihr Glück in Zukunft verstecken müssen.", erwiderte Albus traurig.

Minerva starrte Albus verständnislos an. Als dieser ihren Blick sah, fügte er hinzu:

„Ihre Heirat wird ein Geheimnis bleiben müssen. Es wäre zu gefährlich, sollte Voldemort davon erfahren. Nur der Innere Kreis des Ordens wird Kenntnis von ihrer Heirat haben und so wird es auch bleiben. Jedenfalls solange wir Voldemort nicht besiegt haben."

Minerva seufzte betrübt. Doch sie wusste, dass Albus zweifelsohne Recht hatte. Es wäre tatsächlich zu gefährlich für Severus und Alison, sollte der Dunkel Lord von ihrer Verbindung erfahren. Während sie zusah, wie die Neuvermählten die zahlreichen Glückwünsche entgegennahmen, musste sie unwillkürlich an die letzte Hochzeit denken, auf der sie eingeladen gewesen war. Auch James und Lily waren überglücklich gewesen und dann hatte es in einer Tragödie geendet.

Heiße Tränen stiegen Minerva in die Augen. Sie vermisste sie so sehr und natürlich Harry, ihr Patenkind, das süße, schwarzhaarige Baby, das sie jedes Mal strahlend angelacht hatte, wenn sie auf den Kleinen aufgepasst hatte. Ein lautes Lachen hallte zu ihr herüber und Minerva tauchte aus den Tiefen ihrer Erinnerungen empor. Sie sollte nicht so traurig sein und an die Potters denken, nicht an Alisons und Severus' Hochzeit. Mit ihrem ganzen Herzen hoffend, dass die Zukunft der beiden nicht so schrecklich enden würde, ging sie zu ihnen hinüber.

**_

* * *

_**

Wie alle anderen, nahm Severus auch Minervas Glückwünsche mit einem Händeschütteln und einem knappen Wort des Dankes entgegen, wobei er hinterher nicht hätte sagen können, mit wem er überhaupt gesprochen hatte. Immer wieder sah er zu Alison hinüber, deren Haare in der Sonne wie flüssiges Gold glänzten. Wie er sie liebte! Er hatte es nicht gewollte, er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt und doch war er letztendlich machtlos gegen seine immer stärker werdenden Gefühle gewesen. Alle seine Versuche sich einzureden, dass er Alison _nicht _liebte, waren kläglich gescheitert.

Erst als Alison ihn vor drei Monaten rundheraus gefragt hatte, ob er sie heiraten würde, hatte er sich endlich eingestanden, dass er Alison mehr als alles andere in der Welt liebte. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er sie nur wortlos angesehen, nicht wissend, wie er antworten sollte, da er sie niemals durch seine Schuld in Gefahr hatte bringen wollen. Aber Alison hatte gesagt, dass sie bereits in Gefahr sei, so dass es nichts ändern würde, wenn sie heirateten.

Als er daran dachte, spürte er, wie eine wohlige Wärme ihn erfasste, die jedoch jäh schwand. Es war verwirrend, dass ein Mensch im selben Atemzug so viel Glück und gleichzeitig solch grauenvolle Angst empfinden vermochte. Allein der Gedanke Alison zu verlieren, erschreckte ihn zu Tode. Ruckartig wandte Severus sich um und erleichtert sah er Alison lachend neben Minerva und Poppy Pomfrey stehen. Sie hob ihren Arm und warf den Hochzeitsstrauß hoch. Die Weasley Kinder rannten schreiend umher und versuchten den Strauß zu fangen, doch es war vergeblich.

Die Blumen flogen durch die Luft und landeten in den Armen von Sirius Black. Severus schnaubte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Alison darauf bestanden hatte, Black und Lupin einzuladen. Wenn er hätte entscheiden können, wären sie nie bei seiner Hochzeit dabei gewesen. Und nun hatte dieser Kasper tatsächlich den Hochzeitsstrauß gefangen. Die Gäste lachten und klatschten. Black grinste und verbeugte sich, während Severus sich fragte, warum sie ausgerechnet bei seiner Trauung anwesend sein mussten.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry gähnte und starrte mussmutig auf das dicht beschriebene Pergamentblatt, welches vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Seit Bella ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein alltäglicher Unterricht heute ausfallen würde – sie hatte ihm noch nicht einmal einen Grund genannt – hatte er sich durch die ersten Aufgaben, die Bella ihm zur Bearbeitung gegeben hatte, gekämpft, aber nun verspürte er nicht die kleinste Neigung sich noch weiter mit diesen eher langweiligen Aufgaben zu beschäftigen. Viel lieber mochte er es Zaubern oder neue Zaubersprüche zu lernen. Das war viel interessanter und spannender. Am Anfang hatte es ihm einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet, die diversen Zauber auszuführen, aber nach einer Weile war es ihm gelungen. Sein Vater hatte ihn ein paar Mal besucht, während Bella ihren Unterricht abgehalten hatte, ihm zugesehen und ihn sogar gelobt.

Harry warf noch einen Blick auf die Aufgaben, zögerte einen Moment und rutschte dann von seinem Stuhl. Er würde die Aufgaben am Nachmittag fertig stellen. Harry schielte zur Tür und nagte unentschlossen auf seiner Lippe herum. Es wäre toll, wenn er das Schloss auskundschaften könnte. Seit seinem Besuch in der Winkelgasse hatte er allmählich gemerkt, wie ihn seine Gemächer einengten. Es war langweilig den ganzen Tag nur in seinen Räumen zu sitzen.

Allerdings wusste er, dass es ihm verboten war, seine Zimmer zu verlassen. Aber dann zuckte Harry mit den Achseln. Er würde halte vorsichtig sein müssen und aufpassen, dass ihn keiner erwischte. Er rief Nell und bat sie die Tür zu öffnen. Die kleine Hauselfe sah ihn mit großen Augen an, nickte kurz darauf und wenig später schritt Harry den düsteren breiten Korridor entlang. Nell huschte ihm hinterher. Das Schloss kam ihm riesengroß vor und seine Blicke wanderten neugierig umher. Einen der schweren dunklen Vorhänge, die die großen Fenster verdeckten, ein Stück beiseite schiebend, zuckte er erschreckt zurück, als blendendes Licht in den dunklen Flur flutete und ließ den Vorhang abrupt los. Verwirrt starrte Harry einen Augenblick auf den Vorhang. Langsam streckte er die Hand wieder aus. Diesmal hielt er den schweren Stoff fest, als er in die Helligkeit blinzelte. Staunend sah er in die weiße, glitzernde Landschaft hinaus.

„Nell, was ist das?"

„Das ist Schnee, My Lord. Es schneit oft im Winter.", sagte Nell mit ihrem hohen Stimmchen.

„ Schnee.", wiederholte Harry ehrfürchtig.

Als er weiterging, vergaß Harry, dass er vorsichtig sein musste und es ihm verboten war seine Zimmer zu verlassen. Es war viel zu interessant und aufregend, die einzelnen Gemächer zu erkunden. In einem Raum hingen seltsame Bilder an der Wand, auf denen Furcht erregende Wesen abgebildet waren. Manche Türen waren verschlossen und da Nell ihm sagte, dass hier einige Anhänger – was immer das auch zu bedeuteten hatte –seines Vaters wohnten, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, sodass er rasch weiterging. Er folgte einer kleinen Wendeltreppe und öffnete die nächste Tür. Sein Blick wurde augenblicklich von einem großen, blauen Himmelbett angezogen. Harry, der schon etwas erschöpft war und dessen Beine anfingen wehzutun, setzte sich auf das weiche Bett. Eine zischelnde Stimme ließ ihn gleich wieder aufspringen.

„ Immer diese dummen Menschen, ständig müssen sie mich stören."

Nells Augen weiteten sich angstvoll, als sie eindringlich flüsterte:

„ Es ist eine Schlange, My Lord. Bitte lasst uns gehen."

Harry, der seinen ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, war jedoch mehr neugierig als ängstlich. Zaghaft hob er die blausamtene Bettdecke hoch. Eine kleine zusammengerollte Schlange kam zum Vorschein. Sie war schwarz und hatte silberne Quadrate auf ihrem Rücken, die im Licht schimmerten. Harry bestaunte das kleine Tier und fragte:

„ Was machst du hier?"

Nell zuckte zurück und starrte ihren jungen Herrn an, der gerade in gleicher Weise gezischelt hatte, wie die Schlange Augenblicke zuvor. Das kleine Reptil hatte ihren Kopf gehoben und blinzelte sie an.

„ Du kannst unsere Sprache sprechen; wie interessant. Ich habe geschlafen."

„ Tut mir Leid, dass wir dich geweckt haben. Würdest du mit mir kommen?" fragte Harry, der ungemein fasziniert von der Schlange war.

„ Ja, warum nicht?", entgegnete das Reptil nach einer Weile des Überlegens und schlängelte sich um Harrys Handgelenk, der sich wieder auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. Nell beobachtete ihren Schützling mit aufgerissenen Augen. Obwohl sie wusste, dass die Schlange ihm nichts antun würde, hatte sie Angst um das Kind, das sie so sehr liebte. Harry, der von Nells Sorge um ihn nichts merkte, setzte unbekümmert sein Gespräch mit der kleinen Schlange fort.

„ Wie heißt du?", wollte er wissen.

„ Mein Name ist Diamond."

„ Diamond? Das ist ein lustiger Name. Ich bin Harry."

Unvermittelt erstarrten Harry und Nell. Jemand lief mit hastigen Schritten an ihrer, nur angelehnten, Tür vorbei. Die Schritte entfernten sich und Harry atmete aus. Er stand auf und merkte wie hungrig er war. Er war schon viel zu lange fort gewesen und die Aufgaben musste er ja auch noch erledigen. Da er den Weg zurück zu seinen Räumen nicht mehr wusste, überließ er Nell die Führung. Bald darauf erreichte Harry erschöpft, aber glücklich mit Nell und Diamond sein Zimmer, froh, dass niemand ihn gesehen hatte.

**_

* * *

_**

Am nächsten Morgen blieb Bellatrix Lestrange wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie auf dem Arm ihres Schülers eine ziemlich giftige Schlange sah und hörte wie Harry leise zu dem Tier sprach. Sie gewann ihre Fassung jedoch schnell zurück. Sie hätte damit rechnen sollen, dass der Junge diese seltene Gabe besitzen würde, schließlich war auch ihr Gebieter ein Parselmund. Während Harry wenig später einige Zauber vorführte und sie ihm dabei zuschaute, dachte sie, dass er sicherlich einmal ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer werden würde. Nie zuvor hatte sie gesehen, dass ein solch kleines Kind diese Zauber so perfekt beherrschte. Allerdings war sie über Harrys Talent unglaublich erleichtert.

Es bewahrte sie vor nicht gerade angenehmen Bestrafungen. Es war gut, dass sich ihre Bedenken, es würde sich als schwierig erweisen den Sohn ihren Gebieters zu unterrichten, nicht bewahrheitet hatten. Beobachtend, wie Harry ein Buch einige Meter über den Tisch schweben ließ, nahm sie sich vor auch ihrer Tochter, die ein Jahr älter war als Harry, Unterricht in Magie zu geben. Harrys Fortschritte waren äußerst zufrieden stellend, sodass Bella, die sich nach dem Unterricht auf den Weg zu ihrem Gebieter gemacht hatte, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten, ihre Schritte nicht verlangsamte. Als sie ihm mitteilte, dass Harry eine Schlange zu seinem Haustier erkoren hatte und er ebenfalls ein Parselmund war, verwirrte sie die Reaktion des Dunklen Lords komplett. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er diese Neuigkeit mit einem zufriedenen Nicken quittieren würde. Stattdessen starrte er sie mit seinen roten Augen auf ziemlich merkwürdige Weise an.

„ My Lord?", wagte sie zaghaft zu fragen.

Der Dunkle Lord hörte Bella jedoch nicht. Er war völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken. Dieses Kind schaffte es doch immer wieder ihn zu überraschen. Harry war also ein Parselmund. Ohne es zu bemerken, schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Wie konnte das möglich sein? Nur direkte Nachfahren von Salazar Slytherin besaßen diese seltene Gabe und er selber war der letzte Nachkomme des großen Zauberers. Jedenfalls hatte er dies immer geglaubt. Vielleicht stammte James Potter von Salazar Slytherin ab. Das wäre immerhin möglich. Die Potters waren eine uralte Zaubererfamilie. Jäh wurde ihm bewusst, dass Bella immer noch vor ihm stand. Nun, er würde versuchen dieses Rätsel eines Tages zu lösen. Aber im Augenblick begnügte er sich damit kurz zu nicken.

„ Das ist in der Tat eine gute Nachricht.", sagte er und sah, wie Bella sich entspannte.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

**September 1985**

Während die Landschaft schnell an ihm vorbei glitt, saß Charlie Weasley im Hogwarts Zug und versuchte nicht allzu aufgeregt zu sein, dass heute sein erstes Schuljahr beginnen würde. Außer ihm war noch sein, zwei Jahre älterer, Bruder Bill im Abteil, der jedoch vor kurzem eingeschlafen war. Seufzend lehnte sich Charlie zurück in seinen Sitz. Er war erleichtert, dass der Sommer vorbei war. Traurig erinnerte er sich an den furchtbaren Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, dass seine Großeltern von Todessern ermordet worden waren.

In der darauf folgenden Zeit hatten sie versucht mit dem Unglück fertig zu werden und während seine Mutter häufig in Tränen aufgelöst gewesen war, hatten Bill und er auf ihre jüngeren Geschwister aufpassen müssen. Besonders seine vierjährige Schwester Ginny hatte nicht verstanden was passiert war und Charlie hatte große Mühe gehabt sie abzulenken.

Charlie umklammerte seinen Zauberstab und dachte an seinen Schwur zurück. Er hatte sich geschworen, dass er, sobald er mit der Schule fertig sein würde, Auror werden würde und eines Tages gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen würde, genauso wie seine Eltern, die Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren. Der Orden war in der Zaubererwelt schon zur Legende geworden und die letzte große Hoffnung im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger.

Auch er würde in ferner Zukunft dem Orden beitreten, beschloss er und seinen Zauberstab betrachtend, erinnerte er sich daran, wie schwierig es gewesen war seine Schulsachen zu kaufen. Wegen der Gefahr hatten einige Mitglieder des Ordens ihn, Bill und seinen Vater begeleitet. Wie stolz er gewesen war, als er seinen ersten Zauberstab bekommen hatte, überreicht von Mr. Ollivanders Tochter, die seit dem Mord ihres Vaters den Zauberstabladen weiterführte. Sie war so nett gewesen und aus dem Fenster schauend, gähnte Charlie und kuschelte sich in seinen Sitz.

_**

* * *

**_

Als die Sonnenstrahlen begannen durch das Zimmer zu wandern, blinzelte Harry schläfrig, legte seinen Arm quer über seine Augen und zog seine Bettdecke über seinen Kopf. Er war noch so müde, aber da es ihm nicht mehr gelang einzuschlafen, setzte er sich schließlich auf und starrte zum Fenster hinüber. Letzte Nacht hatte er wieder einen seiner schrecklichen Alpträume gehabt. Wie immer war Nell sofort zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn getröstet. Manchmal wünschte sich Harry, dass sein Vater und Bella ihn ebenfalls umarmen würden, doch sie taten es nie.

Seitdem er seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte, träumte er oft von dem freundlichen alten Mann und dem grünen gleißenden Licht. Mittlerweile wusste er, dass es sich um den Todesfluch gehandelt hatte. Bella hatte ihm das noch nicht beigebracht, aber er hatte es selber gelesen. Er blätterte oftmals viel weiter in den Büchern, als er eigentlich sollte. Eine Weile später, als Harry fertig angezogen war und Frühstück gegessen hatte, ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie. Letzten Monat hatte er es endlich geschafft in einem der Bücher, die Bella ihm dagelassen hatte, den richtigen Zauber zu finden und war seitdem fähig die Tür alleine zu öffnen und war somit nicht mehr auf Nells Hilfe angewiesen. Außerdem machte es ihm Spaß zu zaubern. Als er sah, dass der Korridor verlassen war, tappte er leise hinaus. Nell folgte ihm.

Seit er Diamond gefunden hatte, war er oft im Schloss umher geschlichen. Es gab soviel zu entdecken und wenn er müde wurde das riesige Schloss zu erkunden, suchte er die große Bibliothek auf, nahm sich eines der unzähligen Bücher und machte es sich meistens unter dem Tisch bequem. So war es ihm schon oft gelungen, unentdeckt zu bleiben, als unerwarteterweise jemand die Bibliothek betreten hatte und war daher noch bei keinem seiner Streifzüge erwischt worden.

Da Bella ihm gestern gesagt hatte, dass sie heute verhindert sein würde und sie ihn somit nicht unterrichten würde können, wusste Harry, dass er sich so viel Zeit lassen konnte, wie er wollte und nicht darauf achten musste, rechtzeitig wieder zurück in seinem Zimmer zu sein. Bester Laune stieg er eine der Treppen hoch, die zu einem der Türme führte.

In einem verstaubten, kleinen Zimmer entdeckte er allerlei alten Plunder und hinter einer kaputten Kommode fand er einen Besen. Glücklich über seinen Fund nahm er den Besen, nachdem er ein paar Spinnenweben entfernt hatte, zu einem größeren Zimmer und versuchte zu fliegen.

Er wusste es sofort. Fliegen war einfach und er konnte es. Allerdings war in dem Zimmer nicht gerade viel Platz, sodass er kurz darauf landete und überlegte, wo er hingehen könnte. Sein erster Gedanke war in die große Halle zu gehen, aber dort war die Gefahr natürlich groß, dass ihn jemand entdecken könnte. Nell ansehend, fragte er die kleine Hauselfe, ob sie nicht einen geeigneten Ort zum Fliegen wisse.

Nach einem Augenblick des Überlegens schlug Nell den Park vor. Harry zögerte einen Moment. Doch er war noch nie im Park gewesen und seit er zum ersten Mal in den damals verschneiten Park geblickt hatte, hatte er sich gewünscht, einmal hinaus zu gehen. Bisher hatte er es jedoch nicht getan, aus Angst, dort jemandem in die Arme zu laufen. Im Schloss gab es viele Verstecke, die er im Notfall benutzen konnte, aber er wusste nicht, ob er auch im Park so gute Möglichkeiten vorfinden würde. Schließlich siegte seine Neugier und sein Wunsch seinen Besen richtig auszuprobieren und er ließ sich von Nell den Weg zeigen.

Kaum hatten sie den Park betreten, führte ihn Nell einen der schmalen Wege entlang, während Harry die Bäume bestaunte, die ihm nun um so Viel größer vorkamen, als er sie von seinem Fenster gesehen hatte. Wenig später flog er in der warmen Sonne. Ein nie gekanntes Gefühl der Freiheit schien ihn zu durchströmen, während er immer höher flog. Nell, die hinter ihm saß, hielt sich unterdessen verzweifelt an seiner Taille fest.

Harry lachte. Fliegen war einfach großartig. Bald wurde er mutiger und probierte sogar einen Sturzflug aus, der Nell laut aufschreien ließ. Nach einer Weile, als es begann dunkel zu werden, flog er zu Boden und schlenderte, immer noch freudestrahlend, langsam zum Schloss zurück. Er wusste, dass er den morgigen Tag kaum erwarten würde können. Seine Laune verdüsterte sich jedoch, als ihm einfiel, dass er erst am Nachmittag Zeit haben würde, um sich wieder in den Park zu schleichen und zu fliegen. Hoffentlich gab ihm Bella nicht zu viele Hausaufgaben auf.

Laute Stimmen schreckten ihn auf. Auch Nell hatte sie gehört. Ihre Augen weiteten sich furchtsam. Harrys Blick irrte umher und gerade rechtzeitig gelang es ihm, sich mit Nell hinter zwei Sträuchern zu verstecken, sodass die schwarzen Gestalten, die vorübergingen, sie nicht bemerkten. Erleichtert ließ Harry seinen angehaltenen Atem entweichen.

Er richtete sich auf und sah, wie die Anhänger seines Vaters zum Schloss gingen. Sich umsehend, vergewisserte er sich, dass niemand sonst in der Nähe war. Dann hob er seinen Besen vom Boden auf, flüsterte Nell zu, die ihre Hände vor ihre Augen geschlagen hatte, sie könnten jetzt gehen und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Er ergriff Nells Hand und lief über den Rasen. Außer Atem in seinen Gemächern ankommend, sank Harry erschöpft auf sein Bett, froh darüber, dass sein Ausflug in den Park unentdeckt geblieben war.Warum nur hatte sein Vater ihm verboten seine Zimmer zu verlassen? Er verstand es nicht.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

**April 1986 **

Es war später Nachmittag und der erste schöne Tag seit Wochen, in denen sich Regen mit Schnee abgewechselt hatte. Kalt und neblig war es draußen einfach ungemütlich gewesen, sodass niemand Hogwarts verlassen hatte, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig gewesen war. In der Nähe des Sees saßen Sirius, Remus, Charlotte und Emily zusammen auf einer Decke und genossen die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Wolken brachen.

Seit sie sich in Frankreich kennen gelernt hatten, waren sie gute Freunde geworden. Als der Phönixorden und die französische Widerstandsgruppe begonnen hatten zusammenzuarbeiten, waren die zwei Schwestern oft nach Hogwarts gekommen, hatten Nachrichten überbracht oder hatten Albus' Aufträge in Empfang genommen. Remus und Emily hatten sich verliebt und vor einigen Wochen hatte Remus endlich genügend Mut aufgebracht und die junge Frau um ihre Hand gebeten. Emily hatte überglücklich eingewilligt. Wenig später war sie nach Hogwarts gezogen.

Als der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ermordet worden war, hatte Albus Dumbledore händeringend nach einem Ersatz gesucht und schließlich den vier jungen Auroren die Position angeboten, sodass auch Charlotte nach Hogwarts übergesiedelt war.

Es war zwar nicht einfach sich die Position zu teilen, aber da sie sich über den Unterricht absprachen, hatte diese Regelung bisher gut funktioniert. So fielen wenigstens nicht zu viele Stunden aus, wenn dringende Aufgaben für den Orden erledigt werden mussten. Das Fach Zaubertränke wurde ebenfalls abwechselnd von Severus Snape und seiner Frau unterrichtet. In Hogwarts war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass die Schüler Alison Lennox sehr viel lieber mochten als Professor Snape.

Während die vier Freunde gemütlich beisammen saßen, kamen viele Leute an ihnen vorbei. Seitdem Hogwarts ein Zufluchtsort geworden war und ein Ort, den der Dunkle Lord noch nicht erobert hatte – trotz einiger Versuche dieses zu tun – war es beinahe eine kleine Stadt geworden. Sogar einige Muggel Kinder, deren Eltern umgebracht worden waren, lebten hier. Da der Dunkle Lord und seine Todesser in den letzten Jahren so viele Muggel getötet hatten, war es nahezu unmöglich geworden die magische Welt noch länger geheim zu halten. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und die Muggel würden herausfinden, dass neben der ihrigen noch eine andere Welt existierte. An diesem Tag aber dachten die vier jungen Leute nicht daran, dass sich die magische Welt am Rande einer Katastrophe befand.

„ Hast du gehört, dass Charlie Weasley ein ausgezeichneter Flieger sein soll? Wenn einer der älteren Schüler nächstes Jahr mit der Schule fertig ist, wird er bestimmt in die Quidditch Mannschaft kommen." sagte Sirius gerade und sein Blick schweifte in Richtung des Quidditchfeldes.

„ Vielleicht wird Gryffindor dann wieder einmal gewinnen!", erwiderte Remus und biss in seinen Apfel.

Seitdem Remus, Sirius und ihre Freunde von der Schule abgegangen waren hatte Gryffindor es nicht ein einziges Mal geschafft den Quidditchpokal zu erringen. Letztes Jahr hatte Hufflepuff gewonnen und dieser unerwartete Sieg hatte fast die ganze Schule geschockt. In den Jahren zuvor war der heiß begehrte Preis hauptsächlich den Slytherins überreicht worden und das, obwohl sich die Anzahl der Schüler in Slytherin über die Jahre sehr verringert hatte. Die Todesser, die den Dunklen Lord öffentlich unterstützten schickten ihre Kinder nicht nach Hogwarts.

Diejenigen die ihn unterstützen, aber Masken trugen und versuchten der Welt das Gegenteil zu beweisen, erlaubten ihren Kindern den Besuch der einzigen Zaubererschule Englands. Natürlich hatten nicht alle Slytherin Schüler Todesser als Eltern, aber es waren viele.

Während sich Sirius und Remus über Quidditch unterhielten, tauschten Charlotte und Emily ein Lächeln aus. Beide wussten, wie Quidditch begeistert ihre Freunde waren. Über Hobbys oder andere unwichtige Dinge zu reden war jedoch bitter notwendig in diesen schrecklichen Zeiten, in denen man fortwährend von Angst erfasst wurde, um sein eigenes Leben kämpfen musste und Mord, Folter und furchtbare Tragödien miterleben musste. Sie alle litten sehr unter dem Krieg, jeder von ihnen hatte Narben auf der Seele davongetragen, aber sie hatten keine andere Wahl als weiterzuleben und zu kämpfen.

Emily lehnte sich an die mächtige Kastanie und betrachtete Remus, während sie mehr seiner Stimme als seinen Worten lauschte. Sie liebte ihn und wäre der Krieg nicht gewesen, wäre sie zweifelsohne wunschlos glücklich gewesen. So aber plagten sie zahlreiche Ängste. Hatten sie überhaupt eine Zukunft? Sie wusste, wie hart es für Severus und Alison, mit der sie sich angefreundet hatte, war. Ihre Heirat wurde sehr von der Notwendigkeit sie geheim zu halten belastet und immer vorsichtig zu sein, ja nichts zu verraten, unter dem täglichen Stress und unter Severus' Arbeit als Spion.

Sie würde es nicht ertragen können, sollte Remus etwas zustoßen, dachte Emily und spürte wie eine eisige Kälte sie erfasste. Sie verstanden einander wie niemand sonst es konnte und Emily konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen ohne ihn zu leben. Für einen Moment gruben sich ihre Nägel in ihre Handflächen. Remus saß ihr gegenüber und es ging ihm gut, versicherte sie sich selber. Der singende hohe Ton eines Phönixes, den ihr Armband unvermittelt von sich gab, ließ sie zu Eis erstarren. Sie blickte auf das schmale silberne Band und las die leuchtende Botschaft, die dort erschienen war:

‚Angriff in Cheltenham!'

Vor einem Jahr war ein Mitglied des Phönixordens auf die Idee gekommen die Armbänder zu benützen und sie waren verblüfft gewesen, welche ungeahnten Vorteile diese Methode mit sich brachte. Sich so schnell untereinander zu verständigen, war vorher nicht möglich gewesen. Auch ermöglichten die Armbänder ihnen die Schutzzauber, die Hogwarts umgaben, zu passieren, ohne irgendwelche komplizierten Zaubersprüche aufzusagen, wie sie es vorher getan hatten.

Emily stand auf und blickte auf. Jegliche Freude und Unbeschwertheit war aus den Gesichtern ihrer Schwester und den von Remus' und Sirius' verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur grimmige Entschlossenheit. Zusammen liefen sie zum Apparationsplatz und Emily streckte ihre Hand aus. Remus ergriff sie und für einen flüchtigen Augenblick sah sie dieselbe Furcht in seinen Augen. Würden sie den heutigen Tag überleben? Wenig später waren die jungen Auroren verschwunden, um das zu tun, was sie langsam zerstörte.

Eine Stunde später kümmerte sich Poppy Pomfrey um die Opfer des Angriffs in Cheltenham. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den vielen Verletzten zu helfen. Der Krankenflügel hatte magisch vergrößern werden müssen, da er zu klein gewesen war. Als Poppy einen der Verwundeten versorgt hatte, starrte sie auf den vor ihr liegenden Anblick.‚Wem sollte sie zuerst helfen?' Die Entscheidung wurde ihr jedoch abgenommen. Remus Lupin, dicht gefolgt von einer aufgelösten Emily, kam zur Tür hereingestürzt.

In seinen Armen trug er eine bewusstlose Frau.

„ Poppy, schnell! Sie wurde von einem Crutiatus Fluch getroffen.", schrie er und legte die Frau vorsichtig auf ein Bett, von dem er zwei junge Zauberer herunterscheuchte. Poppy eilte zu Remus und Emily und erkannte den Grund für die besorgten Gesichter. Es war Alison, die Frau von Severus Snape, die sie sehr gern hatte.

„ Wird sie überleben?" fragte Remus zögernd.

Poppy nickte leicht.

„ Ich denke schon, aber sie hat ihr Kind verloren.", seufzte Poppy traurig.

Es war nur wenige Wochen her gewesen, als Alison zu ihr gekommen war und sie ihre zwei Monate weite Schwangerschaft entdeckt hatten. Die junge Frau war so glücklich gewesen.

Remus drehte sich um, fluchte und stürzte davon, um wieder zu kämpfen, während Emily bei Alison blieb und ihre Hand hielt. Mitleid erfasste sie, als sie in Alisons bleiches Gesicht starrte. Sie strich Alison eine Strähne aus der Stirn und die vielen Verletzten ansehend und dann Poppy, fragte sie:

„ Wie kann ich helfen?"


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

**August 1986**

Während die Sonne gleißend am Himmel stand und der leichte Wind durch die Gipfel der Bäume wehte, durchströmte Harry wieder ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl der Freiheit. Seinen Besen fester fassend, flog er jauchzend immer höher hinauf. Sooft er flog, fühlte er sich glücklich. Leider jedoch gelang es ihm längst nicht so häufig in den Park zu schleichen, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

„ Nicht so schnell, Harry. Ich mag das nicht." zischelte Diamond.

Harry lachte und blickte auf seine kleine Schlange, die sich eng um seinen Arm gewickelt hatte. Nell hatte sich über die Monate daran gewöhnt hatte zu fliegen, seine Schlange jedoch mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn er seine Geschwindigkeit steigerte oder Loopings flog. Einen Augenblick später landete Harry auf dem Boden, senkte seinen Arm und sagte:

„Wenn du es nicht magst, dann geh von meinem Arm herunter und bleibe auf dem Boden."

Das schwarzsilberne Reptil zischelte wütend und glitt von Harrys Arm und schlängelte sich ins hohe Gras, in dem der schwarzhaarige Junge Diamond ziemlich schnell aus den Augen verlor. Gerade als Harry wieder auf seinen Besen steigen wollte, hörte er seltsame Klänge. Es hörte sich an wie Singen. Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Ähnliches gehört. Der Gesang war wunderschön. Auch Nell lauschte wie gebannt. Harry schaute sich um und sah etwas durch einige Sträucher schimmern. Neugierig begann er in die Richtung zu gehen, aus der das Singen ertönte. Er bog die grünen Zweige beiseite und hielt den Atem an.

Es war ein Phönix. Mit großen Augen starrte Harry auf den magischen Vogel. Er war schwarz, aber es war kein richtiges schwarz. Wenn das Licht seine Federn traf, schimmerten verschiedene Farben durch. Harry umrundete den Strauch und kniete sich hin. Der Phönix wandte sein Köpfchen und sie sahen sich an. Schwarze glitzernde Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Harry streckte vorsichtig seine Hand und streichelte über die weichen Federn. Der Phönix ließ es geschehen.

„Du bist wunderschön, nicht wahr? Willst du bei mir bleiben?", fragte Harry und war nicht im Mindesten erstaunt, als der Phönix trillerte und seinen Kopf neigte.

„ Ich werde bei dir bleiben.", sang sie.

Harry lächelte, aber dann fiel plötzlich etwas ein, was er in einem seiner Bücher gelesen hatte.

„Warum kann ich dich verstehen? Ich dachte, dass es unmöglich für einen Menschen ist, magische Wesen zu verstehen."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich spüre etwas Seltsames in dir, ähnlich einem Phönix."

Die Antwort überraschte Harry. Da er sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, zuckte er die Achseln. Er bewunderte das bunt schimmernde Gefieder des Phönixes und hatte eine Idee.

„Darf ich dich Rainbow nennen?"

„ Wenn du willst. Ich mag es."

**_

* * *

_**

Die junge Frau stand reglos wie eine Statue am Ufer und starrte mit leerem Blick auf den See hinaus. Ihr langes goldblondes Haar war stumpf und ihre Augen hatten ihr einstiges Strahlen verloren. Fröhliches Lachen schallte hinüber und Alison zuckte zusammen. Sie wandte sich um und erblickte zwei kleine Kinder, die miteinander spielten. Einen winzigen Augenblick sah sie ihnen zu. Dann drehte sie sich jäh um und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon. Wütend schlug sie ihre Hand gegen einen Baum, an dem sie vorbeikam. Aufschluchzend glitt sie langsam zu Boden. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, zu wissen, dass es ihre Schuld gewesen war. Wäre sie nicht nach Cheltenham gegangen, hätte sie ihr Kind nicht verloren. Alison krallte ihre Finger in die Rinde und presste ihre Wangen gegen den Baumstamm.

Sie hatte es geliebt den See zu betrachten, über die Wiesen zu laufen und durch die Wälder zu streifen, doch seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag hatte alles nur eine ungeheuerliche Gleichgültigkeit in ihr hervorgerufen. Nur an ihr verlorenes Kind konnte sie denken, sie malte sich aus, wie es eines Tages ausgesehen hätte, sprach mit ihm. Selbst in ihren Träumen verfolgten sie ihre Verzweiflung und Selbstvorwürfe. Emily und Charlotte hatten versucht, sie aufzumuntern, aber sie verstanden sie nicht. Sogar Severus verstand sie nicht. Die letzten Monate hatten sie sich nur noch gestritten. Alison begann zu schluchzen, als ohnmächtige Wut auf den Krieg in ihr aufstieg; der Krieg, der ihr Kind getötet hatte.

Was hatte es noch für einen Sinn weiterzuleben? Sie hatte ihr Kind verloren. Unvermittelt spürte sie starke Arme, die sie umfassten und während Severus sie an sich zog, wehrte sie sich nicht gegen seine Berührung. Weinend klammerte sie sich an ihn. Blind vor Tränen hob sie ihren Kopf. Sie hielten sich und küssten sich, als ob sie sich nie wieder loslassen wollten und Alison begriff, dass ihr Leben doch noch einen Sinn hatte.

**_

* * *

_**

Die eiligen Schritte der Kinder hallten durch das düstere Schloss, als sie die breite Treppe hinunterliefen. Ein Todesser, der am Fuße der Treppe auftauchte, schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und die zwei Kinder verlangsamten ihr Tempo, während sie sich einen Blick zuwarfen. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, das knapp ein Jahr älter war, als der silberblonde Junge an ihrer Seite, ging voraus und führte sie durch verschachtelte Gänge zu einer kleinen Terrasse. Die wenigen Stufen hinuntergehend, betrat Caro den grünen Rasen. Draco sprang hinterher.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte er mit gelangweilter Stimme.

„ Es wird bestimmt ewig dauern, bis sie fertig sind.", fügte er hinzu und dachte an die Todesser Versammlung, der ihre Eltern gerade beiwohnten. Wie gern wäre auch er dabei gewesen. Das wäre wenigstens aufregend anstatt dieser Warterei. Leider hatte Draco seinem Vater nur die Erlaubnis abgerungen, ihre Eltern zum Schloss des Dunklen Lords begleiten zu dürfen, aber nun sah er, dass sie auch genauso gut zu Hause hätten bleiben können. Eine Bewegung am Horizont zog jedoch plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rief:

„Da fliegt jemand! Komm!"

Caros Blick folgte seinem ausgestreckten Arm.

„Warte, Draco. Du weißt, dass unsere Eltern uns verboten haben das Schloss zu verlassen."

Draco jedoch ignorierte Caros Einwand und begann in die Richtung zu laufen, wo er die Gestalt gesehen hatte. Caro zuckte die Achseln und begann ebenfalls zu laufen. Außer Atem blieben sie schließlich stehen, richteten ihre Augen himmelwärts und bewunderten die steilen Sinkflüge. Draco pfiff anerkennend und als der schwarzhaarige Junge eine Weile später auf den Boden landete, trat Draco aus dem Schatten der Bäume heraus und fragte:

„Wer bist du?"

Der fremde Junge wirbelte herum und starrte sie aus großen erschrockenen Augen an, jedoch schien er sich kurz darauf zu entspannen.

„Ich bin Harry. Und ihr?", antwortete er.

„Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy und das ist Carolina Lestrange."

„Caro.", unterbrach ihn das Mädchen.

Draco nickte und fuhr fort:

„Sehr erfreut dich kennen zu lernen. Du fliegst übrigens toll. Wir fliegen auch. Wie wär's, wir könnten doch einmal zusammen Quidditch spielen?", schlug Draco erwartungsvoll vor.

Harry lächelte und sagte dann:

„Ja, warum nicht? Wir müssen aber vorsichtig sein, da ich nicht draußen sein darf. Mein Vater hat es verboten. Bitte sagt niemanden, dass ihr mich getroffen habt."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Bevor er jedoch den Mund aufmachen konnte, fragte Caro mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Verboten? Warum? Und was sagt deine Mutter dazu?"

Harry blinzelte sie an.

„ Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe keine Mutter.", sagte er langsam.

Eine laute wütende Stimme ließ die Kinder herumwirbeln.

„Draco! Wo steckst du?"

„ Das ist mein Vater. Wir müssen gehen. Wir kommen bestimmt bald wieder.", seufzte Draco, während er sich fest vornahm seinen Vater zu überreden sie morgen ebenfalls zum Schloss des Dunklen Lords mitzunehmen, diesmal allerdings mit ihren Besen.

Harry nickte enttäuscht.

„Das wäre schön. Ich würde so gern mit euch Quidditch spielen. Aber bitte sagt euren Eltern nichts."

Caro schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wenn du das nicht willst, werden wir nichts sagen. Tschüss Harry."

Draco warf dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen noch einen Blick zu, drehte sich dann auch um und zusammen mit Caro verschwand er zwischen den Bäumen.

**_

* * *

_**

Später in der Nacht wälzte sich Harry ruhelos von einer Seite zur anderen. Da seine Gedanken mit den heutigen Geschehnissen beschäftigt waren, gelang es ihm einfach nicht einzuschlafen. Er war so glücklich, dass er Draco und Caro getroffen hatte. Endlich würde er Freunde haben mit denen er spielen konnte. Ob sie wohl morgen kommen würden?

Caro hatte ihm jedoch etwas zum Nachdenken gegeben. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben machte sich Harry Gedanken über seine Mutter und fragte sich warum er keine hatte. Wo war sie? Was war mit ihr passiert? Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass sie ihn verlassen hatte. Sein Kissen eng an sich drückend, verspürte er ein schmerzhaftes Sehnen. Doch wonach genau, vermochte Harry nicht zu sagen. Als er schließlich einschlief, träumte er von einer schattenhaften Frau, die ihn im Arm hielt und ihm ein Schlaflied vorsang. Ihr Gesicht konnte er jedoch nicht sehen.

So tief schlief Harry, dass er nicht merkte, wie der Dunkle Lord sein Zimmer betrat, zu seinem Bett ging, stehen blieb und ihn betrachtete. Ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Mit sechs Jahren war Harry nunmehr alt genug, um zu lernen, wer zu seinen zahlreichen Feinden zählte, eingenommen dieser alte Narr Dumbledore und vor allem musste das Kind seinen Platz in der Welt lernen. Der Junge war intelligent und das würde seinen Unterricht zweifelsohne vereinfachen.

Auch würde er ihm Parselmagie beibringen. Da Harry diese Gabe nun einmal besaß, wäre es Dummheit sie nicht auch zu nutzen. Zufrieden fuhr sich Voldemort mit der Hand über sein Kinn und frohlockend dachte er, dass Harry bald fähig sein würde ihm zu helfen die Welt zu beherrschen. Jedenfalls in einigen Jahren, schränkte der Dunkle Lord seine Erwartungen resignierend ein.


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

**April 1987 **

Obwohl die Halle festlich geschmückt war und fröhliches Gelächter zu ihm herüberhallte, war Severus' Gesichtsausdruck düster und so wollte der finster drein blickende Zauberer nicht so recht zu der ausgelassenen Gesellschaft passen. Severus Snape seufzte und fragte sich, warum er nur auf den Hochzeiten von Black und Lupin zugegen sein musste. Es war eine Überraschung für ihn gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass auch Sirius und Charlotte heiraten würden. Wenn man allerdings darüber nachdachte, dann hätte er dieses wohl vorhersehen können. Seit James Potter umgebracht worden war, standen sich Black und Lupin so nahe wie Brüder, sodass es wahrscheinlich nicht verwunderlich war, wenn sie zur gleichen Zeit heirateten und dann auch noch Schwestern, dachte Severus zynisch. Was sollte er nur hier?

Während er hier nutzlos seine Zeit verschwendete, hätte er Zaubertränke brauen können. Ungeduldig begann er sich einen Weg zu einem der Tische zu bahnen. Er wollte sich ein Butterbier holen und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er sich durch eine Schar von Kindern zwängen musste. Sein Blick fiel auf die strahlenden Gesichter von Black und Lupin. Jäh fühlte er, wie bittere Eifersucht ihn packte. Es war einfach ungerecht, dass sie so glücklich waren. Für sie bestand keine Notwendigkeit ihre Heirat geheim zu halten und Charlotte und Emily, beide hinreißend aussehend, schäumten geradezu vor lauter Glück, während sich Alison immer noch nicht von ihrer Fehlgeburt erholt hatte. An seinem Butterbier nippend, schaute er umher. Nach einer Weile entdeckte er endlich Alison.

Sie unterhielt sich mir Mrs. Weasley. Alison lächelte, doch ihre Augen erreichte das Lächeln nicht. Severus aber freute sich auch über den kleinsten Fortschritt. Er war außer sich vor Sorge gewesen, als Alison ihre ganze Lebensfreude verloren hatte. All ihre Ausgelassenheit und Unbeschwertheit waren dahin gewesen und Severus hatte nicht gewusst, wie er Alison helfen sollte. Natürlich war er auch traurig über das Geschehene gewesen. Es hatte auf ihn jedoch nicht so eine große Auswirkung gehabt, wie auf Alison. Aber das Schlimmste waren ihre Blicke gewesen, als er zu den Todesser Versammlungen gegangen war. Sie waren so vorwurfsvoll gewesen, erinnerte Severus sich und ihre Liebe hatte sich zu Hass gewandelt. Vielleicht hatte sie auch gespürt, dass er eine gewisse Erleichterung gefühlt hatte.

Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sein Kind in eine solche Zeit geboren werden würde. In eine Zeit des Krieges und des Grauens, in der es fast alltäglich passierte, dass Kinder ihre Eltern verloren und als Waisen zurückblieben. Erst der Tag, an dem er Alison weinend an einen Baum geklammert fand und er sie fest in seine Arme gezogen hatte, änderte sich ihre Beziehung zueinander und langsam hatte Alison aus ihrer schweren Depression herausgefunden. Alison wandte den Kopf, ihr Blick traf den seinen und in Severus stieg Hoffnung auf, dass eines Tages alles wieder gut werden würde. Ein heftiger Schmerz in seinem Arm ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Der Dunkle Lord rief ihn zu sich. Er starrte zu Alison herüber und berührte seinen Arm. Als sie verstehend nickte, drehte er sich brüsk um und verließ mit gemäßigten Schritten die Halle.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry kniff seine Augen zusammen und schirmte mit seiner Hand das blendende Licht der Sonnenstrahlen ab, als er den Horizont absuchte. Irgendwo musste der Schnatz ja sein und er wollte den kleinen goldenen Ball unbedingt vor Caro und Draco finden. Seitdem sie sich letztes Jahr kennen gelernt hatten, waren die beiden oft in den Park gekommen, wenn ihre Eltern zu einem Todesser Treffen gerufen worden waren. Als der Winter ins Land gezogen war, hatten sie im Schloss gespielt. Besonders gut konnte man Verstecken spielen. Es gab so viele geeignete Orte dafür. Sie waren schnell unzertrennliche Freunde geworden und jedes Mal, wenn sie gehen mussten, hoffte Harry, dass Caro und Draco bald wieder kommen würden und vermisste sie in der Zwischenzeit.

„Harry!" schrie Draco und Nell, die hinter ihm saß und ihre Ärmchen um seine Taille geschlungen hatte, schrie auf.

Harry riss seinen Kopf herum und sah wie ein Klatscher mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zuschoss.

Mit einem schnellen Sturzflug schaffte er es gerade noch ihm auszuweichen.

„ Cool, Harry, das war der beste Flug, den ich je gesehen habe!", rief Caro.

Harry richtete sich auf, wischte sich mit zitternder Hand über seine Stirn und erhob sich erneut in die Lüfte. Das kam davon, wenn man nicht aufpasste, dachte Harry. Nicht, dass es so schlimm gewesen wäre, wenn der Klatscher ihn getroffen hätte. Seit sie begonnen hatten Quidditch zu spielen, hatte jeder von ihnen schon mehr als eine Verletzung erlitten, was bei diesem Sport nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er sich seinen Arm gebrochen. Glücklicherweise hatte Rainbow ihn geheilt. Für solche Sachen war sein Phönix einfach unersetzlich. Doch für einige Augenblicke war es ziemlich schmerzvoll gewesen und Harry schauderte, als er sich erinnerte. Erst Rainbows Erscheinen hatte ihn von seiner Qual erlöst.

Dank der heilenden Fähigkeit seines Phönixes hatte Bella jedenfalls nichts gemerkt und war nicht argwöhnisch geworden. Auch Caro und Draco hatte Rainbow oft genug helfen müssen. Harry hatte durch Zufall entdeckt, dass er fähig war Rainbow mit einem schrillen Schrei zu sich zu rufen. Jedes Mal, wenn er in so einer Weise schrie, würde Rainbow sofort zu ihm kommen. Aus diesem Grund war es nicht weiter schlimm, wenn Rainbow für eine Weile fort flog. Schließlich wusste Harry, dass Rainbow zu ihm zurückkehren würde und so seltsam es auch klang, es schien eine magische Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu bestehen. Dracos laute Stimme ließ ihn abrupt hochblicken.

„ Ja, ich hab getroffen." schrie Draco mit einem triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck.

Da sie nur drei Spieler waren, hatten sie die Regeln für ihre Quidditch Spiele verändert. Jeder von ihnen musste so viele Tore erzielen, wie er konnte und weil sie kein Quidditch Feld besaßen, hatte jeder seinen eigenen Baum. Wenn der Spieler seinen traf, bekam er Punkte. Derjenige, der den Schnatz fing, beendete das Spiel und wer dann die meisten Punkte hatte, gewann. Natürlich mussten sie auch auf die Klatscher aufpassen. So hatte zwar jeder mehrere Positionen zu spielen, doch auf diese Weise machte es ihnen am meisten Spaß.

„ Harry! Draco! Lasst uns mal eine Pause machen!", schlug Caro vor und landete auf dem weichen Grass.

Die Jungen folgten und kurz darauf saßen sie auf einer Decke und aßen leckere Blaubeerkuchen.

Nell sorgte immer für kleine Köstlichkeiten. Am Anfang war Draco ziemlich gemein zu der kleinen Hauselfe gewesen, da er nicht gerade daran gewöhnt gewesen war, einen Hauself freundlich zu behandeln.

Nachdem Harry jedoch einmal wütend geworden war und Draco zurechtgewiesen hatte, hatte Draco sein Verhalten über die Monate langsam geändert. Harrys Zorn und seine smaragdgrünen Augen, die gefährlich geglitzert hatten und die kaum sichtbare goldene Aura, die ihn, wie es ausgesehen hatte, für einen kurzen Auenblick umgeben hatte, vergaß Draco nicht so schnell.

Caro nahm einen Schluck von ihrem kühlen Saft, strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und meinte:

„ Dieses Mal werde ich gewinnen!"

„ Das werden wir ja sehen." entgegnete Harry und lächelte. Draco nickte bekräftigend und die Jungen warfen sich einen Blick zu.

**_

* * *

_**

Während Harry mit seinen Freunden Quidditch spielte, ahnte er nicht, dass die Todesser Versammlung eher endete als sonst üblich und der Dunkle Lord Bellatrix Lestrange beiseite gezogen hatte und ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass er seinen Sohn zu sehen wünschte. Bella machte sich unverzüglich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern des jungen Lords.

Als sie die Tür allerdings öffnete, fand sie das Zimmer verlassen vor und von dem Jungen war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Sie ging hinein und schaute in Harrys Schlafzimmer, doch auch dort war niemand. Unvermittelt schrie sie auf und wich zurück. Beinahe wäre sie auf Harrys Schlange getreten. Schaudernd wandte sie sich ab. Wie sie diese Kreaturen hasste! Es war schon schlimm genug Nagini, das Haustier des Dunklen Lords zu ertragen.

Sie verließ das Zimmer und fragte sich, wo der junge Lord nur hingegangen sein konnte. Kopfschüttelnd seufzte sie. Warum hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass er gelernt hatte, seine Tür zu öffnen? Wo sollte sie als erstes suchen? Hoffend, dass er von niemandem entdeckt worden war, eilte sie den düsteren Korridor entlang.

Nachdem auch ihre Suche in der Bibliothek sich als erfolglos erwies, lief sie die Treppe hinunter zur großen Halle und stieß mit Lucius Malfoy zusammen, doch sie rief ihm nur eine abgehackte Entschuldigung zu und hastete weiter. Sie konnte sich die Ungehaltenheit ihres Gebieters nur allzu gut vorstellen, wenn er noch länger warten würde müssen.

Lucius Malfoy starrte Bella ziemlich irritiert nach, zuckte dann mit den Achseln und fuhr fort zusammen mit seiner Frau nach ihrem Sohn zu suchen. Warum musste sein Sohn nur die unglaubliche Fähigkeit haben, dauern zu verschwinden? Nun waren er und Narcissa wieder einmal gezwungen nach ihm und Carolina, die sie praktisch adoptiert hatten, zu suchen. Für ihn war es ein Rätsel, warum Bella es zugelassen hatte, dass sie schwanger geworden war, da sie sich so gut wie nie um ihre Tochter kümmerte.

Wahrscheinlich wegen Rodolphus, dachte Lucius. Seit Draco geboren worden war, hatte Bella sein Haus unzählige Male aufgesucht und hatte ihre Tochter für ziemlich lange Zeit einfach bei ihnen abgeladen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob sie damit überhaupt einverstanden waren. Man konnte wirklich beinahe sagen, dass Narcissa Carolina erzogen hatte. Nur in den Zeiten, in denen Bellas Ehemann, Rodolphus Lestrange, von seinen geheimnisvollen Missionen nach Hause zurückkehrte, blieb Carolina bei ihren Eltern.

„Vielleicht sind sie in den Park gegangen.", überlegte Narcissa laut und trat auf die Terrasse. Lucius folgte und zusammen schritten sie über den Rasen. Als sie den Park erreichten, hörten sie fröhliches Gelächter. Mit weit ausholenden Schritten ging Lucius um die alten Bäume herum und sein Blick fiel auf drei Kinder, die auf einer Decke saßen.

„Draco! Was machst du da?"

Die Kinder wandten ruckartig ihre Köpfe zu ihm. Doch es schien so, als ob niemand von ihnen wusste, was er sagen sollte.

„ Papa, wir haben nur gespielt.", brach Draco schließlich das Schweigen.

Lucius Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte in Richtung Harrys.

„Und wer ist das?" fragte er und musterte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, den er nie zuvor gesehen hatte, dessen war er sich sicher. Welch seltsame Augen er hatte und die Narbe auf seiner Stirn glich einem Blitz. Bevor Harry jedoch auf Lucius' Frage antworten konnte, tauchte Bella zwischen den Bäumen auf. Ihre Wangen waren rot und offensichtlich war sie außer Atem. Nach Luft ringend, schaffte sie es zu sagen:

„My Lord, Gott sei Dank, ist Euch nichts passiert." Bella spürte wie Erleichterung sie durchströmte. Als sie Harry nirgends hatte finden können, hatte sie sich schon alles Mögliche ausgemalt was passiert sein könnte. Jetzt musste sie sich nur überlegen, was sie antworten sollte, warum es so lange gedauert hatte. Wenn Harry verschwunden wäre, wollte sie nicht wissen, was ihr Gebieter mit ihr gemacht hätte. Unvermittelt bemerkte sie Lucius und Narcissa, die sie und Harry mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck anstarrten. Auch ihre Tochter und Draco sah sie.

„ My Lord?", wiederholte Lucius mit seltsam klingender Stimme.

Bella seufzte. Nun war es also passiert. Sie wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht gerade erfreut sein würde zu erfahren, dass das Geheimnis entdeckt worden war. Außerdem schien es, dass ausgerechnet ihre Tochter und Draco mit dem Sohn ihres Gebieters Freundschaft geschlossen hatten. Aber daran ließ sich wohl nichts mehr ändern.

„ Ja, Harry ist der Sohn und Erbe unseres Gebieters. Der Dunkle Lord hat allerdings befohlen, dass seine Identität Geheimnis bleibt."

Sich an Harry wenden, bat sie:

„ My Lord, würdet Ihr bitte zurück in Eure Zimmer gehen?"

Harry nickte und fragte:

„Können Caro und Draco mitkommen?"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber:

„Natürlich, My Lord."

Während Nell geschwind die Decke zusammenrollen, machten sich die Kinder auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

„Warum hast du es uns nie erzählt?" fragte Draco, mit leicht respektvoller Stimme und starrte Harry mit großen Augen an.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, nicht wissen, ob er darüber froh sein sollte, dass seine Freunde nun Bescheid wussten.

„ Ich weiß es nicht, irgendwie habe ich nie daran gedacht."

„ Aber wir müssen dich nicht mit My Lord anreden, oder?", warf Caro ein.

„ Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich bin immer noch Harry für euch.", erwiderte er ziemlich scharf.

„ Es war ein Witz, Harry. Hey, ich habe eine Idee. Wäre es nicht wundervoll, wenn wir zusammen unterrichtet werden könnten?"

Harry blieb stehen und seine Augen leuchteten auf.

„ Das wäre ja großartig. Mit euch zusammen, würde der Unterricht bestimmt viel mehr Spaß machen"

Caro lächelte und schüttelte kurz darauf den Kopf.

„ Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass meine Mutter deine Lehrerin war und sie es mir nie erzählt hat."

„ Ja, ich denke mein Vater wird ziemlich wütend darüber sein, dass er von deiner Existenz nicht den leisesten Schimmer hatte. Er ist felsenfest davon überzeugt die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lord zu sein.", fügte Draco hinzu.

Inzwischen gingen auch die Erwachsenen zum Schloss zurück. Bella hatte Lucius und Narcissa alles erzählt, was sie wusste.

Draco hatte unterdessen mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten. Sein Vater war wütend. Sehr. Bella hatte es gewusst, aber er nicht? Hatte sein Gebieter ihm nicht vertraut?

_Ein Sohn und Erbe!_ Er konnte es nicht glauben. Als er jäh begriff, was dieses bedeuten würde, runzelte er unwillig seine Stirn. Dieses Kind, mit den strahlendgrünen Augen, würde eines Tages die rechte Hand seines Gebieters sein und in weiter Zukunft – sehr wahrscheinlich – auch sein zukünftiger Gebieter!

Er musste darüber nachdenken, äußerst gründlich und das so bald wie möglich.


	12. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel 12**

**März 1988**

Es war ein kalter frostiger Tag, als Charlotte Black langsam durch den kleinen Garten schlenderte, in dem die ersten farbenfrohen Krokusse und Schneeglöckchen des Jahres erblühten. Sie streckte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen und ging zu der kleinen Bank hinüber, wo sie sich vorsichtig setzte. In wenigen Wochen würde ihr Kind auf die Welt kommen. Charlotte konnte den Augenblick, in dem sie ihr Baby endlich in den Armen halten würde, kaum erwarten. Glücklich lächelnd, legte sie ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und spürte die strampelnden Bewegungen ihres Kindes. Jäh verschwand ihr strahlendes Lächeln und Angst schlich in ihre dunkelblauen Augen. Sie hasste es zuzugeben, aber sie machte sich Sorgen.

Ihre Befürchtungen brachten sie nachts um den Schlaf, doch wusste sie, dass ihre Angst berechtigt war. Sich fragend, ob sie überhaupt das Recht hatte, in diesen schrecklichen Kriegszeiten ein Kind auf die Welt zu bringen, zweifelte sie immer öfter daran, dass sie ihr Baby beschützen würde können. Sie wusste, welche Tragödie den Potters und ihrem Sohn widerfahren war. Ihr Ehemann trauerte immer noch über den Tod seiner besten Freunde und seines kleinen Patensohnes. Sie hatte ihn oft ertappt, wie er mit einem Ausdruck der Trauer und Schuld in seinen Augen auf Fotos von ihnen gestarrt hatte.

Doch hatte er ihr verboten, die Bilder wegzunehmen.

Sirius, dachte sie und ein schmerzhaftes Sehnen erfasste sie. Die Furcht, dass ihm während ihrer Abwesenheit etwas zustoßen könnte, war übermächtig. Sie erinnerte sich an die Sorglosigkeit und Unbeschwertheit ihrer Kindheit zurück, die ihr so unglaublich fern vorkam. Sie hatte schon beinahe vergessen, wie es war sich nicht jeden Tag sorgen und ängstigen zu müssen. Gähnend lehnte sie sich zurück. Seit sie schwanger war, befand sie sich permanent in einem Zustand der Müdigkeit.

Poppy hatte sie jedoch beruhigt und gemeint, dass es nichts Ungewöhnliches war. Auch Alison litt zuweilen unter den gleichen Symptomen. Alison erwartete ebenfalls ein Kind und würde es zur gleichen Zeit zur Welt bringen, wie sie ihres. Charlotte spürte, wie ihr Kind sie heftig trat und ihre Gedanken richteten sich auf eine Zukunft ohne Krieg und ohne Angst.

**_

* * *

_**

Das kleine Mädchen zitterte wie Espenlaub, während es versuchte sich hinter der großen Wanduhr, die in der Halle stand zu verstecken. Ihre großen braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und auf ihre Eltern gerichtet, die

die von einigen schwarzen Gestalten umgeben waren. Vor wenigen Augenblicken noch hatte sie oben in ihrem Zimmer gesessen und mit ihren Puppen gespielt, als ein ohrenbetäubender Krach das Haus erschüttert hatte. Zutiefst erschrocken war sie zur Treppe gelaufen und hatte die Fremden erblickt. Es waren Zauberer, sie war sich ganz sicher.

Obwohl ihr Vater immer gesagt hatte, dass es keine Zauberer gab und all die vielen Gerüchte und Geschichten als Lügen abgetan hatte, war sie überzeugt gewesen, dass sie der Wahrheit entsprachen, denn nie hatte sie die Gutenachtgeschichten ihrer Großmutter vergessen, die von einer magischen Welt und Zauberern und Hexen handelten. Während ihre Mutter zu Boden fiel und zu schreien begann und ihr Vater verzweifelt versuchte, sich von unsichtbaren Fesseln zu befreien, wimmerte sie und drückte sich fester an das glatte Holz der alten Wanduhr.

„Mama, Papa.", flüsterte sie.

Das höhnische Gelächter der Zauberer dröhnte ihr in den Ohren. Sie wollte davon laufen, schreien, ihren Eltern helfen, aber sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Es schien so, als ob sie in ihrer Ecke zu Eis erstarrt war. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann, dessen linke Wange von einer hässlichen Narbe verunstaltet wurde, trat einige Schritte aus dem Kreis seiner Gefährten, hob seinen Zauberstab und ein gleißend grünes Licht traf ihren Vater, der mit einer leichten Drehung auf den Fußboden sackte und reglos liegen blieb. Eine andere Gestalt ergriff ihre Mutter am Arm, riss sie hoch und drängte sie gegen die Wand.

Plötzlich, mit einem seltsamen Geräusch, tauchten wie aus dem Nichts unzählige Menschen in der Halle auf und das Mädchen zuckte überrascht zurück. Diese Fremden trugen jedoch leuchtend scharlachrote Umhänge. Augenblicklich wandten sie sich ihren Angreifern zu. Das kleine Mädchen konnte nichts anderes tun als den erbittert Kämpfenden hilflos zuzusehen.

**_

* * *

_**

Während Sirius Black die Flüche eines dicklichen Zauberers abwehrte, musste er jäh – zu der unpassendsten Zeit – an seine Frau denken. Ob er sie wohl je wieder sehen würde? Und würde er am Leben sein, wenn sein Kind zur Welt kommen würde? Momentan befand sich Charlotte in Frankreich und besuchte über das Wochenende ihre Tante und ihren Onkel. Wie er sich wünschte, dass er jetzt bei ihr wäre.

„ Sirius!" schrie eine Stimme ihm eine Warnung zu und Sirius schwang herum.

Mit einem großen Sprung konnte er sich gerade noch vor einem Fluch retten, den ein anderer Todesser für ihn bestimmt hatte. Sich wieder seinem ursprünglichem Gegner zuwendend, kämpfte er weiter und tötete ihn einen Augenblick später, während er über seine Unachtsamkeit fluchte, die ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte und zwang seine Gedanken sich wieder auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren. Ein markerschütternder Schrei lenkte ihn abermals ab. Den Kopf für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu Seite drehend, sah er eine Frau, offensichtlich eine Muggel, die sich verzweifelt an einem, am Boden liegenden, Mann klammerte. Sirius wusste, dass die Frau keine Chance hatte diese Hölle ohne Hilfe zu überleben.

Aber bevor er zu ihr gelangen konnte, wurde sie von dem Todesfluch getroffen. Er sah sie fallen und mit einer unbeschreiblichen Wut stürzte er sich in den Kampf.

Brutal griff er an und statt der ihm unbekannten Frau sah er Lily und James vor sich. Er wollte nur noch töten und tat er dann auch. Erst als niemand mehr von den schwarz gekleideten Todessern übrig war, ließ Sirius seinen Zauberstab keuchend sinkend und kam wieder zur Besinnung. Für einen Moment war er darüber erschrocken, dass ihn der Tod so vieler Menschen nicht sonderlich berührte, aber dann zuckte er die Achseln. Es waren schließlich Todesser, seine Feinde.

Seine Hand hebend, fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Langsam stieg Erleichterung in ihm auf; er hatte überlebt. In dem Durcheinander von scharlachroten Roben war es ihm unmöglich Remus oder Emily zu entdecken. ‚Bitte, lass sie am Leben sein.', betete er eindringlich und während er um sich blickte, bemerkte er etwas, was ihn den Atem anhalten ließ. Neben einer großen Wanduhr, die in einer Ecke stand, saß ein kleines Mädchen. Ihre Knie hatte sie angezogen und sie drückte sich so eng an die Wand, als wolle sie verschwinden. Sirius ging zu ihr, kniete sich auf den Boden und sprach mit sanfter Stimme:

„ Hallo, Kleines, ich bin Sirius Black und du?"

Sie rührte sich nicht und ließ durch Nichts zu erkennen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Sirius streckte eine Hand aus und hob behutsam ihr Kinn hoch. Sie starrte ihn mit großen braunen Augen an, doch deren Ausdruck war vollkommen leer. Großartig, dachte er, sie hat offensichtlich einen Schock erlitten. Da sie den Mord ihrer Eltern miterlebt hatte, war dies sicher nicht weiter verwunderlich. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herz vor Mitleid zusammenzog. Sie hier alleine zurückzulassen, würde er nicht über sich bringen. Er musste ihr helfen. Am besten wäre es, sie erst einmal an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen.

Er umfasste ihre Arme und hob sie hoch. Sie wehrte sich nicht, doch er spürte, wie ihr kleiner Körper heftig zitterte. Weil er weder Remus noch Emily finden konnte, apparierte er allein nach Hogsmeade. Dank seines Armbands passierte er die Schutzzauber ohne Schwierigkeiten und eilte mit dem Mädchen zum Schloss. Dort angekommen, brachte er das Mädchen zu seinen Räumen. Poppy würde mit den Verletzten genug zu tun haben und würde ohnehin keine Zeit haben sich um das Kind zu kümmern. Nach kurzem Überlegen, was in solch einer Situation wohl das Beste wäre, packte er das Mädchen – nach seiner Schätzung war sie ungefähr sieben Jahre alt – in eine warme Decke und machte ihr eine heiße Tasse Tee.

Während er ihr half zu trinken, erzählte er ihr von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts. Das meiste, was er von sich gab, war unzusammenhängender Quatsch. Doch sein unsinniges Geplapper war allemal besser als bedrückendes Schweigen. Als ihm die Ideen ausgingen, war er sonst noch sagen könnte, versuchte er sie ein zweites Mal nach ihrem Namen zu fragen. Diesmal antwortete sie mit einer kaum hörbaren Stimme:

„Hermione Granger."

**_

* * *

_**

„ Neville! Komm sofort runter!"

Charlie Weasley wünschte, dass er Rons Wunsch, ihm und seinem Freund Neville Longbottom das Fliegen beizubringen, niemals nachgegeben hätte. Aber sein kleiner Bruder hatte ihn so lange genervt, bis er schließlich eingewilligt hatte. So war er auf das Quidditch Feld gegangen und hatte gerade anfangen wollen zu erklären, worauf es beim Fliegen ankam, als Neville, der mehr als nervös gewesen war, unerwarteterweise in die Luft geschossen war und nun seinen Besen nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Sekunden später krachte der Junge auf den Boden.

„ Neville, alles in Ordnung?" schrie Ron und rannte zu seinem Freund.

Charlie folgte im Eilschritt, während er betete, dass Neville unverletzt war. Neville hatte sich währenddessen aufgesetzt und sah sie mit einem leicht benommenen Blick an. Sein Handgelenk haltend, murmelte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht:

„ Ich denke, ich habe mir mein Handgelenk gebrochen, Charlie."

Seufzend beugte sich Charlie herunter und half Neville wieder auf die Beine.

„Dann komm, gehen wir in den Krankenflügel."

„ Aber morgen machen wir weiter, ja?" fragte Ron.

„ Vielleicht." Charlie lächelte über seinen Bruder. Doch im Grunde war er nicht überrascht, dass sein Bruder unbedingt fliegen lernen wollte, um Quidditch spielen zu können. Ihre ganze Familie war Quidditch begeistert. Wenn sie nicht im Krieg gewesen wären, hätten Ron und Neville schon längst fliegen gekonnt, so hatte jedoch niemand richtig Zeit dafür gehabt, es ihnen beizubringen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste gewesen, wenn sie es alleine ausprobiert hätten, jedenfalls wenn ihre Mutter es ihnen nicht verboten hätte.

Charlie fand das Verhalten seiner Mutter etwas übertrieben, aber dagegen konnte man nichts tun. Sie hatte auch immer Angst, dass er sich beim Quidditch spielen verletzte. Dabei war er ein Naturtalent, das sagten jedenfalls alle, die ihn fliegen gesehen hatten.

Seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr war er in seinem Hausteam und er liebte es. Auch sein Bruder Bill war im Quidditch Team. Er hatte versucht Bill zu überreden mitzukommen. Bill hatte es allerdings abgelehnt ihm zu helfen Ron und Neville das Fliegen beizubringen. Angeblich hatte er keine Zeit und hatte gesagt, er müsse für seine ZAG Prüfungen lernen, die er diesen Sommer haben würde. Da er Auror werden wollte, brauchte er gute Noten.

Charlie jedoch argwöhnte, dass da ein ganz anderer Grund dahinter steckte. Er hatte gesehen, auf welche Weise Bill ein hübsches Ravenclaw Mädchen angesehen hatte und ihr gestern einen kleinen Brief geschickt hatte. Es war eher wahrscheinlich, dass sein Bruder seine Zeit mit ihr verbringen würde. Aber vielleicht sollte er mal seine Freunde fragen, ob sie ihm nicht helfen konnten.

**_

* * *

_**

Nachdem seine Frau seine geringfügigen Wunden, die er sich in dem heute stattgefundenen Kampf zugezogen hatte, versorgt hatte, lehnte Lucius Malfoy sich in seinen Sessel zurück und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn in das munter flackernde Feuer, welches das Zimmer angenehm wärmte. Lucius dachte nach. Seitdem er erfahren hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord einen Sohn hatte, dachte er nach. Dieses lange Überlegen war für ihn ziemlich ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise fällte er Entscheidungen immer rasch. Doch in diesem Fall, wusste er nicht was er tun sollte. Am Anfang hatte er mit den Gedanken gespielt, dieses Kind umzubringen. Allerdings nur kurze Zeit, da es eigentlich unmöglich gewesen wäre, dieses in die Tat umzusetzen.

Der junge Lord war entweder in der Gesellschaft von Draco und Caro, in Bellas oder in der seines Vaters. Es war ausgeschlossen, dass er es in der Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords tat und genauso wenig konnte er es in der Gegenwart von seinem Sohn tun. Abgesehen davon, war es zu gefährlich.

Selbst wenn das Unterfangen erfolgreich sein sollte, wenn der Dunkle Lord es je herausfinden sollte, wäre er tot. Nicht nur er; seine Familie würde auch bestraft werden und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall riskieren. Außerdem bestand zwar die Tatsache, dass Harry eines Tages die Position innehaben würde, die er selber anstrebte: die rechte Hand seines Gebieters zu werden – eine Stellung, die er sich momentan mit Bella teilte – aber ob das so sehr zu seinem Nachteil sein würde, vermochte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht zu sagen. Er würde abwarten, sehen was die Zukunft bringen würde und wenn sich die Notwendigkeit zum Handeln ergeben würde, würde er die erforderlichen Maßnahmen ergreifen.

**_

* * *

_**

Gähnend starrte Harry auf Bellas geschwungene Handschrift. Die letzte Viertelstunde hatte er damit verbracht seine Hausaufgabe, die sich als ziemlich schwierig entpuppt hatte, wieder und wieder zu lesen. Bisher war ihm jedoch noch kein Licht aufgegangen. Seinem Phönix einen Blick zuwerfend, dachte er einen Augenblick daran seinen Freunden einen Hilferuf zu schicken, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich darauf. Obwohl sie nun gemeinsam unterrichtet wurden, wusste er doch immer noch mehr als seine Freunde. Sodass es eher unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie ihm weiterhelfen konnten.

Da er Unterricht in Magie erhalten hatte, seit er vier Jahre alt gewesen war, war dies allerdings nicht weiter überraschend. Draco und Caro hatten erst viel später angefangen die Kunst des Zauberns zu lernen. Dabei hatte Harry schon befürchtet, dass es ihnen verboten werden würde. Aber er hatte seinen Vater gebeten zu erlauben, dass Draco und Caro seine Freunde bleiben durften und sein Vater hatte zugestimmt.

Als er an seinen Vater dachte, fiel ihm ein, dass er ja ihn nach der Lösung seiner Hausaufgabe fragen könnte. Er würde ohnehin bald zu ihm kommen. Kurz nach seinem sechsten Geburtstag hatte sein Vater begonnen zwei oder drei Mal in der Woche zu ihm zukommen. Er brachte ihm Flüche und Zaubersprüche in Parsel bei oder erzählte ihm, wer ihre Feinde waren. Sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt, dass Muggels und solche Zauberer, die gegen seinen Vater kämpften böse waren. Auch sonstige andere Wesen waren wertlos, abgesehen von einem reinblütigen Zauberer, der auf ihrer Seite war. Harry dachte nie viel darüber nach.

Er lernte es einfach. Nur in einer Sache, konnte und wollte er seinem Vater nicht zustimmen, dass Hauselfen wertlose Kreaturen waren. Er hatte es zwar nicht gesagt, aber er dachte es sich. Nie würde er Nell für wertlos halten; die einzige, die sich richtig um ihn kümmerte und die, solange er sich erinnern konnte, immer für ihn da gewesen war. Als er merkte, wie warm es im Zimmer geworden war, stand er auf und ging schläfrig zum Fenster.

Die kalte Luft wirkte belebend. Er lehnte sich vor und starrte in den Park. Während er auf die Mauern schaute, die das Schloss und den Park umgaben, fiel ihm auf, dass das letzte Mal, als er das Schloss verlassen hatte, gewesen war, als er seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte. Jäh verspürte er den Wunsch das Schloss zu verlassen und andere Orte zu sehen. Aber warum sollte er eigentlich nicht hinausgehen? Es gab keinen Grund es nicht zu tun. Nicht wahr? Er war schließlich der Sohn des Dunklen Lords. Es sollte kein Problem sein. Wenn er und seine Freunde vorsichtig waren, konnten sie überall hingehen.

Er wusste sogar, wie sie das Schloss verlassen konnten. Nell und Diamond hatten es ihm erzählt und auf seinen Erkundigungen hatte er auch einige Geheimgänge gefunden. Den Weg, den er im Sinn hatte, war tief unten, in der Nähe der Kerker und er hatte viele Vorteile. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand sie sehen würde und der Ausgang endete in einem Wald, der nicht mehr zum Schloss gehörte. Der größte Vorteil allerdings war, dass sie noch nicht einmal die Zauberbanne und Flüche, die das Schloss schützten, passieren mussten, da der Weg unter ihnen hindurch führte. Harry lächelte.

Ja, sie würden es tun. Er hatte genug davon, immer im Schloss zu bleiben und außerdem war es langweilig jeden Tag dasselbe zu sehen. Sie konnten in die Winkelgase gehen oder irgendwo anders. Sie mussten nur noch die richtige Gelegenheit abwarten, wenn niemand ihr Verschwinden merken würde. Harry wusste, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich gefährlich sein würde. Aber irgendwie störte ihn das nicht. Es gab ihm ein aufregendes Gefühl. Bald würden sie auf Abenteuersuche gehen.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

**Juni 1988**

Es war kurz nach Sonnenaufgang, als Alison ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt brachte. Bewundernd betrachtete sie ihre neugeborene Tochter. Sie hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen und schwarze Löckchen. Alison fand, dass ihr Baby das schönste war, das je geboren worden war. Die letzten Stunden waren schmerzvoll gewesen, doch in dem Augenblick, in dem Poppy ihr das Kind gereicht hatte, waren alle Qualen vollkommen vergessen gewesen, solches Glück hatte sie jäh verspürt. Alison hauchte Lizzie – nach endlosem Überlegen hatten sich Alison und Severus für den Namen Elizabeth entschieden, doch da der Name ihr zu lang war, beschloss sie kurzerhand ihre Tochter Lizzie zu nennen – einen Kuss auf das winzige Näschen und lehnte sich vorsichtig in die Kissen zurück.

Ihr Kind im Arm haltend, musste sie unvermittelt an ihre Eltern denken und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Wie sehr wünschte sie, ihre Eltern hätten Lizzies Geburt noch erleben können. Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie zur Tür blicken.

Severus trat mit unbeweglichem Gesichtsausdruck ins Zimmer und Alison seufzte. Wie schön es doch hätte sein können, wenn sie ihre Heirat nicht verheimlichen müssten. Dann hätte sich Severus nicht wie ein Dieb in den Krankenflügel schleichen müssen, immer vorsichtig, dass niemand ihr Geheimnis entdeckte. Dabei hatte sie die letzten Monate schon gefürchtet, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis jemand herausfand, dass Severus und sie ein Paar waren. Sobald es offensichtlich geworden war, dass sie ein Kind erwartete, hatte sie Anlass zu wilden Spekulationen gegeben. Besonders ihre Schüler waren neugierig gewesen und sie hatte nicht nur einmal das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihr nachspioniert wurde.

Zusätzlich zu dem alltäglichen Stress war es ihr irgendwann zu viel geworden, sodass sie seit April nicht mehr unterrichtet hatte und sie vermisste es sehr, aber sie war nicht mehr in der Lage dazu gewesen. Severus setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett und als sein Blick auf das kleine Bündel fiel, das in Alisons Armen ruhte, hielt er den Atem an.

„Sie hat genau deine Haarfarbe. Hier, halte sie."

Sie reichte ihm das Baby und musste beinahe lachen, als sie sah, auf welche Weise er seine Tochter hielt und sein Gesichtsausdruck war wirklich köstlich. Er hielt sie so behutsam, dass man meinen könnte, er würde etwas hoch Explosives im Arm halten.

„ Meine Tochter." Er sagte dieses mit einer Stimme, die klang, als ob er es nicht glauben konnte.

Alison lachte leise. Es schien so, dass Männer sich immer etwas komisch aufführten, wenn sie Vater wurden. Vor zwei Wochen hatte Charlotte einen Jungen bekommen und Sirius hatte den ganzen Tag durch Hogwarts getanzt. Erschöpft und glücklich betrachtete sie ihren Ehemann und ihre neugeborene Tochter, die ihre Eltern schläfrig anblinzelte.

**_

* * *

_**

Wenige Stunden später kam Hermione zu dem Schluss, dass Lizzie zwar niedlich war, aber, dass Jamie viel süßer war. Jamie, der sich gerade in Charlottes Armen befand, krauste seine Nase und Hermione musste lachen, als das Gesicht des Babys für einen Augenblick völlig verknittert aussah. Da Hermione jedoch langsam den Eindruck bekam, dass der Besuch schon zu lange gedauert hatte und sie sowieso überflüssig war, wartete sie eine Gesprächspause ab und fragte Charlotte, ob sie zum Quidditchfeld gehen dürfe, wo sie ihre Freunde vermutete.

Nachdem sie sich von Alison Lennox verabschiedet hatte, trat sie auf den Korridor heraus. Als sie die Treppe hinuntergegangen war, blickte sie zu den abzweigenden Fluren und zögerte. Obwohl sie schon einige Monate in Hogwarts lebte, bereitete ihr es immer noch Schwierigkeiten sich in dem großen weitläufigen Schloss zurechtzufinden.

Dass Hermione von Sirius und Charlotte adoptiert worden war, war ein Glück für die kleine Waise gewesen. Die neue Welt, in die sie so jäh hinein versetzt worden war, war aufregend genug gewesen, um sie von dem Grauen, das sie erlebt hatte, einigermaßen abzulenken, sodass sie tagsüber kaum Gelegenheit hatte an die Geschehnisse zu denken, sie sie allein zurückgelassen hatten. Des Nachts jedoch weinte sie bitterlich, erlebte in Alpträumen die letzen Augenblicke ihrer Eltern und vermisste sie verzweifelt, während sie sich an Charlotte klammerte und in ihrer tröstenden Umarmung irgendwann einschlief.

Hermione, die schließlich den richtigen Weg gefunden hatte, trat ins Freie und machte sich auf zum Quidditchfeld, um ihre Freunde zu treffen, die dort bestimmt Quidditch spielten.

In den ersten Tagen, die sie in Hogwarts verbracht hatte, hatte sie sich ziemlich abweisend verhalten, aber Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom und vor allem Rons Schwester Ginny, die ein Jahr jünger war als sie, hatten nicht lockergelassen. So hatte Hermione schließlich Freundschaft mit ihnen geschlossen und seitdem streiften sie durch Hogwarts oder spielten Quidditch, während Charlie, Rons älterer Bruder ihnen zuschaute und aufpasste.

Beim Quidditch spielen, hatte sie auch gemerkt, dass sie eine Hexe war. Es war völlig unbeabsichtigt gewesen, aber sie hatte ‚auf ' zu einem Besen gesagt und er war ihr in die Hand gesprungen. Sie wusste überhaupt nicht, warum sie das getan hatte, vielleicht weil sie traurig gewesen war, dass sie nicht mitspielen konnte. Sogar Ginny konnte – nachdem Charlie es ihr vor zwei Monaten beigebracht hatte – fliegen. Nur sie war am Boden zurückgeblieben.

Es war ein großer Schock für sie gewesen, dieses herauszufinden. Sie hatte sich schuldig gefühlt eine Hexe zu sein, während ihre Eltern von Zauberern umgebracht worden waren. Charlotte hatte sie getröstet und ihr versichert, dass sie sich nicht schuldig fühlen musste, doch nichtsdestotrotz verließen sie die Schuldgefühle nie, genauso wenig wie der Hass, der sie erfüllte, sooft sie an ihre Eltern und deren Mörder dachte. Als ihre winkenden Freunde in Sicht kamen, lächelte sie und verdrängte ihre Erinnerungen, die sie gnadenlos zu verfolgen schienen.

**_

* * *

_**

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Harry, Draco und Caro versuchten aus dem Schloss zu schleichen. Es wurde wieder ein wichtiges Todesser Treffen –nur für den Inneren Kreis – abgehalten, sodass sie annehmen konnten, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden von niemanden vermisst wurden und deswegen auch niemand nach ihnen suchen würde.

Sie hatten vor in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, oder besser gesagt, sie wollten fliegen. Da sie noch nicht in der Lage waren zu apparieren, war Fliegen der einfachste und schnellste Weg für sie. Sobald Harry seinen Freunden von seinem Plan erzählt hatte, waren sie begeistert gewesen und hatten es ebenfalls kaum erwarten können bis sich endlich eine gute Gelegenheit ergeben würde. Die Kerker erreichten sie glücklicherweise ohne Schwierigkeiten und nachdem sie ungefähr eine Viertelstunde durch einen schmalen und langen Gang gegangen waren, zwängten sich durch einen engen Spalt, der einen tiefen breiten Riss durch das alte Gemäuer zog und betraten den Wald. Dort stiegen sie auf ihre Besen und erhoben sich in die Lüfte.

In der riesigen Bücherei des Schlosses hatte Harry eine Karte von Großbritannien gefunden. Arreton's Castle war jedoch nicht darauf verzeichnet gewesen, sodass Draco und Caro, durch vorsichtige Fragen die ungefähre Richtung in der die Winkelgasse lag, hatten herausfanden müssen.

Beiden war es gelungen die Informationen zu bekommen ohne, dass ihre Eltern argwöhnisch geworden wären und so erreichten sie schließlich problemlos die Winkelgasse. Sie stiegen von ihren Besen und begannen die Straße entlang zu gehen. Außer ihnen waren nur wenige Menschen unterwegs. Fast alle warfen ihnen neugierige und seltsame Blicke zu. Drei Kinder zu sehen, die ohne Begleitung durch die Winkelgasse gingen, war nicht gerade ein alltäglicher Anblick, jedenfalls zu diesen Zeiten.

Während Draco und Caro in die vielen Läden schauten, begann Harry zu realisieren wie gefährlich ihr Ausflug tatsächlich werden konnte. Was, wenn sie der Phönixorden gefangen nehmen würde?

Er würde sich zwar verteidigen können, aber gegen eine ganze Gruppe von erwachsenen Zauberern hatte er keine Chance und Draco und Caro konnten eine ganze Menge weniger als er. Allerdings war es nun zu spät sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen, was passieren könnte.

Harry begann sich auch umzuschauen und bald hatte er seine Befürchtungen vergessen, so sehr war er in Anspruch genommen, die vielen interessanten Dinge in den Fenstern zu betrachten. Caro, die stehen geblieben war, deutete in ein Fenster, wo in einem Käfig eine kleine Schneeeule saß und fragte:

„Seht mal die Eule, ist die nicht süß?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, riss sich widerwillig von dem Anblick eines Rennbesens los und ging zu Caro zurück.

„Du kannst sie dir ja kaufen." schlug er vor.

„ Ich habe gar nicht so viel Geld mit. Das würde höchstens für ein Eis reichen. Wir könnten zu Florean Fortescue gehen und Eis essen. Mein Papa hat mir einmal erzählt, dass es dort das beste Eis der Welt gibt."

„Gute Idee", sagte Harry, dem es mittlerweile ziemlich heiß geworden war und gegen eine kleine Abkühlung nichts einzuwenden hatte. Auch Draco war einverstanden und so schlenderten sie zur Eisdiele, die sie relativ leicht fanden, während ihre Blicke an den Fenstern vorbei glitten

„Hoffentlich hat Fortescue überhaupt auf.", meinte Caro, als die verlassenen Tischchen sah, die auf dem Platz vor der Eisdiele standen.

„Lasst uns nachsehen.", sagte Harry.

Zu ihrer großen Freude war Florean Fortescue tatsächlich da. Der kleine Mann entpuppte sich als äußerst freundlich und verkaufte ihnen herrlich große Eisbecher.

„ Wo sind eure Eltern? Ihr solltet nicht allein in der Winkelgasse unterwegs sein. Es ist zu gefährlich. Man weiß nie, wann diese verdammten Todesser wieder angreifen.", sagte er mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck, während er um sich blickte, als ob er jede Sekunde mit einem Angriff rechnen würde.

Harry erkannte, dass der Mann wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so freundlich zu ihnen wäre, wüsste er, wer sie wirklich waren. Für Harry war es das erste Mal, dass er jemanden traf, der kein Anhänger seine Vaters war,abgesehen von dem alten Zauberer, der ihm seinen Zauberstab verkauft hatte. Harry fand Florean Fortescue jedoch überhaupt nicht böse und teuflisch, wie er es nach seines Vaters Ausführungen eigentlich sollte, er fand ihn im Gegenteil vielmehr richtig nett.

„Unsere Eltern werden uns gleich abholen.", antwortete Harry und lächelte ihm beruhigend zu, während er sein Schokoladeneis schleckte.

Caro und Draco starrten ihn unterdessen an, als ob er seinen Verstand verloren hätte. Der Eisdielenbesitzer nickte und fragte nach ihren Namen.

„Das sind Caro und Draco und ich bin Harry."

„Ich freu mich, euch kennen zu lernen. In der letzten Zeit war es ziemlich einsam hier. Seit der Krieg angefangen hat, kommen nur wenige hier her. Aber es ist ja verständlich, nicht wahr? Wer will schon ein Eis essen, wenn Krieg ist?", fragte er, schaute sie traurig an und seufzte tief.

„ Das Eis ist übrigens einfach wunderbar. Das beste Eis, das ich je gegessen habe. Mein Papa hatte Recht.", versuchte Caro ihn aufzumuntern. Auf Floreans Gesicht erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„ Wirklich? Danke schön. Wer ist dein Vater? Kenne ich ihn?"

Harry, Draco und Caro sahen sich an.

„Ich glaube nicht." sagte Caro zögerlich.

Florean Fortescue wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion sie alle erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. Draco fiel beinahe vom Stuhl und Harry verschluckte sich, während er gleichzeitig versuchte nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

„Ein Angriff! Schnell, lauft weg!", schrie Florean, schwang herum und verschwand in seinem kleinen Häuschen.

Caro ließ ihren Löffel mit klirrendem Geräusch in den Becher fallen.

„ Ich glaube wir sollten auch lieber verschwinden.", sagte sie. Ihr Gesicht war weiß.

Von fern erklangen laute Schreie, als sie so schnell sie konnten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung liefen.

Einige Ecken weiter lehnten sich schwer gegen eine Hauswand.

„Ich glaube, es wäre am besten, wenn wir zurückkehren.", brachte Harry mühsam hervor. Caro und Draco nickten nur. Hoch oben am Himmel fliegend, blickte Harry nach unten. Außer Rauch konnte er jedoch nichts erkennen. Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Dann bemerkte Draco:

„Das Eis war viel besser, als dass, welches ich zu Hause esse."

„ Schade, dass wir es nicht aufessen konnten. Weshalb mussten sie auch gerade heute kämpfen?" fragte Harry, während er einen Schlenker flog.

„Weil die wertlosen Muggels und Zauberer, die nicht auf unserer Seite sind, getötet werden müssen." sagte Draco.

Harry schwieg. Das war genau dasselbe, was sein Vater immer sagte. Aber war es richtig? Florean Fortescue war freundlich und nett gewesen und überhaupt nicht gemein oder schrecklich. Er wusste es nicht, er würde irgendwann darüber nachdenken. Caro unterbrach seine Gedanken.

„ Wir müssen unbedingt noch einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen. Ich möchte mir die Eule kaufen. Sie war so süß."

Harry lächelte.

„ Sobald sich wider eine passende Gelegenheit ergibt, Caro.", meinte Harry und flog übermütig einen Looping. Als er den Schrecken über die Explosion überwunden hatte, fand er es sogar aufregend. Es war ein Abenteuer gewesen. Kurz darauf manövrierten sie ihre Besen zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und landeten im Wald.

Kaum hatte er seine Füße auf den Boden gesetzt, spürte Harry wie ihn eine grauenvolle Kälte umfing. Er hatte gerade noch Zeit einen Dementor vor sich auftauchen zu sehen, als er fiel. Er schien zu schweben und plötzlich sah er eine junge Frau, mit dunkelrotem langem Haar. Sie war wunderschön und hatte smaragdgrüne Augen. Sie schrie irgendetwas, während ihre Augen verzweifelt jemanden ansahen, den er nicht sehen konnte.

Eine Stimme, die aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schien, erklang.

„Nicht Harry! Bitte nicht, Harry!"

Die Kälte nahm ab und er hörte andere stimmen. Erst undeutlich, dann lauter.

„Harry, wach auf!"

„Harry!"

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und starrte hinauf in die besorgten Gesichter von Caro und Draco, die sich über ihn beugten. Er schaute sich um und erkannte, dass er im Geheimgang auf dem Boden lag.

„ Um Himmels Willen, alles in Ordnung, Harry? Hast du uns erschreckt. Was zum Teufel hatte der Dementor im Wald zu suchen?" fragte Caro schwankend.

„Ich weiß nicht. Was ist passiert?" Harrys Stimme zitterte.

„Der Dementor kam und du bist umgefallen. Da wir nicht so genau wussten, wie wir dieses Ding bekämpfen sollten, haben wir dich in den Geheimgang geschleift Wir dachten, es wäre am besten, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Du bist ganz schön schwer, weißt du das? Grässliche Biester. Mir ist total kalt.", erwiderte Draco und schauderte.

Harry nickte und stand auf. Ihm war total schlecht.

„Du bist ja ganz weiß im Gesicht. Komm, wir bringen dich zu deinen Räumen." sagte Caro.

Sie wollte seinen Arm fassen, doch wich sofort zurück, als sie Diamond bemerkte, die ihren Kopf aus seinem Ärmel gestreckt hatte.

„Sie wird mich nicht beißen, oder?" fragte Caro.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, zu mehr war er nicht in der Lage. Caro sah ihn zweifelnd an, aber ergriff dann doch seinen Arm und stützte ihn. Harry fühlte sich schwindelig, doch mit Caros und Dracos Hilfe schaffte er es schließlich zu seinen Räumen. Dort angekommen, ließen sie sich erschöpft in die weichen Sessel sinken. Harry war froh, sich hinsetzten zu können.

„ Das war vielleicht ein Tag." sagte Caro, während sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn fuhr.

„Ja, aber es war toll, nicht wahr? Außer den Dementor zu treffen. Darauf hätte ich gut verzichten können. Was hatte der eigentlich im Wald zu suchen? Dementoren bewachen doch das Schloss. Also was wollte er

dort?", fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Vielleicht hat er sich ja verlaufen." schlug Caro vor.

Ein Klopfen unterbrach sie und einen Augenblick später tauchte Bellatrix Lestrange in der Tür auf. „Entschuldigt die Störung, My Lord. Carolina, komm, wir gehen nach Hause und Draco, deine Eltern warten auch."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und kurz darauf war Harry allein. Seltsamerweise verspürte er Erleichterung darüber, dass seine Freunde gegangen waren. Doch er wollte in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, was passiert war. Wer war diese Frau gewesen? War es seine Mutter gewesen? Bestimmt. Sie hatte fast genau dieselbe Augenfarbe gehabt, wie er. Harry lehnte sich in seinen Sessel zurück, zog seine Knie zu sich heran und umfasste sie mit seinen Armen. Ihm war immer noch kalt, aber ihm war nicht mehr so schlecht wie vorhin.

Seit er sechs Jahre alt gewesen war und Caro ihn nach seiner Mutter gefragt hatte, hatte er über sie nachgedacht und sich gefragt, was mit ihr geschehen war. Er wusste noch nicht einmal ihren Namen. Es gab in Zusammenhang mit seiner Mama ein Geheimnis, er war überzeugt davon. Eines, das er nicht kannte. Harry hatte auch noch nie irgendwelche Bilder von ihr im Schloss gesehen. Sein Vater hatte seine Mama noch nie erwähnt oder über sie gesprochen und Harry hatte ihn auch nie nach ihr gefragt. Warum eigentlich nicht? Harry konnte den Grund dafür nicht genau benennen, aber er hatte sich irgendwie nie so richtig getraut. Er hatte sich vor der Reaktion seines Vaters gefürchtet.

„ Ich habe Euch etwas zu essen gebracht, My Lord."

Harry schreckte in seinem Sessel hoch. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass Nell ins Zimmer getreten war.

„Danke, Nell."

Während er geistesabwesend aß, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Zu Nell blickend, sagte er:

„Nell, erzähle mir, wie es war, als ich geboren wurde."

Die Hauselfe starrte ihn an, und dann erzählte sie ihm etwas, was er überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte. Es beantwortete seine Fragen in keinster Weise, im Gegenteil, nun hatte er eine Menge mehr. Also hatte ihn sein Vater eines Tages zu Nell gebracht. Wo er vor her gewesen war oder wer seine Mama war, wusste Nell auch nicht.

Hatte sein Vater ihn seiner Mutter weggenommen? Harry wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Jäh entschloss er sich, doch seinen Vater zu fragen. Er wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Er stand auf und trat aus seinem Zimmer. Nachdem er zwei dunkle Korridore entlang gegangen war, erreichte er endlich das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.

Tief Luft holend, klopfte er und trat ein. Sein Vater, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, sah hoch.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich störe, Vater. Aber ich wollte…ich wollte fragen, was mit meiner Mutter passiert ist.", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor, bevor er seinen Mut verlor.

Sein Vater warf ihm einen scharfen und durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Sie starb bei deiner Geburt. Nun geh zurück auf dein Zimmer. Ich habe in Kürze eine wichtige Versammlung."

„ Aber wie hieß sie?", versuchte Harry einen erneuten Anlauf.

„Hast du mich nicht gehört, Harry?" Sein Ton war nun gefährlich leise.

Harry nickte:

„Doch, tut mir leid. Gute Nacht."

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, während seine Gedanken sich überschlugen. Warum hatte sein Vater ihn angelogen? Es passte nicht mit dem zusammen, was Nell ihm erzählt hatte und was er gesehen hatte, als er mit dem Dementor zusammengetroffen war.

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, sank er in seinen gemütlichen Sessel und dachte nach. Hatte sein Vater ihn wirklich entführt? War seine Mama vielleicht noch am Leben?

Verzweifelt seufzend, fragte er sich, wie er nur die Wahrheit herausfinden sollte.

Während Harry an die gegenüberliegende Wand starrte, ohne sie zu sehen und seinen Gedanken nachhing, kam Rainbow zu ihm geflogen. Sein Phönix begann leise zu singen. Harry hob seine Hand und fing an, Rainbow über die weichen Federn zu streicheln.

Es wurde spät und irgendwann schlief Harry in seinem Sessel ein. Er träumte von der rothaarigen Frau und einem Dementor, der ihn verfolgte und ihm die Seele aussaugen wollte.

**_

* * *

_**

Nachdem Harry sein Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatte, richtete der Dunkel Lord seinen Blick auf die Tür. Warum interessierte sich der Junge so plötzlich für seine Mutter? Er hatte jedoch nicht vor Harry jemals die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft mitzuteilen. Harry würde niemals erfahren, dass er ein Potter war.

Sich zurücklehnend dachte Voldemort daran, dass Harry bald seinen achten Geburtstag haben würde. Es war langsam Zeit, dass er die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernte, besonders den Imperius- Fluch. Als sein Erbe musste Harry jederzeit in der Lage sein gegen den Fluch zu kämpfen. Die anderen beiden Flüche waren natürlich auch wichtig. In Zukunft würde er dem Unterricht mehr Zeit widmen. Lächelnd griff der Dunkle Lord zu seiner Teetasse.

Zurzeit lief alles genauso wie er es wollte und zufrieden nahm er einen Schluck von seinem heißen Tee. Die Jahre, seit er die Potters getötet und ihren Sohn mitgenommen hatte, waren sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Nun musste er nur noch diese lästigen Widerstandsgruppen vernichtet, dann würde er wirklich der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt sein. Vor allem musste der Phönixorden, der seine Pläne zu seinem maßlosen Ärger immer wieder durchkreuzte, beseitigt werden.Warum es ihm bis jetzt nicht gelungen war, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Er vermutete, dass der Grund dafür dieser alte Narr Dumbledore war. Wenn der Orden seinen Anführer verlor, würde es wohl kein großes Problem mehr darstellen den Orden zu vernichten. Irgendwie musste er ihn aus dem Weg schaffen. Die Frage war nur wie er das anstellen sollte? Er nahm sich vor, dass er darüber nachdenken würde, sobald er Zeit dazu haben würde. Der Dunkle Lord stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle des Schlosses, wo er in Kürze eine Versammlung für all seine Anhänger abhalten würde.


	14. Kapitel 14

**Kapitel 14**

**Januar 1989**

Der schwarzhaarige Junge saß in der Fensterbank und schaute momentan den langsam fallenden Schneeflocken zu. Der Park sah wunderschön aus und war völlig in Weiß getaucht. Während er den Ausblick bewunderte, seufzte Harry. Die letzten Monate waren grässlich gewesen. Einige Wochen, nachdem sie ihren Ausflug in die Winkelgasse unternommen hatten, war Caros Vater von Auroren getötet worden. Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was genau passiert war, doch wusste er, dass Mr. Lestrange mit einigen anderen Todessern gerade dabei gewesen war eine Muggel Familie zu foltern.

Unglücklicherweise waren sie von Auroren und Mitgliedern des Phönixordens angegriffen worden. Für die Familie allerdings war es Rettung in letzter Sekunde gewesen. In dem erbitterten Kampf, der gleich darauf folgte, war Mr. Lestrange mit dem Todesfluch getroffen worden. Caro war unsagbar traurig und untröstlich gewesen. Harry und Draco hatten alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um Caro zu helfen, doch trotz ihrer Bemühungen hatte es lange gedauert bis Caro, die ihren Vater sehr geliebt hatte, wieder gelächelt hatte. Die Trauer in ihren grauen Augen war jedoch nie gänzlich verschwunden.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich Harry so nutzlos gefühlt, als Caro in seinen und Dracos Armen um ihren Vater geweint hatte, da sie zu Hause nicht trauern durfte. Das Verhalten von Caros Mutter hatte Harry aufgebracht. Weder hatte sie ihre Tochter getröstet, noch hatte sie mit irgendeiner Geste gezeigt, dass sie den Verlust ihres Ehemannes bedauerte. Seitdem er gesehen hatte, wie sehr Bellas Gleichgültigkeit Caro verletzt hatte, hegte Harry eine Abneigung gegen seine Lehrerin. Sie ist kalt, dachte Harry und fragte sich, ob Bella überhaupt irgendwelche Gefühle hatte.

Auch hatte er sie noch nie lachen gesehen. Obwohl er Mr. Lestrange niemals getroffen hatte, nahm er an, dass er mit seiner Frau keine große Ähnlichkeit gehabt hatte, wenigstens schloss er das aus allem, was Caro ihnen von ihrem Vater erzählt hatte. Wie sehr wünschte er sich Caro helfen zu können. Sein Gesicht gegen die eisige Fensterscheibe drückend, schniefte er traurig. Das war die eine Sache gewesen, die passiert war.

Die andere hatte sich kurz nach seinem achten Geburtstag ereignet – wegen Caros Trauer hatte er nicht gefeiert. Jedenfalls war sein Vater zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm gesagt, dass es an der Zeit für ihn wäre die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu lernen und sobald er fähig wäre sie zu beherrschen, würde er an den Todesser Versammlungen teilnehmen.

Da er schließlich endlich alt genug war und er langsam lernen musste, wie er sich als Erbe des Dunklen Lords zu verhalten hatte. So hatte sein Vater angefangen, ihm den Imperius- Fluch beizubringen. Harry hatte jedoch von Anfang an extreme Schwierigkeiten gehabt den Fluch abzuwerfen und bis jetzt hatte er es immer noch nicht geschafft den Fluch auch nur ein einziges Mal zu brechen. Er hatte über die Unverzeihlichen Flüche viel gelesen und er wusste nur zu gut, dass es überhaupt nicht überraschend war, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage war. Diese drei Flüche waren fortgeschrittene und sehr mächtige Magie und er war schließlich erst acht Jahre alt.

Zwar hatte er seinem Vater seine Meinung nicht gesagt, aber insgeheim war er überzeugt, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Auch hatte er mit der Ungeduld und dem Zorn seines Vaters gerechnet. Er wusste ja, dass sein Vater es nicht mochte, wenn jemand über Wochen keinerlei Fortschritte aufzuweisen hatte.

Die schnell zunehmende Ungehaltenheit seines Vaters hatte dazu geführt, dass sein Vater ihn jeden Tag besucht hatte, um mit ihm zu üben und noch dazu hatten er und seine Freunde weitere Unterrichtsstunden von Bella, Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy erhalten Als Harry es gewagt hatte sich bei seinem Vater darüber zu beschweren, dass sie zuviel lernten und gar keine Freizeit mehr hatten, hatte er begriffen, warum sein Vater von so Vielen gefürchtet wurde.

Einen Augenblick hatte er geglaubt sein Vater würde ihn schlagen. Doch sein Vater hatte ihm im eisigen Ton mitgeteilt, dass sie keine kleinen Kindern mehr seien und dass sie langsam lernen müssten, was es bedeutete erwachsen zu sein. Also bräuchten sie nicht so viel Freizeit. Seitdem hatte Harry es nicht wieder gewagt, sich aufzulehnen. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass er es gestern fast geschafft hatte, den Imperius Fluch zu brechen, allerdings nur fast. Bald würde sein Vater wieder kommen, um mit ihm diesen verdammten Fluch zu üben. Langsam begann er diesen Zauber wirklich zu hassen.

Harry seufzte. Er wollte seinen Vater lieben, er machte es ihm jedoch schwer. Er war immer so kalt und unnahbar. Nie hatte er ihn umarmt und in den letzten Monaten hatte er nur gewollt, dass er diesen Fluch endlich brechen würde. Alles andere war für ihn nicht wichtig gewesen. Auch als Caros Vater getötet worden war, hatte ihm das nichts weiter ausgemacht. Harry, der mit der Situation seine Freundin zu trösten überfordert gewesen war, hatte selbst ein wenig Trost gewollt, aber sein Vater hatte nur gesagt, dass es Schicksal gewesen war und damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt gewesen. Eine Schneeflocke betrachtend, dachte er an seine Mutter.

Hätte sie genauso reagiert oder hätte sie ihn getröstet und in den Arm genommen? In den letzten Monaten hatte er oft an sie gedacht.

Das Geheimnis hatte er allerdings immer noch nicht gelöst. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit dazu gehabt. Was jedoch viel schwerwiegender war: er wusste überhaupt nicht, wo er suchen sollte und wie er die Wahrheit herausfinden konnte. Obwohl er hin und her überlegt hatte, war ihm nie ein einigermaßen brauchbarer Ansatz eingefallen. Vielleicht sollte er seine Freunde um Rat fragen. Er hatte ihnen nie erzählt, was er in der Anwesenheit des Dementors gesehen hatte. Es war irgendwie nie die richtige Gelegenheit dafür gewesen und während der Zeit als Caro wegen dem Tod ihres Vaters am Boden zerstört gewesen war, hatte er sie nicht damit behelligen wollen. An Caro denkend, stieg wieder Hass auf die Auroren in ihm auf.

Gleich darauf erinnerte er sich an die Muggel Familie. In der vergangenen Zeit hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht, ob es nun gerecht oder falsch und böse war, Muggel umzubringen und ob sein Vater wirklich Recht hatte.

Aber nie konnte er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchringen. Er wusste einfach nicht was richtig war und mit seinem Vater konnte er auch nicht über seine Zweifel sprechen. Abermals wanderten seine Gedanken zu seiner unbekannten Mutter und wieder verspürte er dieses schmerzhafte Sehnen. Seitdem er diesem Dementor begegnet war, hatte er oft Albträume gehabt, in denen seine Mutter und diese furchtbare Kreatur vorgekommen waren. Es machte ihn wirklich wütend, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass er es in sieben Monaten nicht geschafft hatte, das Geheimnis auch nur ansatzweise zu lösen.

Doch wo sollte er danach suchen? Er war sich sicher, dass er keine Antworten auf seine Fragen in diesem Schloss finden würde. Also wo? Harry fluchte unterdrückt und sprang jäh von der Fensterbank herunter. Im halbdunklen Zimmer, das nur von dem Schein des flackernden Feuers erhellt wurde, unruhig hin und her gehend, knirschte er wütend mit den Zähnen. Ihm _musste _doch eine Idee einfallen! Während der Schnee immer noch fiel, setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und grübelte. Bald würde sein Vater kommen und mit ihm diesen unseligen Fluch üben und er hatte absolut keine Lust dazu.

**_

* * *

_**

Kaum hatte es sich Emily Lupin in ihrem Sessel gemütlich gemacht und ihr Buch in die Hand genommen, ertönte wieder das laute Geschrei der beiden Babys, die in dem Kinderbettchen eigentlich schlafen sollten, aber dies offensichtlich nicht vorhatten. Als Emily die Kleinen vorsichtig hochhob, verstummte das Geschrei, wie es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Einen Blick auf ihre Uhr werfend, sah sie, dass es ohnehin Zeit für ihre Fläschchen war und so saß sie nach einigen Minuten wieder in ihrem Sessel und fütterte ihre kleinen Schützlinge. Manchmal war es richtig anstrengend auf die beiden aufzupassen. Aber trotz der Arbeit, die sie jedes Mal machten, wenn Emily an der Reihe war auf sie aufzupassen, liebte sie die Kleinen von ganzen Herzen. Sie konnte ihnen sowieso nie lange böse sein.

Während sie den Kindern die Flasche gab, betrachtete sie die zwei.

Jamie sah beinahe genauso aus wie Sirius. Die Ähnlichkeit war geradezu verblüffend. Nur das dunkelbraune Haar hatte er von ihrer Schwester geerbt. Ansonsten hatte er Sirius' strahlend blaue Augen. Auch Lizzie hatte blaue Augen, aber ihre waren heller als Jamies und sie hatte allerliebste schwarze Löckchen.

Seitdem die Kinder geboren worden waren, wechselten sie sich als Babysitter ab, während die anderen dann entweder unterrichteten oder an Versammlungen des Phönixordens teilnahmen. So verpasste keiner zu viel.

Während die Frauen mit der Regelung völlig zufrieden waren, waren ihre Ehemänner nicht gerade glücklich über diese Vereinbarung gewesen. Besonders Sirius und Severus hatten sich dagegen gesträubt. Beide hassten es zu sehen, wie ihre Kinder zusammen spielten. Emily schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, als sie daran dachte. Manchmal benahmen sie sich wirklich ausgesprochen lächerlich. Dabei war es so viel einfacher, wenn nur einer von ihnen auf die Kinder aufpasste und nicht immer beide Mütter.

Abgesehen davon konnten sich Alison und Charlotte dann auch einmal von ihren Pflichten erholen und sich anderen Dingen widmen. Bald würde es auch noch ein drittes Kind geben, da sie auch endlich schwanger war. Es war allerdings noch ihr Geheimnis. Bisher hatte sie es niemanden verraten. Unvermittelt wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Hermione stürmte mit erhitzten Wangen hinein:

„Oh, entschuldige Emily. Ich wollte nur Jamie wieder abholen."

„Ist die Versammlung des Ordens denn schon zu Ende?"

„Ja, heute haben sie nicht so lang gebraucht und Charlotte hat gesagt, dass Alison auch bald kommen würde."

„Hier, aber sei vorsichtig.", sagte Emily und reichte Hermione das Baby mitsamt der Flasche.

„Aber natürlich. Ich bin immer vorsichtig. Ich würde nie zulassen, dass Jamie etwas geschieht. Er ist doch mein kleiner Bruder."

Nachdem sie das gesagt hatte, verabschiedete sie sich und ging hinaus. Emily nickte zufrieden. Es war schön zu sehen, dass Hermione nicht mehr so traurig war, wie am Anfang, als Charlotte und Sirius sie bei sich aufgenommen hatten. Das Mädchen hatte sich gut an das Leben in Hogwarts gewöhnt. Hermione ein Zuhause zu geben, war das mindeste was sie tun konnten, nachdem es ihnen nicht gelungen war, ihre Eltern vor den Todessern zu retten. Emily schauderte, als sie an die vielen Kämpfe zurück dachte, an denen sie teilgenommen hatte. Sie alle hatten so unbeschreibliches Glück gehabt. Keiner von ihnen war bisher getötet worden. Aber wie lange würde es so bleiben? Sie drückte Lizzie enger an sich und begann dem kleinen Wesen eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie wollte nicht weiter über diese entsetzlichen Dinge nachdenken.

**_

* * *

_**

„Nein, Nein! Du konzentrierst dich nicht genug! Du hast es beinahe geschafft, aber dann hast du wieder versagt! Du wirst es noch einmal versuchen!"

Harry schreckte vor dem wütenden Geschrei zurück. Er war so müde und erschöpft und sein Vater hatte ihn bereits fünf Mal mit dem Imperius- Fluch belegt. Warum brachte er es nicht fertig diesen unsäglichen Fluch zu brechen? Es konnte doch nicht so schwierig sein. Er würde es jetzt schaffen und den Fluch abwerfen. Ein halbes Jahr war genug. Er hatte absolut keine Lust, sich in den nächsten Monaten auch mit diesem Fluch herumschlagen zu müssen. Mit einem nun zu Allem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck nickte er:

„Ich bin bereit."

„Imperio!", sagte sein Vater gebieterisch.

Harry hörte wieder die hallende, zwingende Stimme seines Vaters in seinem Kopf, die ihm befahl auf den Tisch zu klettern. Er machte ein paar Schritte und wollte gerade auf den Tisch klettern, als er stehen blieb und sich gegen den Zauber wehrte. Dieses Mal kämpfte er mit all seiner Kraft. Wie durch ein Wunder wurde die Stimme seines Vaters leiser und schließlich schaffte er es den Fluch zu brechen, sank jedoch kurz darauf völlig erschöpft zu Boden.

„Na, endlich. Aber du hast viel zu lange gebraucht, um meinen Fluch abzuwerfen. Wir werden es morgen wieder versuchen. Vielleicht wirst du dann erfolgreicher sein.", sagte sein Vater mit kühler Stimme und verließ den Raum.

Harry, der noch immer am Boden lag, spürte heiße Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Schnell unterdrückte er diese. Er würde nicht weinen. Nein. Er war zu alt dafür. Plötzlich wurde er von einem zornigem Zischeln abgelenkt, als seine Schlange, die beinahe zerquetscht worden war, sich von seinen Arm schlängelte und wie ein Blitz unter einem Sessel verschwand. Während er Diamond nachsah begann er ebenfalls zornig zu werden.

Nun hatte er es endlich geschafft und den Fluch gebrochen und sein Vater war immer noch nicht zufrieden, weil er nicht schnell genug gewesen war!

Eine Welle von Wut schwappte über ihn. Wütend und verletzt schlug er mit seiner Faust auf den Boden und im selben Moment hörte man ein lautes Klirren und ein eisiger Luftzug wehte ihm ins erhitzte Gesicht. Als er nach oben schaute, sah er, dass das Glas der Fenster in winzig kleine glitzernde Stückchen gebrochen war. Verblüfft starrte Harry auf die zerbrochenen Fenster. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs reparierte er die Zerstörung, dann stand er auf und fiel erledigt in einen Sessel.

War es möglich ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern? Offensichtlich hatte er gerade genau das getan. Auch wenn es unbeabsichtigt gewesen war, vielleicht konnte man es kontrollieren Wenn Zaubern möglich wäre ohne den Zauberstab zu benutzen, wäre es ein großer Vorteil für ihn und er musste es unbedingt lernen. Harry gähnte. Wie müde er war. Es hatte ihn eine Menge Kraft gekostet, den Imperius- Fluch zu brechen. Er würde ein anderes Mal darüber nachdenken. Er stand auf, taumelte in sein Bett und schlief augenblicklich ein. In dieser Nacht träumte er wieder von seiner Mutter.

**_

* * *

_**

„_Du hast deine Mutter gesehen?"_

„Sei doch nicht so laut, Draco!"

Harry, der mitten in der Nacht von einem Albtraum aufgewacht war, in dem ein Dementor seine Mutter und ihn selber verfolgt hatte, hatte endlich beschlossen seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was er in der Anwesenheit des Dementors gesehen hatte. Als er ihnen alles erzählt hatte, starrten sie ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich will die Wahrheit herausfinden, aber bis jetzt ist mir noch keine Idee eingefallen, wie ich das anstellen könnte."

„Warum hast du es uns nicht früher erzählt?" fragte Draco, der immer noch etwas überrascht aussah.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber irgendwie war nie der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür."

Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend zusammen, während jeder von ihnen seinen Gedanken nachhing. Dann hob Caro den Kopf und sagte:  
"Wir wissen, dass es 1981 passiert ist. Das hat uns ja Nell erzählt, richtig?"

Harry sah sie fragend an.

„ Ja, aber wie sollte uns das weiterhelfen?"

„Nehmen wir an, dass du wirklich entführt wurdest. Ich bin sicher, dass der Tagesprophet über so ein Ereignis geschrieben hätte. Also müssen wir nur zur Zeitung gehen und im Archiv des Tagespropheten nach Zeitungen von 1981 suchen."

„Das wäre eigentlich eine brillante Idee, Caro. Jedenfalls wenn der Tagesprophet nicht in den Händen meines Vaters und seiner Todessser wäre und…. ich glaube kaum, dass er so begeistert davon wäre, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich nach meiner Mama suche. Was auch immer wir tun, niemand darf davon erfahren. Ihr könnt niemanden davon erzählen."

„Natürlich nicht, Harry. Aber ich denke, Caro hat Recht. Wenn wir nichts in den Zeitungen finden sollten, wo willst du dann nach der Wahrheit suchen? Ich denke nicht, dass meine Eltern etwas über deine Mutter wissen. Das wäre ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Sie wussten ja noch nicht einmal, dass es dich gibt. Also wäre es unsere einzige Chance. Wir könnten ja versuchen uns da rein zu schleichen und versuchen die richtige Zeitung, wenn wir denn was finden, zu stehlen. Vielleicht können wir uns unsichtbar zaubern. Jedenfalls wäre es mal wieder ein Abenteuer."

„Ja, das könnte vielleicht klappen. Doch zuerst müssen wir den Unsichtbarkeitszauber lernen, allerdings werden wir niemanden fragen. Es wäre zu auffällig. Das müssen wir selbst herausfinden. Dann warten wir auf eine gute Gelegenheit. Dieses Mal müssen wir besonders vorsichtig sein. Wenn die Todesser uns fangen, wäre es schwierig zu erklären, was wir in dem Archiv des Tagespropheten wollten.", sagte Harry mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Kurz darauf nickte er entschlossen.

„Okay, wir machen es. Sobald wir uns unsichtbar zaubern können, werden wir gehen."


	15. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15 **

**Mai 1989**

Es war ein wunderschöner warmer Tag, als Harry, Caro und Draco auf ihren schnellen Besen durch die Luft flogen. Über vier Monate hatte es gedauert bis sie es endlich geschafft hatten, sich unsichtbar zu zaubern. Seit sie sich den Plan ausgedacht hatten, hatten sie trainiert. Harry hatte es als erster geschafft, aber nach geheimen Trainingsstunden war es dann auch den anderen gelungen. Während sie flogen, machten sich Harry und Draco einen Spaß daraus, sich gegenseitig einen kleinen Ball zu zuwerfen. Caro versuchte währenddessen zu raten, wo sich ihre Freunde gerade befanden. Da sie absolut keine Lust hatte mit ihren Freunden zusammenzustoßen, bemühte sie sich hoch über ihnen zu fliegen.

Glücklicherweise erreichten sie ihr Ziel ohne irgendwelche Unfälle.

Nachdem sie von ihren Besen gestiegen waren, zauberten sie sie winzig und steckten sie in ihre Taschen. Dann machten sie sich vorsichtig und Hände haltend – damit sie sich nicht verloren – auf den Weg zu dem Ort, wo der Tagesprophet jeden Tag entworfen wurde und wo die Zeitung auch ihr Archiv hatte.

Nachdem sie es geschafft hatten einigen entgegenkommenden Leuten auszuweichen, standen sie gleich darauf vor einem großen Gebäude. Es war mit einer dunkelblauen Farbe angestrichen und machte einen imposanten Eindruck. Vor den großen Türen standen ungefähr ein Dutzend Todesser und bewachten den Eingang.

„Was machen wir nun?", flüsterte Draco.

„Wir müssen warten, bis jemand hinein- oder hinausgeht, dann versuchen wir uns hineinzuschleichen.", murmelte Harry zurück.

Einige Minuten passierte nichts und sie standen dicht gedrängt nebeneinander, während sie aufmerksam auf die Türen starrten.

„Da, der Mann geht hinein!", wisperte Caro aufgeregt.

Rasch liefen sie zum Eingang und schlängelten sich vorsichtig an dem Zauberer vorbei. Dann betraten sie das Gebäude. Dort fanden sie sich in einer großen Halle wieder, die durch verschiedene große Kronleuchter in einem hellen Licht erstrahlte.

„Und nun? Hat einer eine Ahnung, wo wir hinmüssen?", fragte Harry, während er sich neugierig umblickte.

„Dort drüben ist eine Informationstafel. Da müsste eigentlich stehen, wo das Archiv ist.", sagte Caro und zeigte auf eine in der Luft schwebende beschriftete Fläche.

Nachdem sie die Informationstafel genau studiert hatten, wussten sie den ungefähren Weg. Sie gingen eine lange geschwungene Treppe hoch, bis sie in den dritten Stock gelangt waren, dann eilten sie ein paar enge Korridore entlang, verliefen sich viermal und krachten beinahe mit einem Dutzend verschiedener Leute zusammen. Aber schließlich schafften sie es, ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

„Meine Güte, ich bin völlig erledigt!"

„Draco, also wirklich. Stell dich nicht so an. Es war gar nicht so schlimm. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es sehr viel schwieriger sein würde, hier hereinzukommen. Aber hier stehen überhaupt nicht so viele Wächter herum, wie ich erwartet hatte. Und wir haben es gefunden, nicht wahr?" entgegnete Caro.

„Seid leise! Oder wollt ihr geschnappt werden?", flüsterte Harry, mit einem nervösen Gesichtsausdruck, während er gerade die Tür öffnen wollte.

„Die Tür ist verschlossen."

Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte und festgestellt hatte, dass sie in dem Korridor wirklich allein waren, flüsterte er:

„Alohomora!"

Es gab ein leises Klicken und die Tür öffnete sich. Schnell huschten sie hinein. Dort sahen sie sich – es waren mindestens hundert – Bücherregalen gegenüber, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten und in denen unzählige dicke große Ordner standen.

„Gut. Wir brauchen nur das Jahr von 1981. Das sollte nicht so schwierig sein.", flüsterte Caro, nach einem verblüfften kurzen Schweigen.

Sie gingen die vielen Reihen entlang, bis sie endlich das richtige Jahr gefunden hatten. Da jeder Ordner beschriftet war, war es ziemlich einfach gewesen, den richtigen zu finden. Harry, der es kaum erwarten konnte, versuchte den schweren Ordner herunterzuholen, doch Harry konnte ihn nicht halten und ließ ihn los. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so schwer sein würde. Als der Ordner mit einem lauten Krachen auf den Boden aufschlug, standen sie einen Augenblick völlig erstarrt. Aber es schien, dass niemand sie gehört hatte. Sie atmeten erleichtert auf und bückten sich gleichzeitig, um den Ordner aufzuheben. Prompt stießen sie zusammen.

„Ah, das war mein Kopf!"

„Meiner auch, Draco!", sagte Harry, etwas ungehalten, während er sich mit der Hand über seine Stirn fuhr.

„Ich denke, wir können uns wieder sichtbar zaubern. Es müsste hier sicher sein. Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand hier hereinkommen wird.", schlug Caro vor, die sich an einem Regal gestoßen hatte.

Nachdem sie sich sichtbar gezaubert hatten, schafften sie es zusammen, den wuchtigen Ordner zu einem kleinen Tisch zu tragen, der in einer Ecke stand. Sie beugten sich vor und Harry begann die Pergamentseiten langsam umzublättern.

„Harry, es ist doch im Oktober passiert, oder nicht? Also warum suchst du im März?", fragte Caro ungeduldig.

Harry warf ihr einen verärgerten Blick zu und schlug die Seiten im Oktober auf.

Aber dort fanden sie nichts, was auch nur im Geringsten interessant ausgesehen hätte. Tief enttäuscht blätterte er um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein großes Foto und er hielt überrascht und erschrocken seinen Atem an. Auf dem Foto waren zwei Menschen abgebildet, die ein kleines Baby im Arm hielten. Den schwarzhaarigen Mann hatte er nie zuvor gesehen, aber die Frau neben ihm erkannte er sofort. Er hatte seine Mutter gefunden.

Die drei Freunde beugten ihre Köpfe tiefer und lasen die tragischen Geschehnisse, die sich am 31.Oktober 1981 in Godric's Hollow ereignet hatten.

„Schau mal, Harry! Der Mann auf dem Foto hat die gleichen unordentlichen Haare, wie du. Er sieht auch so aus, als hätte er sich nie zuvor gekämmt.", rief Draco verwundert.

Harry, der gebannt auf den Artikel und die Fotos starrte, fühlte sich leicht schwindelig. Seine Gefühle waren in einem chaotischen Aufruhr. _War sein Name Harry Potter und nicht Harry Riddle?_ Waren die Potters seine richtigen Eltern? Und sein Vater war nicht sein Vater? Harry konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Caro legte sanft eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie besorgt, während sie sein aschfahles Gesicht betrachtete.

Harry war völlig erstarrt. Ohne es wahrzunehmen flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar:

„Sie waren meine Eltern."

Er wusste, dass es naiv gewesen war, aber tief in seinem Herzen hatte er gehofft, dass seine Mama noch am Leben war. In seinen Träumen hatte er sich danach gesehnt, von ihren Armen gehalten zu werden, während sie ihn fest umarmte und leise zu ihm sang. Jetzt erkannte er, wie naiv es gewesen war, daran zu glauben. Es war nicht nur das, aber jetzt passte alles zusammen, jetzt wusste er, was damals passiert war.

Der Dunkle Lord war nach Godric's Hollow gegangen und hatte seine Eltern umgebracht, während er als Baby das Verbrechen mit angesehen hatte. Dann hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn mitgenommen und zu Nell gebracht. Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Ihm war schlecht und eiskalt. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Die grausame Wahrheit hatte ihn erschüttert und tief getroffen. Die Wahrheit, dass sein Vater seine richtigen Eltern umgebracht hatte. Was auch immer er zuvor gehofft und gedacht hatte, was damals passiert war, nie war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass die Wahrheit so aussehen würde. Aber warum hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn dann nicht auch getötet?

„Was?", fragte Draco und unterbrach damit Harrys Gedanken.

In Dracos Gesicht stand heillose Verwirrung.

„Die Potters waren Harrys Eltern! Wirklich Draco! Verstehst du denn gar nichts?" entgegnete Caro scharf.

Dracos Gesicht zeigte nun Unglauben, Überraschung und Fassungslosigkeit.

„Ich bin mit einem Potter befreundet?"

„Ja, offensichtlich! Es sei denn, du willst ihn nun verraten! Du bist wirklich…"

Es schien so, dass Caro vor lauter Wut nicht einfiel, wie sie Draco am besten bezeichnen konnte, also beschränkte sie sich darauf, dass sie ihm nur einen zornigen Blick zuwarf. Harry ansehend, sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

„Harry, wir müssen gehen. Wir waren schon zu lange weg. Komm, Harry."

Nachdem sie das ausgesprochen hatte, nahm sie resolut Harrys Arm und zauberte sich unsichtbar. Harry, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, tat es ebenfalls, allerdings ohne es richtig zu bemerken. Dann führte Caro ihn aus dem Archiv. Draco folgte ihnen schnell. Glücklicherweise schafften sie es, das Gebäude ohne irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu verlassen. Der Rückflug verlief in bedrückendem Schweigen.

Während sie durch die immer noch warme Luft flogen, dachte Draco nach.

Harry war sein bester Freund, und er hatte ihn sehr gern. Nun jedoch hatte er erfahren, dass sein bester Freund ein Potter war. Solange Draco sich erinnern konnte, hatten ihm seine Eltern Geschichten über ihre Feinde erzählt, über Dumbledore, den Orden und natürlich über die Potters; James und Lily Potter, die wegen ihrer Tapferkeit im Krieg, als Helden verehrt wurden, jedenfalls von allen Zauberern, die gegen die Dunkle Seite kämpften.

Als sie getötet worden waren, hatten viele getrauert. Seit ihrem Tod waren die Potters Ikonen für den Widerstand geworden. Sein Vater hatte ihm eingetrichtert, dass James Potter ein Verräter gewesen war, da er sich entschieden hatte, gegen die Dunkle Seite zu kämpfen. Und nun war sein bester Freund ein Potter? Seine Eltern hatten ihm beigebracht, diese zu hassen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Aber Harry war als ein Riddle erzogen wurden und nicht als ein Potter. Also war er immer noch der Erbe des Dunklen Lords und er war immer noch Harrys Freund, nicht wahr?

Nachdem sie im Wald gelandet waren, schlichen sie sich durch den Geheimgang vorsichtig in Harrys Räume zurück.

Sobald sie sein Zimmer betreten hatten, sahen sie Nell, die sie mit Tee und kleinen köstlich aussehenden Sandwichs erwartete. Harry schloss die Tür und wurde wieder sichtbar.

Draco, der sich sofort zu einem Sessel begeben hatte und gerade in ein Schinkensandwich beißen wollte, merkte plötzlich, dass er immer noch unsichtbar war. Also sprach er schnell den Gegenzauber.

„ Ihr werdet schwören, dass ihr niemanden erzählt, was wir heute erfahren haben."

Da Harrys Stimme so merkwürdig geklungen hatte, hob Draco den Kopf und verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Sandwich.

Harry stand vor der Tür und sah sie an. Seine smaragdgrünen Augen schienen beinahe schwarz. Für einen unmerklichen Moment hatte Draco das Gefühl wieder diese seltsame unheimliche goldene Aura zu sehen, die Draco schon vor zwei Jahren geglaubt hatte zu sehen.

„ Natürlich, Harry. Ich werde es niemanden erzählen. Ich schwöre.", sagte Caro sofort.

„ Ich werde es auch nicht erzählen, Harry. Ich schwöre.", schloss sich Draco an.

Harry nickte und ging zum Fenster, wobei er die leckeren Sandwichs völlig ignorierte.

Caro, die gerade einen Schluck von ihrem heißen Tee getrunken hatte, wandte ihren Kopf zum Fenster, wo Harry stand.

„ Harry, möchtest du nichts essen?"

„ Nein." Sein Ton war seltsam flach.

Caro seufzte und stellte ihre Tasse auf den Tisch, stand auf und trat zu Harry.

„ Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du jetzt fühlst, glaube ich zumindest. Als mein Papa getötet wurde, dachte ich auch, dass ich nie wieder glücklich werden würde. Ich war so furchtbar wütend, ich fühlte mich so hilflos und unglücklich. Und meiner Mutter schien es überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Es war das schrecklichste Gefühl, das ich je hatte, und ich werde es nie wieder vergessen. Ohne euch hätte ich das nicht durch gestanden. Dir muss es jetzt ähnlich gehen, nicht wahr? Was ich jedenfalls sagen wollte, Harry, was auch immer geschieht, wir sind da für dich. Wir werden dir immer helfen."

Harry drehte sich um und starrte Caro einen Augenblick an. Dann schluchzte er auf und zog seine Freundin an sich. Caro legte ihre Arme um Harry und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, während Harry lautlos weinte.

Unterdessen aß Draco, der nachdenklich vor sich hinstarrte, die Sandwichs auf.

Nach einer Weile ließ Harry Caro los und sagte:

„ Ich werde nach Godric's Hollow gehen."

„ Godric's Hollow? Aber Harry, was willst du denn dort?"

„ Ich weiß es nicht, Caro. Aber ich werde hingehen."

**_

* * *

_**

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Harry völlig erschlagen und übermüdet, als er aufstand. Die vergangene Nacht hatte er kaum geschlafen. Fast die ganze Zeit hatte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere geworfen. Er hatte nur an seine Eltern denken können und an die Fotos, die er im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte. Mitten in der Nacht hatte er außerdem noch etwas begriffen. Seine Eltern hatten gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft.

Das bedeutete, dass seine Eltern zu den Menschen gehörten, die er hassen sollte, jedenfalls nach dem was sein Vater ihm beigebracht hatte, oder besser gesagt der Mörder seiner richtigen Eltern, oder doch sein Adoptivvater? Harry seufzte. Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, woran er jetzt glauben sollte, was richtig war, was nicht. Über Nacht war seine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er fühlte sich so verletzt, so wütend.

Als Harry lustlos beim Frühstück saß, dachte er darüber nach, wie er sich seinem Vater gegenüber jetzt verhalten sollte. Wie konnte er ihm je wieder entgegentreten?

Hatten seine richtigen Eltern Recht gehabt, als sie gegen den Dunklen Lord gekämpft hatten oder sein Adoptivvater, als er sie umgebracht hatte? Sollte er seinen Adoptivvater nun hassen? Hatte er ihn überhaupt je geliebt?

Der Dunkle Lord war zwar immer kühl ihm gegenüber gewesen, aber er hatte ihm so viel beigebracht, er hatte ihm ein Zuhause gegeben. Was sollte er nur tun? Seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle waren immer noch in einem absoluten Chaos. Es war einfach alles zu viel. Das war das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit wusste.

Fast wünschte er sich, dass er die Wahrheit nie herausgefunden hätte.

Unvermittelt hörte er ein wunderschönes Singen. Harry sah hoch und erblickte Rainbow, die auf der Fensterbank saß. Sein Phönix war zurückgekommen, von wo auch immer sie gewesen war.

Rainbow flog zu ihm und landete auf dem Tisch. Dann hob sie ihr Köpfchen und schaute ihn eine Weile an.

„ Du bist traurig, Harry. Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte sie singend.

„ Ich denke nicht, Rainbow. Vielleicht könntest du mir etwas vorsingen?"

Während Rainbow sang, fühlte Harry sich etwas getröstet. Als sie auf die Lehne des Sessels flog, begann er ihre Federn zu streicheln und langsam fielen seine Augen zu. Getröstet und geborgen von dem leisen Gesang schlief er schließlich ein.

**_

* * *

_**

Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages wurde in Hogwarts eine Geburtstagsparty gefeiert. Jamie Black wurde ein Jahr alt. Der kleine braunhaarige Junge saß verblüfft in seinem Kinderstuhl und schaute mit großen Augen auf all die vielen Leute, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten. Vor ihm auf den Tisch stand eine große Schokoladentorte. Während Jamie erfolglos versuchte mit seinen kleinen Händchen nach der lecker aussehenden Torte zu greifen, betrachtete Albus Dumbledore, der sich in seinen Stuhl zurückgelehnt hatte, das Geschehen. Wer auch immer diesen Geburtstag sehen würde, würde sich nie vorstellen können, dass außerhalb von Hogwarts ein mörderischer Krieg tobte.

Aber in solch glücklichen Momenten konnte man dies leicht vergessen. Sein Blick wanderte über die vielen Gäste, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Das Quidditchfeld war währenddessen von den Kindern in Beschlag genommen worden. Der alte Zauberer lachte leicht, als er sah, welchen Spaß sie hatten. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, doch entspannte sich sofort wieder. Neville Longbottom und Ron Weasley wären beinahe zusammengekracht, aber in letzter Sekunde hatten sie es geschafft, den Aufprall zu vermeiden.

Albus' blaue Augen wanderten weiter und fielen auf Alison, die ihre Tochter auf dem Schoss hielt. Das kleine Mädchen, deren schwarze Locken in der Sonne glänzten, hatte eine gewisse, unleugbare Ähnlichkeit mit Severus. Albus wusste, dass es für Severus beinahe unerträglich war, dass er sich mit seiner Tochter nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen konnte. Nur in Anwesenheit von denen, die wussten, dass er mit Alison verheiratet war, konnte er seine Tochter in seinen Armen halten.

Ansonsten wäre es zu riskant gewesen. Seine Tätigkeit als Spion war ohnehin gefährlich genug, da war es nicht nötig, dass Voldemort von Lizzie und Alison erfuhr und besonders was seine Familie Severus bedeutete. Albus seufzte. Er bewunderte Severus zutiefst, dass er damit fertig wurde. Aber es ging nun mal nicht anders. In Kriegszeiten musste getan werden, was getan werden musste, ob man wollte oder nicht.

„ Albus, möchtest du ein Stück Torte? Albus?"

Albus drehte sich um und erblickte seine Stellvertretende Direktorin.

„ Verzeihung, Minerva, ich habe gerade nicht zugehört."

„ Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du ein Stück Torte möchtest.", wiederholte Minerva, während sie ihm einen etwas irritierten Blick zuwarf.

Nachdem Albus seine Torte erhalten hatte, begann er Jamie zuzusehen, wie er seine vielen Geschenke auspackte.


	16. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

**September 1989**

Der fünfzehnjährige Charlie Weasley lächelte stolz während er sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen betrachtete. Gerade saß er in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts and sah den neuen Erstklässlern zu, wie sie in ihre Häuser sortiert wurden. Sein Bruder Bill würde dieses Jahr Schulsprecher sein. Über diese Neuigkeit hatte sich ihre Mutter sehr gefreut und hatte sie so fest umarmt, dass sie ihnen fast die Knochen gebrochen hätte. Ihre Noten mussten jedoch gut sein, wenn sie Auroren werden wollten.

Als sie dieses allerdings ihrer Mutter gesagt hatten, war diese prompt in Tränen ausgebrochen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass seine Mutter überhaupt nicht von ihrer Idee Auror zu werden, angetan war, aber nichtsdestotrotz würden sie es werden, beider Entschluss stand fest. Es war ihre Pflicht gegen den Dunklen Lord zu kämpfen.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er merkte, dass die Zwillinge an der Reihe waren den Sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen und natürlich rief der Hut bei beiden Gryffindor. Es war nicht gerade eine Überraschung, dass seine Brüder ebenfalls in Gryffindor gelandet waren, da bis jetzt ihre ganze Familie in dieses Haus sortiert worden war. Charlie schaute zu seinen Eltern hinüber, die an einem großen Tisch in der Nähe der Lehrer saßen und freudestrahlend klatschten, während Fred und George zu den Tischen hinübergingen.

Seine Familie war diesen Sommer endlich auch nach Hogwarts gezogen. In ihrem Dorf war es langsam zu gefährlich geworden und schließlich hatten seine Eltern entschieden ihr Haus doch zu verlassen, obwohl es seiner Mutter fast das Herz gebrochen hatte. Aber das Risiko war zu groß geworden und sollte es zu einem Überfall kommen, hätte sich seine Familie kaum verteidigen können. Hier in Hogwarts würden sie sicher sein. So viele Jahre hatten sie enormes Glück gehabt, dass die Todesser ihr kleines Häuschen nicht angegriffen hatten, doch man sollte das Glück lieber nicht zu lange herausfordern.

Da nun fast alle Schüler in Hogwarts lebten, hatte es dieses Jahr keinen Hogwarts - Express gegeben. Die wenigen Schüler, die mit ihren Familien in irgendwelchen Verstecken wohnten, waren mit Portschlüsseln angereist. Charlie seufzte traurig und fragte sich was sich wohl noch alles ändern würde. Er bedauerte es, dass sie nie wieder in dem Zug fahren würden. Erst wenn der Krieg zu Ende wäre und erst dann würden sie auch wieder in ihr Haus zurückkehren können, dachte Charlie düster.

Nicht nur seinen Eltern war es schwer gefallen ihr Zuhause zu verlassen. Er zweifelte jedoch daran, dass der Krieg je aufhören würde. Seit er zurückdenken konnte, herrschte Krieg, er hatte nie etwas anderes gekannt. Doch schien es immer schlimmer zu werden. Während Charlie nach oben blickte und die verzauberte Decke betrachtete, betete er, dass es dem Dunklen Lord niemals gelingen würde, Hogwarts anzugreifen. Kurz darauf sah er auf den Tisch hinunter und begann zu essen.

**_

* * *

_**

Eine Woche später starrte Harry entsetzt auf die Ruinen von Godric's Hollow. Obwohl er natürlich gewusst hatte, dass Godric's Hollow zerstört worden war, hatte er niemals erwartet, so ein Chaos zu sehen. Es schien so, dass niemand etwas verändert hatte und dass der Ort immer noch genauso aussah, wie an Halloween 1981. Das zerstörte Haus und der mittlerweile völlig verwilderte Garten waren von mehreren hohen Bäumen und einer dichten Hecke umgeben. Acht Jahre früher musste der Garten wunderschön gewesen sein, nun wuchs jedoch alles in einem totalen Durcheinander. Harry fühlte die Zauberbanne, die diesen Ort umgaben, aber er spürte wie extrem schwach sie waren und an einer Stelle war ein großes Loch. Er nahm an, dass der Dunkle Lord dies verursacht hatte, als er nach Godric's Hollow gekommen war.

„ Und nun?", fragte Draco.

„ Ich weiß es nicht, Draco. Ich wollte es nur sehen."

Harry durchquerte den Garten und trat näher an das zerstörte Haus heran. Die Fläche vor ihm war ein einziges Chaos. Er konnte zerbrochene und kaputte Möbel erkennen, einige Dinge, von denen er nicht sagen konnte, was es war, etwas das aussah, als ob es einmal eine Treppe gewesen war, ziemlich viele Dachziegel und eine Menge an Schmutz und Staub. Er begann vorsichtig durch dieses Durcheinander zu waten. Seine Schritte machten knirschende Geräusche. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf etwas Glitzerndes. Er ging hin, bückte sich und hob einen zerbrochenen Bilderrahmen auf.

Das Glas des Rahmens hatte das Sonnenlicht reflektiert. Er wischte die Glassplitter weg und mit seinem Ärmel versuchte er den Staub abzulösen. Langsam kam ein Foto zum Vorschein. Seine Eltern und ein kleines Baby waren darauf zu sehen. Sein Vater hatte den Arm um seine Mutter gelegt, während sie ein kleines Bündel, aus dem ein Büschel schwarzer Haare herausguckte, in den Armen hielt.

Seine Eltern winkten ihm und Harry fühlte Tränen in seine Augen steigen.

„ Hast du was gefunden?"

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Caro neben ihn getreten war.

„ Ja…ich…hier, ich habe ein Foto meiner Eltern gefunden."

Caro nahm es ihm ab und betrachtete es.

„ Vielleicht sollten wir ein bisschen suchen." Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„ Du wolltest nach Sachen suchen, die deinen Eltern gehört haben, nicht wahr? Deshalb wolltest du hierher kommen."

„ Ich habe nichts von ihnen, Caro. Nur die Erinnerung an meine Mutter, als ich den Dementor gesehen habe und das eine Foto, das wir im Tagespropheten gefunden haben, aber wir haben die Zeitung ja leider nicht mitgenommen."

„ Okay, dann schauen wir uns doch ein bisschen um. Draco! Komm, du kannst uns helfen!"

Also gingen die drei Freunde vorsichtig durch das verfallene und zerstörte Haus und suchten nach Dingen, die nicht gänzlich zerbrochen waren. Draco tat es mit einem unwilligen Gesichtsausdruck, während er darüber nachdachte, wie nützlich es nun wäre, einen Hauselfen zu haben.

Nach zwei Stunden waren sie wirklich erfolgreich gewesen. Sie hatten eine goldene Kette mit einem seltsamen schwarzen Stein, ein kleines Holzkästchen, auf dessen Deckel ein goldenes ‚P' von einem Meer von Flammen umzüngelt wurde und einen kleinen Spiegel, der es seltsamer Weise geschafft hatte nicht zu zerbrechen, als das Haus zusammengestürzt war, gefunden.

Außerdem hatten sie ein, in Leder gebundenes, Fotoalbum gefunden. Obwohl der Einband beinahe hinüber war und so staubig, dass sie eine kleine Spinne in einer der Ecken fanden, waren die Fotos in einem überraschend guten Zustand. Harry argwöhnte, dass sie wahrscheinlich durch Magie gegen Zerstörung geschützt worden waren. Alle anderen Sachen waren kaputt, undefinierbar oder so tief unter den kaputten Möbeln und dem zerstörten Haus begraben, dass sie nichts mehr finden konnten.

Draco, der genug von diesem Ort hatte, schlug vor noch schnell in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, bevor sie nach Hause zurückkehren würden. Da es doch schade wäre, solch eine Gelegenheit nicht zu nutzen.

„ Oh, ja. Vielleicht ist die süße Eule immer noch da.", rief Caro, die es immer bedauert hatte, dass sie damals nicht genügend Geld bei sich gehabt hatte, um die Eule zu kaufen.

Harry stimmte zu, obwohl er seine Zweifel hatte, ob die Eule immer noch im Schaufenster des Ladens sitzen würde. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Nachdem sie von ihren Besen gestiegen waren, betraten sie die Winkelgasse und wurden unvermittelt unfreiwillige Zuschauer eines Kampfes. Offensichtlich lieferten sich Auroren und Todesser gerade ein heftiges Gefecht. Plötzlich schrie Draco:

„ Papa!", und rannte mitten in die Kämpfenden hinein.

Harry fluchte und folgte seinem Freund.

Von einem Augenblick zum anderen fanden sich die drei Freunde in einer tödlichen Falle wieder.

Lucius Malfoy, der gerade mit dem Auror Alastar Moody kämpfte, blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als er seinen Sohn erkannte.

„ _Draco!_ _Was zum Teufel tust du hier?"_, schrie der große blonde Mann, in einer Stimme, die nichts Gutes verhieß, für den Fall, dass Draco den Kampf überleben sollte.

Als sein Blick auf Harry fiel, verlor sein Gesicht jegliche Farbe, während er lauthals fluchte.

Er wusste, dass er die Kinder sofort aus der Gefahrenzone herausbringen musste. Er wollte überhaupt nicht über die Folgen nachdenken, wenn der Sohn des Dunklen Lords getötet werden würde. Das würde er seinem Gebieter nämlich niemals erklären können. Das jähe Auftauchen der Kinder war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben und hatte nicht nur die Auroren und Mitglieder des Phönixordens sondern auch die Anhänger der Dunklen Seite verunsichert, sodass der Kampf für einen Moment zu stocken schien. Die Todesser sahen zu Lucius Malfoy hinüber, als ob sie sich von ihm Hilfe versprechen würden, doch dieser wusste selbst nicht recht, war er nun tun sollte. Bevor Lucius sich jedoch zu einer Entscheidung durchringen konnte, kam Bewegung in die Zauberer, die mit scharlachroten Umhängen angetan waren. Einer von ihnen stürmte vor, richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf die Kinder und schrie:

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Harry, Caro und Draco, die dicht nebeneinander standen, verschwendeten keinen Gedanken und fingen an sich zu verteidigen.

Als einer der ranghöheren Auroren schrie:

„ Bringt mir die Kinder her! Aber verletzt sie nicht!", verschlechterte sich die Situation dramatisch.

Harry begriff, dass die Auroren sie entführen wollten. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie sie vor der Dunklen Seite retten oder wollten ihre Eltern erpressen. Aber über die genauen Gründe nachzudenken, war nun sicherlich nicht die richtige Zeit.

Er hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun sich zu verteidigen. Lucius Malfoy, der in Panik geraten war, hatte unterdessen einen seiner Todesser losgeschickt um Hilfe zu holen und um dem Dunklen Lord zu berichten, dass drei gewisse Kinder, einer sein Sohn und seine beiden Freunde in dem Kampf aufgetaucht waren. Lucius wusste, dass sein Gebieter die Botschaft verstehen würde, während sein Bote niemals ahnen würde, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge der Erbe des Dunklen Lords war. Die Kinder verfluchend, wehrte er einen Fluch ab und versuchte sich einen Überblick über die Situation zu schaffen. Wenn sie den Kampf alle heil überstehen sollten, würde Draco etwas erleben. Seine Benommenheit abschüttelnd, schrie er viel zu spät:

„ Beschützt die Kinder!", und setzte gleichzeitig alles dran um in ihre Nähe zu gelangen.

Wie um Gottes Willen hatten sie es geschafft aus dem Schloss zu schleichen? Während er kämpfte versuchte er die Kinder im Auge zu behalten. Überraschenderweise kämpften sie ziemlich gut, dachte er stolz. Harry benützte einige Flüche, die er nicht erkannte, aber bis jetzt gelang es ihnen ihre Angreifer abzuwehren. Sobald die Auroren gemerkt hatten, dass die Kinder sich verteidigten und keineswegs die Absicht hatten, sich von ihnen entführen zu lassen, hatten sie jegliche Rücksicht aufgegeben. Plötzlich sah Lucius wie Carolina von einem Zauber getroffen wurde und zu Boden sank.

„ _Caro!",_ schrie Harry.

Er sprang vor sie, schrie einen Fluch, den Lucius wieder nicht erkannte, und der Auror der Bellas' Tochter getroffen hatte, fiel ebenfalls zu Boden. Die Auroren versuchten derweil sie von den Kindern zu trennen. Lucius fluchte. Verdammt noch mal, warum kam ihnen denn niemand zu Hilfe?

Wie lange brauchte dieser Idiot, den Dunklen Lord zu informieren? Oder hatte er sich zersplintert?

Dann sah er, wie sein Sohn auf die Knie fiel und seinen blutenden Arm hielt. Aber Gott sei Dank war er am Leben. Harry wehrte einen Fluch ab, der für Draco bestimmt gewesen war und versuchte seine verletzten Freunde zu beschützen.

Lucius fühlte wie eine unwillige Bewunderung für diesen Jungen in ihm aufstieg. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass der neunjährige junge Lord mächtig war und sehr viel wusste. Zum ersten Mal kam es ihm gar nicht mehr so abwegig vor, dass dieses Kind der Erbe seines Gebieters war. Trotz seiner mangelnden Erfahrung war Harry ein ernstzunehmender Gegner für die Auroren. Was jedoch viel wichtiger war: er beschütze seine zwei Freunde mit einem Mut, den Lucius von Harry nicht erwartet hätte. Lucius war nur allzu gut bewusst, dass Harry seinen Sohn vor einem Fluch gerettet hatte und dass er nun seinen verletzten Sohn beschützte. Er würde Harry für immer dankbar dafür sein und er wusste, dass er von nun an, den jungen Lord respektieren und achten würde.

**_

* * *

_**

Charlotte Black konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihre Kollegen wirklich gegen diese Kinder kämpften und dass einer von ihnen – sie hatte nicht mitbekommen wer – sogar befohlen hatte, die Kinder zu entführen. Wütend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie war sich sicher, dass Albus so einen Befehl niemals gegeben hätte. Es war einfach nicht richtig Krieg gegen Kinder zu führen. Selbst wenn sie die Kinder von Todessern waren. Sie konnten ja nichts dafür, wer ihre Eltern waren. Sie hatten schließlich keine Schuld, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden.

Nun sah sie, wie das Mädchen bewusstlos zu Boden fiel. Kurz darauf wurde der silberblonde Junge getroffen und Charlotte stand plötzlich dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der als einziger noch nicht verletzt worden war, gegenüber.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und dann schoss ein rotes Licht direkt auf sie zu. Obwohl es ihr missfiel gegen den Jungen zu kämpfen, hatte Charlotte in dem Augenblick keine andere Wahl als sich selber zu verteidigen. Während sie mit ihm kämpfte – sie schätzte ihn auf ungefähr zehn Jahre – wunderte sie sich wer er war. Im nächsten Augenblick jedoch dachte sie nur noch daran sich zu verteidigen. Er war schnell und benützte Zauber, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Fassungslos stolperte sie rückwärts. Grimmig nahm sie sich vor nie wieder einen Gegner zu unterschätzen. Charlotte schwang herum und während ihr Herz einen Sprung machte, schaffte sie es im letzten Augenblick auszuweichen.

Bis jetzt hatte sie sich noch zurückgehalten, aber nun begann sie mit aller Kraft zu kämpfen, während sie sich sagte, dass sie jetzt keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen konnte, dass er noch ein Kind war. Schließlich kämpfte er nicht wie eines. Plötzlich schoss ein dunkelgoldenes Licht mit unbeschreiblicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Ihr schnell herbei gezaubertes Schild war zu schwach und das letzte was sie sah bevor sie zu Boden fiel, waren smaragdgrüne Augen. Während sie fiel, schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie nie zuvor solch eine intensive Augenfarbe gesehen hatte. Dann wurde sie von Dunkelheit umhüllt.

**_

* * *

_**

Lucius Malfoy seufzte erleichtert. Endlich hatten es einige Todesser geschafft, die Reihen der kämpfenden Auroren zu durchbrechen und einen schützenden Ring um die Kinder zu bilden. Im gleichen Moment erschienen endlich auch mehrere Todesser und sogar der Dunkle Lord selbst. Das unerwartete Auftauchen des Dunklen Lords verursachte einen Aufruhr unter den Kämpfenden. Aber mit den neu angekommenen Streitkräften wurde der Kampf in Sekunden entschieden. Sobald der Phönixorden begriffen hatte, dass sie gegen so viele Todesser keine Chance hatten, apparierten sie so schnell wie möglich davon, während sie noch schnell versuchten ihre verletzten, bewusstlosen oder toten Kollegen zu ergreifen.

„ Harry!"

Lucius drehte sich um und erblickte Carolina, die sich über Harry beugte. Also war sie nur mit einem Schockzauber getroffen worden, dachte er erleichtert. Harry hatte sie wahrscheinlich aufgeweckt und war nun offensichtlich in Ohnmacht gefallen. Es schien so, dass der junge Lord zu viel Magie und Energie auf einmal verbraucht hatte. Lucius ging zu seinem Sohn, fasste ihn am Ärmel und riss ihn hoch. Sein Sohn war schneeweiß im Gesicht, aber abgesehen von seinem Arm war er unverletzt. Der Dunkle Lord hob unterdessen Harry hoch, packte Carolinas Arm und apparierte davon. Lucius folgte mit Draco, während unter den verbliebenen Todessern, deren Gesichter fassungslos und entsetzt aussahen, ein Wispern und Flüstern ausbrach.

**_

* * *

_**

Eine Stunde später hatte sich der Innere Kreis des Phönixordens versammelt und Alastor Moody, ein sehr respektierter Auror und Mitglied des Orden, erzählte den anderen Mitgliedern, die nicht anwesend gewesen waren, was sich in dem heute stattgefundenen Kampf ereignet hatte.

Es war immer noch ein völliges Rätsel, woher und warum die Kinder plötzlich aufgetaucht waren. Was allerdings am mysteriösesten und unerklärlichsten war, war, dass der Dunkle Lord selbst am Schauplatz des Kampfes erschienen war, etwas, was er bisher nur in wichtigen strategischen Kämpfen getan hatte. Aber heute war kein wichtiger Kampf gewesen.

Nun fragte Albus Dumbledore, der Anführer des Ordens:

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, wer diese Kinder waren, Alastor?"

„ Der blonde Junge war offensichtlich Malfoys Kind. Er hat ihn mit ‚Papa' angesprochen. Wer das Mädchen und der andere Junge war, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das Mädchen oder Malfoys Sohn ein Problem darstellen. Es ist der schwarzhaarige Junge, um den wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Er hat sieben unserer Leute in kürzester Zeit kampfunfähig gemacht. Er hat zwar keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche angewendet, aber er hat definitiv Schwarze Magie benutzt. Selbst ich habe einige seiner Flüche nicht erkannt."

Albus' Blick wanderte umher und blieb an Sirius und Remus hängen. Remus bemerkte seinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck und sagte:

„ Emily passt auf die Kinder auf, aber Charlotte wurde verletzt."

„ Ist es schlimm?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Nein, Poppy hat gesagt, dass sie bald wieder auf den Beinen sein wird."

Alastor räusperte sich und lehnte sich vor.

„ Was ich sagen wollte, ist, dass obwohl die anderen zwei Kinder besser als der Durchschnitt waren und auch nicht schlecht gekämpft haben, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie vielleicht zehn Jahre alt sind, kann der schwarzhaarige Junge ein wirkliches Problem werden, wenn er erwachsen ist. Ich habe noch nie so etwas wie ihn gesehen. Er ist ein Naturtalent was das Kämpfen betrifft und die meiste Zeit hat er gegen mehr als einen Auror gekämpft. Und er hielt bis zum Ende durch. Erst danach wurde er ohnmächtig. Ich habe mich übrigens unsichtbar gezaubert und bin noch eine Weile geblieben. Und was ich gesehen habe, was wirklich merkwürdig. Unser Lord schien richtig besorgt über das Kind zu sein und er hat ihn sogar aufgehoben. Wenn der Junge nicht wichtig wäre, hätte Voldemort das nie getan."

Albus Dumbledore überlegte einen Moment.

„ Das ist in der Tat seltsam. Weißt du wer dieses Kind sein könnte, Severus?"

„ Ich kenne Draco, und das Mädchen muss Bellatrix Lestranges Tochter sein. Aber wer der Junge ist, habe ich keine Ahnung.", entgegnete Severus gleichmütig.

Alastor Moody begann erneut zu sprechen.

„Wir sollten unseren Kindern und Schülern auch so früh beibringen sich selber zu verteidigen. Die Todesser bringen ihren Kindern alles bei, was auch nur im Entferntesten nützlich sein kann. Wir sollten mal darüber nachdenken. Wenn sie erwachsen sind, müssen sie sowieso kämpfen. Je eher sie damit anfangen, desto besser.

Außerdem sollten wir uns Gedanken über unsere drei talentierten Zauberer machen. Offensichtlich sind sie ziemlich wichtig für unseren Lord, besonders der schwarzhaarige Junge, sonst wäre er kaum dort erschienen und das gefällt mir irgendwie überhaupt nicht. Es ist ein Jammer, dass wir sie nicht gefangen nehmen konnten. Der Junge könnte in Zukunft wirklich ein Desaster für uns werden, wenn er auf deren Seite kämpft."

Nachdenklich seinen Kopf auf seine Hände stützend, nickte Albus.

„ Du hast Recht, Alastor, mir gefällt es auch nicht. Ich denke nicht, dass wir jetzt noch eine Chance haben, sie zu entführen. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie jetzt noch zulassen werden, dass die Kinder ohne Beaufsichtigung auf die Straßen schleichen. Wahrscheinlich wollten die Kinder in die Winkelgasse gehen und sind unbeabsichtigt in den Kampf geschlittert. Aber vielleicht… Severus du wirst versuchen herauszufinden wer der schwarzhaarige Junge ist. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich ziemlich neugierig bin, was seine Identität betrifft."

Severus nickte kurz und der Orden begann über andere Dinge zu sprechen, obwohl das nicht gerade erfolgreich war, da die Gedanken von fast jedem noch um die Geschehnisse, die sich an diesem Tag ereignet hatten, kreisten. Diejenigen Mitglieder, die nicht am Kampf beteiligt gewesen waren, fühlten zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ein leichtes Bedauern, dass sie einen Kampf vermisst hatten.

**_

* * *

_**

Als Harry die Augen öffnete lag er in seinem Bett und hatte ein eiskaltes Tuch auf seiner Stirn. Der Dunkle Lord saß neben ihm und beobachtete ihn.

„ Caro und Draco, geht es ihnen gut?" Seine Stimme hörte sich heiser und kratzig an.

„ Ja, dank dir haben sie sich nur leicht verletzt."

Die roten Augen starrten ihn plötzlich durchdringend an.

„ So, was hattet ihr da eigentlich zu suchen?"

Harry zitterte. Er fühlte sich grauenhaft, aber er wusste, dass er sich verausgabt hatte. Sein Kopf tat höllisch weh und da ihn das Licht störte, schloss er seine Augen.

„ Wir wollten in die Winkelgasse. Es tut mir leid."

„ Verstehe. Ich muss dir sagen, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, Harry. Für jemanden deines Alters hast du dich hervorragend geschlagen. Nichtsdestotrotz wirst du das nicht noch einmal tun. Es ist zu gefährlich. Wenn du und deine Freunde das Schloss verlassen wollt, werdet ihr Wachen mitnehmen. Und jetzt wirst du dich erholen. Wenn du wieder fit bist, werden wir beginnen die restlichen Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu studieren. Ich habe dich leider die letzten Wochen vernachlässigen müssen. Außerdem denke ich, dass es Zeit wird, dass du an den Todesser Versammlungen teilnimmst. Seit dem Kampf werden die Todesser sich fragen wer du bist. Es wird nicht mehr lange möglich sein, deine Identität zu verheimlichen."

Dann stand der Dunkle Lord auf und verließ das Zimmer, während Harry bitter über seine Identität nachdachte. Warum, warum hatte das geschehen müssen? Warum hatte sein Adoptivvater seine richtigen Eltern umbringen müssen?

Harry war immer noch hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen für seine Eltern, an die er sich nicht erinnerte und seinen Adoptivvater. Wegen seinen chaotischen Gefühlen hatte er die letzten Monate gar nichts getan. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er den Dunklen Lord eigentlich hassen sollte, für das, was er seinen Eltern angetan hatte, aber irgendwie konnte er es nicht. Nicht richtig jedenfalls. Aber manchmal tat er es doch, wenn er von seiner Mama oder von seinem Papa träumte. Und heute das Haus. Irgendwie hatte es ihn getroffen, es so zerstört zu sehen. Harry seufzte. Die letzten Monate, seit er die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, war in einigen europäischen Ländern ein großer Widerstand ausgebrochen, der rasch ziemlich mächtig geworden war. So hatte sich der Dunkle Lord dort hinbegeben um den Widerstand zu brechen und hatte sich über Wochen nicht um ihn gekümmert.

Harry war allerdings eher erleichtert gewesen. Seit Harry die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, hatte er sich in der Anwesenheit seines Adoptivvaters nicht mehr wohl gefühlt. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Einige Zeit hatte er wirklich daran gedacht mit ihm zu sprechen, ihm zu sagen, dass er die Wahrheit kannte.

Dann hatte er die Idee jedoch verworfen. Harry hatte vor der Reaktion seines Adoptivvaters Angst, wenn er erfuhr, dass er die Wahrheit wusste. Warum musste immer alles so verdammt kompliziert sein? Also hatte er gar nichts getan. Aber was hätte er denn tun können? Das Schloss verlassen? Doch wohin hätte er dann gehen können? Harry drehte sich vorsichtig zu Seite. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich explodieren würde. Er war gerade beim einschlafen als er plötzlich im Bett hochschoss. Die Sachen! Wo waren die Dinge, die er in Godric's Hollow gefunden hatte?

Panisch schaute er sich in seinem Zimmer um, bis er seine Anziehsachen entdeckte, die über der Stuhllehne hingen. Langsam kletterte er aus seinem Bett und taumelte zu dem Stuhl. Er hob seine Robe hoch und fasste in die Tasche, wo er als erstes seine Schlange herausfischte, die sich prompt um seinen Arm schlängelte. Zitternd zog er die gefundenen Sachen heraus. Unglaublich erleichtert, dass der Dunkle Lord sie nicht gefunden hatte. Jäh musste er sich am Stuhl festhalten, als es vor seinen Augen flimmerte. Vorsichtig ging er zu seinem Bett zurück. Er würde die Sachen morgen genauer betrachten, wenn es ihm besser ging.

Als er die Augen schloss, war er nur noch erleichtert, dass sie den Kampf überstanden hatten – es war wirklich nützlich gewesen, dachte er, dass er so viele Male in den Büchern weitergeblättert hatte, als er eigentlich gesollt hatte– und das sein Adoptivvater ihm geglaubt hatte, dass sie in die Winkelgasse wollten. Wenig später schlief er tief und fest.

**_

* * *

_**

Remus Lupin saß auf einer Bank in der Nähe des Hogwarts See und war gerade dabei seiner Tochter etwas vorzusingen. Er konnte immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass dieses wunderschöne kleine Wesen sein Töchterchen war. Sie hatte seine grauen Augen und hatte das dunkelbraune Haar von Emily geerbt. Seine kleine Meggie. Sie war nun fünf Wochen alt und er war völlig hingerissen von seiner Kleinen.

„ Moony, was machst du da?"

Remus drehte seinen Kopf und sah Sirius Black vor sich stehen. In seinen Armen trug er seinen Sohn und Lizzie. Er stellte die quengelnden Kinder auf den Boden und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Bank, während die Kinder zu krabbeln begannen.

„ Ich war gerade dabei ein Schlaflied zu singen, bevor du mich unterbrochen hast, Sirius."

„ Singen? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das kannst."

„ Sehr witzig, Sirius. Sag mir nicht, dass du Jamie nie etwas vorsingst."

Sein Freund wurde rot und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie geht es Charlotte? Emily wollte sie gerade besuchen.", sagte Remus.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich hab sie getroffen, Alison auch und sie hat mir natürlich gleich Lizzie in die Arme gedrückt. Es geht ihr wieder gut. Morgen kann sie den Krankenflügel verlassen.", antwortete Sirius.

Auf das blaue Wasser sehend, dachte Sirius, welch grauenhafte Angst ihn für einen Augenblick erfasst hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass seine Frau im Kampf verletzt worden war und seine grenzenlose Erleichterung, dass es nur eine geringfügige Verletzung gewesen war. Jamie und Lizzie anblickend, spürte Sirius ein so starkes Bedürfnis seine Familie zu schützen, dass es ihn die Kehle zuschnürte. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht beschützen konnte. Es war ihm heute in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst geworden. Hätte dieser Junge den Todesfluch verwandt, dann hätte er Charlotte heute verloren. Diesen schrecklichen Gedanken verdrängend, schlug er plötzlich seine Faust gegen die Bank. Mit wildem Blick sah er Remus an:

„ Ich kann sie nicht beschützen, Remus. Ich kann es nicht und weißt du was? Heute habe ich begriffen, dass Jamie auch eines Tages kämpfen werden muss und dass ich das nicht verhindern kann!"

In Remus Augen sah er Verständnis. Er sah auf Meggie hinunter und fuhr dem Baby über das Haar.

„ Glaubst du, dass wir jemals diesen Krieg gewinnen werden, dass unsere Kinder vielleicht nicht mehr kämpfen müssen?", fragte Sirius heftig.

„ Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke die Chance, dass wir gewinnen ist gleich Null. Aber wir werden unsere Kinder beschützen, Sirius. Ihnen wird nichts geschehen.", sagte Remus beschwörend und drückte seine Tochter an sich.

„ Bist du sicher?'

Remus antwortete nicht und für eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da und schauten den Kindern zu, die glücklich miteinander spielten.

„ Ich wünschte sie wären hier.", sagte Sirius plötzlich.

Remus war verwirrt.

„ Wer?"

„ James. Lily und Harry. Sie sollten auch hier sein. Ich vermisse sie so sehr, Moony. Ich weiß, es ist beinahe acht Jahre her, aber…. Harry, er wäre jetzt neun Jahre alt. Weißt du das? Mein kleiner Patensohn wäre neun Jahre alt. Es war alles meine Schuld. Alles war meine Schuld."

„ Sirius, wie kannst du so was sagen? Du wusstest doch nicht, dass Peter der Verräter war!"

„ Wenn ich ihn je wieder treffe, Remus, dann werde ich ihn umbringen."

„ Ja, ich auch. Ich habe es sogar geschworen. An dem Tag, wo sie begraben worden, habe ich es schworen. Eines Tages werden wir unsere Rache haben."

„ Bist du sicher?", fragte Sirius abermals und wieder bekam er keine Antwort von seinem Freund.

So saßen Sirius und Remus auf der Bank und erinnerten sich an ihre Freunde und an ein kleines schwarzhaariges Baby.


	17. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17**

**März 1990**

Harry seufzte. Irgendwie machte sein Zaubern ohne Zauberstab keine Fortschritte mehr. Er konnte nun einfache Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausführen, aber das war es dann auch schon. Selbst so weit zu kommen, hatte ihn unglaublich viel Zeit gekostet. Am Anfang hatte es ihn furchtbar ermüdet, aber nach vielen Versuchen war er dann besser geworden. Nun allerdings schien er an einen Punkt angekommen zu sein, wo er überhaupt keine Fortschritte mehr machte. Vielleicht sollte er in der Bibliothek nachsehen, ob er nicht einige nützliche Bücher finden konnte, die ihm weiterhelfen würden.

Bis jetzt wusste noch niemand, dass er fähig war, dieses zu tun. Er hatte sogar im Geheimen begonnen Animagi zu studieren. Dieses Thema faszinierte ihn ungemein und er würde alles hergeben um sich in ein Tier verwandeln zu können. Er begann sich erneut zu konzentrieren – er wollte einen Zauber ohne seinen Zauberstab ausführen – als sich die Tür öffnete und sein Adoptivvater hereinkam.

„ Harry, wir können nun deinen Unterricht fortsetzen."

Harry drehte sich um und sah den Dunklen Lord in der Tür stehen und spürte, wie er sich wieder unbehaglich zu fühlen begann. Seit dem Kampf in der Winkelgasse hatte sein Adoptivvater begonnen ihm den Cruciatus Fluch und den Todesfluch beizubringen. Um ihm diese Flüche zu lehren hatte der Dunkle Lord kleine schwarze Spinnen benutzt und Harry hatte es vom ersten Augenblick an, als sein Adoptivvater das von ihm verlangt hatte, gehasst diese Tierchen zu foltern und zu töten. Angespannt sah er nun zu, wie der Dunkle Lord zu dem Tisch ging und ein mittelgroßes hölzernes Kästchen aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs zog. Er öffnete das Kästchen und ein Dutzend schwarzer Spinnen rollten auf den Tisch.

„ So, Harry. Du kannst beginnen.", befahl er in einer kalten und fordernden Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch tolerieren würde und schaute mit seinen roten Augen auf Harry.

Widerwillig stellte sich Harry vor den Tisch und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eine große krabbelnde Spinne.

„ Crucio.", sagte er und kaum hatte er das Wort ausgesprochen, sah er, wie die Spinne anfing zu zittern und sich vor Schmerzen zu winden.

Einen Moment später beendete er den Fluch und die Spinne rollte sich hilflos auf die Seite.

„ Nun töte sie."

Harry schluckte. Wie er das hasste! Aber nichtsdestotrotz richtete er seinen Zauberstab wieder auf die Spinne und sagte:

„ Avada Kedavra!"

Während er zusah wie das grüne Licht das winzige Wesen tötete, zuckte er zusammen und hatte plötzlich das Bild seiner Eltern vor Augen, die wie er wusste, auf die gleiche Weise ermordet worden waren, wie er gerade die Spinne ermordet hatte.

Harry schauderte leicht. Er wollte sich den Tod seiner Eltern nicht vorstellen.

„ Sehr gut, Harry. Bis jetzt war es exzellent. Aber nun sollten wir eine andere Kreatur nehmen, an der du die Flüche üben kannst. Je größer etwas ist, desto schwieriger ist es die Flüche erfolgreich anzuwenden. Etwas das größer ist, als diese Spinnen.", sagte sein Adoptivvater, während er ungeduldig mit der Hand durch die Luft wedelte.

Er schnippte mit seinen Fingern und wie aus dem Nichts erschien Nell im Zimmer.

„ Du wirst diesen Elf mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegen. Fürs erste hat es die richtige Größe. Dann wirst du den Todesfluch anwenden. Glücklicherweise haben wir genug Hauselfen, also kannst du so viele nehmen wie du brauchst, um die Flüche richtig zu erlernen."

Harry starrte ungläubig auf seinen Adoptivvater, während sich alles in ihm sträubte, das Geforderte auszuführen. Sein Blick fiel auf Nell, die heftig zitterte und mit ängstlichen Augen zu ihnen aufschaute.

„ Nein, ich kann das nicht tun und ich werde es nicht tun."

Seine Stimme war leise, nichtsdestotrotz klang sie bestimmt.

Obwohl er spürte wie langsam Furcht vor der Reaktion des Dunklen Lords in ihm aufstieg, wusste er, dass nichts ihn dazu bringen konnte, Nell zu verletzten. Nell, die einzige, die ihm gezeigt hatte, dass er geliebt wurde, als er klein gewesen war. Nell, die ihn so oft getröstet hatte und sich um ihn gekümmert hatte.

„ _Du kannst nicht?_ _Du wirst es nicht tun?_" Sein Adoptivvater starrte ihn in einer Weise an, als ob ihm niemals der Gedanke gekommen wäre, dass Harry sich jemals widersetzen könnte.

„ Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du nicht fähig bist dieses wertlose Wesen zu foltern?"

Seine Stimme war nun eiskalt und hatte einen drohenden Unterton.

„ Sie ist nicht wertlos!" Obwohl Harrys Herz ziemlich heftig schlug, hob er seinen Kopf und sah direkt in die roten Augen.

„ Sie? Wie rührend, Harry ! Der Sohn des Dunklen Lords hat einen wertlosen Hauselfen in sein Herz geschlossen!"

Nun tropf seine Stimme geradezu vor Sarkasmus. Er wollte gerade wieder etwas sagen, als ein hohes Stimmchen gehört werden konnte.

„ Bitte, junger Herr. Verflucht mich! Bitte, verärgert den Lord nicht noch mehr. Bitte, verflucht mich, My Lord!"

Nell betete inständig, dass ihr junger Herr es tun würde. Sie wusste, dass sie alles für ihn tun würde.

Sie musste ihn vor dem Zorn des Dunklen Lords beschützen und sie konnte niemals erlauben, dass er ihren Schützling bestrafte, nur weil er sie nicht verfluchte wollte.

„ So, die Liebe beruht wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit. Aber du hast es gehört, Harry. Es will es auch. Also hör endlich auf mit dem Unsinn und verfluche die Elfe! Du musst die Unverzeihlichen Flüche schließlich lernen! Als mein Sohn musst du sie beherrschen. Tue es endlich! Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Nein, ich werde sie nicht verletzen."

Das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords verzog sich vor Wut. Er war es nicht gerade gewohnt, dass seine Befehle nicht sofort ausgeführt worden. Doch Sekunden später hatten sich seine Gesichtszüge in ein kaltes Antlitz verwandelt und ein berechnender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

„ Du wirst die Elfe mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegen. Oder ich werde es töten."

Harry kannte seinen Adoptivvater gut genug um zu wissen, dass er seine Drohung ohne Zögern wahr machen würde.

„ Bitte, tue das nicht!" In diesem Moment hasste sich Harry beinahe dafür, dass er so schwach klang.

Obwohl er keine große Hoffnung hatte, dass eine Bitte ihm viel helfen würde, konnte er sich nicht davon abbringen, es zu versuchen.

„ Dann tue es."

Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn mit einem gnadenlosen Ausdruck in seinen Augen an und Harry wusste, dass alles Debattieren der Welt ihm nichts nützen würde.

Um Nells Leben zu retten, musste er Nell foltern. Es gab keine andere Lösung. Er hatte keine Wahl.

Mit einer heftig zitternden Hand und so weiß wie ein Laken richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die kleine Hauselfe, während er hoffte, dass es ihm gelingen würde. Er wusste, wenn er es nicht schaffen würde sie mit dem Cruciatus Fluch zu belegen, dass sein Adoptivvater sie dann töten würde.

„ Crucio."

Obwohl seine Stimme furchtbar bebte, war sein Fluch überraschenderweise erfolgreich. Sobald Nell allerdings anfing zu schreien und sich vor Schmerzen zu winden, beendete er den Fluch.

„ Das war viel zu kurz! Tue es noch einmal. Wenn du deine Gefangenen später in gleicher Weise folterst, wirst du nie nützliche Informationen von ihnen erfahren."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und bei jedem Schrei von Nell zuckte er zusammen. Als er Nells Weinen nicht mehr ertragen konnte, hob er den Fluch auf.

„ Das war bei weitem besser. Und nun töte diese wertlose Kreatur."

Harrys Kopf fuhr hoch. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Adoptivvater gerade dieses gesagt hatte.

„ Du hast gesagt, dass du sie nicht töten wirst, wenn ich sie foltere!"

„ Richtig. Aber _du _wirst es töten. Du musst den Todesfluch schließlich auch lernen."

„ Nein! Bitte, Vater, bitte zwinge mich nicht, das zu tun! Bitte!" Er bemerkte nicht, dass er zum ersten Mal seit Monaten den Dunklen Lord wieder mit 'Vater' angesprochen hatte, aber nun sah er mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen, die voller Emotionen waren zu seinem Adoptivvater auf.

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich an und etwas in Harrys Augen musste den Dunklen Lord gewarnt haben, die Grenze zu überschreiten, da er schließlich nickte.

„ Also gut. Es mag am Leben bleiben."

Er ging zu Harry und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„ Trotz allem hast du es gut gemacht. In einer Stunde wird ein Todesser Treffen abgehalten. Du wirst auch daran teilnehmen. Es ist Zeit, dass die Todesser erfahren, wer du bist. Komm in einer Stunde zu meinen Räumen."

Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, während Harry sich neben Nell, die zusammengekrümmt und bewegungslos dalag, zu Boden warf.

„ Nell? Nell! Alles in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme brach beinahe, während er die kleine Elfe vorsichtig hochhob und sie auf das Sofa legte.

Nells Augenlieder flatterten ein wenig, aber sie antwortete ihm nicht. Harry rannte hektisch zum Fenster, riss es auf, lehnte sich heraus und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus. Glücklicherweise musste er nicht so lange warten, bis sein Phönix endlich durch das Fenster geflogen kam

„ Rainbow, bitte helfe Nell."

Rainbow beugte ihren Kopf, trillerte kurz und flog zu Nell. Während sein Phönix sich um Nell kümmerte, wurde ihm plötzlich schlecht. Er taumelte in das Badezimmer und begann sich heftig zu übergeben. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Nach einigen Minuten glitt er erschöpft zu Boden, blieb liegen und begann die gegenüberliegende Wand anzustarren.

Er war zu geschockt, zu entsetzt um wirklich zu erfassen was geschehen war. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sein Adoptivvater ihn wirklich dazu gezwungen hatte, so etwas zu tun. Dort lag er immer noch, als eine Stunde später einer der vielen Hauselfen zu ihm kam und ihn mit verschreckt aussehendem Gesicht an die Versammlung erinnerte. Benommen raffte er sich auf und begann langsam zu den Räumen des Dunklen Lords zu gehen.

**_

* * *

_**

Severus Snape stand in der Halle des Schlosses und wartete mit den anderen Todessern auf die Ankunft des Dunklen Lords. Plötzlich brachen die versammelten Zauberer und Hexen in Geflüster aus und Severus hob seinen Kopf um zu sehen, was der Anlass dafür war.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Dunklen Lord, der gerade die Halle betreten hatte. Aber diesmal war er nicht alleine. Neben ihm ging ein schwarzhaariger Junge und Severus wusste sofort, dass er derjenige war, der in dem Kampf in der Winkelgasse ein halbes Jahr zuvor, so viele Ordensmitglieder außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Alle Versuche die mysteriöse Identität des Jungen in den letzten Monaten herauszufinden, waren gescheitert. Niemand hatte etwas über ihn gewusst. Severus spürte, wie die Neugierde in ihm zunahm, als er nun zusah, wie der Dunkle Lord sich auf seinen Thron setzte und einen zweiten herbeizauberte, wo sich der schwarzhaarige Junge kurz darauf niederließ. Sobald der Dunkel Lord zu sprechen anfing, verstummte jedes Geräusch in der Halle.

„ Meine treuen Anhänger, lasst mich euch meinen Sohn und Erben vorstellen!", sagte er und deutete mit seiner Hand zu dem Kind, das neben ihm saß.

Severus' Augen weiteten sich, während er sich bemühte diese Neuigkeit zu erfassen.

„ Ihr werdet ihm in der gleichen Weise gehorchen wie mir. Ihr werdet ihn mit eurem Leben beschützen und ihm die gleiche Loyalität erweisen wie mir.", fuhr der Dunkle Lord fort.

Severus bemerkte, dass Lucius Malfoys und Bellatrix Lestranges Gesichter nicht die Überraschung und den Schock zeigten, wie die der anderen Todesser und er begriff, dass sie es gewusst hatten und ihn angelogen hatten, als er Monate zuvor versucht hatte sie vorsichtig nach dem Kind auszufragen.

Er sah den jungen Lord an, der wie es schien, nicht gerade viel Interesse an dem zeigte, was gerade um ihn herum geschah. Sein Kopf hing herunter und er starrte auf den Boden.

Severus konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben, während er sich fragte, warum niemand auf die Idee gekommen war, dass der Junge Voldemorts Sohn sein könnte. Nun machte natürlich alles einen Sinn, selbst warum der Dunkle Lord so besorgt gewesen war und warum er selber im Kampf aufgetaucht war, war nun verständlich. Jäh hob der Junge seinen Kopf, als ob er irgendwie Severus' Blick auf sich gespürt hätte. Ihre Augen trafen sich und er sah in seltsam leblose smaragdgrüne Augen. Dann schaute der junge Lord wieder zu Boden.

Unterdessen schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Für einen Moment hatte der Junge ihn doch tatsächlich an James Potter, seinen Erzfeind aus Hogwarts, und an Lily Evans erinnert. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Junge ihre Augen gehabt hatte. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das war völlig ausgeschlossen. Der Stress der letzten Monate musste ihm mehr zugesetzt haben, als er geglaubt hatte, wenn er nun schon begann Geister zu sehen. In dem Sohn des Dunklen Lords James Potter zu sehen!

Lächerlich! Grundgütiger, er brauchte dringend eine Pause von seiner Tätigkeit als Spion. Er schüttelte wieder seinen Kopf und bemerkte, dass er von dem was in den letzten Minuten gesprochen worden war, nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Aber diese Augen. Traurig dachte er an Lily Evans zurück. Ihre Augen waren allerdings voller Leben gewesen, mit einem unglaublichen Strahlen, während die Augen des jungen Lords, teilnahmslos, beinahe leblos gewesen waren. Nur die Farbe war die gleiche. Severus war so durcheinander und so beschäftigt mit seinen Erinnerungen, dass er nicht fähig gewesen war, der Versammlung noch viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Tief in Gedanken versunken, merkte er sogar überhaupt nicht, dass die Versammlung schon längst zu Ende war. Erst als eine Stimme rief:

„ Hey, Snape, willst du hier für immer bleiben?", kam er wieder zur Besinnung, registrierte, dass der Dunkle Lord und sein Sohn schon längst gegangen waren und begann die nun fast leere Halle zu verlassen. Als er den Park betrat, fiel sein Blick auf eine schmale Gestalt. Er hielt seinen Atem an, als er erkannte, dass es der Sohn von Voldemort war, der auf einer Bank saß.

Severus sah sich flüchtig um und als er sah, dass er gerade alleine im Park war, fällte er seine Entscheidung den jungen Lord zu entführen. Was für ein Erfolg es doch wäre, den Sohn des Dunklen Lords in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Wenn Albus erfahren würde, dass es der Sohn von Voldemort war, würde er mit Sicherheit seine Zustimmung zu der Entführung geben. Außerdem hatte Severus nicht vergessen, was Alastor Moody ihnen erzählt hatte, dass der Junge in naher Zukunft gefährlich für sie werden könnte.

Mit einem entschlossenen Gesicht begann er leise über den Rasen zu gehen, als er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Er hatte gerade einige Wachen bemerkt, die einen der Eingänge zu den Kerkern bewachten. Eigentlich hatte er den Jungen durch einen Schockzauber außer Gefecht setzten wollen, aber nun dachte er, wäre das doch keine so gute Lösung. Es wäre ziemlich auffällig, wenn er auf einmal einen bewusstlosen Jungen in den Armen tragen würde. Sicherlich würden die Wachen sofort misstrauisch werden.

Abgesehen davon würden sie höchstwahrscheinlich auch schon erfahren haben, dass der Junge, der auf der Bank saß, der Erbe des Dunklen Lords war, wenn sie es nicht schon vorher gewusst hatten. Es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie Voldemort es solange geschafft hatte, dieses zu verheimlichen. Einige, wie Malfoy hatten es jedoch gewusst. Aber ob die Wachen es nun wussten oder nicht, er konnte es einfach nicht riskieren.

Nein, die Entführung musste natürlich aussehen, so dass sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen würden. Sein einziger Vorteil war es, dass sie relativ weit weg standen. Vielleicht… ja, er würde den Jungen mit dem Imperius Fluch belegen und mit ihm zum Apparationsplatz gehen. So würde es für die Wachen aussehen, als ob er den jungen Lord nur begleitete. Niemals würden sie auf die Idee kommen, ihn der Entführung des jungen Lords zu verdächtigen. Zufrieden mit seinem Plan marschierte er zu dem Jungen, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und sagte leise:

„ Imperio."

Er befahl dem Jungen aufzustehen und sich umzudrehen. Als das Kind dieses tat, war er wieder verblüfft über seine Ähnlichkeit zu James Potter. Nur die Augen waren anders und er hatte eine seltsame Narbe auf der Stirn, die wie ein Blitz aussah. Seine Augen jedoch waren nun glasig und ohne jegliche Emotion. Severus schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken, während er gleichzeitig James Potter verfluchte. Da hatte er es in letzter Zeit gerade geschafft seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind zu vergessen und nun hatte er das Glück einem fast exakten Ebenbild von ihm in die Arme zu laufen.

Er befahl dem jungen Lord ihm zu folgen und zusammen begannen sie durch den Park zu gehen. Severus warf einen Blick zu den Wachen hinüber und war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie nichts bemerkt hatten. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte den Sohn von Voldemort entführt. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Apparationsplatz entfernt waren, bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln eine schnelle Bewegung neben ihm, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, traf ihn ein brillant rotes Licht in die Seite.


	18. Kapitel 18

**Kapitel 18**

Als Severus wieder zu Bewusstsein kam und seine Augen langsam öffnete, starrte er augenblicklich in smaragdgrüne, die ihn nun wütend anblitzten. Der junge Lord stand über ihm and hatte seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

„ Warum wollten Sie mich entführen? Bleiben Sie ja dort wo Sie sind, oder ich verfluche Sie!"

Severus ließ sich wieder zurücksinken, während er es nicht glauben konnte, dass er von einem etwa zehnjährigen Jungen überwältigt worden war und es dieser tatsächlich geschafft hatte, seinen Imperius- Fluch zu brechen. Bestürzt begriff er, wie mächtig der Sohn Voldemorts in Wirklichkeit war. Obwohl seine Gedanken durch seinen Kopf rasten, wusste er nicht, was er antworten sollte und erkannte entsetzt, dass es überhaupt keine Rolle mehr spielte, welche Antwort er nun gab.

Er hatte verloren und er würde seine Tochter und seine Frau niemals wieder sehen. Wenn er noch seinen Zauberstab gehabt hätte, hätte er vielleicht noch eine Chance gehabt, aber so war er dem Jungen gnadenlos ausgeliefert.

Daher sagte er resigniert:

„ Ich wollte Euch zu Dumbledore bringen."

„ Sie sind ein Spion.", stellte der junge Lord mit ruhiger Stimme fest und sah ihn mit smaragdgrünen Augen durchdringend an.

„ Offensichtlich.", entgegnete Severus Snape. Er war überrascht, dass der zukünftige Dunkle Lord so eine rasche Auffassungsgabe hatte.

„ Wie heißen Sie?"

„ Snape. Severus Snape."

Plötzlich trat der junge Lord einen Schritt nach hinten und sagte mit kühler Stimme:

„ Sie können gehen, Snape. Ich werde niemanden Ihr Geheimnis erzählen. Aber vergessen Sie nie, dass ich Ihnen Ihr Leben gerettet habe. Eines Tages werden Sie mir Ihre Schuld zurückzahlen."

Severus, der völlig fassungslos war, konnte es nicht glauben. Der Junge würde ihn nicht seinem Vater übergeben? Er würde niemanden etwas verraten?

„ Sie sollten jetzt besser gehen."

Severus stand wacklig auf und sah das Kind an, das immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Die smaragdgrünen Augen beobachteten ihn. Zögernd blieb er noch einen Augenblick stehen, er konnte nicht glauben, dass er seine Familie wieder sehen würde und dass er wirklich entkommen würde. Schließlich setzte er sich in Bewegung.

„ Ihr Zauberstab." Severus drehte sich um und fing seinen Zauberstab auf, den ihm der Junge zugeworfen hatte. Dann ging er zum Apparationsplatz, in jedem Moment damit rechnend, dass ein Fluch ihn treffen würde.

Als er in Hogsmeade angekommen war, machte er sich mit schnellen Schritten auf den Weg zum Schloss, während er darüber nachdachte, dass er nun in der Schuld eines Kindes stand, das Voldemorts Sohn war und eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu James Potter besaß. Aber konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass er nichts sagen würde? Und warum hatte der Junge ihn entkommen lassen, anstatt die Wachen zu rufen, die ihn sofort gehört hätten, hätte er laut geschrieen? Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand es nicht. Es machte keinen Sinn.

Wenig später betrat er Dumbledore's Büro und sah, dass der gesamte Phönixorden schon versammelt war.

Albus hob seinen Kopf und sah ihn erleichtert an.

„ Severus, na endlich. Was hielt dich so lange auf?"

Severus setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und sagte:

„ Ich habe herausgefunden, wer der schwarzhaarige Junge ist. Er ist der Sohn und Erbe von Voldemort."

Diese unerwartete Enthüllung bewirkte, dass viele nach Luft schnappten und anfingen mit fassungslosen und ungläubigen Gesichtern vor sich hin zu stottern.

Die blauen Augen des Schulleiters weiteten sich und kurz darauf sah er ihn mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„ Das sind zweifellos schlechte Nachrichten."

„ Ja, aber ich habe schlechtere.", entgegnete Severus and begann zu erzählen, was sich noch ereignet hatte.

Als Severus geendet hatte, herrschte Schweigen.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, fragte Alastar ungläubig:

„ Er hat dich gehen lassen?"

Albus wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf.

„ Ich frage mich warum er das getan hat. Ich fürchte allerdings, dass uns nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als darauf zu vertrauen, dass er dein Geheimnis bewahrt, Severus. Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt wer er ist."

„ Dann werden wir es also in Zukunft mit zwei Dunklen Lords zu tun haben.", sagte Minerva düster.

„ Tragischerweise kann dem Jungen noch nicht einmal die Schuld gegeben werden. Voldemort wird schon dafür sorgen, dass sein Sohn genauso herzlos und grausam wird, wie er selber.", seufzte Albus, blickte zum Fenster und richtete seinen Blick dann auf Severus.

„ Vielleicht könntest du versuchen, ob es dir nicht gelingen könnte, dass Vertrauen von dem Jungen zu gewinnen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das sehr viel helfen wird, aber alles was dazu beiträgt, dass Voldemorts Einfluss auf ihn geschwächt wird, könnte für uns später sehr wertvoll werden."

„ Und wenn er mir dann vertrauen sollte, was ich ziemlich bezweifele? Was dann?"

„ Ich weiß es nicht, Severus. Vielleicht kannst du es schaffen, ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Er ist immer noch sehr jung, er wird wohl noch beeinflussbar sein. Finde soviel wie möglich über ihn heraus. Sei vorsichtig, da er dich jederzeit verraten kann, aber versuche, in ihm Zweifel zu wecken, dass die Dunkle Seite falsch ist. Vielleicht ergibt sich dadurch eine Möglichkeit."

Severus starrte den Schulleiter an, als ob dieser den Verstand verloren hätte, sagte aber nichts. Die nächsten Minuten saßen die Ordensmitglieder leise zusammen und dachten über die überraschenden Neuigkeiten, die sie gerade erfahren hatten und die keiner von ihnen erwartet hatte, nach.

**_

* * *

_**

In der Zwischenzeit saß Harry in seinem Zimmer und starrte traurig die Fotos an, während seine Hände, die heftig zitterten, den Einband des Albums so festhielten, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Aber die Fotos seiner Eltern trösteten ihn nicht. Sie bewirkten nur einen schrecklich brennenden Schmerz in ihm. Seit er das Fotoalbum in den Ruinen von Godric's Hollow gefunden hatte, hatte er das Album wie einen Schatz gehütet.

Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber er hatte diese Fotos noch nicht einmal Draco oder Caro gezeigt. Caro hatte nur das eine Foto gesehen, dass er in dem zerbrochenen Fotorahmen entdeckt hatte. Harry berührte leicht das Foto, auf dem seine Mama strahlend lachte und ihm glücklich zuwinkte. Plötzlich klappte er das Album heftig zu, stand auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand wütend über seine Augen, wo sich Tränen bildeten.

Er sah durch die offene Tür zu seinem Bett hinüber und seufzte. Nell, nachdem Rainbow sich um sie gekümmert hatte, war eingeschlafen und Harry hatte die kleine Hauselfe auf sein weiches Bett gelegt. Hoffentlich ging es ihr bald besser.

Leise ging er zu seinem Fenster und schaute hinaus. Die heutigen Ereignisse hatten ihn erkennen lassen, dass er eines Tages wählen würde müssen. Er hatte begriffen, dass er eine Entscheidung fällen musste, auf welcher Seite er stand, dass er entweder die Dunkelheit oder das Licht wählen musste. Dass er sich für die Seite seiner Eltern, die er nie gekannt hatte oder für die Seite seines Adoptivvaters entscheiden würde müssen. Es war seltsam, aber diese Tatsache war ihm erst heute richtig bewusst geworden.

Heute erst hatte er die Tragweite seiner Situation in aller Klarheit begriffen. Er wusste sehr gut, dass sein Adoptivvater in Zukunft weitere Grausamkeiten von ihm fordern würde. Er würde foltern und töten müssen und dieses Wissen ließ ihn erschaudern.

Nell zu foltern war für ihn grauenhaft gewesen und sogar jetzt noch konnte er ihre angsterfüllten Augen vor sich sehen, die zu ihm voller Schrecken aufgeblickt hatten. Er wollte nie wieder in solch einer Situation sein. Vielleicht war es anders mit Leuten, die er nicht persönlich kannte, aber er bezweifelte das. Abgesehen davon wollte er überhaupt niemanden töten. Deswegen hatte er auch nicht die Wachen gerufen, als der Todesser ihn hatte heute entführen wollen. Sobald er erkannt hatte, dass dieser ein Spion war, hatte er gewusst, dass sein Adoptivvater den Mann ohne jegliche Gnade bestrafen würde und sehr wahrscheinlich töten würde, wenn er die Wahrheit erfahren würde.

Obwohl er wütend auf Snape gewesen war, dass dieser ihn entführen wollte, hatte er doch nicht daran schuld sein wollen, dass er umgebracht werden würde. Also hatte er ihm erlaubt zu gehen, aber nun war er nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob dies wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Konnte der Spion nicht gefährlich für sie alle werden? Würde Snape noch einmal versuchen ihn zu entführen?

Harry wusste es nicht, entschied sich jedoch, dass er in Zukunft sehr vorsichtig sein würde. Außerdem würde er sich überlegen müssen, wie er sich künftig verhalten sollte. Irgendwie musste er sich eine Möglichkeit ausdenken, wie er Situationen, in denen er foltern oder töten musste, vermeiden konnte. Was seinen Adoptivvater betraf, würde er ihm nie vergeben, dass dieser ihn gezwungen hatte, Nell zu foltern. Aber was…

„Harry? Harry! Warum hast du deine Tür abgeschlossen?", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme und Harry erkannte Caro. Er seufzte leise und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür. Er war sich nicht so sicher, dass er seine Freunde jetzt um sich haben wollte. Sekunden später kamen Caro und Draco hinein.

„ Wo hast du nur den ganzen Tag gesteckt? Wir konnten dich nirgends finden.", sagte sein silberblonder Freund und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen.

„ Ich habe an einer Todesser Versammlung teilgenommen.", erwiderte Harry.

„ Wirklich? Toll! Wie war es?"

Harry beobachtete, wie Dracos Augen aufgeregt aufleuchteten, eine Reaktion, die er nicht ganz verstehen konnte. Er ging ebenfalls zu einem Sessel und setzte sich. Einen Augenblick schwieg er, dann begann er zu erzählen, was sich heute zugetragen hatte. Außer seinem Zusammentreffen mit Snape erzählte er ihnen alles. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, das es besser war, dieses Geheimnis niemanden anzuvertrauen. Nachdem er geendet hatte, bemerkte er, dass Caro auf den Tisch starrte und es schien ihm, als ob sie seinem Blick auswich. Draco zuckte währenddessen die Schultern und sagte:

„ Es ist nur ein Hauself, Harry. Nichts weiter. Du solltest dir darüber keinen Kopf zerbrechen."

Harrys starrte seinen Freund etwas ungläubig an und erwiderte mit kühler Stimme.

„ Für dich mag Nell nur ein Hauself sein. Aber nicht für mich."

„ Aber das ist nicht richtig! Du bist der Erbe des Dunklen Lords! Du kannst nicht freundlich zu wertlosen Geschöpfen sein! Das geht einfach nicht. Und was deine Sorgen betrifft, dass wir eines Tages töten müssen, sind die total unbegründet. Es werden sowieso nur wertlose Schlammblüter sein."

Harry starrte Draco an, als ob er ihn zum ersten Mal sehen würde und sagte leise.

„ Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich der Erbe des Dunklen Lords bin…"

„ Was zum Teufel soll das denn heißen?", wollte Draco aufgebracht wissen.

„ Er ist nicht mein richtiger Vater und …meine Eltern kämpften gegen die Dunkle Seite."

Obwohl seine Freunde es natürlich gewusst hatten, war es doch das erste Mal, dass er es wirklich ausgesprochen hatte.

Plötzlich verzog sich Dracos Gesicht vor Wut und er begann zu schreien.

„ _Na und?_ Deine Eltern wussten es nicht besser! Aber du solltest es wissen! Du hattest schließlich die richtige Erziehung! Oder willst du uns jetzt verraten und ein wertloser Potter werden?"

Harrys Augen verengten sich gefährlich. Verwirrt und verletzt, da er nie geglaubt hätte, dass sein Freund ihn jemals so angreifen würde, schrie er zurück:

„ Du hast absolut kein Recht so über meine Eltern zu sprechen! Und du weißt überhaupt nichts!

Möchtest du unbedingt foltern und töten? Bist du so versessen darauf ein Todesser zu werden?"

„ Ja! Wir müssten sowieso nur wertlose Schlammblüter töten!"

„ Schweig endlich! Sie sind nicht wertlos!"

„ Natürlich sind sie das! Sie sind genauso wertlos, wie es deine verdammten Eltern waren!"

Ein krachendes Geräusch unterbrach den Streit. Das Glas der Fenster war in tausend glitzernde Stückchen zersplittert und Harrys Augen funkelten nun mit unbändiger Wut. Harry hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben. Er spürte, dass, sollte er seine Beherrschung gänzlich verlieren, mehr zur Bruch gehen würde, als nur die Fenster. So sagte er nur mit eiskalter Stimme.

„ Verlass mein Zimmer, Draco. Ich will dich hier nie mehr sehen!"

Für einen Augenblick sah Harry Bedauern und Entsetzten in den Augen Dracos aufblitzen, doch dann wurden sie kalt und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehte er sich um und schritt aus dem Zimmer. Nachdem Draco die Tür nicht gerade sanft zugeschlagen hatte, schlug Harry die Hände vors Gesicht und sagte mit fassungsloser Stimme.

„ Warum? Warum hat er das gesagt? Wie konnte er das nur tun?"

Caro ging zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihm und legte ihre Arme um Harry.

„ Harry, du musst Draco verzeihen. Er war wütend, er hat es nicht so gemeint. Versuche ihn zu verstehen."

„ Verstehen? Warum hat er mich so angegriffen?"

„ Wir alle haben gelernt, dass die Muggle wertlos sind und kein Recht darauf haben zu leben. Wir wissen, dass die Zauberer, die gegen unsere Seite kämpfen, Verräter sind. Draco glaubt das. Insbesondere weil er seinen Vater über alles liebt. Er war wie eine Kritik an ihm und alles an was Draco glaubt. In dem Moment, wo du gesagt hast, dass du dir nicht sicher bist, ob du der Erbe des Dunklen Lords bist, hat er nicht seinen Freund vor sich gesehen, sondern einen Potter. Nachdem wir herausgefunden haben, wer du in Wirklichkeit bist, konnte er vergessen, dass du ein Potter bist, da du dich nie wie einer verhalten hast. Aber heute hast du fast gesagt, dass die Dunkle Seite Unrecht hat."

Harry löste sich aus Caros Armen und sah seine Freundin an.

„ Und du? Was denkst du?"

„ Ich…ich denke, dass Draco Recht hat. Harry, heute war ein schrecklicher Tag für dich, aber das bedeutet doch nicht, dass du dich gegen die Dunkle Seite stellen musst. Was du Nell antun musstest, war schlimm für dich, weil du sie liebst. Aber im Grunde ist sie nur eine Hauselfe, dass solltest du nicht vergessen. Abgesehen davon hat Draco Recht. Du _bist_ der Erbe des Dunklen Lords und jeder der gegen uns ist, ist wertlos und böse. Erinnere dich, was dieser verdammte Orden und Dumbledore meinem Papa angetan haben. Sie haben ihn einfach umgebracht. Ich hasse sie und sie werden dafür bezahlen! Die Dunkle Seite hat Recht, Harry und du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken machen."

„Also denkst du auch, dass meine Eltern es nicht besser wussten und dass sie wertlos waren, ja? Dann kannst du auch gleich mein Zimmer verlassen!"

„ Beruhige dich doch, Harry! Ich liebe dich, das weißt du. Du und Draco seid mehr als nur Freunde für mich und ich will dir doch nur helfen. Wir sollten uns nicht so anschreien. Wir sollten füreinander da sein, sodass wir unsere Probleme zusammen lösen können. Und was deine Eltern betrifft, sie…" Caro brach ab, als ob sie nicht wüsste, was sie weiter sagen sollte und sah ihn unsicher an.

Eine Zeit schwiegen sie und im Zimmer breitete sich eine unbehaglich Stille aus. Dann sagte Harry leise:

„ Caro, warum denkst du, dass Muggle wertlos sind? Oder die Leute, die gegen uns kämpfen, wie meine Eltern es taten? Denkst du nicht, dass jeder das Recht hat, zu glauben, was er möchte? Ich habe lange über diese ganzen Probleme nachgedacht, aber irgendwie habe ich nie gewusst, was richtig ist. Aber seitdem ich herausgefunden habe, wer meine Eltern waren, ich…ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie wertlos waren oder dass sie schlecht waren, nur weil sie auf Dumbledores Seite gekämpft haben. Wenn ich ihre Fotos sehe, dann… irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass wenn ich jemanden töte oder foltere, wie ich es heute mit Nell getan habe, dass ich sie damit verraten würde."

„ Harry, das ist absoluter Unsinn! Schließlich hat der Orden meinen Papa umgebracht! Sie töten und foltern auch! Deine Eltern haben bestimmt auch jemanden umgebracht!"

„ Ja, …du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Aber… als ich heute Nell gefoltert habe, Caro, das war… es war einfach nur schrecklich. Und wenn ich jemanden töten muss…. Willst du später wirklich töten?"

Caro zögerte und malte, ohne dass sie es richtig bemerkte, unsichtbare Kringel auf den Tisch.

„ Ich weiß nicht, Harry. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht. Du weißt, dass Dracos Eltern mich praktisch erzogen haben, und sie haben uns immer nur beigebracht, dass es nur eine richtige Seite und eine falsche gibt. Du weißt es doch selber. Du hast ja schließlich die gleiche Erziehung bekommen. Wenn ich an die Mörder meines Papas denke, dann würde ich sie ohne Bedauern umbringen. Ich hasse sie mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich würde mich rächen!"

„ Aber wenn du Unschuldige töten müsstest, zum Beispiel Kinder? Würdest du es dann tun? Nur weil die Muggle Kinder sind? Oder würdest du Nell umbringen? Würdest du ihr wehtun, wenn du müsstest? Nur weil sie eine Hauselfe ist? Der Orden hat deinen Vater umgebracht, aber was wollten dein Vater und die Todesser der Muggle- Familie antun? Wer zum Teufel hat diesen Krieg eigentlich angefangen? Die Dunkle oder die Licht Seite? Aber wir müssen uns eines Tages entscheiden, Caro! Würdest du es tun? Würdest du irgendwen umbringen?"

Caro sah ihn mit einem Gesicht an, in dem heillose Verwirrung und Angst stand. Die beiden starrten sich an. Schließlich seufzte Harry und legte einen Arm um Caro.

„ Ich werde morgen mit Draco sprechen. Ich hoffe nur, dass er jetzt nicht zu seinem Vater läuft. Er wird mich nicht verraten, oder?"

„ Harry! Draco mag schreckliche Sachen gesagt haben, er war wütend und vielleicht auch verwirrt. Aber er würde niemals irgendwem verraten, was du gesagt hast!"

„ Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, Caro. Er liebt seinen Vater über alles, und wenn er glaubt, dass ich auf die andere Seite…"

„ Nein, Harry! Das darfst du nicht denken. Er würde dich nie verraten! Ich kenne ihn!"

Harry antwortete nicht und als Bellatrix Lestrange einige Zeit später den Raum betrat, fand sie den Erben des Dunklen Lords und ihre Tochter zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa liegend und friedlich schlafend.

**_

* * *

_**

Alison Snape sah ihren schlafenden Ehemann an und seufzte leise. Heute hatte sie an der Ordensversammlung nicht teilgenommen, da sie auf die Kinder aufgepasst hatte, sodass sie die Geschehnisse des Tages erst erfahren hatte, als ihr Ehemann sie ihr erzählt hatte. Sie war entsetzt gewesen, aber zur gleichen Zeit auch unbeschreiblich dankbar, dass der junge Erbe Voldemorts Severus' Leben gerettet hatte.

Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten und Streitereien in der Vergangenheit liebte sie ihren Ehemann immer noch über alles. Aber heute hatten sie sich wieder so nahe gefühlt, wie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr. Manchmal genügte es zu begreifen, wie wenig es gefehlt hätte, dass sie einander für immer verloren hätten, um ihre Liebe füreinander nur noch größer werden zu lassen.

Sie kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen und überlegte, was der junge Lord in Zukunft wohl von ihrem Mann fordern könnte. In solchen Momenten wünschte sie sich, dass sie in die Zukunft sehen konnte, aber unglücklicherweise konnte sie es nicht.


	19. Kapitel 19

**Kapitel 19**

Früh am Morgen schlenderte Draco langsam durch die dunklen Korridore. Nachdem er links abgebogen war und den breiten Gang etwa zur Mitte entlang geschritten war, blieb er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und seine Augen richteten sich auf die Tür, vor der er stand. Aber er machte nicht die geringsten Anstalten die Tür zu öffnen. Er seufzte und dachte wieder darüber nach, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte die letzte Nacht nicht gerade gut geschlafen. Der schlimme Streit, den er gestern mit Harry gehabt hatte, hatte ihn nicht zu Ruhe kommen lassen.

Nachdem er Harrys Zimmer verlassen hatte, war er in die Halle gestürmt, um seinen Vater zu suchen. Schließlich hatte er ihn auf der einen Treppe, die in die Kerker führte, gefunden, wo er in ein Gespräch mit Avery vertieft gewesen war.

Sein Vater war ein wenig argwöhnisch gewesen, als dieser sein erhitztes Gesicht bemerkt hatte, aber Draco hatte einfach gesagt, dass er zu schnell die Treppe hinuntergelaufen war und hatte erzählt, dass Harry Kopfschmerzen bekommen hatte, sodass er und Caro früher als sonst hatten gehen müssen.

Glücklicherweise hatte sein Vater ihm Glauben geschenkt. Zu Hause war er dann in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte über seinen Streit mit Harry nachgedacht, während er sich darüber gewundert hatte, dass Caro überhaupt nichts gesagt hatte. Sonst war es gar nicht ihre Art zu schweigen.

Erst war er fuchsteufelswild gewesen, dann hatte er sich verraten gefühlt und schließlich enttäuscht und traurig. Er konnte seinen besten Freund nicht verstehen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht, aber er hatte eingesehen, dass er kein Recht dazu gehabt hatte diese eine Bemerkung über Harrys Eltern zu machen.

Plötzlich fragte er sich, wie er reagiert hätte, wäre er an Harrys Stelle gewesen. Hätte er seine Eltern nicht auch in gleicher Weise verteidigt, gleichgültig gegenüber der Tatsache, dass sie auf der falschen Seite gewesen waren? Der silberblonde Junge schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Er wusste es nicht, aber es wäre möglich. Er streckte seine Hand aus, aber ließ sie schnell wieder fallen. Er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

Leise fluchend, dass nichts Nützliches ihm in den Kopf schoss, wusste er nur, dass er wollte, dass Harry wieder sein Freund war. Dann, wütend auf sich selber, weil er so ein Feigling war, hob er erneut seine Hand, aber plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Harry fiel ihm buchstäblich in die Arme.

„ Draco? Was machst du hier? Ich wollte gerade zu dir nach Hause gehen."

„ Ich wollte…Harry, ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen. Ich meine…"

„ Schon gut, Draco. Komm rein. Ich wollte mich auch entschuldigen, ich hätte nicht so schreien sollen und sagen, dass ich dich hier nie wieder sehen will. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint."

„ Nein, Harry. Du hattest jedes Recht so wütend zu sein. Es war meine Schuld und…"

„ Draco, es ist okay. Vergessen wir das Ganze."

Draco fühlte, wie eine ungeheure Erleichterung ihn überflutete. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach werden würde. Als er ins Zimmer trat, blieb er mit einem Male überrascht stehen.

„ Caro? Was machst du denn hier?"

„ Hi, Draco. Weißt du, Harry und ich haben gestern noch ein wenig geredet und wir…wir sind auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Und da uns niemand aufgeweckt hat, bin ich immer noch hier. Nell hat uns gerade Frühstück gebracht. Willst du auch etwas essen?"

Draco nickte, da er ziemlich hungrig war. Er war vorhin zu nervös gewesen, um beim Frühstück auch nur irgendetwas hinunter zubekommen. Harry und Draco setzten sich zu Caro an den Tisch und Harry rief Nell, um ihr zu sagen, sie solle für Draco noch ein weiteres Gedeck bringen. Die kleine Elfe war dank Rainbows Magie wieder völlig hergestellt und als Harry heute Morgen entdeckt hatte, dass es Nell gut ging, war ihm ein Stein von der Seele gefallen.

„ Du bist ja richtig ausgehungert, Draco.", bemerkte Caro belustigt, als sie zusah, wie er ziemlich hastig ein Brötchen in sich hineinstopfte.

Harry blickte zu seinem Freund und schämte sich auf ein Mal, dass er gestern an Draco gezweifelt hatte und wirklich gedacht hatte, er könne ihn verraten. Unglaublich froh, dass sie sich wieder vertragen hatten, griff er ebenfalls munter zu einem Brötchen und zog Diamond aus seinem Ärmel. Die kleine Schlange zischte etwas und begann sich durch die verschiedenen Sachen, die auf dem Tisch standen, zu schlängeln.

Harry zischelte zurück. Draco schauderte leicht und hörte für einen Moment mit dem Kauen auf. Obwohl er diese Gespräche zwischen Harry und seiner Schlange schon oft gehört hatte, war es doch immer wieder aufs Neue etwas unheimlich, zu hören, wie Harry zischelte. Diamond war mittlerweile an Caros Teller angekommen und begann dort, die, von einem Brötchen heruntergefallene, Marmelade aufzuessen. Caro starrte auf das kleine Reptil und fragte verblüfft:

„ Seit wann essen Schlangen Marmelade?" Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen, obwohl sie Schlangen immer noch nicht sehr mochte, hatte sich seitdem sie Harry kannte, langsam an Diamond gewöhnt und hatte mittlerweile keine Angst mehr vor Harrys Haustier.

„ Sie mag nicht jede Marmelade, nur Himbeermarmelade. Das ist praktisch ihr Lieblingsessen. Wenn ihr öfter mit mir frühstücken würdet, würdet ihr das wissen.", erklärte Harry und als er Dracos und Caros Gesichter sah, begann er zu lachen. Wenig später fielen seine beiden Freunde mit ein, während Diamond sich nicht im Geringsten daran störte und weiter an ihrer Marmelade knabberte. Alle drei waren glücklich und erleichtert, dass sie sich wieder vertragen hatten, doch keiner von ihnen konnte den Streit ganz vergessen.

**_

* * *

_**

Der Dunkle Lord saß an seinem Schreibtisch und war gerade damit beschäftigt über Harry nachzudenken. Die Erkenntnis, dass Harry einen wertlosen Hauselfen in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, erschreckte ihn. So ein Verhalten war einfach nicht richtig für seinen Erben. Harry sollte kalt sein, gnadenlos und er sollte keine Skrupel haben einen wertlosen Hauselfen zu töten. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?

Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Harry die Spinnen ziemlich widerwillig getötet hatte, aber er hatte dem keine große Beachtung geschenkt. Aber als Harry sich gestern geweigert hatte, diese unselige Hauselfe zu foltern und es dann nur auf Grund seiner Drohung getan hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass da etwas sehr im Argen lag. Wie konnte er Harry nur in einen echten Todesser verwandeln? Wenn Harry weiter so zögerlich und widerwillig gegen das Foltern und Töten eingestellt war, würde er nie ein gefürchteter Schwarzer Zauberer werden. Er dachte an den Augenblick zurück, wo er Harry hatte zwingen wollen, die Hauselfe zu töten und der Junge sich doch tatsächlich geweigert hatte.

Als er in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen geblickt hatte, hatte er diese Mischung aus Ablehnung, Furcht, Verletzlichkeit und diese beinahe hoffnungslose Verzweiflung bemerkt. Er hatte so einen ähnlichen Ausdruck schon viele Male in den Augen seiner zahlreichen Gefangenen gesehen, kurz bevor er sie dann gefoltert und ihren Geist gebrochen oder sie getötet hatte. Er hatte gewusst, dass, wenn er Harry dazu zwingen würde, dieser ihn hassen würde. Deswegen hatte er nicht darauf bestanden, dass Harry die Hauselfe tötete. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er natürlich, dass der Junge anfing ihn zu hassen, weder hatte er Harry verletzen wollen, als dieser ihn angefleht hatte, ihn nicht zu zwingen.

Der Dunkle Lord schüttelte seinen Kopf. Es erschreckte ihn, wie er sich so an Harry gewöhnt hatte, dass der Junge in der Lage war, seine Befehle zu verweigern. Als er den Jungen damals mitgenommen hatte, wäre ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass er sich an ihn gewöhnen könnte. Wenigstens konnte er stolz darüber sein, dass Harry versucht hatte, seine Angst zu ignorieren und dass er magisch so mächtig und talentiert war.

Wenn nicht seine Widerwilligkeit zu foltern und zu töten gewesen wäre, wäre alles geradezu perfekt gewesen.

Aber wie konnte er Harry beibringen sich an der Anwendung Unverzeihlicher Flüche zu erfreuen? Er wusste es nicht und erkannte, dass er eigentlich nichts Wichtiges über Harry wusste. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die leiseste Ahnung was für Hobbys der Junge hatte. Bedauernd sah er ein, dass er jedes Mal, wenn er Zeit mit Harry verbracht hatte, ein Lehrer gewesen war.

Er hatte jedes Mal versucht ihm Magie und Parselmagie beizubringen oder er hatte über die Zaubererwelt gesprochen und über ihre Feinde. Doch niemals hatten sie über persönliche Dinge gesprochen. Abgesehen das eine Mal, wo Harry zu ihm gekommen war und nach seiner Mutter gefragt hatte. Bis heute wusste er nicht, warum Harry plötzlich so interessiert gewesen war, die Identität seiner Mutter herauszufinden. Ein klopfendes Geräusch gegen sein Fenster unterbrach seine Gedanken. .

Es war eine Eule mit einem Brief, der ihn informierte, dass einiger seiner Todesser, die er vor Jahren nach Frankreich geschickt hatte, heute Nachmittag nach Großbritannien zurückkehren und ihm Bericht erstatten würden. Harry würde natürlich wieder daran teilnehmen. Vielleicht sollten auch seine Freunde….Ja, warum eigentlich nicht. Schließlich mussten auch Lucius' Sohn und Bellatrix' Tochter lernen, wie man regierte. Irgendwann würden sie an Harrys Seite stehen und ihm helfen über die Welt zu herrschen.

Der Dunkle Lord wiegte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. Vielleicht gab es doch einen Weg Harry die Unverzeihlichen Flüche schmackhaft zu machen. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn er es auf diese Weise versuchen würde.

**_

* * *

_**

In der Zwischenzeit beschäftigten sich die Gedanken von Albus Dumbledore mit dem gleichen Jungen wie sein Erzfeind Voldemort. Er bedauerte es, dass Severus es nicht geschafft hatte, den Jungen zu entführen. Andererseits fragte er sich, ob es nicht doch besser war, dass die Entführung fehlgeschlagen war. Sonst hätten sie den Jungen hier gefangen halten müssen und das hätte bestimmt nicht dazu beigetragen, dass er sich ihrer Seite anschloss. Albus fiel plötzlich auf, dass er noch nicht einmal den Namen des Kindes kannte. Es war ein wenig merkwürdig für ihn, sich über jemanden so viele Gedanken zu machen, den er noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen hatte.

Seit der schwarzhaarige Junge, in dem Kampf ein halbes Jahr zuvor, aufgetaucht war, hatte er über ihn nachgedacht und seit gestern, wo er erfahren hatte wer er war, hatten seine Gedanken ihm keine Ruhe mehr gelassen. Irgendwie hatte er das sichere Gefühl, dass dieses Kind den Wendepunkt in diesem schrecklichen Krieg bringen würde. Dass er darüber entscheiden würde, ob die Dunkelheit oder das Licht siegen würde.

Albus seufzte. Die Zukunft sah im Moment ziemlich trostlos und hoffnungslos aus. Er bezweifelte, dass ein Kind der Dunkelheit jemals zur Lichtseite wechseln würde. Die einzige Hoffnung war nun, dass Severus es schaffte, den Jungen zu beeinflussen und ihn eventuell auf die richtige Seite zu ziehen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Tom Vater werden würde? Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass Tom jemals mit seinem Sohn gespielt hatte. Die Vorstellung, wie Riddle mit einem Baby auf dem Boden herumtollte, war lächerlich. Er fragte sich, ob sein ehemaliger Schüler überhaupt fähig war, irgendwelche Gefühle für seinen Sohn zu haben. Dass er damals am Kampfplatz erschienen war, sprach dafür. Wenn das tatsächlich der Fall war, dann hatte Tom wohl einen ziemlichen Fortschritt gemacht und zum ersten Mal menschliche Züge gezeigt, wenn er denn nun wirklich irgendwelche Gefühle für seinen Sohn übrig hatte. Wer wohl die Mutter des Kindes war?

Bestimmt irgendeine treue Todesserin. Zum Fenster sehend, seufzte Albus. Ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass, wie es jetzt aussah, ein zehnjähriger Junge über die Zukunft der Welt entscheiden würde. Doch er wusste auch, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Er war nicht mächtig genug um Tom zu besiegen und sein ehemaliger Schüler war nicht stark genug um ihn zu besiegen. Sodass es seit Jahren eine Pattsituation gab.

Wehmütig und traurig dachte er an James und Lily Potter zurück. Wenn diese beiden noch am Leben gewesen wären, dann hätten sie es zu dritt vielleicht schaffen können, Voldemort zu besiegen. Auf ein Mal überwältigte ihn die Trauer, die ihn seit Jahren immer wieder befiel. Warum nur hatte er es nicht verhindern können? Warum hatte er Lily und James und den kleinen Harry nicht beschützen können? Wieder sah er sich vor dem zerstörten Haus stehen und entsetzt auf die Ruinen blicken. Er legte seine Arme auf den Tisch und vergrub seinen Kopf darin, als die Traurigkeit und die Schuldgefühle ihn überrollten.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag. Er konnte sich heute irgendwie nicht konzentrieren. Nachdem sie zusammen Frühstück gegessen hatten, waren sie zu ihrem Klassenraum gegangen, wo Bella sie schon erwartet hatte und sie gleich mit Aufgaben überhäuft hatte. Kurz darauf hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen. Seit einiger Zeit kam es immer häufiger vor, dass Bella oder Dracos Eltern sie alleine ließen, nachdem sie ihnen Aufgaben gegeben hatten. Harry sah hoch und murmelte:

„ Ich habe keine Lust mehr."

„ Meinst du ich nicht, Harry? Wäre es nicht schön, wenn wir jetzt Quidditch spielen könnten? Es ist gerade so schönes Wetter.", sagte Caro und blickte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster.

„ Wir haben seit Ewigkeiten kein Quidditch mehr gespielt. ", bemerkte Draco säuerlich.

„ Wir lernen nur noch!"

„ Oder werden in irgendwelche Kämpfe verwickelt." fügte Harry hinzu.

„ Hey, wir könnten…" Bevor Caro ihren Satz jedoch zu Ende bringen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und ihre Mutter kam zurück und die drei Freunde machten sich mit resignierter Miene wieder über ihre Aufgaben her.

Drei ermüdende Stunden später entließ Bella sie. Vorher teilte sie ihnen noch mit, dass nachmittags eine Todesser Versammlung stattfinden würde und sie alle drei daran teilnehmen würden. Während Draco aufgeregt war und sich zu freuen schien, dass er endlich an einer Versammlung teilnehmen würde, war Harry wenig begeistert und er fragte sich, ob er nun jeden Tag an irgendeinem Treffen teilnehmen würde müssen. Hoffentlich nicht. Dann stieg in ihm ein furchtbarer Gedanke auf. Würde er nachher foltern müssen?

Für einen kurzen Moment spürte er, wie Panik ihn erfasste, doch dann verdrängte er das Gefühl, während er sich seinen Kopf zu zerbrechen begann, was er eventuell tun könnte um dieses zu verhindern.

Nach einem leckeren Mittagessen und nachdem sie ihre Hausaufgaben ziemlich lustlos und nicht sehr gewissenhaft und Harry zusätzlich sehr nervös erledigt hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Halle. Auf halbem Wege stießen sie mit einem kleinen untersetzten Mann, der aus einem Seitengang herausgeschossen kam, zusammen. Der Fremde sah hoch und schnauzte sie an:

„ Könnt ihr nicht aufpassen wo ihr…" Doch plötzlich blieben seine Augen an Harry hängen und er brach ab. Ein erschreckter, fassungsloser Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, während er stotternd quiekte und bis zur Wand zurückwich.

„ Nein, das kann …kann nicht sein. James vergib mir, ich…wollte es doch nicht tun. Ich…"

Peter Pettigrew sank auf die Knie. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er das Gesicht seines Freundes und hörte dessen Stimme:

_"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Peter. Ich weiß, dass wir sicher sein werden. Ich werde dir ewig dankbar sein, dass du unser Geheimniswahrer geworden bist."_

Er sah Lily, die ihn dankbar anlächelte und er sah Harry, das kleine fröhliche Baby, das er so oft auf dem Arm gehabt hatte.

Jahrelang hatte er es verdrängt, hatte nicht daran denken wollen, dass er seine besten Freunde verraten hatte und sie so dem Tod ausgeliefert hatte. Jahrelang hatte er sich immer wieder gesagt, dass er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war, um sein Leben zu retten. Doch nun überrollten ihn die Schuldgefühle, die seit dem Tag, an dem er seine Freunde verraten hatte, tief in ihn vergraben waren und brachen aus ihm hervor.

„ Wer zum Teufel sind Sie!", die scharfe Stimme riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und erschreckt blickte er hoch.

Dem silberblonden Jungen, der gesprochen hatte, schenkte er keine Beachtung. Sein Blich war starr auf den anderen Jungen fixiert und erst jetzt erkannte er langsam, dass es überhaupt nicht James war. Als er die smaragdgrünen Augen registrierte, begriff er, wen er da vor sich hatte. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Aber es war die einzige Schlussfolgerung und Peter wusste, dass es die richtige war. Er sah James so ähnlich und dann auch wieder nicht, da er auch gleichzeitig Lily ähnlich sah. Er hatte Lilys Augen.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn Panik überkam und er konnte nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er wollte weg. so weit wie möglich. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Harry weiter anzusehen. Der Schock, den er erlitten hatte, als er Harry gesehen hatte, war zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er begann sich zu konzentrieren und dankte Gott, dass er in der Lage war, sich auch unter Stress zu verwandeln.

Mittlerweile war Harry, der den Fremden von Anfang an bekannt gefunden hatte, endlich eingefallen, woher er diesen Mann kannte. Er hatte ihn auf den Bildern in seinem Fotoalbum gesehen, zusammen mit seinen Eltern. Als der Mann sich plötzlich zu verändern begann, schrie Caro überrascht auf. Harry hatte unterdessen schnell begriffen, was der Mann vorhatte. Dass er sich in letzter Zeit so intensiv mit Animagi beschäftigt hatte, hatte das sichergestellt und so gelang es ihm, gerade noch rechtzeitig, den Mann, der nun eine große dunkelbraune Ratte war, mit einem Schockzauber bewegungsunfähig zu machen.

Caro starrte auf die Ratte und sah auf.

„ Er ist ein Animagus? Aber was sollte das Ganze eigentlich? Er war ja völlig durchgeknallt."

„ Meine Eltern kannten ihn. Er war auf einigen Fotos. Findet ihr es nicht ein wenig merkwürdig, dass meine Eltern einen Todesser kannten? Und dann sein Verhalten. Er sah so aus, als ob er einen Geist gesehen hätte."

„ Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm? Wir können ihn nicht einfach hier liegen lassen, oder?", fragte Draco, der nachdenklich auf die Ratte blickte.

„ Nein. Ich denke, wir nehmen ihn mit. Ich will mit ihm sprechen Er kann mir etwas über meine Eltern erzählen.

Ich will wissen, warum er sie kannte. Und was er nicht tun wollte."

„ Da es so aussah, als wolle er so schnell wie möglich fort von hier, glaube ich nicht gerade, dass er dir deine Fragen beantworten wird.", meinte Draco.

„ Na ja, vielleicht könnten wir Veritaserum benutzen. Dann wüssten wir auch gleich, ob er die Wahrheit sagt, oder nicht.", sagte Harry.

„ Veritaserum? Wie zum Teufel sollen wir Veritaserum bekommen?"

„ Ich weiß nicht. Aber es wäre wahrscheinlich die beste Möglichkeit. Wir können ja nach der Versammlung überlegen, wie wir an den Zaubertrank kommen."

Nachdem Harry das gesagt hatte, bückte er sich, ergriff die Ratte und steckte sie in eine der Taschen von seinem Umhang. Minuten später hatten die drei Freunde die Halle betreten und kurz darauf saß Harry auf seinem Thron und Caro und Draco hatten sich neben ihn gestellt. Der Dunkle Lord drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry und sagte:

„ Du wirst alles beobachten, Harry. Je mehr du beobachtest, desto mehr kannst du lernen. Das Treffen gestern war nur dazu da, dich vorzustellen. Also achte auf alles."

Harry nickte und sah zu, wie die Halle sich langsam, aber stetig mit Todessern füllte. Harry schaute sich um und bemerkte, dass viele der anwesenden Leute ihm neugierige prüfende Blicke zuwarfen. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sein Blick sich mit einem Todesser kreuzte, würde dieser sofort seine Augen abwenden.

Dann traten ein paar Todesser nach vorn und nach einem kurzen Nicken des Dunklen Lords begann ein großer braunhaariger Mann über die gegenwärtige Situation in Frankreich zu sprechen. Der Mann sprach ziemlich schnell und mit einem seltsamen Akzent, sodass Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte, alles zu verstehen. Aber er erfuhr, dass sich in Frankreich, die von Voldemort zerstört geglaubten Widerstandsgruppen wieder neu formiert hatten und dass es nicht gelungen war, diese zu vernichten.

„ Ihr habt es nicht geschafft? Und warum nicht?", fragte der Dunkle Lord in einem eiskalten Ton.

„ Ich… weiß es nicht, My Lord."

„ Du solltest es wissen. Du solltest immer den Grund für dein Versagen kennen."

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und verfluchte den Mann mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch. Der bedauernswerte Mann fiel zu Boden und bäumte sich schreiend auf. Harry begann sich grauenhaft zu fühlen und wusste mit plötzlicher Einsicht, dass er es hasste und es ihn erschreckte und er begriff, dass er nicht zusehen wollte, wie Menschen gefoltert oder getötet wurden. Dass er diesen Mann nicht persönlich kannte, änderte nichts daran. Harrys Hände klammerten sich um die Lehne, während er eindringlich betete, dass sein Adoptivvater von ihm nicht verlangen würde, diesen Mann zu foltern.

Obwohl er sich gestern versprochen hatte, dass er über einen Weg nachdenken würde, wie er solche Situationen vermeiden konnte und vorhin ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht hatte, begriff er nun, dass es nichts gab, was er tun würde können. Wenn sein Adoptivvater es von ihm fordern würde, dann konnte er sich nicht vor all den Todessern einfach weigern. Er erinnerte sich sehr gut daran, wie oft der Dunkle Lord ihm eingetrichtert hatte, dass er niemals irgendeine Schwäche vor seinen Anhängern zeigen dürfte.

Sich zu weigern, wenn er mit seinem Adoptivvater alleine war, mochte noch angehen, aber wenn er es hier in der Öffentlichkeit tat, würde ihm das der Dunkle Lord garantiert nicht durchgehen lassen. Der schreiende Todesser erinnerte ihn plötzlich an den Mann, der ihm seinen Zauberstab verkauft hatte und dessen Tod ihm unzählige Albträume beschert hatte, als er noch kleiner gewesen war. Er wusste immer noch nicht den Grund, warum sein Adoptivvater ihn damals ermordet hatte, aber er wusste, dass der alte Mann nichts getan hatte, außer, dass er sich geweigert hatte, seinem Adoptivvater das erste Mal zu antworten.

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund für den Mord gewesen. Dann wanderten seine Gedanken zu Mr. Fortescue, während er sich krampfhaft bemühte, die Schreie nicht zu hören. Er fragte sich, ob der Eisverkäufer immer noch am Leben war. Er hoffte es, obwohl nun wohl niemand mehr sein köstliches Eis kaufte.

Inzwischen hatte der Dunkle Lord endlich den Fluch aufgehoben.

„ So, vielleicht können wir nun darüber nachdenken, was wir tun können um diese Widerstandsgruppe zu vernichten. Als erstes…" Der Dunkle Lord brach ab und seine Augen wanderten über die versammelten Menschen vor ihm.

„ Wo ist Pettigrew? Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, habe ich ihn vor Jahren zu euch nach Frankreich geschickt, nicht wahr?", fragte er und musterte den Anführer der französischen Todesser, der sich mittlerweile vom Boden erhoben hatte.

„ Ja, My Lord …und er ist mit uns zurückgekehrt, aber… ich weiß nicht, wo er gerade ist.", stammelte der Mann zögerlich und seine Stimme zitterte, als ob er jeden Augenblick einen weiteren Fluch erwartet würde.

„ Dann ist es etwas seltsam, dass er nicht gekommen ist, nicht wahr?

Vielleicht solltest du jemanden schicken, der ihn sucht? So dumm wie er ist, kann es sicher leicht passieren, dass er sich im Schloss verläuft. Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn er verloren gehen würde, wo er in der Vergangenheit doch so nützlich gewesen war."

Harry bemerkte, wie der Blick seines Adoptivvaters ihn kurz streifte und er begriff, dass die Ratte in seiner Tasche dieser Pettigrew sein musste und seine Neugierde was dieser Mann mit seinen Eltern zu tun hatte, wuchs beinahe ins Unermessliche. Aber warum hatte dann nichts über Pettigrew in der Zeitung gestanden? Und bei was war er so nützlich gewesen? Harry seufzte und wünschte sich, dass er die Antwort wissen würde.

Der Rest des Treffens beschäftigte sich mit dem Finden von taktischen Strategien, wie man diese französische Widerstandsgruppe zerstören konnte. Obwohl sich Harry bemühte aufmerksam zuzuhören, verstand er nicht gerade viel und ziemlich schnell verlor er jegliches Interesse. Schließlich war die Versammlung zu Ende und die Todesser begannen die Halle, nachdem sie sich vor dem Dunklen Lord verneigt hatten, zu verlassen.

Harry seufzte ungemein erleichtert, dass er nicht dazu aufgefordert worden war, den Mann zu foltern und dass sonst nichts Schlimmes mehr passiert war. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er sich völlig verkrampft hatte. Er stand auf und wollte ebenfalls gehen, da er so schnell wie möglich die Halle verlassen wollte, wurde aber von seinem Adoptivvater zurückgehalten.

„ Harry, ich möchte noch kurz mit dir sprechen. Draco, Carolina, ihr könnt auch bleiben. Das betrifft euch auch. Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es sinnvoll und für euch lehrreich sein würde in den Folterkammern anwesend zu sein. So werdet ihr langsam lernen, wie man Menschen am effektivsten foltern kann. Und ihr beide, Draco und Carolina, werdet die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen. Es ist, glaube ich, langsam Zeit für euch. Aber nun will ich alleine mit meinem Sohn sprechen. Ihr zwei könnt Harry in seinen Räumen erwarten."

Nachdem seine zwei Freunde die Halle verlassen hatten, schlug sein Adoptivvater vor in den Park zu gehen. Harry folgte ihm, während er über das nachdachte, was der Dunkle Lord gerade gesagt hatte. Er wusste mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass er nicht im Geringsten lernen wollte, wie man Menschen am besten verletzte und er wollte sicherlich nicht dabei zusehen.

„ Ich werde nach Frankreich gehen, Harry, und dort ungefähr zwei Wochen bleiben um die Widerstandsgruppe ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Diese Leute haben meine Geduld nun wirklich erschöpft. Auf diese Weise wird es schneller gehen. Wenn ich es meinen Todessern überlasse, wird es zu lange dauern oder wohlmöglich gar nicht gelingen. Manchmal glaube ich wirklich von lauter Unfähigen umgeben zu sein. Wenn ich wieder komme, werde ich dir und deinen Freunden beibringen, wie man ein gefürchteter Schwarzer Magier wird und wie man die Menschen foltert, tötet und beherrscht.

Ich habe dein Zögern diese Hauselfe zu foltern übrigens bemerkt Harry, aber glaube mir, du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Du musst nur mehr üben. Dann wird alles gut werden. Außerdem werde ich darauf achten, dass wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen. Harry, ich habe eingesehen, dass ich dich zu sehr vernachlässigt habe und dass ich zu viele Male nicht da war. Aber wir werden alles nachholen."

Harry, der neben seinen Adoptivvater ging, fühlte wie Verzweiflung in ihm emporstieg und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er keine Luft mehr bekommen würde.

„ Muss ich wirklich foltern und töten?", flüsterte Harry beinahe unhörbar.

Der Dunkle Lord blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

„ Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Wie ich schon sagte, brauchst du nur mehr Übung. Und in vier oder fünf Jahren, wenn ich dir alles beigebracht habe, was du wissen musst, wirst du mir helfen die ganze Welt zu regieren. Dann werden wir auch jeden zerstören, der es auch nur wagt, Widerstand gegen uns zu leisten. Unglücklicherweise gibt es immer noch zu viele Gruppen von törichten Leuten, die glauben, dass es besser sei, mich zu bekämpfen. Sogar hier, in Großbritannien und hier ist die mächtigste und schlimmste Widerstandsgruppe mit diesem Narren Dumbledore als Anführer. Aber wenn du alt genug bist und wenn du all deine Macht entwickelt hast, werden wir unbesiegbar sein und wir werden Hogwarts erobern und es dem Erdboden gleichmachen und jeden töten, der es gewagt hat Zuflucht in Hogwarts zu suchen."

Harry hörte das Frohlocken in der Stimme seines Adoptivvaters und schauderte. Sich vorzustellen welche Rolle er bei diesem Plan spielen sollte, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht und er wusste, dass nichts auf der Welt ihn jemals dazu bringen würde es zu genießen Nell zu foltern oder irgendein anderes Lebewesen, auch wenn er tausend Mal bei Folterungen zuschaute.

„ My Lord, vergebt mir die Störung, aber wir haben es endlich geschafft die Gefangenen zum Sprechen zu bringen."

Obwohl Harry nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wovon der Todesser sprach, der ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen anstarrte, verstand sein Adoptivvater offensichtlich sofort.

„ Ja, ich komme, Zabini. Harry, wir werden unser Gespräch weiterführen, wenn ich zurückkehre. Ich komme später noch ein Mal vorbei um dir auf Wiedersehen zu sagen."

Harry konnte nur nicken, während der Dunkle Lord sich umdrehte und in der Begleitung Zabinis, der sie unterbrochen hatte, zum Schloss zurückging.

Einen Moment stand Harry völlig bewegungslos dar, aber dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf zum Schloss zurück zu gehen, während seine Gedanken anfingen durch seinen Kopf zu rasen. Er schlenderte zu einer der Bänke, die im Park standen und setzte sich. Seine Augen richteten sich auf das gewaltige Schloss, das sich vor ihm emporhob. Sein Zuhause. Plötzlich fühlte er sich völlig alleingelassen von der Welt und eine tiefe Verzweiflung überkam ihn. Er fühlte sich gefangen, gefangen zwischen einer Zukunft, die er nicht so recht wollte und einer Vergangenheit, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Was hätten seine Eltern wohl gesagt, wenn sie ihn jetzt als Erbe Voldemorts sehen könnten? Harry seufzte und fragte sich, warum er das Foltern so grauenhaft scheußlich fand, dass schon alleine die Vorstellung genügte um ihn davor abzuschrecken, ganz zu Schweigen vom Töten. Er wusste nicht, ob er jemals in der Lage sein würde, irgendjemanden zu töten. Wieder drängte sich das Bild des Zauberstabverkäufers in seine Gedanken. Er hatte seit etwa drei Jahren keinen Albtraum mehr von ihm gehabt, aber es konnte doch nicht sein, das dieses Geschehen, das er als kleines Kind miterlebt hatte ihn so traumatisiert hatte, dass er jetzt nicht in der Lage irgendwen zu foltern oder zu töten, oder? Selbst bei den Spinnen hatte er sich grauenhaft gefühlt und es regelrecht gehasst. Wie er sich bei Nell gefühlt hatte, daran wollte er lieber nicht denken.

Während es immer dunkler und kälter wurde, saß der schwarzhaarige Junge auf der Bank und starrte auf das Schloss ohne es wirklich zu sehen, während er an seine Zukunft dachte, die sein Adoptivvater schon für ihn verplant hatte und bei der er überhaupt kein Mitspracherecht hatte. Irgendwann fühlte er eine ungeheure Wut in sich aufsteigen, Zorn und Ärger, darüber, dass er so hilflos zu sein schien. Es war sein Leben, nicht wahr?

Er war der Erbe Voldemorts und kein kleines Kind mehr. Wenn er es geschafft hatte, die Wahrheit über seine Eltern herauszufinden und es ihm gelungen war, die Auroren in dem Kampf zu besiegen, dann konnte er doch bestimmt eine Lösung zu seinem Problem finden und sein Leben in seine eigene Hand nehmen. Er wollte im Moment weder foltern noch töten, noch wollte er zu irgendetwas gezwungen werden und er wollte in naher Zukunft auch keine Entscheidung treffen auf welcher Seite er war.

Aber warum musste er es eigentlich? Er war noch nicht bereit dazu und plötzlich wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Schon Monate zuvor, als er herausgefunden hatte, wer seine richtigen Eltern waren, hatte er es erwogen. Aber damals hatte er Nell noch nicht gefoltert, sodass er nun wirklich darüber nachzudenken begann und je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto besser gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke. Von nun an würde er sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen und selbst darüber bestimmen was er tun würde. Irgendwann später würde er sich auch entscheiden. Aber nur wenn er bereit war. Er stand auf und bemerkte erst jetzt wie kalt ihm war. Mit neu gefasster Zuversicht lief er zum Schloss zurück.

Als er in sein Zimmer trat, fand er Caro und Draco in seinen Sesseln sitzen und Schach spielen. Sie sahen ihm mit neugierigen Gesichtern entgegen und Draco fragte:

„ Wo warst du nur so lange? Wir warten schon eine Ewigkeit."

Harry setzte sich ebenfalls und begann ihnen von dem Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinem Adoptivvater zu berichten. Nachdem er geendet hatte, fügte er hinzu:

„ Ich werde das Schloss verlassen. Wahrscheinlich für eine ziemlich lange Zeit."

„_Was?"_

Draco starrte ihn ungläubig an, aber Caro hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„ Das ist doch nicht dein Erst, Harry, oder?", fragte Draco.

„ Doch. Ist es. Draco."

„ Aber warum!"

„ Weil ich momentan einfach nicht lernen will, wie man am effektivsten foltert und tötet. Ich könnte Nell nicht noch einmal foltern, wenn mein Adoptivvater es wieder von mir verlangen würde und ich habe Angst vor den nächsten Todesser Treffen. Was, wenn ich dann irgendwen töten soll? Außerdem brauche ich Zeit um mir zu überlegen was _ich_ will."

„ Harry, dann werde ich mit dir kommen. Ich habe ein bisschen über unser Gespräch gestern nachgedacht und ich habe vorhin mit Nell gesprochen, als sie uns den Tee gebracht hat – für dich ist übrigens auch eine Tasse da – und ich habe gemerkt, dass ich sie doch ganz gern habe und ihr nie wehtun würde wollen. Sodass ich mich wahrscheinlich auch weigern würde, sie zu foltern, wenn ich müsste. Ich glaube, du hast mich ganz schön verändert, Harry, weißt du das? Bevor ich dich kannte, wäre es mir nie im Traum eingefallen, nett zu einer Hauselfe zu sein. Abgesehen davon würde mich meine Mutter sowieso nicht vermissen. Und du brauchst jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst." Bei dem letzten Satz lächelte Caro scherzhaft.

Harry sah Caro verblüfft an. Als er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, hatte er gar nicht daran gedacht, dass seine Freunde mitkommen könnten. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber Draco war schneller:

„ Seid ihr völlig verrückt geworden? Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach das Schloss verlassen! Wo wollt ihr denn hingehen? Außerdem würde der Dunkle Lord euch doch bestimmt sofort finden!"

Harrys Gesicht wurde düster.

„ Ja, vielleicht. Aber wir könnten es immerhin versuchen, nicht wahr? Ich dachte daran nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen. Er weiß nicht, dass wir schon einmal dort waren und diesen Platz kennen. Also glaube ich eigentlich nicht, dass uns dort irgendwer finden wird."

„ Godric's Hollow? Das ist doch eine totale Ruine, Harry!", rief Caro aus.

„ Ich weiß, aber wir könnten doch versuchen es wieder aufzubauen. Schließlich sind wir Zauberer. Also sollten wir so etwas doch eigentlich schaffen. Wir könnten erst einmal alles mitnehmen und das einzige Problem wäre später das Essen zu besorgen. Wir könnten uns selber unterrichten und wir könnten endlich selber entscheiden was wir tun wollten und Quidditch spielen, wann immer wir Lust dazu haben."

Caro nickte leicht:

„ Es könnte klappen."

„ Ihr wollt wirklich weggehen?", fragte Draco, während er fassungslos von Harry zu Caro schaute.

Harry sah seinen silberblonden Freund an und seufzte.

„ Ja, Draco, ich denke schon. Ich kann nicht…ich will so eine Zukunft einfach nicht. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht. Vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung noch. Aber was wirklich zählt ist, dass ich es alleine entscheiden will.

Ich will nicht dazu gezwungen werden zu foltern und zu töten, wenn ich es nicht will. Außerdem finde ich es falsch, dass die Todesser Unschuldige umbringen oder Kinder, die sich nicht verteidigen können. Wenn ich das in Zukunft tun müsste, ich könnte das nicht, Draco. Selbst wenn es wahr ist, dass die Muggels und die Muggelgeborenen, im Gegensatz zu uns, minderwertig sind, würde es doch nicht gleich bedeuten, dass wir sie alle umbringen müssen, oder? Meine Mutter war auch eine Muggelgeborene. Soll das jetzt bedeuten, dass du besser bist, als ich, weil deine Eltern beide reinblütig sind? Draco, würdest du wirklich töten, wenn du keinen richtigen Grund dazu hättest? Nur so aus Spaß?"

Draco spürte wie Zorn in ihm emporstieg, aber er schwieg, da er nicht gerade ihre Versöhnung gefährden wollte und schon wieder einen Streit vom Zaun brechen wollte. Harry, der ihn beobachtete, fügte hinzu:

„ Denk einmal nicht daran was du gelernt hast oder dein Vater dir gesagt hast. Würdest du zum Beispiel ein Kind töten, nur weil es ein Muggle ist?"

„ Ja, ich glaube schon.", sagte er schließlich zögerlich, während er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben begann über diese Fragen nachzudenken.

Dass Muggles minderwertig waren, davon war er immer noch überzeugt, aber auf der anderen Hand, hatte Harry auch Recht. Es war wohl nicht zwingend notwendig, kleine Kinder umzubringen. Es fiel ihm schwer, dieses zuzugeben, sein Vater hatte ihm immer genau das Gegenteil eingetrichtert. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass sein Papa ihm, als er noch klein gewesen war, ein Spielzeug mitgebracht hatte und ihm erzählt hatte, wie er eine Muggelfamilie umgebracht hatten. Sein Vater hatte ihm das Spielzeug als eine Art Trophäe gegeben und erst jetzt, Jahre später, fragte er sich, ob es wirklich notwendig gewesen war, dieses fremde Kind, das wenn es damals überlebt hätte, genauso alt wir er gewesen wäre, zu töten.

Draco schüttelte verwirrt seinen Kopf, er wollte solche Gedanken nicht haben und er wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken.

„ Also seid ihr jetzt auf der Licht Seite?", fragte Draco leise.

Caro hob eine Augenbraue und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„ Um Himmels Willen, Draco, natürlich nicht. Dazu finde ich schwarze Magie viel zu interessant.

Außerdem werde ich mich an den Mördern meines Papas rächen. Sie werden dafür bezahlen, was sie meinem Papa angetan haben, selbst wenn es Dumbledore höchstpersönlich gewesen ist. Eines Tages werde ich es herausfinden, wer es war und dann werde ich mich rächen!"

Harry unterdessen schwieg, während er hoffte, dass seine Freunde ihn nicht fragen würden, auf welcher Seite er war, da er keine Antwort hätte geben können. Stattdessen sah er Draco an:

„ Draco, bitte komm mit uns." Aber noch bevor er dieses sagte, wusste er, dass es umsonst war.

„ Ich? Nein, ich könnte meine Eltern niemals verlassen.", sagte Draco leise.

„ Würdest du sonst mit uns kommen, wenn deine Eltern nicht da wären?"

„ Ich weiß es nicht."

„ Möchtest du immer noch ein Todesser werden?" fragte Harry.

„ Ich denke schon."

„ Warum?"

Draco schaute zu Harry und machte den Mund auf um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu schließen. Ein verwirrter Ausdruck schlich sich in Dracos Augen. Für ihn war es immer selbstverständlich gewesen, dass er eines Tages ein Todesser werden würde. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, ob er es wollte oder über das warum.

„ Ich weiß nicht. Es ist das richtige? Um Macht zu erlangen?"

„Weißt du, dass sich das nicht gerade überzeugend anhört? Aber wenn es nur Macht ist besteht für dich gar keine Notwendigkeit ein Todesser zu werden, Draco. Macht können wir auch ohne meinen Adoptivvater bekommen."

„ Wie das? Außerdem, Harry, du weißt überhaupt noch nicht ob es klappen wird. Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord dich schnappt und dich zurückbringt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte selbstsicherer, als er sich fühlte.

„ Aber es wäre doch auf jeden Fall ein Abenteuer, Draco. Außerdem denke nur daran, wie oft wir Quidditch spielen könnten."

„ Komm mit uns, Draco." fügte auch Caro hinzu.

Draco schüttelte zögernd den Kopf.

Eine Zeit lang schwiegen sie und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Harry setzte sich schließlich auf um nach einem Keks zu greifen, und spürte plötzlich ein seltsames Gewicht in seiner Tasche und erinnerte sich auf einmal an die Ratte, die er völlig vergessen hatte. Er griff in seine Tasche, zog die Ratte heraus und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„ Was machen wir denn nun mit ihm?", fragte Caro.

„ Wir werden ihn mitnehmen. Irgendwie müssen wir an Veritaserum kommen. Ist es wirklich so schwer zu brauen?" Harry stand auf und ging zu einem Bücherregal, wo er nach einiger Suche ein großes schweres Buch heraushob. Er blätterte die Seiten beinahe zum Ende um und begann zu lesen.

„ Ach du meine Güte, wir würden einen Monat dazu brauchen, es zuzubereiten. Außerdem wird es wahrscheinlich _wirklich_ ziemlich schwierig werden."

Harry seufzte enttäuscht. Es sah so aus, als ob sie irgendwie einen anderen Weg finden würden müssten, um an den Zaubertrank zu kommen. Er setzte sich wieder hin und vertiefte sich in das Buch, während Caro und Draco ihr Schachspiel wieder aufnahmen. Den Rest des Abends sprach keiner mehr von ihnen über Harrys und Caros Plan das Schloss zu verlassen.


	20. Kapitel 20

**Kapitel 20**

**April 1990**

Harry seufzte, als er auf das viele Gepäck starrte, dass in seinem Zimmer stand. Es schien so, als ob er alles eingepackt hätte, was sich in seinen Räumen befunden hatte. Sich umsehend, schaute er nach, ob er nicht etwas vergessen hatte, aber als er feststellte, dass er wirklich an alles gedacht zu haben schien, machte er eine leichte Handbewegung und die unzähligen Sachen begannen zu schrumpfen. Nachdem er angefangen hatte, Magie ohne Zauberstab zu erlernen, versuchte er, wann immer es möglich war, auf seinen Zauberstab zu verzichten und er war davon, dass es ohne genauso gut funktionierte, wie mit, ungemein fasziniert.

Natürlich konnte er bis jetzt nur leichtere Zauber ausführen, aber er war entschlossen, bald auch mächtigere und schwerere Zauber und Flüche zu meistern. Als nun alles verstaut war, begann er nervös auf die Tür zu starren. Caro und er hatten abgemacht, sehr früh am Morgen aufzubrechen, so dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis jemand ihr Verschwinden bemerken würde. Während er wartete, wippte Harry auf seinen Zehenspitzen ungeduldig auf und ab und fragte sich, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, das Schloss zu verlassen.

Als er vor knapp zwei Wochen seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, hatten er und seine Freunde sorgfältig begonnen zu planen und über alles genauestens nachzudenken.

Sie hatten nach nützlichen Zaubern und Flüchen gesucht, hatten hin und her überlegt, was sie auf alle Fälle brauchen würden und hatten ihr Taschengeld zusammengezählt. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er immer noch, nur eine ziemlich vage Vorstellung davon, wie ihr neues Leben aussehen würde und das unruhige, besorgte Gefühl, hatte irgendwie zugenommen, als er seine Augen, wie er annahm, schon endlose Minuten auf die Tür gerichtet hielt. Dann hörte er endlich ein leises Klopfen und Caro trat ein.

„ Hat alles geklappt?", fragte Harry.

„ Ja, zum Glück hat meine Mutter nichts bemerkt. Ich habe den Schweigefluch verwendet. Vorsichtshalber, wäre nicht so grandios gewesen, wenn sie mich gehört hätte.", sagte Caro und ihre Finger klammerten sich fest um ihren Besen, während sie tief Luft holte.

„ Dann werden wir wohl bald aufbrechen, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte.

„ Ja."

Sie warfen sich kurz einen Blick zu und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Tür zu. Obwohl Draco im Schloss bleiben würde, hatte er ihnen doch noch auf Wiedersehen sagen wollen. Also warteten sie. Beide hatten das Gefühl, dass die Minuten wie eine Ewigkeit vergingen.

„ Warum braucht er so lange?", murmelte Caro mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Harry.

„ Keine Ahnung. Aber er hätte längst hier sein sollen. Hoffentlich ist nicht passiert.", gab Harry nervös zurück.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ihr silberblonder Freund stürmte herein. Er sah fürchterlich aus.

Sein Gesicht war blass und unter seinen Augen befanden sich dunkle Schatten.

„ Draco, was um Himmels Willen ist passiert?", rief Harry besorgt.

„ Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich werde mitkommen.", sagte Draco mit flacher Stimme und ignorierte die Frage, die Harry gestellt hatte.

Erst jetzt bemerkten Harry und Caro den Besen, den er in der Hand hielt. Harry starrte Draco verwirrt an. Er wusste mit absoluter Gewissheit, dass irgendetwas mit seinem Freund nicht im Mindestens in Ordnung war.

„ Draco, was ist passiert? Warum hast du dich so plötzlich anders entschieden?"

" Ich komme mit, okay? Aber stellt mir keine Fragen. Ich will nicht darüber reden.", entgegnete er scharf.

Harry sah in die gequälten grauen Augen, während er sich fragte, was in aller Welt Dracos Zustand ausgelöst hatte. Da er ihn nicht bedrängen wollte, es ihnen zu erzählen, nickte er widerwillig, aber er schwor sich, dass er herausfinden würde, was Draco so durcheinander gebracht hatte. Außerdem war jetzt sowieso keine Zeit eine Diskussion zu führen, sodass alles warten musste, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Je schneller sie von hier wegkamen, desto besser.

„Dann kommt. Lasst uns gehen. Nell!", rief Harry und Sekunden später erschien die kleine Hauselfe.

In ihren Armen trug sie einige Pakete, in denen, wie Harry vermutete, verschiedene Köstlichkeiten enthalten waren. Er nahm sie Nell ab und hob sie hoch. Sie gingen zum Fenster und nachdem sie sich unsichtbar gezaubert hatten, bestiegen sie ihre Besen. Augenblicke später flogen sie hinaus in die klare, kalte Luft. Vor ihnen konnten sie den Beginn des Sonnenaufgangs erahnen. Es versprach ein wundervoll, sonniger Tag zu werden.

Harry konnte nicht umhin, als glücklich zu lächeln. Endlich flog er wieder. Seit dem Kampf in der Winkelgasse letzten September war er nicht mehr geflogen. Als der eisige Wind in sein Gesicht wehte, fühlte er sich einfach herrlich und seine Sorgen verschwanden ebenfalls. Er stieg höher und höher, während er Kurven und Schlenker flog. Er spürte, wie Nells kleine Händchen ihn fester um die Taille packten. Das wütende erschrockene Zischeln Diamonds veranlasste ihn jedoch wieder langsamer zu werden.

Also flog er tiefer und hielt Ausschau nach seinen Freunden. Obwohl unsichtbar hatte jeder von ihnen seinen Zauberstab auf solche Weise verzaubert, dass er ein mattes blaues Licht verbreitete, sodass sie sich nicht verlieren oder zusammenstoßen konnten, wie es bei ihren früheren Ausflügen beinahe geschehen wäre. Er entdeckte sie und flog neben einen von seinen Freunden her. Da es schien, als ob keiner of ihnen gewillt war, zu sprechen, legten sie ihren Weg in Schweigen zurück, während Harry darüber nachdachte, was passiert sein könnte, dass Draco seine Entscheidung im Schloss zu bleiben, geändert hatte.

Unvermittelt konnte Harry die Ruinen von Godric's Hollow unter sich sehen und er fühlte, wie die Aufregung und Unsicherheit zu ihm zurückkehrten. Kurz darauf landeten die Freunde vorsichtig in dem kniehohen Grass. Nachdem sie sich wieder sichtbar gezaubert hatten, sah Caro sie an und fragte:

„ Und nun? Ich denke, es wäre am besten, wenn wir uns erst um die Schutzzauber kümmern, oder?"

Harry nickte und holte etwas aus seinen Taschen hervor. Als er es vergrößert hatte, konnten Draco und Caro erkennen, dass es einige beschriebene Blatt Papier waren.

„ Das wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich am besten, da die augenblicklichen Schutzzauber sehr schwach und teilweise völlig zerstört sind. Hier habe ich einige Zauber aufgeschriebenen, die wir benützen können."

Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab und sagte energisch:

„ Also los. Fangen wir an, aus diesem Ort ein sicheres Plätzchen zu machen."

Während Harry seinen Freunden sagte, welche Zauber sie nehmen sollten, spürte er, wie Angst in ihm aufstieg.

Wäre es nicht doch besser gewesen im Schloss zu bleiben? Wie würden sie überleben? Würden sie sie hier nicht finden? Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. Was auch immer für Schwierigkeiten auftauchen würden, er würde darüber nachdenken, wenn sie auftraten und gemeinsam würden sie es schon schaffen, sie zu meistern. Jetzt war es erst einmal wichtig Godric's Hollow mit Schutzbannen und Zauber zu umgeben, sodass sie hier sicher wären.

**_

* * *

_**

Charlotte Black, die gerade damit beschäftigt war gleichzeitig Frühstück zu machen und die Hausaufgaben ihrer Schüler zu korrigieren, schüttelte entnervt ihren Kopf, als ihr Federkiel auf den Boden fiel und unter den Tisch rollte. Als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte und sie sich gerade wieder den Aufsätzen zugewandt hatte, wurde sie von einer fröhlichen kichernden Stimme unterbrochen.

„ Mama!"

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihren kleinen Sohn an, der bald seinen zweiten Geburtstag feiern würde, und der gerade versuchte seinen Kinderstuhl umzuwerfen, indem er sich hin und her warf. Sie ging to Jamie, beugte sich herunter und drückte einen Kuss auf sein weiches Haar, während sie sich fragte, ob sie Jamies Papa je wieder sehen würde. Zwei Tage waren bereits vergangen, seit sie zum letzten Mal eine Nachricht von Sirius bekommen hatte und nun wartete sie mit schrecklicher Ungeduldigkeit, die beinahe unerträglich für sie war, auf einen weiteren Brief, der ihr mitteilen würde, dass ihr Ehemann noch am Leben war.

Während sie ihren kleinen Sohn an sich drückte, fühlte sie, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Seitdem sie erfahren hatte, dass ihre Tante und ihr Onkel getötet worden waren, passierte es ihr oft, dass sie nicht fähig war ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war beinahe zwei Wochen her, seit der Dunkle Lord nach Frankreich gegangen war, zusammen mit tausenden von seinen Todessern, um den Widerstand zu besiegen, der von ihrem Onkel angeführt worden war. Er und ihre Tante waren unter den ersten gewesen, die ermordet worden waren.

Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass diese zwei Menschen, die sie und ihre Schwester aufgenommen hatten, als ihre Eltern ermordet worden waren, die sie aufgezogen und ihnen all die Liebe gegeben hatten, die sie besessen hatten, nun tot waren. Sie hatten ihnen ein Zuhause gegeben, nachdem ihre Welt über Nacht zusammengebrochen war und nun würde sie sie nie wieder sehen. Charlotte erinnerte sich an das kleine Haus in Frankreich, in dem sie gewohnt hatten, den kleinen Garten mit der alten Eiche, an der sie und Emily als Kinder immer hochgeklettert waren, um dort zu spielen oder sich zu verstecken. Sie dachte zurück an ihren letzten Besuch vor zwei Jahren, als sie Jamie erwartet hatte. Es waren so schöne, friedliche Tage gewesen, die sie mit den beiden verbracht hatte.

Aber zum letzten Mal gesehen, hatte sie ihre Tante und ihren Onkel im vergangenen August, als die kleine Meggie geboren worden war. Charlotte schloss gequält die Augen. Sirius war nun dort. In dem Land in dem sie einen Teil ihrer Kindheit und ihre ganze Jugend verbracht hatte. Dumbledore hatte viele Mitglieder des Ordens dorthin geschickt, um der verzweifelt kämpfenden Widerstandsgruppe zu helfen. Sirius und Remus waren unter ihnen und die Gewissheit, dass ihr Ehemann sich mitten in der Gefahrenzone befand, lastete schwer auf ihr. Plötzlich begann sie zu schluchzen, während sie Jamie immer noch an sich drückte.

„ Charlotte? Ist etwas passiert!"

Die verängstigte Stimme ließ Charlotte zusammenzucken. Sie drehte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Nein, es ist nichts passiert, Hermione." Charlotte ging zu dem Mädchen, das sie immer noch ziemlich erschrocken ansah, und zog sie an sich.

„ Es ist nichts passiert, Liebling. Ich musste nur an meine Tante und meinen Onkel denken.", sagte sie leise und strich Hermione über den Kopf. Charlotte schämte sich, das sie so die Fassung verloren hatte und Hermione so erschreckt hatte. Als Sirius ihr vor zwei Jahren verkündet hatte, er wolle Hermione adoptieren, hatte sie es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass sie das Mädchen einmal so lieben könnte. Aber mittlerweile liebte sie Hermione, wie ihr eigenes Kind.

Das Mädchen klammerte sich an sie und flüsterte:

„ Wird es denn nie aufhören? Warum tun sie uns so etwas an? Können sie uns nicht in Ruhe lassen? Ich hasse sie, sie machen alles kaputt. Ich hasse sie!"

Charlotte schauderte, als sie den Hass in Hermiones Stimme hörte. Es war schlimm, wenn Kinder dazu gebracht wurden zu hassen. Aber sie konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, sie wusste, dass Hermione den Mord ihrer Eltern mit angesehen hatte. Ein Grauen, das sie niemals vergessen würde. Abgesehen davon, brodelte in ihr selbst ein gnadenloser Hass, der sie zuweilen erschreckte.

„ Ich weiß es nicht, Hermione. Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie traurig, während Verzweiflung in ihr hochstieg.

In der letzten Zeit hatte sie immer öfter das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Der Krieg zerstörte sie immer mehr, jeden Tag ein wenig mehr. Unaufhörlich, und sie konnte nicht das Geringste dagegen tun.

Dann straffte sie sich. Es würde niemanden etwas nutzen, wenn sie sich so gehen ließ. Sie musste stark sein, für ihren Ehemann, für Jamie und für Hermione, die sie und Sirius brauchten, für ihre Schwester und all die anderen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten.

Sie musste stark sein, aber manchmal ging es über ihre Kräfte.

„ Mama, hungig!", krähte mit einem Mal Jamie und erinnerte seine Mutter somit wieder an das halbfertige Frühstück.

Hermione lächelte, trat zu Jamie und hoch ihn hoch.

„ Weißt du, dass du bald zu schwer zum Tragen wirst, wenn du weiter so schnell wächst?", sagte sie, während sie das Baby durch die Luft schwang. Jamie streckte seine kleinen Händchen nach ihr aus und begann zu lachen, während seine Augen zu strahlen schienen.

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, verabschiedete sich Hermione von Jamie und Charlotte, holte ihren Zauberstab und begann durch das Schloss zu laufen. Da sie schon ein wenig zu spät für den Unterricht war, musste sie sich beeilen. Als sie endlich den richtigen Klassenraum erreicht hatte, klopfte sie und trat ein. Sie war nicht überrascht, dass bereits alle anwesend waren.

„ Entschuldige, dass ich zu spät bin, Bill.", sagte sie nach Atem ringend

„ Schon in Ordnung, Hermione.", antwortete Bill Weasley gutgelaunt und lächelte ihr zu.

Sie lächelte zurück und setzte sich neben Ron. Ein halbes Jahr zuvor hatten die Erwachsenen, wie aus heiterem Himmel entschlossen, dass die Kinder, die noch nicht das Alter von elf Jahren erreicht hatten, ebenfalls Unterricht gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen sollten. Hermione wusste nicht, was der Anlass dafür gewesen war, die Erwachsenen hatten nur gesagt, dass es notwendig sei, dass sie sich auch verteidigen konnten.

Seitdem wurden sie jeden Tag von einem der Siebtklässler ein, zwei Stunden unterrichtet und Hermione hatte deswegen unendlich stolz ihren ersten Zauberstab erhalten. Da es keinerlei Noten gab, machten die Unterrichtsstunden unglaublichen Spaß, aber nichtsdestotrotz lernten sie eine Menge. Als Hermione wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hob sie ihren Kopf und begann aufmerksam zuzuhören, was Bill für die heutigen Stunden geplant hatte.

**_

* * *

_**

Mittlerweile starrte Bella verwundert auf das leere Zimmer, das sich vor ihren Blicken erstreckte. Wo zum Teufel waren die Kinder? Als Carolina heute nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war und sie ihre Tochter auch nicht in ihrem Zimmer gefunden hatte, dass seltsamerweise leer gewesen war, hatte sie sich fluchend auf die Suche nach ihrer Tochter gemacht. Als sie nun sah, dass das Zimmer des jungen Lords sich in dem exakt gleichen Zustand, wie das ihrer Tochter befand und auch hier von jeglichen Möbeln keine Spur war, stieg langsam ein Verdacht in ihr auf. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Oder doch?

Bellatrix schwang wütend herum und kollidierte mit Lucius Malfoy.

„ Bella, hast du Draco gesehen? Er ist heute nicht zum Frühstück erschienen."

„ Nein, aber ich habe heute weder den jungen Lord noch meine Tochter gesehen. Sie sind verschwunden! Und offensichtlich sind sie ausgerissen!"

„ Ausgerissen? So ein Unsinn, Bellatrix. Wahrscheinlich sind sie im Park und spielen Quidditch."

„ Wenn sie im Park sind, Lucius, wie willst du dann erklären, dass all die Sachen aus Harrys und Carolinas Zimmer sich in Luft aufgelöst haben?", fragte sie mit sarkastischer, zuckersüßer Stimme.

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich überrascht, er drängte sich an ihr vorbei und sah ins Zimmer.

„ Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein. Draco würde niemals weglaufen.", antwortete er voller Überzeugung.

Bella zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ So, würde er nicht? Und wo zum Donnerwetter sind sie dann, wenn sie nicht weggerannt sind?"

„ Draco würde so etwas niemals tun, Bella. Nach dem Kampf in der Winkelgasse hatte ich ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihm und er hat mir versprochen, dass er nie wieder so etwas Törichtes tun würde. Sie müssen irgendwo im Schloss sein. Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn wir das Schloss von unten nach oben durchsuchen würden."

Bella drehte ihre Augen himmelwärts und entgegnete bissig:

„ Bitte, tue das. Aber du wirst sehen, dass ich recht habe."

Lucius warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und apparierte.

Nachdem Bella eine Viertelstunde lang gewartet und überlegt hatte, wo die Kinder hingegangen sein könnten und was sie nun tun sollten, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Lucius und fand in schließlich in Dracos Zimmer, wo er wie erstarrt und angewurzelt auf das Durcheinander vor ihm blickte. Verschiedene Schränke und Schubladen waren halboffen. Einige Umhänge und Roben lagen achtlos auf dem Boden. Abgesehen von diesen Kleidungsstücken und einigen anderen Dingen war der Raum ebenfalls leer. Alle Bücher, persönliche Sachen waren verschwunden. Bella schaute zu Lucius:

„ Glaubst du mir nun, dass die Kinder weggerannt sind?"

Lucius jedoch schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„ Draco würde das nicht tun. Vielleicht sind sie entführt worden."

„ Entführt?"

„ Ja, warum nicht? Pettigrew ist doch auch verschwunden und bis jetzt ist er nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Er könnte es doch gewesen sein."

Bella starrte ihn an.

„ Hast du den Verstand verloren? Harry hat Schutzzauber an seiner Tür und seinem Zimmer. Jeder Fremde, der versuchen würde, dort einzubrechen, würde sofort das ganze Schloss alarmieren. Mein Haus ist auch beschützt. Wenn heute Nacht jemand dort eingebrochen wäre, ich hätte es bemerkt. Und du hast dein Haus so gesichert, dass noch nicht einmal eine Maus unbemerkt hineinschleichen könnte. Nein, Lucius, deine Theorie ist einfach unsinnig."

Lucius sah Bella einen Moment schweigend an. Er wollte es nicht glauben, es konnte nicht wahr sein. Draco würde niemals sein Versprechen ihm gegenüber brechen. Doch dann gestand er sich widerwillig ein, dass Draco genau dieses getan hatte. Die Kinder waren weggelaufen. Es gab keine andere Erklärung dafür.

„ Du hast Recht, Bella. Aber ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Warum sollten die Kinder weglaufen? Sie haben nicht den geringsten Grund dazu. Und was zum Teufel haben sie vor? Wo wollen sie denn überhaupt hin?"

„ Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, Lucius, aber wir müssen sie so schnell wie möglich finden. Bevor sie Dumbledore in die Hände fallen."

„Wenn ich Draco gefunden habe, dann bekommt er Hausarrest für den Rest seines Lebens.", zischte Lucius Malfoy, der langsam vor Wut zu kochen begann, als er begriff, was alles passieren konnte. Dann stöhnte er auf:

„ Himmel, wenn Narcissa das erfährt, dann…"

„ _Narcissa?_ Du machst dir Sorgen um deine Frau? Und was ist mir unserem Gebieter! Kannst du dir vorstellen, was er mit uns machen wird, wenn er herausfindet, dass wir seinen Sohn verloren haben? Er war schon letztes Mal nicht gerade erfreut, als die Kinder mitten im Kampf in der Winkelgase aufgetaucht sind, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Lucius' Augen weiteten sich erschreckt, und endlich begann er wieder klar zu denken, als er die Enttäuschung, die Draco ihm bereitet hatte, langsam überwand.

„ Wir müssen ihn finden, bevor der Dunkle Lord zurückkehrt. Sonst sind wir tot!"

Bella nickte grimmig.

„ Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal Recht, Lucius."

**_

* * *

_**

Am Abend saß Severus Snape gemütlich in einem seiner Sessel und sah angenehm entspannt in das tanzende Feuer, während seine fast zwei Jahre alte Tochter es sich auf ihm bequem gemacht hatte und friedlich schlief.

In ihren Räumen war es ausgeschlossen, dass jemand seine geheim gehaltene Ehe herausfand und so war es für Severus der einzige Platz, an dem er sein Familienleben genießen konnte, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass er entdeckt werden würde.

Als er auf seine Tochter blickte, erschien ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem schmalen Gesicht. Ein Anblick, den man eher selten sehen konnte. Sehr vorsichtig streichelte er über Lizzies weiche schwarze Locken. Ihre langen Wimpern flatterten leicht und Severus hielt den Atem an, während er betete, dass sie nicht aufwachen würde. Lizzie zum Schlafen zu bekommen, war immer extrem nervenaufreibend, da Lizzie nicht das Geringste davon hielt und lieber spielen wollte. Da Lizzie jedoch keine Anstalten machte, ihre Augen aufzuschlagen, seufzte Severus erleichtert auf und schloss ebenfalls seine Augen, während er Lizzies leisem Atmen lauschte.

Ein lautes Klopfen gegen die Fensterscheibe schreckte Severus auf. Er riss seine Augen auf und Lizzie öffnete ebenfalls ihre blauen während sich ihr kleines Gesicht zusammenzog und sie anfing zu weinen.

„ Oh, nein. Schhh Lizzie, weine nicht, mein Liebling. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Alles okay, mein Kleines.", murmelte Severus, als er seine Tochter sanft schaukelte, doch Lizzie schien den besänftigenden Worten ihres Vaters keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken.

„ Mama, Lizzie will Mama!", schrie sie und Severus seufzte.

Alison war vor einer Weile zu Charlotte und Emily gegangen und wie er seine Frau kannte, würde sie nicht so schnell wiederkommen. Die Lautstärke des Klopfens hatte sich inzwischen beträchtlich gesteigert. Verärgert und wütend setzte Severus seine immer noch schreiende Tochter in den Sessel, marschierte zum Fenster und riss es heftig auf. Als er des unbekannten schwarzen Phönixes ansichtig wurde, zückte er seinen Zauberstab. Der magische Vogel ließ einen Brief zu Boden fallen und flog ins Zimmer hinein.

Severus schwang herum und sah, wie der Phönix sich neben Lizzie nieder ließ und leise anfing zu trillern. Lizzie hörte augenblicklich auf zu schreien, starrte den Phönix verwundert an und streckte ihre Händchen nach ihm aus. Sobald Severus sicher war, dass der Phönix nicht die Absicht hatte, Lizzie etwas anzutun, musterte er den Brief und begann zu überprüfen, ob er nicht mit irgendwelchen Flüchen belegt worden war. Als er nichts finden konnte, hob er den Brief auf und öffnete ihn neugierig.

_Snape_

_Schicken Sie mir so schnell wie möglich ein Fläschchen Veritaserum._

_Harry Riddle_

Severus blickte auf den einen Satz, während er sich fragte, für was der Erbe des Dunklen Lords um Himmels Willen Veritaserum brauchte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Vorstellung, aber im Grunde genommen spielte das auch überhaupt keine Rolle. Schließlich wusste er, dass er alles tun würde müssen, was das Kind von ihm verlangte, da es dem Dunklen Lord leider zu jeder Zeit mitteilen konnte, dass er ein Spion war. Also drehte er sich um und ging zu seiner Tochter, die, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihrem kleinen Gesicht, immer noch damit beschäftigt war, die schwarz glänzenden Federn des Phönixes zu streicheln.

Er beugte sich hinunter und hob Lizzie hoch. Dieses entpuppte sich jedoch als Fehler, da, kaum hatte er sie hochgehoben, sie wieder zu schreien anfing. Erschrocken setzte er sie wieder hin und augenblicklich verstummte sie, während sie sich an den Phönix kuschelte. Er verfluchte den Vogel und nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass Lizzie nichts passieren konnte, verließ er das Zimmer und eilte hinunter zu den Kerkern. Dort suchte er in den vielen Regalen nach dem Zaubertrank und in Eilschritten machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück, wo er zu seiner Erleichterung alles so vorfand, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte. Der Phönix trillerte kurz und Sekunden später flog er mit dem Fläschchen hinaus in die Nacht. Erstaunlicherweise fing Lizzie jedoch nicht an zu weinen, sondern hob ihre kleine Hand und begann zu winken.

Severus schloss das Fenster und machte es sich mit Lizzie wieder in dem Sessel gemütlich. Doch nun sah Lizzie ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen, die in so sehr an Alison erinnerten, erwartungsvoll und hellwach an und hatte wohl nicht die leiseste Absicht wieder einzuschlafen. Severus seufzte. Dies würde wieder ein langer Abend werden.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry lehnte sich gegen das Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Das matte Licht des Mondes hatte den Garten in gespenstische Schatten getaucht, die im Wind zu tanzen schienen. Er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft, aber dies war kaum überraschend, da sie den ganzen Tag über gearbeitet hatten. Sie hatten das Grundstück mit Schutzzaubern versehen und hatten Godric's Hollow wieder aufgebaut. Obwohl sie noch eine Unmenge zu erledigen hatten und sich noch um den Garten kümmern mussten, hatten sie es doch geschafft die Ruinen in ein gemütliches kleines Haus zu verwandeln. Als Harry sich umdrehte und das Wohnzimmer ansah, fühlte er Stolz.

Caro lag auf dem Sofa und war offensichtlich eingeschlafen. Neben ihr, auf einer der Kissen, hatte es sich Nell gemütlich gemacht.

Die kleine Hauselfe hatte sie heute mit unglaublich leckeren Mahlzeiten verwöhnt und hatte ihnen mit ihrer Elfenmagie noch dazu tatkräftig geholfen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter und sein Lächeln verschwand, als er Draco ansah, der, wie eine Marmorstatue, in seinem Sessel saß und mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck ins Feuer starrte. Obwohl er und Caro versucht hatten Draco zu überreden ihnen zu erzählen was passiert war, hätten sie doch genauso gut gegen eine Wand reden können. Harry machte sich Sorgen, aber so lange, wie er nicht wusste, was Draco bedrückte, konnte er nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen.

Ein Rascheln ließ ihn zum Tisch blicken. Dort war Diamond gerade damit beschäftigt sich in den Briefen, die Dracos Eltern und Bella ihnen geschickt hatten ein Schlafplätzchen zu machen. Die Briefe hatten sie wenige Stunden nach ihrem Verlassen des Schlosses erreicht, und waren Portschlüssel gewesen. Harry konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er so dumm gewesen war. Draco hatte ihn in letzter Minute daran gehindert, einen der Briefe hochzuheben und gesagt, dass sein Vater sie bestimmt verflucht hatte. Nach einigen Minuten hatten sie festgestellt, dass sie in der Tat verzaubert worden waren und zwar in Portschlüssel. Wütend hatten sie sie daraufhin vernichtet, aber Harry konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er so leichtsinnig gewesen war.

Man hätte glauben können, dass er in all den Jahren in denen sein Adoptivvater ihn unterrichtet hatte, nicht das Geringste gelernt hatte.

Es war natürlich klar, dass Bella, Lucius und Narcissa alles versuchen würden, um sie zu finden. Er presste seine Nase gegen das kalte Glas und versuchte seinen Phönix zu entdecken, den er vor einiger Zeit zu Severus Snape gesandt hatte. Hoffentlich würde er ihm das Veritaserum bald schicken. Er war so gespannt endlich zu erfahren, was Pettigrew mit seinen Eltern zu tun gehabt hatte.

Zurzeit residierte die Ratte in einer großen Holzkiste, die mit Antiapparationszaubern belegt war, sodass er nicht fähig war, zu fliehen. Harry seufzte, irgendwie war es ein seltsames Gefühl, zu wissen, dass er im Haus seiner Eltern stand. Als sie es heute wieder aufgebaut hatten, hatte er nicht verhindern können, dass er sich vorstellte, wie seine Eltern hier gestorben waren, ermordet von seinem Adoptivvater. Ein lautes Klopfen ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Rainbow auf dem Fenstersims gelandet war. Er öffnete das Fenster und bemerkte erfreut, dass ein kleines Fläschchen an ihr Bein gebunden war. Lächelnd nahm er es ab, während Rainbow kurz trillerte und ins Zimmer hinein flog.

„ Harry, was ist das?", fragte Caro, die sich mittlerweile aufgesetzt hatte und sich nun schlaftrunken die Augen rieb.

„ Das ist Veritaserum."

Caro blinzelte ungläubig und Harry bemerkte, dass Draco, der sich vom Feuer abgewandt hatte, nun auch ziemlich erstaunt aussah.

„ Wo zum Donnerwetter hast du das bloß herbekommen?", wollte Caro wissen.

„ Als ich das erste Mal an einer Todesser Versammlung teilgenommen habe, fand ich heraus, dass einer von ihnen ein Spion ist. Da ich dachte, dass es für ihn eher möglich ist, an den Zaubertrank zu kommen, habe ich ihm vorhin geschrieben, dass er mir ein Fläschchen schicken soll."

„ Ein Spion? Und du hast ihn laufen lassen?", fragte Draco aufgebracht.

Harry sah seinen Freund an und sagte leise:

„Ich wollte nicht schuldig an seinem Tod sein."

In Dracos Augen flackerte etwas und er nickte.

„ Verstehe."

Seine Stimme klang seltsam besiegt und Harry und Caro warfen sich hilflose und ziemlich ratlose Blicke zu

Für einen Moment schwiegen sie. Schließlich fragte Caro:

„ Wie wollen wir Pettigrew eigentlich befragen? Wir müssen irgendwie sicherstellen, dass er uns nicht entwischt."

Harry nickte energisch.

„Ja, natürlich.", sagte er und stellte das Fläschchen mit dem Zaubertrank auf den Tisch.

Dann ging er in die Halle und holte die Holzkiste, in der sie die Ratte gefangen hielten. Als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, öffnete er den Kasten, nahm seinen Zauberstab zu Hand und zwang Pettigrew sich wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Um zu verhindern, dass er floh, fesselte ihn Harry mit seiner Magie. Pettigrew kämpfte gegen die Fesseln und sah sich panisch um. Als seine Augen auf Harry fielen, wurde er aschfahl und begann zu stottern:

„ Harry, du wirst mich doch nicht töten, oder? Ich hab es doch nicht gewollt! Harry, bitte, ich bitte dich, töte mich nicht!" Der letzte Teil war ein verzweifelter Schrei und Harry, mittlerweile etwas irritiert, legte einen Schweigefluch auf ihn.

Unterdessen hatte Caro den Flakon mit dem Zaubertrank in die Hand genommen und Draco war ebenfalls aufgestanden.

„ Sollen wir den Imperius- Fluch benutzen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er das trinkt?", fragte Draco und deutete auf das Fläschchen in Caros Hand. Harry biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe und nickte dann.

„ Ja, ich denke, das wäre am besten. Aber ihr müsst mir helfen. Momentan bin ich zu erschöpft, um es alleine zu machen. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass ich es alleine schaffen würde.", antwortete Harry.

Seit der Dunkle Lord nach Frankreich gegangen war, hatten Bella und Dracos Eltern schon einmal angefangen Darco und Caro die Unverzeihlichen Flüche beizubringen. Obwohl seine beiden Freunde es noch nicht fertig gebracht hatten, den Imperius- Fluch zu brechen, konnten sie ihm doch helfen Pettigrew zu verfluchen. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Animagus, nickte seinen Freunden zu, zählte laut bis drei und dann riefen sie zusammen:

„ Imperio!"

Harry gab Peter den Trank und befahl ihm einen Schluck zu nehmen. Als Pettigrews Augen glasig wurden und sie sahen, dass die Wirkung des Tranks eingesetzt hatte, konnten sie endlich erschöpft den Fluch aufheben.

Harry bemerkte, dass seine Hand zitterte und wusste, dass er sich heute magisch verausgabt hatte.

Es wäre wohl klüger gewesen, wenn sie bis morgen gewartet hätte, um Peter zu befragen. Aber schließlich hatte er ja schon so lange gewartet und noch länger zu warten, würde er nicht aushalten. So ließ er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Aufgeregt begann er eine Frage nach der anderen zu stellen und er lernte mehr über seine Eltern, als er es sich je erträumt hätte.

Er erfuhr, dass sein Papa auch ein Animagus gewesen war, dass er zusammen mit seinen besten Freunden Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und leider Peter Pettigrew oft über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gewandert war und das sie sich in ihrer Schulzeit zahlreiche Streiche ausgedacht und in die Tat umgesetzt hatten. Er erfuhr, dass sie von allen die Rumtreiber genannt worden waren. Seine Mutter dagegen hatte immer versucht die vier Freunde aufzuhalten Sie hatte Klavier gespielt und hatte es geliebt Bücher zu lesen, während sie neben dem Hogwartssee im weichen Gras gesessen hatte. Er erfuhr, dass er eine Patentante und einen Paten hatte und viele andere Dinge, die ihm unglaublich viel bedeuteten. Erzählt von einem Verräter, wie er jetzt wusste. Unvermittelt verschwand der glasige abwesende Blick und Peters Augen wurden wieder klar. Offensichtlich hatte der Trank seine Wirkung verloren. Er blinzelte, hob abrupt sein Gesicht und sah Harry direkt in die Augen, während ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.

„ Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich wollte es doch nicht tun. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl."

Harry starrte den Verräter seiner Eltern wortlos an. Als er dann sprach, zitterte seine Stimme ein wenig.

„ Warum haben Sie meinen Eltern nicht erzählt, dass Sie von Voldemort gezwungen worden waren, ein Spion zu werden, bevor sie Sie zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer gemacht haben? Sie hätten sich zusammen mit meinen Eltern verstecken können. Wenn Sie es erzählt hätten, hätte der Phönixorden bestimmt eine Lösung gefunden!"

Peter öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich darauf. Anscheinend wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. Er senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden und flüsterte beinahe unhörbar.

„ Ich hatte solche Angst. Solche Angst, dass er es herausfinden würde."

Harry brauchte nicht zu fragen, wen Pettigrew mit ‚er' meinte.

„ Was wirst du mit ihm tun, Harry?", warf Caro ein, während sie Peter verächtlich betrachtete.

Harry blickte auf den gebrochenen Mann und erkannte er, dass er Mitleid mit ihm hatte. Obwohl er seine Eltern verraten hatte, wusste er doch sehr gut, dass ein anderer sie umgebracht hatte und zwar sein Adoptivvater.

Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„ Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, er könnte hier bleiben. Er könnte Besorgungen für uns machen.", sagte er gähnend und merkte erst jetzt, wie unglaublich müde und erschöpft er war.

Peter hob ruckartig seinen Kopf und blickte ihn verdattert und hoffnungsvoll an:

„ Du wirst mich nicht töten, Harry?"

„ Nein, Peter. Aber wage es ja nicht, uns zu verraten und Voldemort zu erzählen, wo wir sind. Sonst könnte ich es mir doch noch anders überlegen."

Peter zuckte zusammen, sah sich um und schien zum ersten Mal seine Umgebung zu registrieren. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„ Das…kann nicht sein. Wo…sind… wir?"

„ In Godric's Hollow. Wir sind weggelaufen, und haben es wieder fast aufgebaut. Mein Adoptivvater weiß nicht, dass ich Godric's Hollow kenne. Hier wird er uns nicht finden."

„ Adoptivvater?"

„ Ja, der Dunkle Lord hat mich aufgezogen."

„ Er hat…dich….Harry, er wird dich finden! Glaube mir, vor ihm kannst du dich nicht verstecken. Das ist unmöglich."

Harry schluckte.

„ Wenn du es ihm nicht erzählst, wird er es nicht herausfinden."

Peter sah ihn an und in seinen Augen erschien ein seltsamer Ausdruck.

„ Ich werde dich nicht verraten, Harry. Nicht noch einmal." , sagte er sanft.

„ Aber der Dunkle Lord hat Mittel und Wege, die du dir noch nicht einmal vorstellen kannst. Glaube mir, er wird dich finden."

„ So ein Quatsch! Keiner wird uns hier finden! Und du wirst uns nicht verraten!", schrie Draco, der mit zitternder Hand seinen Zauberstab auf Pettigrew richtete.

„ Avada Ked…"

„ Draco!"

„ Nein!"

Entsetzt und erschrocken, griffen Caro und Harry nach Dracos Armen.

„ Draco, was zum Teufel sollte das? Was ist bloß los mit dir?" Harry, der spürte, wie sein Freund bebte, hatte plötzlich genug, von Dracos seltsamen Verhalten, dass er die ganze Zeit über an den Tag gelegt hatte. Resolut nahm er ihn am Arm und führte ihn zum Sofa.

„ Draco, jetzt sagst du uns aber endlich was heute Morgen passiert ist! Wir sind deine Freunde, du kannst uns vertrauen, das weißt du. "

Draco sackte zusammen und murmelte:

„ Sie haben sie getötet. Sie haben sie einfach getötet!"

Caro, die sich neben Dracos andere Seite gesetzt hatte, umarmte ihn tröstend und fragte leise.

„ Wer hat wen getötet?"

Als Draco nicht antwortete, flüsterte sie.

„ Erzähl es uns, bitte, wir wollen dir doch nur helfen."

„ Ich konnte gestern nicht schlafen. Ich musste immer daran denken, dass ihr das Schloss verlassen wollt.

Irgendwann bin ich durstig geworden. Also bin ich aufgestanden und in die Küche gegangen um mir etwas zu holen. Auf dem Rückweg hab ich meinen Papa bemerkt. Er stand am Kamin und via Flohpulver ist er zu den Kerkern gegangen. Und ich… Gott, ich weiß noch nicht einmal warum, aber ich bin ihm gefolgt. Ich war wohl neugierig.", sagte Draco bitter und brach ab.

In Harry stieg ein furchtbarer Gedanke auf und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er konnte sich denken, was nun kommen würde. Oft genug hatte er die schrecklichen Schreie, die aus den Kerkern hallten, gehört.

Er musste sich zwingen, um zu fragen:

„ Was…was ist dort passiert?"

„ Sie haben mich nicht gesehen. Aber ich konnte alles beobachten. Da waren eine Frau und ein kleines Mädchen. Mein Papa … sie haben sie gefoltert und…das Mädchen, Caro, sie sah dir ähnlich. Sie hielt einen Teddybär in ihren Armen, genauso einen, wie du ihn früher immer hattest. Sie haben sie einfach, einfach ermordet!", schluchzte Draco, während Caro ihn an sich drückte.

„ Oh, Draco."

Nachdem sie Draco einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, sagten sie sich Gute Nacht, ließen Peter, bewacht von Diamond, Rainbow und Nell, im Wohnzimmer zurück und gingen schweigend zu ihren Zimmern. Als Harry eine Weile später in sein Bett kroch und seinen Kopf auf das weiche Kissen fallen ließ, seufzte er erleichtert. Er fühlte sich, als ob ihm alles wehtun würde. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Es war einfach alles zu viel gewesen, was heute passiert war. Die Flucht, die Notwendigkeit für sie, so viele Zauberspruche zu sprechen, die Geschichten, die Peter erzählt hatte, das Furchtbare was Draco erlebt hatte.

Aber er stellte schnell fest, dass es ihm absolut nicht möglich war zu Ruhe zu kommen. Bilder seiner Eltern schwirrten im durch den Kopf, er erinnerte sich an das verängstigte Gesicht seiner Mutter, das er gesehen hatte, als der Dementor ihm nahe gekommen war. Er sah seinen Papa, mit seinen Freunden über die Ländereien von Hogwarts schleichen, seine Mama am See sitzen und ein Buch lesen.

Irgendwann schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite, sprang aus dem Bett und rannte zum Fenster, das er aufriss. Ihm war so heiß. Als die kalte Luft ihn frösteln ließ, schloss er es wieder, drehte sich um und begann sein Fotoalbum zu suchen. Wieder im Bett blätterte er langsam die Seiten um. Nun erkannte er auch einige andere Personen und zum ersten Mal schenkte er den anderen Menschen, die dort abgebildet waren, richtige Beachtung. Bisher hatte er sie nur am Rande registriert. Er sah auf Sirius Black, seinen Paten, auf Remus Lupin und die Frau, die ihn in ihren Armen hielt, als er ein kleines Baby gewesen war, musste seine Patin sein, Minerva MacGonagall, wie er annahm.

Als er weiterblätterte fiel sein Blick auf eines seiner Lieblingsfotos. Seine Eltern standen nebeneinander und seine Mama hielt ihn im Arm. Er starrte auf die strahlenden Gesichter seiner Eltern und plötzlich begann er zu schluchzen. Die Geschichten, die Peter ihm erzählt hatte, hatten ihm seine Eltern nah gebracht und hatten ihm unmissverständlich bewusst gemacht hat, was er verloren hatte. So weinte er um das, was hätte sein können, wenn seine Eltern vor Jahren an Halloween nicht ermordet worden wären. Es dauerte lang, bevor Harry sich endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf weinte.


	21. Kapitel 21

**Kapitel 21 **

Sirius Black stöhnte, während er Remus fester um die Taille packte.

„ Schaffst du es noch eine Weile?"

Doch in dem Moment spürte er, wie sein Freund ohnmächtig gegen ihn sackte. Fluchend gelang es ihm gerade noch Remus nicht fallen zulassen und ihn beinahe sanft auf den Boden zu legen. Er setzte sich, nach Luft schnappend daneben. Wachsam spähte er umher, aber als er nichts Auffälliges entdecken konnte, seufzte er erleichtert auf, während er sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. Er war erschöpft und er hätte nichts lieber gewollt, als sich hinzulegen und zu schlafen, aber er wusste, dass er Remus irgendwie auf den schnellsten Weg nach Hogwarts bringen musste.

Die Situation hätte schlimmer nicht sein können. Zwar waren sie um haaresbreite mit ihrem Leben davongekommen, aber sie hatten in dem schrecklichen Kampfgetümmel beide ihre Zauberstäbe verloren und Remus war verwundet worden. Sei verdammt Voldemort, dachte Sirius. Gegen ihn und seine tausende Todesser hatten sie keine Chance gehabt. Es waren zu viele gewesen. Er sah auf Remus' aschfahles Gesicht und widerstrebend wurde ihm klar, dass er es einfach wagen würde müssen. Eine Apparation war die einzige Möglichkeit.

Er war so müde, dass er kaum mehr die Augen offen halten konnte und Remus brauchte unbedingt Hilfe. Nur war er noch nie in so einer schlechten Verfassung appariert und er wusste nur zu gut, welche Folgen das nach sich ziehen konnte. Abgesehen davon musste er ja auch noch Remus mitnehmen und eine Doppelapparation war schon unter normalen Umständen schwierig. Sirius kniete sich hin, umfasste Remus Arm und holte entschlossen Luft, während er zu Gott betete, dass er sie nicht zersplintern würde. Dann begann er sich zu konzentrieren.

**_

* * *

_**

Zur gleichen Zeit schritt der Dunkle Lord zornentbrannt durch sein Zimmer. Seine roten Augen glühten in einem furchterrengenden Licht. Jäh blieb er stehen, drehte sich um und maß die drei Personen, die vor ihm knieten, mit eiskaltem Blick.

„ Wie ist es möglich, dass ihr nicht in der Lage wart, ihn in einer Woche zu finden!", flüsterte er gefährlich leise.

Während er auf Lucius, Bella und Narcissa starrte, spürte er, wie rasende Wut ihn durchzuckte. Wie hatten diese Idioten seinen Sohn verlieren können? Seinen Erben? Als er vor einer Viertelstunde von seinem Aufenthalt in Frankreich zurückgekehrt war – es hatte länger gedauert, den Widerstand zu brechen, als er eigentlich geplant hatte – und erfahren hatte, dass Harry und seine Freunde vor einer Woche verschwunden waren und dass Lucius, Bellatrix und Narcissa es bisher nicht geschafft hatten, sie zu finden und es doch tatsächlich gewagt hatten ihn nicht sofort zu informieren, da hatte er vor Wut gekocht. Ohne zu fragen was genau passiert war, hatte er sie mit dem Cruciatus- Fluch belegt, solange bis ihre markerschütternden Schreie seinen Zorn etwas besänftigt hatten.

„ My Lord, wir haben ihnen Briefe als Portschlüssel geschickt, aber es hat nichts genutzt und wir haben sie überall gesucht, aber sie sind nirgends zu finden.", sagte Lucius mit heiserer Stimme.

Der Dunkle Lord runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die Kinder entführt worden waren. Aber was war der Grund für ihr Ausreißen? Briefe, die in Portschlüssel umgewandelt worden waren, nutzen natürlich nichts, schließlich hatte er selbst Harry beigebracht, sehr vorsichtig gegenüber allem zu sein, was er bekam, so dass er davon ausgehen konnte, dass Harry jeden Brief überprüfen würde. Konnte es sein, dass er vor den Folterungen, die er lernen sollte, geflohen war?

Als er an seinen Spaziergang mit Harry im Park zurückdachte, als der Junge ihn gefragt hatte, ob er denn wirklich lernen müsse, wie man foltert und tötet, kam Voldemort der Gedanke gar nicht so abwegig vor. Der Grund war jetzt allerdings nicht so wichtig, es war viel dringender, dass er Harry so schnell wie möglich fand. Zum Glück hatten die Malfoys und Bella wenigstens so viel Verstand gehabt, um das Verschwinden der Kinder geheim zuhalten. Gar nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn der Phönixorden davon erfahren hätte.

Dieser Dummkopf Dumbledore hätte Tag und Nach gesucht, um die Kinder zu finden. Während er über die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten nachdachte, wie er sie finden konnte, hielt er plötzlich seinen Atem an. Natürlich! Sich verfluchend, dass er nicht eher daran gedacht hatte, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg, um herauszufinden, ob er Recht hatte. Sekunden später wusste er, dass eine kleine gewisse Elfe auch nicht mehr gesehen worden war, seit die Kinder verschwunden waren. Wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer trat er lächelnd zu seinen Schreibtisch, zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor und hielt inne. Er musste vorsichtig sein, durfte nichts überstürzen.

Andernfalls konnte es leicht geschehen, dass er den Jungen für immer verlieren würde. Obwohl, es gab selbstverständlich immer eine Möglichkeit. Selbst wenn alles fehlschlagen würde. Aber vielleicht konnte er es noch verhindern. Als ein Plan sich in seinem Kopf zu formen begann, spürte er, wie sein Zorn langsam verrauchte. Noch war nichts verloren. Zuversichtlich begann er eine kurze Nachricht zu schreiben. Dann befahl er Lucius, es zu Harry zu schicken, streckte seine Hand aus und begann zu flüstern.

**_

* * *

_**

Es war früh am Nachmittag, als Harry, Caro und Draco auf der weichen blauen Decke saßen und sich ausruhten. Obwohl es kalt war, war es doch ein wunderschöner Tag. Eher ungewöhnlich für April, aber die Sonne schien und wärmte sie angenehm, während ein leichter Wind blies. Sie hatten gerade Quidditch gespielt. Nachdem sie so viele Monate nicht imstande gewesen waren, zu spielen, konnten sie nun gar nicht mehr damit aufhören, solchen Spaß machte es ihnen. Harry lächelte glücklich, während er seine Tasse Tee fester umfasste, einen Schluck von der heißen Flüssigkeit nahm und seinen Blick umherschweifen ließ.

Draco aß gerade ein Sandwich, Caro hatte ihr Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt, die Augen geschlossen und bräunte sich, Diamond hatte sich zusammengerollt und schlief und Nell knabberte an einem Kuchenstück. Ein Stück entfernt von ihnen war Peter Pettigrew indessen damit beschäftigt, die Zweige und Äste der verwilderten Hecke zurechtzustutzen. Da er es ohne Magie tun musste, arbeitete er schon den ganzen Tag daran. Harry grinste leicht, Peter war in den letzten Tagen wirklich nützlich gewesen. Er war sogar zweimal in die Winkelgasse gegangen und hatte eingekauft. Die eine Woche, seit dem sie hier angekommen waren, war einfach phantastisch gewesen.

Jeden Tag hatten sie Quidditch gespielt, hatten miteinander geredet, gelacht oder hatten ein bisschen an den immer noch nicht fertigen Kleinigkeiten gearbeitet, die im Haus oder im Garten noch zu erledigen waren. Draco hatte sich von seinen schrecklichen Erlebnissen erholt, jedenfalls hoffte Harry das. Die ersten Tage war er ziemlich zugeknöpft gewesen, mittlerweile schien es ihm jedoch besser zu gehen. Das einzig unerfreuliche waren die vielen Briefe gewesen, die sie von Bella und Dracos Eltern bekommen hatten. Ansonsten war alles wunderbar gewesen. Harry hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass es so sein würde. So rundum traumhaft.

Ein leiser, qualvoller Schrei riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sein Tee schwappte über und lief ihm heiß über die Hand, aber er spürte es nicht. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Nell gerichtet, deren Gesicht voller Angst und schmerzverzerrt war. Sie schaffte nur mit erstickter Stimme zu sagen:

„ Gebieter ruft."

Dann, mit einem leisen Geräusch, verschwand sie. Harry sah fassungslos zu Caro und Draco, die mit weißen Gesichtern auf die Stelle starrten, wo gerade noch Nell gesessen hatte. Harry fühlte, wie Angst ihn packte. Ein Flügelschlagen ließ sie zusammenzucken und im gleichen Moment traf Harry etwas am Kopf. Es war ein einzelnes weißes Blatt Pergament. Grazil, beinahe anmutig flatterte es zu Boden, wo es liegen blieb. Mit klopfenden Herzen blickte Harry auf die klare eckige Handschrift seines Adoptivvaters.

_Harry, _

_Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich deine Hauselfe zufällig verfluche, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du sofort nach Hause kommst! _

_Vater _

Harry starrte auf das Pergament und konnte es nicht glauben, dass alles vorbei war. Er wusste, dass er zurückgehen musste. Er konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass sein Adoptivvater Nell tötete. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass sein Adoptivvater genau das tun würde. Ein Hauself mehr oder weniger machte für ihn keinen Unterschied. Harry schluckte. Er hatte jedoch keine Wahl. Wenn er wollte, dass Nell am Leben blieb, musste er zurückkehren. Besiegt hob er seinen Kopf und sah wortlos seine Freunde an. Draco beobachtete ihn, sein Gesicht verzog sich und er hob abwehrend seine Hände.

„ Nein, nein , nein. Sag mir nicht, dass wir nur wegen einem verdammten Hauselfen zurückgehen müssen!"

„Draco, wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Du weißt, dass Harry Nell liebt. Und ich…ich tue es auch. Wir müssen zurückkehren.", sagte Caro mit zitternder Stimme.

Dracos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

„ Aber…aber ich kann nicht zurück! Mein Papa wird mich umbringen!"

Harry sah seine Freunde an und sagte mühsam.

„ Ihr könntet hier bleiben, wenn…"

„ Vergiss es, Harry! Nichts wird uns dazu bringen hier zu bleiben, während du zurückgehen musst! Wenn wir zurückkehren, dann gehen wir alle zusammen.", rief Caro aus.

„ Nicht wahr, Draco?", fügte sie hinzu.

Draco zögerte einen Moment und nickte schließlich.

„ Sie werden furchtbar wütend sein.", wandte Harry ein und als er Dracos unglückliches Gesicht bemerkte fuhr er fort.

„ Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn ihr hier blieben würdet. Es würde mir nichts ausmachen. "

Draco schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„ Harry, entweder wir bleiben alle hier oder wir gehen alle zurück. Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Wenn du nämlich zurückgehst, dann wird der Dunkle Lord sowieso erfahren, wo wir sind. Ja, ich weiß, dass du uns nicht verraten würdest, aber ein Tropfen Veritaserum würde zum Beispiel schon ausreichen. Außerdem gibt es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten."

Harry seufzte traurig, sah jedoch widerstrebend ein, dass Draco völlig Recht hatte.

Er streckte sein Hand aus, packte Diamond in seine Tasche und sah auf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte ein so tiefes Verständnis und Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, dass Harry schlagartig begriff, wie unglaublich viel Caro und Draco ihm bedeuteten.

„ Dann sollten wir wohl besser packen gehen.", sagte Harry flach und sah sich nach Pettigrew um. Er konnte ihn nirgendwo entdecken.

Wahrscheinlich war er ins Haus gegangen, um eine Pause zu machen, dachte Harry. Davon, dass Nell verschwunden war, hatte er wohl nichts mitbekommen. Während sie langsam über den Rasen schritten, bemühte er sich, die Tränen wegzublinzeln. Er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass Hauselfen magisch an ihre Besitzer gebunden waren? Natürlich hatte Nell nicht aufgehört der Besitz des Dunklen Lords zu sein, als sie angefangen hatte, für ihn zu sorgen. Die Hilflosigkeit, die in ihm aufstieg, machte ihn wütend. Ein einziger Fehler und alles war kaputt!

Und nun? Was würde jetzt geschehen? Er wollte nicht lernen, wie man folterte und tötete! Im Haus angekommen stürmte er die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer, wo er nach seinen Sachen griff und sie heftig in einen der Koffer warf, die sie im Schloss gefunden hatten. Er bezweifelte, dass er und seine Freunde noch einmal eine Möglichkeit finden würden, aus dem Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords zu fliehen. Zehn Minuten später trafen sie sich in der Halle.

„ Was machen wir mit Pettigrew?", fragte Caro, während sie begann ihre Sachen aus dem Wohnzimmer einzusammeln. Harry zuckte die Achseln.

„ Er kommt mit. Er kann sich ja wieder in eine Ratte verwandeln. Aber er wird bestimmt nicht hier bleiben. Ich geh ihn mal suchen."

Harry drehte sich um und ging in den Garten. Nachdem sich Pettigrew ziemlich widerwillig wieder in seine AnimagusGestalt verwandelt und Harry ihn in seine Kiste getan hatte, hob er seinen Blick und starrte wehmütig Godric's Hollow an.

„ Harry, wir sollten jetzt gehen." Caro legte ihre Hand kurz auf seinen Arm und er sah, dass sie Tränen in ihren Augen hatte. Harry blinzelte, nickte und warf dem Haus seiner Eltern noch einen letzten Blick zu. Dann stiegen sie auf ihre Besen und flogen in den Himmel hinauf.

Der Rückweg verlief schweigend. Keiner von ihnen dachte daran, sich unsichtbar zu zaubern. Das einzige was ihre Gedanken beschäftigte, war, wie die Reaktionen der Erwachsenen ausfallen würden, wenn sie das Schloss erreichten. Rainbow trillerte tröstend, während sie neben ihnen her flog, die drei konnten jedoch nur an ihre Angst denken. Harry machte sich währenddessen heftige Vorwürfe. Warum, warum nur hatte er nicht daran gedacht?

Nach einer Weile landeten sie in dem Wald, der das Schloss umgab. Sie schlichen sich in den Geheimgang und trotteten niedergedrückt zu dem Arbeitszimmer des Dunklen Lords. Vor der richtigen Tür blieben sie stehen und starrten sich an. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Harry schluckte nervös, er hätte alles gegeben um jetzt nicht hier zu sein müssen. Als er das leichte Gewicht Rainbows spürte, die sich auf seiner Schulter niedergelassen hatte, biss er sich auf die Lippen, hob seine Hand und klopfte, während er fühlte, wie sein Herz anfing, ihm bis zum Hals zu schlagen. Dann öffnete er die Tür und sie gingen hinein. Sie waren kaum eingetreten, als sie die kalte Stimme des Dunklen Lords hörten.

„ Ich möchte mit meinem Sohn alleine sprechen und denkt daran, was ich euch befohlen habe. "

Lucius und Bella erhoben sich schwankend, verbeugten sich, ergriffen ihre Kinder beim Arm und zogen sie mit unbewegten Gesichtern hinaus, während Narcissa, deren Augen auf Draco geheftet waren, ihnen mit einem glücklichen Lächeln folgte. Harry sah ihnen nach. Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, hob er trotzig seinen Kopf.

„ Wo ist Nell? Was hast du ihr angetan?"

Die roten Augen seines Adoptivvaters verengten sich und musterten ihn durchdringend.

„ Ich habe ihr nichts getan und gerade müsste es in der Küche sein. Was mich allerdings viel mehr interessiert: Wo bist du die ganze letzte Woche gewesen? Und warum bist du überhaupt weggelaufen, Harry?"

Harry blinzelte seinen Adoptivvater ungläubig an. Er hätte eigentlich alles erwartet, aber nicht, dass er ihn im ruhigen, beinahe gleichgültigen Ton fragen würde, wo er gewesen war und warum er geflohen war. Doch konnte er ihm vertrauen, dass er Nell nichts angetan hatte und dass es ihr gut ging?

„ Warum bist du weggelaufen? Und wo warst du?", wiederholte der Dunkle Lord seine Frage und diesmal hatte seine Stimme einen ungeduldigen Unterton.

„ Ich wollte nicht töten und nicht foltern! Ich will mir keine Foltersitzungen ansehen und will nicht dazu gezwungen werden zu foltern und zu töten, wenn ich nicht will und wir waren in Godric's Hollow!", brach es aus Harry hervor, während er seinen Adoptivvater zornentbrannt anstarrte, wütend darüber, dass er ihn gezwungen hatte, zurückzukehren. Im nächsten Augenblick hätte er sich die Zunge abbeißen können. Wie hatte er das nur sagen können?

Die roten Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„ Godric's Hollow?" Ein plötzliches Verstehen erschien auf Voldemorts Gesicht.

„ Du hast es also herausgefunden? Wie?"

Harry zögerte einen Moment, aber dann begann er zu erzählen. Schließlich spielte es jetzt sowieso keine Rolle mehr. Als er geendet hatte, fühlte er sogar eine seltsame Erleichterung.

Der Dunkle Lord nickte leicht.

„Beeindruckend. Deswegen wolltest du also auf einmal wissen, wer deine Mutter war."

Jäh schritt er auf Harry zu, der erschreckt zurückzuckte, hob Harrys Kinn und starrte mit seinen roten Augen direkt in Harrys smaragdgrüne. Rainbow trillerte warnend, doch Voldemort schenkte dem magischen Vogel keine Beachtung.. Harry spürte wie er zitterte, er wollte den Blick abwenden, aber er schaffte es nicht. Diese roten Augen schienen ihn unbarmherzig festzuhalten.

„ Und was soll ich nun mit dir machen, Harry?"

Harry wusste nicht so recht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„ Nichts?", murmelte er schließlich zögernd.

Sein Adoptivvater ließ ihn los und fragte:

„Hasst du mich?"

Harry starrte ihn an und er sagte das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„ Ich habe dich gehasst, als du mich gezwungen hast Nell zu foltern."

„ Und jetzt?" Die roten Augen musterten ihn prüfend und Harry senkte seinen Blick zu Boden.

Plötzlich erkannte Harry, dass er es nicht wusste. Er konnte es einfach nicht in Worte fassen, was er für seinen Adoptivvater empfand. Er liebte ihn nicht gerade über Alles, ein wenig fürchtete er sich sogar vor seinem Adoptivvater, aber hasste er seinen Adoptivvater wirklich? Er war wütend auf ihn, dass ja, wenn er an seine Eltern dachte, dann hasste er ihn zuweilen auch. Aber richtig hassen tat er ihn eigentlich nicht. Oder?

„ Du hasst mich nicht? Obwohl ich deine Eltern getötet habe?" Die Stimme seines Adoptivvaters, der ihn immer noch genau beobachtete, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt.

„ Ich weiß es nicht. Aber irgendwie tue ich es nicht. Nicht richtig jedenfalls. Nur manchmal, wenn ich…du hast mich erzogen und mir so viele Sachen beigebracht…, aber als du mich gezwungen hast, Nell zu foltern und wolltest, dass ich sie töte…" Harry brach ab und einen Moment schwiegen sie. Harry sah seinen Adoptivvater an und versuchte zu erkennen, was er dachte, doch das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords verriet nichts.

„ Warum hast du mich nicht getötet?" Harry konnte nicht verhindern, dass diese Frage auf ein Mal aus ihm hervorsprudelte. Seit er die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, hatte er sich diese Frage öfter gestellt.

Sein Adoptivvater zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ Ich habe es versucht. Aber der Todesfluch, mit dem ich dich töten wollte, prallte zurück und du hast überlebt."

Harry riss seine Augen auf, mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Als die Worte ihm jedoch richtig zu Bewusstsein kamen, schüttelte er benommen den Kopf.

„ Ich habe den Todesfluch überlebt? Aber das ist unmöglich!"

„ Ja, normalerweise schon. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber du hast überlebt, Harry. Damals dachte ich, dass du unglaublich mächtig sein müsstest, mächtiger als ich, und somit den Fluch abwehren konntest, aber ich kann nicht sagen, ob dies tatsächlich der Grund war. Dies hat übrigens deine Narbe verursacht. "

Unbeabsichtigt flog Harrys Hand zu seiner Stirn, während sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen.

„ Und deswegen hast du dich entschieden mich mitzunehmen und aufzuziehen? Weil du dachtest ich würde mächtiger sein als du?"

„ Ja, Harry. Genau. Ich wollte deine Macht nutzen, mit deiner Hilfe wollte ich die Welt erobern und beherrschen und jeglichen Widerstand zerstören. Aber offensichtlich sträubst du dich mit aller Macht dagegen. Vielleicht bist du noch zu klein. Wir werden sehen, wie du in ein oder zwei Jahren darüber denkst. Komm, ich bringe dich zu deinem Zimmer."

Der Dunkle Lord legte einen Arm um Harry und führte ihn schweigend zu seinen Räumen, wo er ihn verließ. Als die Tür sich geschlossen hatte, blieb Harry stehen und starrte sie an. Niemals hatte er gedacht, dass sein Zusammentreffen mit seinem Adoptivvater so verlaufen würde.

Er hatte eine Bestrafung erwartet, heftige Schelte und Wut, aber nichts von dem war eingetreten. Sein Adoptivvater war noch nicht einmal wütend geworden, als er ihm erzählt hatte, dass er wusste, wer seine richtigen Eltern waren. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er verstand es nicht. Aufseufzend griff er in seine Tasche und begann alles auszupacken, während er an seine Freunde dachte. Hoffentlich verlief es nicht so schlimm für sie. Eigentlich, dachte er, könnte er ja mal nachsehen, ob mit ihnen alles in Ordnung war und sie besuchen gehen. Dann konnte er auch gleich nach Nell sehen. Er ging zu Tür und wollte sie öffnen. Aber sie war verschlossen. Verdutzt flüsterte er.

„ Alohomora."

Als sein Zauberspruch nichts half, versuchte er mächtigere Magie. Dies hatte allerdings auch nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sogar als er fünf Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte er es geschafft, die Zauber an seiner Tür zu brechen und jetzt war er dazu nicht in der Lage? Nach einer Weile erkannte er, dass die Zauber an seiner Tür verändert worden waren und dass er tatsächlich eingesperrt war und dass er wahrhaftig nicht fähig war seine Tür zu öffnen. Was hatte sein Adoptivvater bloß vor?

Was plante er? Wollte er ihn für immer in seinem Zimmer gefangen halten? Verwirrt setzte sich Harry auf den Boden, zog seine Knie an und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen. Also war er jetzt ein Gefangener. Plötzlich sprang er auf, rannte zu seinem Fenster, riss es heftig auf und fühlte eine magische Barriere. Rainbow trillerte und flog hindurch, kehrte jedoch augenblicklich zu ihm zurück. Voller Hoffnung sah er seinen Phönix an:

„ Rainbow, kannst du…"

„ Nein, Harry. Ich kann die Barriere nicht zerstören. Die Magie kann mir nichts anhaben, weil ich ein Phönix bin, aber ich habe nicht die Macht sie zum Verschwinden zu bringen.", sang Rainbow traurig, während sie ihr Köpfchen auf Harrys Schulter legte.

Fassungslos starrte er hinaus in den Park und die Tatsache, dass er gefangen war, schien ihn zu lähmen und kalte Angst kroch in ihm hoch, während nur eine Frage ihn quälte. Was bezweckte sein Adoptivvater damit? Wieso hatte er ihn eingeschlossen? Sein Adoptivvater musste doch wissen, dass er ohne Nell nicht fliehen würde. Also warum?


	22. Kapitel 22

**Kapitel 22**

**31. 10 1991 **

Mit zitternden Händen zündete Sirius Black die kleine Kerze an und stellte sie auf das Grab, während die eisige Kälte ihn umbarmherzig frösteln ließ. Einen Augenblick flackerte die winzige Flamme heftig, dann ging sie aus. Sirius fluchte und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Diesmal erlosch die Kerze nicht. Traurig blickte er auf das silberne Feuerzeug, das er immer noch in der linken Hand hielt. Lily hatte es ihm vor langer Zeit gegeben. Obwohl es nun genau zehn Jahre her war, dass James, Lily und Harry ermordet worden waren, fühlte er immer noch diesen tiefen Schmerz des Verlustes und der Trauer, wenn er an sie dachte.

Zwar hatte er einigermaßen gelernt damit umzugehen, aber manchmal vermisste er sie so stark, dass es ihm die Kehle zuschnürte und auch seine Schuldgefühle waren über die Jahre nicht weniger geworden. Was hauptsächlich daran liegen mochte, dass er sich einfach nicht vergeben konnte, dass er damals James überredet hatte, Peter als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen. Er hob den Kopf und sah in den grauen Himmel hinauf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es angefangen hatte zu schneien. Er blinzelte, sah wieder den Grabstein an und seufzte. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er hierher kam, flüsterte er:

„ Verzeiht mir."

Als die Erinnerungen drohten ihn zu überwältigen, wandte er sich brüsk ab und ging den schmalen Weg zurück. An dem kleinen Tor blieb er jedoch plötzlich stehen. Er wusste, dass Godric's Hollow nur ein paar Kilometer von hier entfernt war und auf einmal verspürte er den Wusch den Ort wieder zusehen, wo sie vor so vielen Jahren so unglaublich glücklich gewesen waren und wo er so oft seine Zeit verbracht hatte. Einen Augenblick zögerte er noch, aber dann, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, apparierte er.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry starrte geistesabwesend auf die langsam fallenden Schneeflocken, die den Park und die Bäume nach und nach in eine bezaubernde weiße Landschaft verwandelten. Wie sehr wünschte er sich doch draußen zu sein, die kalte eisige Luft zu spüren und durch den Schnee zu laufen, während der Wind in sein Gesicht blies. Seit sie vor eineinhalb Jahren gezwungen worden waren, zurückzukehren, hatten sie das Schloss nicht mehr verlassen. Obwohl sie in Magie unterrichtet wurden und alles beinahe so war, wie vor ihrem Weglaufen, gab es doch einen kleinen Unterschied.

Sie wurden gefangen gehalten, er und seine Freunde. Sie konnten die Zauber an der Tür nicht brechen und wenn sie zu ihren Klassenräumen gingen, wurden sie von Lucius oder Bella begleitet. Der Dunkle Lord kam oft und spielte Schach mit ihm, brachte ihm Magie bei oder redete einfach mit ihm. Besonders dieses Verhalten wunderte und beunruhigte Harry zutiefst. Es machte ihn verrückt nicht zu wissen, was sein Adoptivvater plante. Sein Verhalten war einfach merkwürdig und völlig untypisch. Er hatte ihn nicht gezwungen zu foltern oder zu töten, ja er hatte mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass er bei irgendwelchen Foltersitzungen teilnehmen sollte, oder, dass er überhaupt töten und foltern lernen sollte.

Das verstand Harry nun gar nicht. Als er sich daran erinnerte, wie wütend sein Adoptivvater gewesen war, als er den Imperius- Fluch nicht schnell genug gelernt hatte und als er sich geweigert hatte, Nell zu foltern und zu töten, war es noch unerklärlicher. Außerdem hatte er noch nicht einmal, an einer einzigen Todesser Versammlung teilgenommen, seit sie zurückgekehrt waren. Aber sein Adoptivvater war nicht der einzige, der sich ziemlich seltsam benahm, Bella und Dracos Eltern taten es ebenfalls. Draco hatte den größten Schock seines Lebens bekommen und er hatte sich wochenlang nicht beruhigen können. als sein Vater sich verhalten hatte, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und er weder geschimpft, noch ihn bestraft hatte.

Seine Freunde hatten allerdings auch nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das alles bedeuten könnte. Es war so, als ob sie mit Samthandschuhen angefasst wurden und natürlich wurden sie den ganzen Tag bewacht. Außerdem hatte Harry sehr schnell bemerkt, dass die Erwachsenen ihnen nur Bücher gegeben hatten, in denen die mächtigeren und vor allem die Flüche, die wirklich zu der schwärzesten Magie zählten, nicht enthalten waren. Harry hatte den starken Verdacht, dass die Erwachsenen nicht wollten, dass sie den Zauberspruch fanden, der die Flüche an ihren Türen brechen würde. Er vermutete, dass es sich um einen nicht so bekannten Fluch handelte.

Was allerdings auch merkwürdig war, dass Caro und Draco nun nicht mehr nach Hause gingen, wie sie es immer getan hatten, bevor sie weggerannt waren, sondern mit ihm hier wohnten. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, als er sich zum tausendsten Male fragte, was der Dunkle Lord mit ihnen vorhatte. Nell versorgte sie und wie Harry schnell herausgefunden hatte, hatte der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt, als er ihm versichert hatte, dass er der kleinen Hauselfe nichts angetan hatte.

Harry seufzte traurig. Er wünschte sich so sehr, zurück in Godric's Hollow zu sein. Diese eine Woche voller Freiheit war einfach traumhaft gewesen. Dort hatten sie selbst entscheiden können, was sie taten. Aber Harry war entschlossen wieder einen Weg zu finden, wie er das Schloss, das nur noch ein Gefängnis für ihn war, verlassen konnte. Er wollte dieser unsicheren Zukunft, die ihm schlaflose Nächte bereitete, entfliehen. Er wusste, dass sein Adoptivvater etwas plante, er konnte es jedes Mal fühlen, wenn sein Adoptivvater ihn mit diesem seltsamen prüfenden Blicken betrachtete.

Der einzige Haken an der Sache war, dass er immer noch keinen Weg gefunden hatte, wie er das Problem mit Nell lösen würde können. Er hatte nicht die geringste Absicht Nell hier zu lassen. Des Weiteren musste er einen Fluchtweg finden. Er drehte sich herum und sein Blick fiel auf die Holzkiste, die in einem Regal stand. Sie hatten es geschafft, Peter vor den Erwachsenen zu verstecken. Obwohl es wahrscheinlich nicht besonders bequem für ihn gewesen war, in den letzten Monaten die meiste Zeit dort zu verbringen, war er zumindest am Leben und so lange, wie er dort blieb, in Sicherheit.

Während er auf den hölzernen Käfig starrte, hielt er plötzlich seine Luft an. War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen, dass es ihm nicht früher eingefallen war? Da bemühte er sich seit eineinhalb Jahren ein Animagus zu werden und machte keinerlei Fortschritte und dabei hätte Peter ihm und seinen Freunden die ganze Zeit zeigen können, wie man es anstellen musste, um sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Und vielleicht würde dieses ihnen sogar helfen zu fliehen. Außerdem könnte Peter ihnen auch noch auf andere Weise nützen, wie er auf einmal erkannte. Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf die monoton fallenden Schneeflocken und seine Gedanken begannen sich zu überschlagen, als ein Plan Gestalt annahm und obwohl es immer noch ein reichlich vager Gedanken war, war es doch das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass er wieder Hoffnung schöpfte einen Weg zu finden.

**_

* * *

_**

Sirius taumelte und fiel auf die Knie. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Benommen hob er den Kopf und sah, dass er sich auf dem Friedhof befand. Was war bloß geschehen? Er war gegen irgendeine Barriere geschleudert worden. Aber wie war das möglich? Wackelig stand er auf und rieb sich die Stirn. Er hatte enormes Glück gehabt, dass er sich nicht zersplintert hatte. Er wusste, dass so etwas nur passierte, wenn der Zielort mit Schutzzaubern versehen war, aber die Zauber, die Godric's Hollow einmal umgeben hatten, waren doch vor zehn Jahren zerstört worden, oder?

Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht und er würde herausfinden, was es war. Er holte tief Luft und dieses Mal apparierte er ein Stück vom Haus entfernt. Auf der menschenleeren Straße stehend, starrte er auf die hohen Bäume, die den Blick auf das Haus versperrten. Er merkte rasch, dass Godric's Hollow tatsächlich von Schutzbannen umgeben war. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und eine knappe Stunde später gelang es ihm endlich hindurchzugehen.

Als Sirius Black den Garten betrat, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Schwindel überkam ihm und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen. Ungläubig starrte er auf das Haus, das nicht im mindestens zerstört war. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Wer in alles in der Welt hatte das getan? Er taumelte, während er versuchte zu begreifen, was geschehen war. Seinen Zauberstab fest umklammernd, ging er langsam zu Tür und öffnete sie. Im Lichte seines Zauberstabes trat er ein und sah sich vorsichtig um. Auf dem Fußboden lag eine dünne Staubschicht. Es schien so, dass seit längerer Zeit niemand mehr hier gewesen war.

Aber wer hatte Godric's Hollow wieder aufgebaut? Es hätte unmöglich sein sollen. Auf Zehenspitzen tappte er in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. Dann lehnte er sich gegen den Türbogen und schauderte, während sein Herz ihm bis zum Hals schlug. Er konnte es vor sich sehen. James und Lily, die auf dem dicken, weichen Teppich saßen und zusahen, wie der kleine Harry seine ersten Gehversuche machte. James und Lily, die kurz nach ihrer Heirat im Kerzenlicht tanzten.

In diesem Zimmer hatten sie ihm erzählt, dass sie ein Kind erwarteten und hier hatten sie ihn gefragt, ob er Harrys Pate werden wollte. Seine Augen brannten, als er ins Zimmer ging. Er trat auf etwas und hörte ein klirrendes Geräusch. Als er hinunter sah, bemerkte er einen Fotorahmen. Er bückte sich, hob es hoch. und sah es an. Er keuchte auf und alles begann sich um ihn zu drehen. Er torkelte zu dem Sofa und ließ sich fallen, während er wie gebannt auf das Foto starrte. Das war doch nicht möglich. Das konnte nicht sein. Aber dann hielt er den Atem an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es möglich wäre. Schließlich hatten sie Harrys Körper in den Ruinen von Godric's Hollow nie gefunden. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein, dass sein Patensohn am Leben war?

Er starrte auf das Foto. Der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den strahlenden smaragdgrünen Augen stand in der Mitte und er sah James so ähnlich, dass er sich einfach nicht irren konnte. Außerdem hatte er Lilys smaragdgrüne Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf die zwei Kinder, die neben Harry standen. Auf seiner rechten Seite stand ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen. Links von ihm war ein silberblonder Junge abgebildet, der beinahe wie eine jüngere Ausgabe von Lucius Malfoy aussah. Sirius nickte leicht. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an Lucius Malfoy. Er war ein Sechsklässler gewesen, als er sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts angefangen hatte und er hatte diesen arroganten Jungen von Anfang an nicht ausstehen können. Aber was hatte Harry mit Malfoys Sohn zu schaffen? Wo war er jetzt? Was war vor zehn Jahren eigentlich mit Harry passiert?

Als er sich an ein, lange zurückliegendes, Ordentreffen erinnerte, schlug er sich gegen die Stirn. _Er war ja so blind. _Als die einzelnen Teile sich zusammenfügten, stöhnte er entsetzt auf. Voldemort hatte Harry mitgenommen. Deswegen waren sie nicht in der Lage gewesen, seinen Körper zu finden. Deswegen starrte ihn Harry aus diesem Foto hier an, zusammen mit Lucius Sohn und Bellatrix' Lestranges Tochter. Gequält schloss er seine Augen. Harry war Voldemorts Erbe. Ironischer konnte es nicht sein.

Aber wenn Harry hier gewesen war, wusste er dann, wer er war? Wusste er, dass Voldemort seine Eltern ermordet hatte? So viele Fragen schwirrten ihm im Kopf umher, nichtsdestotrotz fühlte er sich, als ob er auf einer Wolke schweben würde. Harry lebte! Sein kleiner Patensohn war am Leben! Von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend presste er das Foto an sich, als ob es sein größter Schatz war. Langsam stand er auf. Konnte es sein, dass Harry hierher zurückkehren würde? Er musste Harry irgendwie eine Nachricht schicken, er musste Harry treffen.

Er musste jedoch sicherstellen, dass Harry sie wirklich bekam. Vielleicht könnte Snape…Als er an Snape dachte, weiteten sich seine Augen. Snape musste es wissen! Er hatte ihn gesehen, hatte sogar versucht Harry zu entführen. Damals hatte er seinen alten Feind ausgelacht, aber nun wurde ihm mit schmerzlicher Intensität bewusst, dass er alles hergegeben hätte, wenn Severus es damals geschafft hätte, seinen Patensohn zu entführen. Warum zum Teufel hatte er ihnen nicht erzählt, dass der Sohn des Dunklen Lords Harry war?

Oder war er wirklich so unglaublich blind, dass er es nicht gesehen hatte? Kopfschüttelnd stand er auf und begann die anderen Räume zu durchsuchen. Vielleicht hatte Harry ja noch etwas liegenlassen. Als er nichts weiter fand, trat er in den Garten und starrte den Halbmond an, der mittlerweile am Himmel erschienen war.

„ Ich schwöre, dass ich Harry nach Hause bringen werde, James, Lily. Ich bringe Harry in Sicherheit. Ich werd' mich um ihn kümmern, Lily. Macht euch keine Sorgen, ich werde niemals zulassen, dass Harry Voldemort folgt!"

**_

* * *

_**

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Hermione in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts, spähte zum Lehrertisch hinüber und fragte sich, wo Sirius wohl steckte. Das Halloween Fest hatte schon vor einer halben Stunde angefangen und er war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Mit den Achseln zuckend, widmete sie sich wieder ihrer leckeren Schokoladentorte, während sie ihre Blicke über die kunstvoll dekorierte Halle schweifen ließ. Die gegenwärtigen Schulsprecher hatten, trotz allem, was außerhalb Hogwarts geschah, allen eine kleine Freude machen wollen und hatten so kurzerhand eine richtige Halloween Party organisiert.

Als ihr Blick auf Professor Snape fiel, seufzte sie. Wenn er Zaubertränke unterrichtete, hasste sie dieses Fach, was wohl daran liegen mochte, dass er nur die Slytherins einigermaßen anständig behandelte. Da der sprechende Hut sie nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte, war er besonders gemein zu ihr, Ron und Neville, die auch im selben Haus gelandet waren. Aber wenn Professor Lennox unterrichtete, liebte Hermione Zaubertränke. Es war wirklich ausgesprochen schade, dass Alison nicht immer unterrichtete. Wie Alison es schaffte, sich mit Snape zu unterhalten, war Hermione wirklich ein Rätsel.

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass Remus sich mühselig erhob. Er flüsterte Emily etwas zu und humpelte durch die Halle. Der dumpfe Laut seines Stockes hallte durch die Halle. Hermione sah ihm nach und zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht an seinen Anblick gewöhnt. Die Verletzung, die Remus sich vor eineinhalb Jahren in einem der Schlachten, in der er Seite an Seite mit der französischen Widerstandsbewegung gekämpft hatte, zugezogen hatte, würde nie mehr verheilen.

Seitdem unterrichtete er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste alleine und teilte sie sich nicht mehr mit Sirius, Charlotte und Emily. Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dass er nicht mehr kämpfen konnte, hatte ihn schwer getroffen. Die einzige, die es seit damals schaffte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern, war die kleine Meggie. Wo wollte er nur hin und wo war Sirius?

**_

* * *

_**

Remus Lupin starrte blinzeln auf seinen Freund, der ihn völlig außer Atem und mit leuchtenden Augen gerade beinahe umgerannt hätte und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Harry am Leben sei.

„ Was?", fragte er

„ Ich war in Godric's Hollow, Remus! Und im Haus fand ich ein Foto. Sieh es dir an!"

Sirius hielt es ihm hin und Remus, der immer noch nicht das Geringste verstand, nahm es. Als er es betrachtete, hielt er den Atem an.

„ Es ist wahr, Remus. Harry ist am Leben. Voldemort hat ihn damals mitgenommen. Wir müssen unbedingt etwas unternehmen!"

Remus lehnte sich an die Wand, er fühlte sich schwindelig. Wenig später sah er erst auf Sirius:

„ Wir müssen es Albus sagen.", sagte er mit bebender Stimme, während er es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was er gerade erfahren hatte. Wieder blickte er auf das Foto. Es konnte einfach kein Zufall sein. Er sah James zu ähnlich. Auf Remus' Gesicht bereitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus. Einen Augenblick später machten sie die beiden Freunde auf den Weg in die Große Halle und Sirius begann Remus ausführlicher zu erzählen, was sich an diesem Abend ereignet hatte.

**_

* * *

_**

Charlotte Black griff fahrig nach ihrem Glas und machte sich über Sirius Sorgen. Hoffentlich war ihm nichts passiert. Jedes Mal wenn er alleine unterwegs war, hatte sie fürchterliche Angst, dass er Todessern in die Hände fallen könnte. Aber Sirius hatte ihre Begleitung nicht gewollt. Wie immer wenn er den Friedhof aufsuchte, wollte er alleine sein. Den Kopf schüttelnd sah sie zu ihrer Schwester und fragte:

„Warum können sie eigentlich nicht zusammen gehen? Zu zweit ist es wenigstens etwas sicherer."

Emily zuckte die Achseln.

„Sie wollen wohl mit ihrer Trauer alleine sein. Remus gibt sich immer noch die Schuld am Tode seiner Freunde. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Charlotte, es wird ihnen schon nichts passieren.", erwiderte sie müde und Charlotte bemerkte, wie erschöpft ihre Schwester aussah.

Als sie ihren Kopf zu ihrem Teller wandte, fiel ihr Blick auf zwei Gestalten, die geradewegs auf den Lehrertisch zusteuerten und lächelnd durchflutete sie Erleichterung, als sie Sirius und Remus erkannte. Sirius ging auf Albus zu, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und ihm etwas zeigend, begann er zu sprechen,

Albus machte eine abrupte Handbewegung und sein Glas fiel um, dessen Inhalt das Tischtuch tränkte und Charlotte wurde immer neugieriger. Albus stand auf und rief die Schulsprecher zu sich. Nachdem er kurz mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, sah er die am Tisch Sitzenden an.

„In zehn Minuten findet eine Ordensversammlung statt.", verkündete er, drehte sich um und verließ den Saal, während Sirius zu Charlotte ging und ihr einen Kuss gab.

„Oh, Charlotte, ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen.", murmelte er.

Lächelnd sah sie hinauf in seine Augen.

„ Weshalb? Was ist passiert?"

„ Du wirst es gleich erfahren.", antwortete er von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend und hatte offensichtlich nicht vor ihre Neugierde zu stillen.

„ Papa!", rief der dreijährige Jamie aus seinem Kinderstühlchen und Sirius packte ihn und wirbelte ihn lachend herum. Dann drückte er ihn an sich und flüsterte:

„ Bald wirst du nicht nur eine große Schwester haben sondern auch noch einen großen Bruder, Jamie."

Charlotte blinzelte verständnislos und setzte gerade an Sirius zu fragen, was er mit dieser seltsamen Bemerkung meinte, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte, wie ihre Schwester, die sich gerade vom Tisch erhoben hatte, schwankte.

„ Emily!"

Emily klammerte sich einen Moment an Charlotte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Ist schon gut, mir war nur ein wenig schwindelig."

„ Emily, Liebling, du solltest dich besser ausruhen. Komm.", sagte Remus besorgt, während er die kleine Meggie auf den Arm nahm.

Emily nickte und fragte, ihre Schwester ansehend:

„ Soll ich Jamie auch mitnehmen?"

Als Remus und Emily mit den beiden Kindern gegangen waren, seufzte Charlotte. Sie konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass ihr Leben langweilig war. Zu all ihren Sorgen und Befürchtungen musste sie sich jetzt auch noch um ihre Schwester Sorgen machen, deren Schwangerschaft ihr ziemlich zu schaffen machte. Als ihr Armband einen leisen Triller ertönen ließ, blickte sie zu Sirius hinüber.

„Wir sollten gehen."

Er nickte zustimmend und bald darauf verließen sie die Halle, während Charlottes Blick noch Hermione suchte und dem Mädchen kurz zuwinkte. Schweigend gingen sie die Korridore entlang und wenig später erreichten sie Albus' Büro, in dem sich schon eine Vielzahl der Ordensmitglieder versammelt hatte. Charlotte setzte sich neben Alison und fragte leise nach Severus.

„ Er wollte noch nach einem Zaubertrank schauen.", erwiderte sie, während sie ihre Augen himmelwärts drehte.

„ Weißt du was passiert ist? Als ich Lizzie gerade bei Emily abgeliefert habe, habe ich Remus kaum wieder erkannt. Seine Augen strahlten richtig."

Charlotte schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Nein, Sirius wollte es mir nicht sagen. Aber wenn er und Remus sich darüber so freuen, kann es zur Abwechslung nichts Schlechtes sein", meinte Charlotte und sah zu Albus herüber, der mit funkelnden Augen ein Foto betrachtete.

Remus, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte, winkte ihnen zu und Charlotte schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Charlotte betrachtete Remus und musste zugeben, dass Alison Recht hatte. So glücklich hatte sie ihren Schwager seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen. Als die Tür sich erneut öffnete und Severus, eingehüllt in seinem schwarzen Umhang, sichtbar wurde, sprang Sirius auf und packte den Neuankömmling am Kragen und schrie.

„ _Warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt?" _

„ Lass mich sofort los, Black. Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung…"

„ Sirius, lass Severus los und setz dich. Wir wollen anfangen.", gebot Albus Dumbledore mit fester Stimme und Sirius, nachdem er Snape noch einen nicht gerade freundlichen Blick zugeworfen hatte, nahm widerwillig Platz.

Albus lächelte die Anwesenden an und sagte:

„ Ich habe die heutige Versammlung einberufen, da Sirius heute eine beinahe unfassbare Entdeckung gemacht hat. Sirius apparierte heute nach Godric's Hollow und zu seiner größten Verwunderung fand er dort dieses Foto."

Albus reichte es Minerva, die es nahm und kurze Zeit später einen Schrei ausstieß.

„ Albus! Das…" Sie starrte Albus an und als dieser strahlend nickte, sagte sie:

„Aber wie…? Ist er es wirklich?"

Das Foto wurde weitergereicht und als Charlotte es ansah, erkannte sie zwar augenblicklich den Jungen, aber sie verstand nicht, warum sich Sirius, Remus, Albus und Minerva so sehr über ein Foto von Voldemorts Sohn zu freuen schienen.

„Das ist Harry, Charlotte!", sagte Sirius und ihr fielen die Fotos der Potters ein. Verwirrt gab sie das Foto Alison, während sie in Sirius' lachendes Gesicht schaute. Als Severus das Bild in den Händen hielt, fragte der Anführer des Phönixordens mit einem Lächeln:

„ Das ist also Voldemorts Sohn, Severus?"

Dieser nickte verständnislos und Sirius schlug die Hand auf den Tisch.

„ Zum Donnerwetter, Snape! Hast du Tomaten auf den Augen? Das ist Harry, James' und Lilys Sohn! Voldemort muss ihn damals mitgenommen haben!"

Severus riss die Augen auf, während Minerva nach Luft schnappte.

„ Aber warum seid ihr so sicher, dass es nicht Voldemorts Sohn ist?", fragte Alison.

Sirius lehnte sich vor.

„ Weil jetzt alles einen Sinn macht! Wir haben Harry nie gefunden und er sieht genauso aus wie James, nur seine Augen sind Lilys. Das Alter stimmt auch. Eine so große Ähnlichkeit kann einfach kein Zufall sein.

Außerdem war Harry in Godric's Hollow und hat es wieder aufgebaut und nur ein Potter hätte das tun können. Also vermute ich, dass er weiß, wer er ist. Obwohl ich nicht verstehen kann, warum Voldemort es ihm gesagt haben soll. Jedenfalls müssen wir ihn unbedingt aus Voldemorts Klauen befreien."

„ Die Frage ist nur wie.", warf Albus ein und blickte in ein Meer vor ratlosen Gesichtern. Seine Stirn runzelnd, fuhr der Schulleiter von Hogwarts fort:

„ Abgesehen davon mache ich mir mehr Sorgen darüber, dass Severus die Kinder seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hat."

Sirius spürte, wie Angst in ihm aufstieg. Das hatte er völlig vergessen! Zwei Monate nachdem Snape ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge Voldemorts Sohn war, hatte Albus wissen wollen, ob er schon irgendwelche Fortschritte gemacht hatte den Jungen auf ihre Seite ziehen. Der Spion hatte die überraschende Antwort gegeben, dass er den Jungen seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte, auch die anderen Kinder nicht. Sirius erinnerte sich wieder. Damals hatte er sich zu sehr um Remus gesorgt, als dass er in den Ordensversammlungen aufmerksam hätte zuhören können.

„ Du hast ihn seit damals nicht mehr gesehen?", fragte er ungläubig.

Severus schüttelte mit säuerlicher Miene seinen Kopf.

„ Nein. Das letzte was ich von ihm gehört habe, war, als er mir einen Brief schickte und verlangte, ich solle ihm ein Fläschchen Veritaserum schicken. Das müsste jetzt allerdings ungefähr eineinhalb Jahre her sein."

„ Aber sie können sich doch nicht einfach in Luft aufgelöst haben!", protestierte Sirius.

„ Anscheinend schon.", entgegnete Severus ungerührt.

„Und was sollen wir nun tun?"

Albus Dumbledore seufzte schwer.

„ Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht, Sirius."


	23. Kapitel 23

**Kapitel 23 **

**August 1992 **

Harry schwang sich ziemlich ungelenk in die Lüfte und mühte sich seine Flügel zu bewegen. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, als er sich ein wenig daran gewöhnt hatte. Doch da das Zimmer bei weitem zu eng war, landete er kurze Zeit später auf den Boden und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Als er sich zurückverwandelt hatte, hörte er begeistertes Klatschen und aufsehend, sah er Caro und Draco mit strahlenden Gesichtern vor ihm stehen. Peter nickte währenddessen:

„ Gut, gemacht, Harry.", sagte er und Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen, während er sich erschöpft in einen der Sessel fallen ließ. Seit ihm im letzten November die Idee gekommen war, hatte Peter ihnen versucht beizubringen, Animagi zu werden und jetzt endlich hatte er es geschafft. Caro reichte ihm ein Glass Wasser.

„ So, jetzt müssen nur noch wir es schaffen.", sagte sie.

Sein Wasser trinkend, sah er seinen Freunden zu, wie sie mit Peter übten und er schüttelte den Kopf. In letzter Zeit vergaß er immer wieder, dass dieser Mann den Tod seiner Eltern verschuldet hatte. Aber er hatte ihnen geholfen und Harry wusste, dass er ohne seine Hilfe es niemals so schnell geschafft hätte, ein Animagus zu werden. Auch spionierte er gelegentlich. Bisher hatte er nichts Nennenswertes herausgefunden, aber wenigstens hielt er sie auf dem neuesten Stand was draußen in der Welt passierte.

Er hätte sie verraten können, doch er hatte es nichts getan, obwohl dass wohl eher mit der Tatsache zusammenhing, dass Peter große Angst vor dem Dunklen Lord hatte und es ihm hier bei ihnen wohl besser gefiel, als ein Todesser zu sein und sich ständig irgendwelchen Gefahren auszusetzen. Als ein Trillern ihn aufschreckte, lief er gleich darauf lächelnd zum Fenster. Rainbow flog hinein und Harry hielt plötzlich inne. Wenn Rainbow die magische Barriere an seinem Fenster durchbrechen konnte, würde er in seiner Animagus Gestalt dann nicht auch dazu fähig sein? Schließlich verwandelte er sich auch in einen Phönix, genauer gesagt in einen Phönix, dessen Federn smaragdgrün und golden schimmerten. Er fand seine Gestalt fantastisch.

Außerdem hatte er endlich den Grund herausgefunden, warum er mit Rainbow sprechen und sie verstehen konnte. Es musste einfach an seiner Animagus Form liegen. Nun, er würde sich später damit beschäftigen. Er nahm Rainbow den Brief ab und öffnete ihn. Er war von seinem Paten, wie er sogleich an der Handschrift erkannte.

Harry erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie überrascht er gewesen war, als letztes Jahr eines Tages eine Eule fiepend vor seinem Fenster auf und ab geflogen war, mit einem Brief, um einen ihrer Beine gebunden. Da die Eule nicht durch die magische Barriere gelangen konnte, hatte schließlich Rainbow ihm den Brief überbracht. Der Brief war von seinem Paten gewesen und für einen Augenblick hatte er nur auf den Brief in seiner Hand gestarrte, unfähig sich zu rühren. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, wie er sich fühlen hatte sollen, als er dann gelesen hatte, dass der gesamte Phönixorden über seine wahre Identität Bescheid wusste. Da der Brief allerdings so flehend geklungen hatte, hatte er schließlich zurück geschrieben.

Sein Pate hatte ihm seitdem nicht nur Tipps geschrieben, die die Verwandlung zum Animagus betrafen, sondern auch eine Vielzahl von Büchern geschickt, in denen er nach dem Zauber gesucht hatte, die auf seiner Tür und den Fenstern hafteten. Bis jetzt hatte er keinen Erfolg gehabt und langsam vermutete Harry, dass es sich wohl um einen Parselzauberspruch handelte. Als er seinem Paten allerdings das Problem mit Nell geschildert hatte, hatte er wenige Wochen später ein kleines schwarzes ziemlich altes Buch bekommen und hatte darin tatsächlich einen Zauberspruch gefunden, wie er Nell an sich binden konnte. Er hatte den komplizierten Zauber aber bisher nicht durchgeführt. Er richtete den Blick auf das beschriebene Pergament, doch bevor er den Brief lesen konnte, hörte er plötzlich ein Zischen. Hinunterblickend, sah er Diamond.

„ _Er kommt. Er kommt." _

Harry zuckte zusammen, sprang auf und stopfte den Brief in eine seiner Taschen.

„ Peter, verwandle dich und verschwinde! Caro, Draco holt eure Bücher. Es kommt wer!"

Keinen Moment zu früh, hatten es die drei geschafft sich mit fliegendem Atem an den Tisch zu setzten und sich über ihre Bücher zu beugen, als die Tür schon aufging und der Dunkle Lord ins Zimmer trat.

„ Harry, würdest du mich auf einen kurzen Spaziergang begleiten?"

Harry hätte beinahe seinen Federkiel losgelassen, als er Caro und Draco einen Blick zuwarf, die ihn bang ansahen. Harry nickte schließlich und trat aus seinen Räumen. Schweigend folgte er dem Dunklen Lord. Als er den Park betrat, hob Harry sein Gesicht zur Sonne empor und atmete die Luft so tief ein, wie möglich. Es war über zwei Jahre her, seit er zum letzten Mal draußen gewesen war. Sie schritten einen der Wege entlang und Harry spürte, wie er immer nervöser wurde.

„Ich habe dich die letzten zwei Jahre in Ruhe gelassen, Harry. Aber nun wird es langsam Zeit, dass du dich entscheidest, was du willst."

Der Dunkle Lord blieb stehen und hob Harrys Kinn hoch.

„ Will du mir nun helfen die Welt zu beherrschen? Und eines Tages mein Nachfolger werden?"

Harry starrte in die roten Augen und er wusste, dass er nicht herausfinden wollte, wie seines Adoptivvaters Reaktion ausfallen würde, sollte er ablehnen. Außerdem erinnerte er sich an Dracos Warnung. Es war erst gestern gewesen, dass Draco ihm erzählt hatte, dass er kurz nach ihrem alltäglichen Unterricht von seinem Vater zurückgehalten worden war.

„ _Draco. Es ist mir egal wie, aber sorge dafür, dass Harry unserem Gebieter sagt, dass er foltern und töten lernen will. Überzeuge ihn davon. Es ist wichtig. Sehr wichtig. Hörst du? Versprich es mir.", hatte Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn beschworen._

Auch Peter hatte ihm am gestrigen Tag besorgniserregendes mitgeteilt. Er hatte in seiner Animagus Gestalt als Ratte einem Gespräch zwischen Lucius und Voldemort gelauscht.

„ _Ist es wirklich notwendig, Gebieter?"_

„ _Lucius. Wir werden sehen. Ich werde bald mit Harry sprechen und dann werden wir sehen, ob wir unseren Plan in die Tat umsetzen müssen oder nicht." _

Also hörte Harry sich sagen, als er den Mund öffnete:

„ Ja, und es tut mir leid, dass ich damals weggelaufen bin. Bringst du mir bei, wie man foltert und tötet? Ich will es lernen."

Als ein kaum merkliches Lächeln über das weiße Gesicht seines Adoptivvaters huschte, wusste Harry, dass er so schnell wie möglich fliehen musste.

„ Morgen wird dein Unterricht beginnen, Harry."

„ Ich freue mich darauf.", entgegnete Harry, hoffend, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte, während er sich fragte, was ihn in aller Welt dazu gebracht hatte, seinem Adoptivvater zu sagen, dass er sein Nachfolger werden _wollte._

**_

* * *

_**

Hermione hastete den breiten Korridor entlang, während sie im Geiste die Orte durchging, in denen sich die kleinen Strolche versteckt haben könnten. So sehr Hermione Jamie und Lizzie auch liebte, gingen die beiden ihr doch manchmal gehörig auf die Nerven. Auf die vierjährigen Kinder aufzupassen, war ein Unterfangen, an dem jeder scheiterte, es sei denn, er würde sie magisch an seine Hand fesseln. Sie entwischten jedem und sie wieder zu finden, war schwieriger, als eine Nadel im Hauhaufen zu suchen.

„ Hast du sie gefunden?"

Hermione hob den Kopf und sah Ginny auf sie zu laufen, deren rote Haare im Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster strömte, schimmerten.

„Nein, und langsam gebe ich es auf.", antwortete sie.

"Ich soll dir übrigens ausrichten, dass Fred und George dich sprechen wollten. Sie sagten, sie wüssten einen Weg, Jamie und Lizzie zu finden."

Hermione zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ Wie wollen sie denn das bewerkstelligen?"

Aber schließlich machten sich die beiden Mädchen auf zum Gemeinschaftraum. Unterwegs liefen sie Ron und Neville in die Arme, die auch keinen Erfolg gehabt hatten, die kleinen Ausreißer zu finden.

„ Wieso müssen wir eigentlich immer auf sie aufpassen?", fragte Ron unwirsch, als sie eine der vielen Treppen in Hogwarts hinaufstiegen.

„ Weil wir Ferien haben und nichts Besseres zu tun haben und jetzt hör endlich auf zu nörgeln, Ron. Überleg dir lieber, wo sie sein könnten.", sagte seine Schwester.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors angekommen, trafen sie auf Fred und Georg, die ihnen mit belustigter Miene entgegensahen. Einer der rothaarigen Weasley Zwillinge sagte:

„ Wenn ihr Lizzie und Jamie sucht, sie sind auf dem Quidditch Feld."

„ Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Hermione.

„ Ganz einfach. Es steht hier auf meiner Karte.", erklärte Fred und hielt Hermione kurzerhand ein Pergament unter die Nase.

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich.

„ Das ist ja fantastisch. Wo habt ihr die her?"

„ Wir haben sie in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden. Allerdings konnten wir nichts damit anfangen…", sagte Fred.

„…wollten sie schon wegschmeißen, aber dann rannten wir Jamies Papa in die Arme und der schien die Karte zu kennen und verriet uns sogar, wie sie funktionierte.", beendete Georg.

„ Jamie, Lizzie! Oh, nein, sie gehen auf den Verbotenen Wald zu!", rief Hermione.

Sie schnappte sich die Karte, schwang herum und sprintete davon, Ginny folgte ihr.

Fred und Georg sahen sich an und liefen hinterher.

„ Hey, Hermione! Das ist unsere Karte!"

Ron sah währenddessen Neville an und fragte:

„ Willst du Schach spielen?"

**_

* * *

_**

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Caro, als sie Harry anstarrte, der ihnen gerade mitgeteilt hatte, was sein Adoptivvater zu ihm gesagt hatte und vor allem was er darauf erwidert hatte.

„ Wir müssen fliehen!", fuhr Harry fieberhaft fort und blickte seine Freunde an.

„ Fragt sich nur wie. Wir haben immer noch nicht den Zauber gefunden, der uns hier festhält. In meiner Animagus Gestalt könnte ich durch die Barriere fliegen, aber ihr beide könnt es nicht."

Einen Moment saßen sie schweigend dar, während jeder von ihnen vor sich hin grübelte.

„ Harry, erinnerst du dich, wie du und Draco so furchtbar gestritten habt? Du hast doch damals das Fenster zerbrochen. Vielleicht kannst du die Barriere ja auch brechen. Meinst du das ginge irgendwie?", sagte Caro mit einem hoffnungsvollem Gesicht.

Harry starrte Caro an. Ihre Idee kam ihm völlig verrückt vor, aber als er an seine Fähigkeit dachte, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern, die in den vergangenen zwei Jahren noch zugenommen hatte, stieg auch in ihm Hoffnung auf. Es könnte funktionieren. Immerhin war es einen Versuch wert.

„ Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte er und stand auf.

Er marschierte zum Fenster, stellte sich davor und holte tief Luft. Er hob seine Hände, schloss seine Augen und versuchte seine Magie zu finden. Irgendwie kam er sich blöd vor, wie er da so stand. Wenig später fühlte er die Magie, die sie gefangen hielt und er dachte daran, dass er bald foltern würde müssen und begann sich einzureden, dass er wütend sei, zornig und zwang sich, lautlos seine Wut herauszuschreien. Er erinnerte sich an seine Eltern, Godric's Hollow, an die Spinnen und an Nell.

Er begann seine Magie zu fühlen, die, um ihn herumwirbelte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Dann ließ er seine Magie los und warf sie mit all seiner Macht gegen die magische Barriere des Fensters. Schwindel überkam ihm, schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und er begann zu fallen. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. Doch da versank er schon in totaler Finsternis.

**_

* * *

_**

„_Harry!"_, rief Caro und fiel neben Harry auf die Knie.

Draco sank ebenfalls zu Boden und schluckte.

„ Er lebt.", sagte Caro einen Augenblick später und Draco spürte, wie grenzenlose Erleichterung ihn durchströmte. Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, Harry wäre tot. Es war unheimlich und unglaublich gewesen, wie Harry plötzlich von goldener blendender Magie umgeben gewesen war.

„ Draco, er glüht! Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Draco stand auf.

„Er hat es geschafft.", sagte der silberblonde Junge mit überraschter Miene, als er eine Hand durch das Fenster steckte.

Draco starrte auf seinen am Boden liegenden Freund und begann scharf nachzudenken. Sein Blick fiel auf Rainbow, die trillernd ihr Köpfchen an Harrys Brust schmiegte und auf Peter, der mit entsetztem Gesicht an der Tür stand.

„ Caro, wir müssen uns beeilen. Harry wird schon wieder. Er hat sich wohl mal wieder magisch verausgabt. Wie damals bei dem Kampf in der Winkelgasse.", sagte er tröstend, während er eine Hand auf Caros Schulter legte. Caro nickte bleich und stand unbeholfen auf.

„ Was geht hier eigentlich vor sich?", wagte Peter zu fragen.

„ Wir werden fliehen.", erklärte Draco bündig.

Wenig später hatten Caro und Draco alles zusammengepackt und Peter hatten sie sicher in seiner hölzernen Kiste verstaut, als Caro seufzend Diamond hochhob und die zischelnde Schlange schnell auf Harrys Arm setzte

Dann sah sie Draco an.

"Wir müssen Nell mitnehmen. Harry würde es uns nie verzeihen, wenn wir sie hier lassen würden."

Draco starrte sie an.

„ Und wie sollen wir das bitte anstellen?"

Caro antwortete nicht, sondern beugte sich hastig über das verschnürte Bündel, in dem Harrys Briefe, die er von seinem Paten bekommen hatte, enthalten waren.

Draco wusste wonach Caro suchte und hätte ihr am liebsten die gesamten Briefe aus der Hand gerissen. Er hatte es nicht gut gefunden und fand es auch jetzt nicht gut, dass Harry sich mit ihren Feinden Briefe schrieb. Sie hatten sich darüber geschritten. Caro war natürlich auf Harrys Seite gewesen, wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, dass dieser Black ja schließlich Harrys Pate war, obwohl sie es ziemlich zögerlich gesagt hatte.

Er wusste, dass Caro im Grunde auch dagegen war, sie hatte Harry nur nicht verletzen wollen. Und dieser Black hatte doch tatsächlich geschrieben, nein, gefleht, dass Harry fliehen sollte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Harry diesem Black nicht allzu viel verraten hatte. Nur gut, dass Harry ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hatte, auf keinen Fall irgendetwas zu schreiben, dass Dumbledore und dem Orden etwa einen Vorteil im Krieg eingeräumt hätte, wie zum Beispiel der Geheimgang. Draco wusste nicht, was er sonst getan hätte.

Aber darin war Caro ausnahmsweise einmal seiner Meinung gewesen. Er hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt seinem Vater davon zu erzählen, dass Harry sich mit Black schrieb, aber gleichzeitig hatte er Harry nicht verraten wollen. Sie hatten zwei Tage nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen bis Harry ihm versichert hatte, er würde in seinen Briefen nichts verraten. Wer weiß was der Orden mit den Informationen angefangen hätte, die Peter in den letzten Monaten nach und nach angeschleppt hatte. Draco dachte an seine Eltern und seufzte. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, was die Erwachsenen planten oder besser gesagt, der Dunkle Lord. Draco wusste, dass nur ein Befehl seines Gebieters seinen Vater davon abgehalten haben konnte, ihn damals zu bestrafen. Doch er wusste, dass es nichts angenehmes sein konnte.

Wie Harry wollte er nicht herausfinden, was es war. Todesser hätte er vielleicht werden können, aber es störte ihn, dass er dann nur noch eine willenlose Puppe sein würde. Außerdem hatte er nicht vergessen, wie es gewesen war, die Folterungen mit anzusehen und er gestand sich widerwillig ein, dass ungerechtfertigte Grausamkeit nicht nötig war und selbst wenn, wollte er auf keinen Fall gezwungen werden Befehlen zu folgen, die er nicht ausführen wollte.

„ Ich hab's gefunden!"

Caros Stimme riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er sah sie an. Sie schürzte die Lippen und seufzte.

Dann begegnete sie seinem Blick.

„ Wir brauchen das Blut des Dunklen Lords.", sagte sie leise.

„ Na, toll. Das ist ja auch überhaupt kein Problem.", entgegnete er sarkastisch.

Caro sah ihn böse an und holte Peter hervor. Als er sich einen Moment später verwandelt hatte und Caro ihm gesagt hatte, was sie wollte, schüttelte er den Kopf, während er langsam zurückwich.

„ Das kann ich nicht machen. Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

„ Du musst es tun! Wir können das Zimmer nicht verlassen, Peter."

Draco, der inzwischen immer ungeduldiger wurde, schließlich mussten sie so schnell, wie möglich das Schloss verlassen, fehlte gerade noch, dass sie jetzt noch jemand erwischte, hob seinen Zauberstab.

„ Imperio!"

Nachdem Peter sich verwandelt hatte und hinter einen der Schränke verschwunden war, kniete sich Caro wieder zu Harry.

„ Danke, Draco. Hoffentlich passiert Peter nichts und er schafft es. Sonst weiß ich nicht, was wir tun sollen."

„ Er glüht immer noch.", fügte sie besorgt hinzu.

Draco schlug währenddessen mit seiner Hand auf den Tisch. Es war nicht zu fassen. Jetzt mussten sie auch noch darauf warten, dass Peter wohlbehalten zurückkehrte. Es dauerte lang. Dracos Nerven waren schon bis zum Zerreißen gespannt, als Peter endlich erschien. Er verwandelte sich und hielt ihnen mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ein blutiges Taschentuch entgegen. Caro sprang auf, nahm es und wenig später fing sie zusammen mit Harrys und Nells Blut an den Zauber auszuführen, während Draco den Fluch von Peter hob. Dann trat er ungeduldig zum Fenster, atmete die frische Luft ein und begann darauf zu warten, dass Caro endlich fertig sein würde.

Einige Minuten später, die Draco wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, erhob sie sich, fuhr mit einer Hand über ihre Stirn und setzte sich. Ihr Gesicht war fahl. Während Nell sich besorgt über Harry beugte, brachte Draco Caro ein Glass Wasser. Der Zauberspruch hatte sie offensichtlich angestrengt. Mit einem dankbaren Blick begann sie langsam zu trinken.

„ Wohin sollen wir eigentlich gehen?"

Caro zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nach Hogwarts. Wohin sonst?"

Fassungslos starrte Draco seine Freundin an,

„ _Du willst nach Hogwarts?"_

Caro erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt:

„ Ja. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns bleibt oder willst du etwa auf der Straße wohnen?"

„ Du willst zu Dumbledore gehen? Das sind unsere Feinde, Caro!"

„ Das weiß ich. Aber vorerst müssen wir dorthin. Harry würde eines Tages zerbrechen, Draco, wenn er dazu gezwungen wäre zu foltern und zu töten. Außerdem, vergiss nicht, was du gesehen hast, bevor wir nach Godric's Hollow geflohen sind. Auch ich möchte nicht unbedingt Befehlen gehorchen, die von mir verlangen, dass ich Menschen töte, die mir nie etwas getan habe. Obwohl es mir vermutlich nicht viel ausmachen würde, aber jetzt kommt es ohnehin nicht in Frage. Außerdem, mag ja sein, dass meine Mutter Macht besitzt, aber letztendlich muss sie sich allen Befehlen des Dunklen Lords fügen und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das könnte. Jetzt nicht mehr."

Draco seufzte.

„Es war alles so einfach, als wir noch klein waren. Damals habe ich mir nie überlegt, was richtig oder falsch ist. Ich wusste es einfach."

Einen Blick auf Harry werfend, fuhr er fort.

„ Ich frage mich, was passiert wäre, hätten wir Harry niemals kennen gelernt."

„ Vermutlich wären wir nun folgsame Todesser, die blind jedem Befehl gehorchen würden.", sagte Caro und zuckte die Achseln.

„ Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Wenn dich der Gedanke aufheitert, denk daran, dass wir in Hogwarts spionieren können und ich werde versuchen herauszubekommen, wer meinen Vater umgebracht hat.", entgegnete das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und in ihre dunklen Augen trat ein harter, kalter Ausdruck.

„ Und jetzt hilf mir die Sachen zu verzaubern.", fügte sie hinzu und erhob sich, während es Draco die Sprache zu verschlagen haben schien.

**_

* * *

_**

Sirius Black blinzelte schläfrig, während er zusah, wie Hermione, Ginny, Ron und Neville sich abmühten Jamie und Lizzie das Fliegen beizubringen und sie dazu zubringen ihren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten und ihnen in erster Linie überhaupt zuzuhören. Da Jamies und Lizzies Besen aber nur einen Meter über den Boden schwebte, machte er sich keine großen Sorgen um seinen Sohn. Obwohl, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte Jamie einen richtigen Besen bekommen, aber Charlotte hatte es nicht erlauben wollen, wie auch Alison. Sirius schob seinen Stuhl ein Stück weiter nach rechts, sodass er bessere Sicht auf das Quidditchfeld hatte und griff nach seinem Stück Kuchen, der mit Geburtstagskerzen versehen war. Zwar hatte Emily ihren Geburtstag erst gar nicht feiern wollen, aber Charlotte und Alison hatten sie schließlich doch überredet, da sie in letzter Zeit nur sehr wenig Freude gehabt hatten.

Voldemort und seine Anhänger wüteten schrecklicher denn je und es bestand nicht die geringste Chance ihn irgendwie aufzuhalten und noch dazu befand sich sein Patensohn ausgerechnet in den Händen Voldemorts. Sirius kaute gedankenverloren seinen Kuchen und dachte wieder einmal über Harry nach. Als er letztes Jahr herausgefunden hatte, dass sein Patensohn am Leben war und dies dem Phönixorden mitgeteilt hatte, war der Orden ratlos gewesen, wie sie vorgehen sollten. Es hatte viele Vorschläge gegeben, doch einer war sinnloser als der andere gewesen. Wie Albus damals richtig bemerkt hatte, hatten sie überhaupt nichts gewusst. Wusste Harry wer er war oder hatte Voldemort ihm Lügen erzählt? Pläne Harry zu befreien hatte man schnell wieder aufgegeben, da es einfach unmöglich war, Voldemorts Hauptquartier anzugreifen. Sirius' Idee einen Brief zu schicken, war von Albus verworfen worden.

Erstens könnte es Harry in Gefahr bringen, hatte Albus gemeint und zweitens konnte man eigentlich davon ausgehen, dass Harry auf Seiten Voldemorts stand, trotz der Tatsache, dass er Snape hatte entkommen lassen. Letztendlich hatte die Sitzung damit geendet, dass Albus Snape aufgetragen hatte, unter allen Umständen zu versuchen zum Verbleib der Kinder etwas herauszufinden. Sirius war zutiefst enttäuscht gewesen; er wollte Harry aus Voldemorts Gewalt befreien und am gleichen Abend hatte er Harry einen Brief geschickt. Einen Brief, in dem er geschrieben hatte, wer er war und wer Harry war.

Von Voldemort hatte er nichts geschrieben. Schließlich konnte niemand wissen, welche Gefühle Harry dem Dunklen Lord entgegenbrachte, obwohl der Gedanke, dass Harry Voldemort liebte, unerträglich für Sirius war. Mit der Bitte ihm zurück zuschreiben, hatte er den Brief seiner Eule gegeben. Die nächsten Tage waren qualvoll langsam vergangen, während er gewartet hatte.

Nach einer Woche hatte er einen zweiten Brief schicken wollen, aber da endlich war Harrys Antwortbrief gekommen. Überbracht von einem prächtigen schwarz schimmernden Phönix, der ihn für einen Moment in ehrfürchtiges Staunen versetzt hatte. Der Brief war kurz gewesen, nur ein paar Zeilen, aber diese hatten für ihn eine Bedeutung gehabt, die wohl niemand ermessen konnte. Harry hatte sich für seinen Brief bedankt und geschrieben, er wüsste, wer er war.

Das war alles gewesen, aber Sirius war überglücklich gewesen. Harry hatte ihm geantwortet und das war das Einzige was zählte. Sirius hatte es Remus erzählt. beide froh, dass Harry geantwortet hatte. Die Tatsache, dass Snape die Kinder schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hatte sie doch aufs Äußerste besorgt, seitdem sie herausgefunden hatten, um wen es sich bei Voldemorts Sohn handelte. Albus hatte ihn gemahnt vorsichtig zu sein, doch war auch er erleichtert gewesen, dass Harry zurück geschrieben hatte.

Auch wenn der Orden es ursprünglich nicht vorgehabt hatte. In den folgenden Monaten schrieb Sirius Harry viele Briefe und erzählte von dem Leben in Hogwarts, von der Vergangenheit, von Lily und James und schrieb von seiner Familie. Harry schrieb zurück, doch auf seine vorsichtigen Fragen, die Sirius in seinen Briefen stellte, erhielt er nie eine Antwort. Sodass er immer noch nicht wusste, in welcher Beziehung Harry zu Voldemort stand oder wie Harry erfahren hatte, wer er war. Harry hatte ihm von seinem Vorhaben erzählt ein Animagus zu werden, wie er seinen Phönix Rainbow gefunden hatte und wie er mit seinen Freunden Quidditch spielte oder besser gesagt, so ein ähnliches Spiel.

Einmal hatte Harry geschrieben, wie er und seinen Freunden aus dem Schloss geschlichen waren und in der Winkelgasse Eis gegessen hatten. Als er gelesen hatte, dass es anscheinend doch einen Weg gab aus dem Schloss und wider hinein gab, ohne, wie es Harrys Brief andeutete, gesehen zu werden, hatte er ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken können. Seinen Vorschlag sich in der Winkelgasse zu treffen, hatte Harry jedoch ignoriert und Sirius hatte schon befürchtet einen, nicht wieder gutmachenden Fehler begangen zu haben. Aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung hatte Harry nicht aufgehört seine Briefe mehr oder weniger zu beantworten. Sirius seufzte, während er sich fragte, wie se mit Harry weitergehen sollte.

Er wollte seinen Patensohn so schnell wie möglich aus Voldemorts Hauptquartier befreien, aber er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie er das anstellen sollte und Harry selbst wollte offensichtlich nichts von einer Möglichkeit wissen, hier bei ihm, in Hogwarts zu leben. So konnte Sirius nur hoffen, dass es Harry gut ging. Nichtsdestotrotz machte er sich Sorgen. Als Harry ihn gefragt hatte, ob es einen Weg gäbe einen Elfen aus der Gewalt eines Besitzers zu befreien und ihm geschrieben hatte, dass es dringend sei, war er verwundert und überrascht gewesen.

Doch hatte er auch eine Chance gesehen näher an Harry zu kommen. Nach einigem Stöbern hatte er einen geeigneten Zauber gefunden. Er hatte gezögert, da der Zauber eindeutig zur Schwarzen Magie gehörte, aber schließlich hatte er Harry doch davon geschrieben. Er hatte seinen Patensohn nicht enttäuschten wollen, froh darüber, dass Harry ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Sirius aß seinen Kuchen auf und tröstete sich wieder damit, dass Harry nicht wie ein überzeugter Todesser klang, jedenfalls aus seinen Briefen zu schließen. Sirius sah zu seiner Frau hinüber, die der Torte am nächsten saß und wollte gerade um ein zweites Stück bitten, al sein Blick auf einen schwarzen Phönix fiel, der majestätisch auf ihn zu flog. Es war Harrys Phönix und er lächelte, erfreut wieder von seinem Patenkind zu hören. Doch als er wenige Augenblicke später den Brief in den Händen hielt und auf die ihm gänzlich unbekannte Handschrift fiel, da erstarrte er.

_Mr. Black, _

_Bitte kommen Sie so schnell wie möglich zur heulenden Hütte. Harry braucht Sie._

_Caro und Draco _

Er sprang so schnell auf, dass sein Stuhl umflog, aber er schenkte dem, wie auch den Rufen seiner Frau keine Beachtung. Auch bemerkte er nicht, dass der Brief, den er in seine Tasche stopfend wollte, ihm entglitt und den Wind das Stück Papier davontrug, als er wie vom Teufel geritten über die Ländereien von Hogwarts hetzte. Wie hatten die Kinder es nur geschafft, in der Heulenden Hütte zu landen? Aber warum hatte Harry ihm nicht selbst geschrieben? War ihm etwas passiert? Die Angst erstickte ihn beinahe, als er so schnell rannte, wie er konnte. Als er endlich die Schutzbanne erreichte, die Hogwarts umgaben, hielt er sein Armband, welches ihm erlaubte, hindurchzugehen, hoch und apparierte zur Heulenden Hütte. Als er sein Ziel erreicht hatte, rannte er schnurstracks hinein und kam zu einem abrupten Halt, als er die Tür aufstieß.

„Harry!", keuchte er, als sein Blick auf den bewusstlosen Jungen fiel, der am Boden lag. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schaute hoch.

„ Wir können ihn nicht aufwecken.", sagte es mit kühler Stimme.

Sirius beugte sich hinunter und spürte wie die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen ihn überkamen, als er zum ersten Mal seit Jahren seinen Patensohn wieder sah.

Er hob ihn hoch und war bestürzt über die Hitze, die von ihm ausging.

„ Kommt.", sagte er zu den beiden Kindern, die ihn misstrauisch betrachteten und eilte hinaus.

**_

* * *

_**

Ginny Weasley lächelte über den Eifer mit denen Jamie und Lizzie den Anweisungen befolgten, die Hermione und Ron ihnen gaben und erinnerte sich daran, wie es gewesen war, als ihr Bruder Charlie ihr vor Jahren das Fliegen beigebracht hatte. Auch sie hatte unbedingt lernen wollen, wie man flog. Eine dunkelrote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichend, wandte sie sich um und wollte zum Tisch hinüber gehen, da sie in der Zwischenzeit Hunger auf ein Stück Kuchen bekommen hatte. Sie hielt jedoch inne, als ihr blick auf Sirius fiel, der zum Schloss lief. Überrascht sah sie, dass er in seinen Armen jemanden trug. Zwei Kinder folgten ihm.

„Wer das wohl ist?"

„ Wer?"

Als Ginny Hermiones Stimme hörte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte.

„Dort.", sagte sie und deutete auf die sich immer weiter entfernenden Gestalten. Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Das ist ja Sirius!"

„ Vielleicht ist etwas passiert. Remus scheint es ja auch ziemlich eilig zu haben.", meinte Ginny, deren Blick auf ihren Lehrer gerichtet war, der über das grüne Grass humpelte. In seiner Hand schien er ein Stück Papier zu halten. Hermione runzelte die Stirn und einen Augenblick später liefen die beiden Mädchen Remus hinterher. Remus kurze Zeit später einholend, fragte Hermione:

„ Was ist denn geschehen, Remus?"

„ Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Remus und schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt. Den Weg zum Krankenflügel einschlagend, verfluchte Remus seine Langsamkeit. Konnte es wirklich wahr sein, dass es Harry gewesen war, den Sirius im Arm gehalten hatte? Der Brief, den Sirius verloren hatte, ließ darauf schließen. Zwischen der Hoffnung und der Angst, dass es doch nicht Harry gewesen war, schwankend, mühte er sich mit seinem verkrüppelten Bein die Treppe hinauf. Den Krankensaal betretend, spürte er, wie ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug, als er sich Sirius und Poppy näherte, die sich über einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen beugten. Remus hielt den Atem an. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er sah James so ähnlich! Remus war so sehr vertieft darin Harry zu betrachten, dass er beinahe Poppys stimme überhört hätte.

„ Zurzeit kann ich Nichts für ihn tun. Ich denke, Ruhe und Schlaf wären momentan am Besten für ihn."

Sirius nickte, hob Harry hoch blieb abrupt stehen, als er sich Remus gegenübersah. Mit strahlenden Augen flüsterte er:

„Remus…"

Remus streckte seine Hand aus und strich über Harrys Stirn. Eine Bewegung lenkte seinen Blick auf ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, das näher getreten war und ihn mit kalten Augen fixierte. Schlagartig wurde Remus sich auch der Anwesenheit des silberblonden Jungen, wie auch Hermiones und Ginnys bewusst. Er starrte Sirius an, trat dicht an ihn heran und flüsterte:

„ Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich Albus Bescheid sagen. Diese Entwicklung der Ereignisse könnte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Auch sollten wir solange bis wir nicht mit Albus gesprochen haben, Stillschweigen über die Geschehnisse bewahren."

Sirius verstand glücklicherweise sofort. Wie sehr hatte sich sein Freund doch verändert, dachte Remus traurig. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte Sirius seine Befürchtungen und Warnungen beiseite gefegt. Jetzt aber nickte er

„Sagst du Albus Beschied? Und nimm Hermione und Ginny mit. Ich kümmere mich um Harry und…"

Sirius Stimme verklang und nicht auf Remus' Reaktion wartend, setzte er sich in Bewegung und eilte den Korridor entlang, Harrys Freunde im Schlepptau. Remus warf Hermione und Ginny, die beide verwirrte und ziemlich ratlos aussahen, einen Blick zu und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, während er zu den Mädchen sagte:

„Geht wieder zum Quidditchfeld."

„ Aber wer war das?", fragte Hermione und hüpfte neben ihm her.

„ Später, Hermione. Später werdet ihr alles erfahren."

**_

* * *

_**

Nachdem Sirius Harry und seine beide Freunde in ein Zimmer verfrachtet hatte, einen der Hauselfen beauftragt hatte noch eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen zu bringen und Harry aufs Bett gelegt hatte, starrte Sirius sein Patenkind an. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Er sah James so ähnlich, dachte er, wie auch Remus einige Zeit zuvor. Wie stolz wäre James gewesen, hätte er seinen Sohn jetzt sehen können. Sirius' Armband trillerte und er warf einen letzten Blick auf Harry und ging zur Tür.

„ Gute Nacht.", sagte er zu Caro und Draco, die ihn fortwährend mit ausdruckslosen Gesichtern beobachtet hatten.

Während er zu Albus' Büro eilte, fragte er sich, was in aller Welt passiert war, dass Harry sich magisch so verausgabt hatte. Er musste eine enorme Menge an Magie verbraucht haben, was war nur geschehen? Aus Caro und dem Malfoy Jungen hatte er nichts herausbekommen. Hoffentlich würde es Harry morgens besser gehen, dann würde er endlich mit seinem Patenkind sprechen können. Als er wenig später Albus' Büro betrat, sah er, dass sie die engsten Vertrauten von Albus schon versammelt hatten. Er ging rasch zu seinem Platz hinüber und setzte sich.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry kam es so vor, als schwämme er durch einen finsteren Ozean, der ihn zu erdrücken schien. Allmählich wurde es heller und er öffnete blinzeln die Augen. Für einen Moment starrte er verwirrt an die weiße Decke, dann fiel ihm schlagartig ein, was geschehen war und er setzte sich abrupt auf. Schwindel überkam ihn und ein rasender Schmerz schoss durch seinen Kopf.

Mit tränenden Augen sank er in seine Kissen zurück. Der Schmerz ließ nach und als er sich ein zweites Mal aufsetze, tat er es sehr langsam. Er sah sofort, dass er nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag. Sein Blick fiel auf die Betten neben ihn und er beruhigte sich. Caro und Draco schliefen noch und Harry begann zu vermuten, dass er sich in Hogwarts befand. Er blickte auf Diamond hinunter und streichelte sie kurz. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er etwas am Boden liegen.

„ Nell!", rief er.

Mit seinem Ausruf weckte er nicht nur Nell, sondern auch Draco und Caro, die sich schlaftrunken aufsetzten.

„ Harry! Du bist wach!"

Caro sprang aus ihrem Bett, rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn fest:

„ Ist schon gut, Caro. Mir geht es gut.", sagte er verlegen und löste sich aus Caros Umarmung, während er bemerkte, wie er erröte.

„ Was ist eigentlich passiert? Wir sind in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?"

„ Ja, es ist zwar nicht zu glauben, aber wir sind in der Tat in Hogwarts.", antwortete Draco düster.

„ Aber was ist mit Nell?"

Caro schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Keine Sorge, Harry. Nell ist in Sicherheit.", sagte sie und fing an Harry zu erzählen, was sich ereignet hatte.

„ Wir haben darauf bestanden, dass wir ein Zimmer bekommen. Deswegen ist es ein bisschen eng hier. Aber dein Pate hat gesagt, wir könnten es magisch vergrößern. Er war übrigens ganz aus dem Häuschen, als er dich gesehen hat und hat dich sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Aber die Krankenschwester war offensichtlich ratlos und hat gemeint, dass es das Beste wäre zu warten. Du hast uns ganz schön Sorgen gemacht, du hast ja richtig geglüht."

Harry warf die Bettdecke beiseite und wollte aufstehen, nur um sofort wieder aufs Bett zu sinken.

„ Harry? Was ist los?"

„ Mir war nur schwindelig. Ich glaube, ich sollte heute noch im Bett bleiben.", sagte Harry matt, dessen Kopf wieder anfing wehzutun.

Caro wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es leise klopfte, die Tür ging auf und ein schwarzhaariger großer Mann trat hinein. Seine blauen Augen strahlten, als er Harry entgegen ging.

„ Harry.", sagte er mit belegter Stimme und Harry erkannte ihn sofort; es war sein Pate Sirius Black.


	24. Kapitel 24

**Kapitel 24**

Harry warf Sirius einen Seitenblick zu und fragte sich, wann sein Pate endlich den Mut aufbringen würde, ihm zu sagen was auch immer ihm auf dem Herzen lag. Mittlerweile hatten sie schon den halben See umrundet, ohne, dass auch nur einer von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen hatte. Als er eine Bank erblickte, brach Harry das Schweigen und fragte, ob sie sich nicht eine Weile hinsetzen könnten. Der kurze Spaziergang hatte ihn angestrengt. Immer noch hatte er sich von seiner magischen Verausgabung nicht erholt, obwohl es ihm inzwischen erheblich besser ging, als gestern, wo er nicht in der Lage gewesen war, von seinem Bett aufzustehen.

„ Natürlich, Harry. Verzeih meine Gedankenlosigkeit."

Sirius bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick.

„ Sollen wir zum Schloss zurückkehren? Du siehst blass aus."

„ Nein, es geht schon.", erwiderte Harry und setzte sich auf die kleine Bank.

„Weswegen wolltest du denn jetzt mit mir sprechen?", fragte er schließlich, da Sirius immer noch keine Anstalten zu machen schien, ihm den Grund zu verraten, warum er ihn um diesen Spaziergang gebeten hatte.

Er hörte, wie Sirius tief Luft holte und hoffte, dass sein Pate ihn nicht etwas fragen würde, was er nicht beantworten wollte.

„ Harry, es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich mir dir besprechen wollte. Aber es fällt mir schwer, da ich kaum weiß, wo ich beginnen soll. Warum bist du geflohen, Harry? Hat Voldemort dir in irgendeiner Weise wehgetan? Und was ist in den letzten Monaten geschehen? Warum hast du an keiner Todesser Versammlung mehr teilgenommen?"

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf das, im Sonnenlicht, glitzernde Wasser des Sees und dachte nach. Für einen Moment war er überrascht darüber gewesen, dass Sirius wusste, dass er bei keiner Todesser Versammlung mehr anwesend gewesen war, dann fiel ihm Snape ein. Der Spion hatte den Phönixorden wohl auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Aber Sirius den genauen Grund für seine Flucht zu erklären, hieße, ihm alles zu erzählen, was in all den Jahren geschehen war, seit der Dunkle Lord seine Eltern ermordet und ihn mitgenommen hatte. Das wollte er jedoch nicht. Dafür kannte er seinen Paten noch nicht gut genug. Der Gedanke Sirius im gleichen Maße zu vertrauen, wie seinen Freunden, bereitete ihm Unbehagen.

„ Ich möchte nicht darüber reden. Vielleicht später einmal.", murmelte er.

Sirius seufzte lautlos. Es schmerzte ihn zutiefst, dass Harry ihm offensichtlich nicht vertraute. Er hütete sich allerdings davor, Harry zu drängen. Er hatte noch nicht vergessen, welche Angst er ausgestanden hatte, als er geglaubt hatte, Harry mit seiner Frage sich in der Winkelgasse zu treffen verloren zu haben. Das Wichtigste war, dass Harry in Hogwarts war und mit der Zeit würde Harry hoffentlich lernen ihm zu vertrauen und ihm eines Tages erzählen wie seine Kindheit verlaufen war.

Sirius blickte Harry an und sagte mit unsicherer Stimme:

„ Harry, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich damals nicht selber der Geheimniswahrer deiner Eltern geworden bin und so ihren Tod verschuldet habe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine andere Entscheidung getroffen. Dann wärst du mit deinen Eltern aufgewachsen und…"

Sirius brach ab und versuchte in den smaragdgrünen Augen zu lesen, doch er konnte es nicht.

„ Könnte ich meine Entscheidung rückgängig machen, würde ich es sofort tun, Harry, bitte glaub mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir je verzeihen kannst…"

Harry sah den Schmerz in den Augen seines Paten und nickte. Wenn er nicht fähig war Voldemort dafür zu hassen, dass dieser seine Eltern getötet hatte und Peter dafür, dass er seine Eltern verraten hatte, wie sollte er dann Sirius hassen? Der Gedanke an Peter jedoch ließ ihn fragen:

„ Wenn du Peter Pettigrew begegnen würdest, was würdest du dann tun?"

Sirius starrte ihn überrascht an.

„ Was ich tun…ich würde ihn töten. Er hat deine Eltern verraten, er hat uns alle verraten.", entgegnete er ruhig und Harry sah, dass er es ernst meinte. Jäh erinnerte sich Harry an das, was Caro ihm einst gesagt hatte, als er sich mit Draco wegen seiner Eltern gestritten hatte.

‚ Dass auch die Mitglieder des Phönixordens folterten und töteten und dass bestimmt auch seine Eltern getötet hatten.' Aber wenn dem so war, was war dann der Unterschied zwischen Dumbledores Phönixorden und den Todessern seines Adoptivvaters? Sirius wusste nichts von Peter und wie es aussah, würde er seinem Paten auch nichts von Peters Existenz erzählen. Wenigstens vorerst nicht. Sirius' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„ Albus meinte übrigens, dass es das Beste wäre, dich als meinen Neffen auszugeben. Da du als tot giltst, würde es zu viele Fragen aufwirbeln, wenn du plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, auftauchst. Schließlich weiß nur ein Teil des Phönixordens über deine Existenz Bescheid. Außerdem würden wir damit ausschließen, dass Voldemort erfährt, dass du hier bist. Du wirst dich also als Harry Black ausgeben und sagen, dass deine Eltern vor kurzem umgebracht worden sind."

„ Was ist mit Caro und Draco?"

„ Nun, Caro können wir als meine Nichte ausgeben. Sie könnte sich mit Hermione ein Zimmer teilen. Jedenfalls solange bis die Schule wieder anfängt. Hermione ist meine Adoptivtochter. Du wirst sie bald kennen lernen. Was Draco anbetrifft, haben wir uns überlegt, dass er sich als Alisons Verwandten ausgeben kann. Alison unterrichtet Zaubertränke. Aber abgesehen davon hat sie blonde Harre und wenn wir Draco als meinen Verwandten ausgeben, würde das sicher auffallen. Und eure Anwesenheit soll sowenig wie möglich auffallen. In einer Woche werdet ihr dann euren Häusern zugeteilt und werdet ganz normal zur Schule gehen."

Für einen Augenblick fragte sich Harry, ob er wohl jemals seinen richtigen Namen benützen würde können. Also würde er auch in Hogwarts eine falsche Identität haben. Wie ironisch. Harrys Gedanken wanderten weiter zu seinem Adoptivvater. Inzwischen war ihr Verschwinden bestimmt bemerkt worden. Sicher war sein Adoptivvater wütend gewesen. Würde er vermuten, dass sie nach Hogwarts geflohen waren?

„ Komm, gehen wir zum Schloss zurück. Es ist an der Zeit, dass du alle kennen lernst. Außerdem müssen wir deinen Freunden noch sagen, dass sie sich auf keinen Fall mit ihren eigenen Namen vorstellen dürfen, wenn sie jemand danach fragt.", sagte Sirius und stand auf.

Harry folgte, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Er sah Schwierigkeiten voraus. Draco würde nicht gerade erfreut sein zu hören, dass man von ihm erwartete, sich als Verwandten der Zaubertranklehrerin auszugeben, wenn er sich überhaupt damit einverstanden erklären würde. Was Caro anbetraf, so glaubte er nicht, dass sie jemals sagen würde, dass ihre Eltern von, wie es Sirius gemeint hatte, Todessern getötet worden waren, wenn es sich in Wahrheit genau andersherum verhielt und ihr Vater vom Phönixorden ermordet worden war. Dazu kam noch, dass sie Peter versteckt halten müssten.

Bald würden sie unterrichtet werden, aber Harry wusste, dass seine Freunde und er den Hogwartsschülern um Längen voraus waren und es eher unwahrscheinlich sein würde, dass er den Unterrichtstoff der zweiten Klasse noch nicht beherrschte. Schlagartig begriff er außerdem, dass sein Pate und die anderen Erwachsenen es bestimmt nicht erlauben würden, wenn er einige seiner Bücher zur Hand nahm und Zaubersprüche lernte, die zur Schwarzen Magie zählten.

Schmerzhaft sehnte er sich nach Godric's Hollow zurück. Allerdings war die eine Woche wohl alles was er jemals an Freiheit bekommen würde, dachte Harry düster und spürte, wie Wut in ihm hoch kochte. Hier, in Hogwarts würde er genauso wenig entscheiden können, wie in seines Adoptivvaters Schloss. Sirius hatte ihn noch nicht einmal gefragt, ob er damit einverstanden war, sich als Sirius' Neffen auszugeben. Wie er diese Hilflosigkeit hasste. Mit Schaudern dachte er daran, wie er ohnmächtig geworden war, als er die Zauber an ihren Fenstern gebrochen hatte. Weshalb war das passiert? Was nützte es, dass er fähig war, ohne einen Zauberstab zu zaubern, wenn er gleich darauf sein Bewusstsein verlor?

Er hätte sich in dieser Zeit weder verteidigen können, noch hätte er überhaupt mitbekommen, was um ihm herum passierte. Er war schlicht und einfach völlig hilflos gewesen. Zwar hatte er Caro und Draco vertrauen können, aber was, wenn irgendetwas passiert wäre? Was, wenn es Caro nicht gelungen wäre, Nell aus Voldemorts Gewalt zu befreien? Letztendlich wären Caro und Draco ohne Nell geflüchtet, da die kleine Hauselfe ihnen nicht annähernd das bedeutete, wie ihm und er wäre absolut machtlos dagegen gewesen. Doch wie konnte er verhindern, dass er sich magisch verausgabte? In der Winkelgasse war es ihm passiert, obwohl er seinen Zauberstab benutzt hatte, damals waren die Nachwirkungen aber beileibe nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie jetzt. Er erinnerte sich an die Macht, die er gefüllt hatte.

Wenn es ihm gelingen würde, nur jeweils einen kleinen Teil zu benützen, dann könnte er es vielleicht vermeiden, in Bewusstlosigkeit zu versinken. Sein Adoptivvater hätte ihm vielleicht helfen können, aber wahrscheinlich hätte er ihm gleich darauf voller Vorfreude einen Plan präsentiert, wie sie gemeinsam die Welt erobern könnten. Voldemort wollte mich nur benutzen, er hatte es ja selbst so gesagt, dachte Harry und merkte plötzlich, dass dieser Gedanke ungemein schmerzte. Aber was sollte das? Er hatte doch fliehen wollen, warum also zerbrach er sich nun seinen Kopf über Voldemorts Gefühle ihm gegenüber?

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als er langsam begriff, dass er weggelaufen war, weil er nicht die Kraft gehabt hatte, sich seinem Adoptivvater entgegenzustellen. Erst seine Angst vor dem was Voldemort tun würde, hatte ihn dazu gebracht, die Zauber an seinen Fenstern zu durchbrechen. Sein Adoptivvater hätte sich bestimmt nicht eineinhalb Jahre einsperren lassen. Harry richtete seinen Blick auf das große Schloss und beschloss erst einmal abzuwarten. Irgendwie muss ich unter allen Umständen versuchen mein Problem mit meiner Magie zu lösen und dass so schnell wie möglich, schwor er sich, während er mit Sirius über das Gelände schritt.

Wenig später hatten sie das Zimmer erreicht, in dem Caro und Draco warteten. Nachdem Sirius Caro und Draco mitgeteilt hatte, was Albus Dumbledore am Besten hielt, sah Harry, wie sich in die Gesichter seiner beiden Freunde der Zorn schlich. Die unmerkliche Veränderung war von Sirius jedoch unbemerkt geblieben und während er ihr Schweigen als Zustimmung interpretierte und sie munter aufforderte, ihre Sachen einzupacken, starrte Harry Caro und Draco an, nickte leicht und formte mit seinen Lippen das Wörtchen später. Bald darauf führte Sirius sie einen breiten Korridor entlang. Er blieb an einer Tür stehen, öffnete sie und ließ sie eintreten. Es war ein großer, heller Raum und Harrys Blick fiel auf die junge Frau, die sich bei ihrem Eintritt augenblicklich aus einem Sessel erhoben hatte und ihnen nun entgegenkam. Sie hatte tiefblaue Augen, die ihn voller Wärme anblickten, als sie ihm die Hand gab.

„ Hallo, Harry. Ich bin Charlotte Black."

Sie musterte ihn und als sie hinzufügte:

„So sehen wir uns also wieder.", stieg eine Erinnerung in ihm hoch.

**_

* * *

_**

Er hatte Harry wider einmal unterschätzt, dachte der Dunkle Lord, während er in seinem Arbeitzimmer unruhig hin und her ging. Als er festgestellt hatte, dass es ihm nicht mehr möglich war, Harrys über alles geliebte Hauselfe zu sich zu rufen, war er einen Moment fassungslos gewesen. Immer noch war es ihm ein unerklärliches Rätsel, wie Harry dieses zustande gebracht hatte. Schließlich hatte er selbst darauf geachtet, dass Harry und seine Freunde keine Bücher in die Hände bekamen, in denen Zaubersprüche enthalten waren, die zur schwärzesten Magie gehörten.

Den Zauber, den Harry benutzt haben musste, um seine Hauselfe aus seiner Macht zu befreien und denjenigen Zauber, den er für Harrys Gemächer angewandt hatte, gehörten zwar nicht dazu, aber sie waren in keinen der Bücher enthalten gewesen, die Harry und seine Freunde bekommen hatten. Also wie hatte Harry es geschafft die Zauber an seinen Fenstern zu brechen und seine Hauselfe zu befreien? Sein Blick glitt zu seinem Fuß hinunter. Dass ihn die Ratte gebissen hatte, war kein Zufall gewesen und eigentlich gab es dafür nur eine plausible Erklärung. Er hatte Peters Verschwinden damals keine allzu große Bedeutung beigemessen. Nun würde er seine Nachlässigkeit bereuen.

Ihm wäre allerdings nie der Gedanke gekommen, Pettigrrew bei Harry zu vermuten. Welche Geheimnisse hatte der Junge noch vor ihm verborgen? Was ihn aber vor allen Dingen beschäftigte, war die Frage, wohin Harry mit seinen Freunden gegangen war. Nach Godric's Hollow waren die Kinder jedenfalls nicht zurückgekehrt. Auch hatten sie in den Besitztümern der Malfoys und Lestranges keine Zuflucht gesucht. Dass sie die Absicht hatten auf der Straße zu leben, kam ihm unwahrscheinlich vor. Blieb noch Pettigrews Anwesen, aber er bezweifelte, dass die Kinder ausgerechnet dorthin gegangen waren.

Als er Godric's Hollow aufgesucht hatte, war ihm keinesfalls entgangen, dass in letzter Zeit jemand die Schutzbanne, die Harry mit seinen Freunden damals um das Haus errichtet hatten, durchbrochen worden waren. Konnte es sein, dass Harry Kontakt mit den Freunden seiner Eltern aufgenommen hatte? Das würde zumindest erklären, wie Harry von den Zaubersprüchen erfahren hatte. War es möglich, dass er Zuflucht in Hogwarts gesucht hatte? Als er diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, spürte er wie weißglühende Wut ihn durchzuckte. Eigenartigerweise verspürte er aber auch einen brennenden Schmerz.

**_

* * *

_**

Hermione beobachtete, wie Harry und Carolina die Bibliothek abschätzend musterten. Draco unterdessen machte einen gelangweilten Eindruck. Als Hermione gestern erfahren hatte, das Sirius' Nichte und Neffe in Zukunft bei ihnen wohnen würde, war sie, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, sprachlos gewesen. Sie hatte nicht gewusste, dass Sirius noch Familie hatte. Allerdings war es ziemlich merkwürdig, dass Sirius niemals erwähnt hatte, dass er einen Bruder hatte. Hermione zuckte die Achseln. Vielleicht hatte Sirius sich ja mit seiner Familie zerstritten und deswegen nie von ihr gesprochen.

Obwohl sie vor Neugierde brannte, verkniff sie sich ihre Fragen. Erstens hatten Sirius und Charlotte sie darum gebeten, als sie sie gefragt hatten, ob sie mit ihren Freunden den drei Neuankömmlingen nicht das Schloss zeigen könnte und zweites vermutete sie, dass der Grund für das plötzliche Auftauchen von Harry, Carolina und Draco ein Todesser Angriff sein könnte. Alle drei waren bisher ziemlich wortkarg gewesen, aber es war verständlich, sollte ihre Vermutung zutreffend sein. Schließlich erinnerte sie sich genau, wie es gewesen war, als ihre ganze Welt über Nacht zusammengebrochen war.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick war sie wieder das kleine Mädchen, das halb von Sinnen vor Angst hinter einer großen Wanduhr hockte. Der Schmerz, als sich ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen bohrten, brachte sie wieder zu sich. Sie hob den Kopf und ihr Blick traf sich mit hellgrauen Augen, die sie seltsam durchdringend anstarrten. Hermione wandte sich brüsk ab.

„ Wollen wir jetzt weitergehen?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme hörte sich schrill an. Prompt warf Ginny ihr einen Blick zu. Hermione hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Sie brauchte Luft, sodass sie kurzerhand beschloss Carolina, Harry und Draco das Quidditchfeld zu zeigen. Für den restlichen Teil des Schlosses blieb morgen immer noch genügend Zeit.

* * *

Alison starrte auf das Buch in ihrer Hand und schluckte. Sie hatte die Seite nun bestimmt schon ein Dutzend Mal gelesen, ohne, dass sie auch nur ein Wort behalten hatte. Ihr Herz krampfte sich vor Angst zusammen. Immer noch war Severus nicht zurückgekehrt. Wenn es später wurde, schickte er ihr jedes Mal ein Briefchen per Eule. Es war natürlich nur eine leichte Beruhigung aber trotzdem, es war besser als nichts. Doch heute hatte keine Eule an ihr Fenster geklopft und ihr ein Briefchen gebracht. Alison legte das Buch beiseite, stand auf und ging leise zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter hinüber.

Sie hauchte Lizzie einen Kuss auf die Stirn und steckte die Decke fester Was sollte aus ihnen werden, sollte Severus nicht zurückkehren? Wieder in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückkehrend, begann sie über den Teppich zu wandern. Als sie nach unten blickte, lachte sie auf. Im Schein der magischen Kerzen konnte sie die Spuren erkennen, die ihre Wandrungen hinterlassen hatten. Jedes Mal, wenn der Dunkle Lord Severus zu sich rief, war sie ruhelos auf und ab gegangen. Wo blieb er nur? Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht. Alison starrte zum Fenster und fixierte es.

Plötzliche Wut auf Dumbledore loderte in ihr hoch. Er hatte von allen Befürchtungen nichts wissen wollen. Severus selbst hatte daran gezweifelt, ob er überzeugend lügen würde können, sollte er nach den Kindern gefragt werden. Denn deren Verschwinden musste der Grund sein, warum Severus noch nicht nach Hause gekommen war und ihr vor allem keine Nachricht geschickt hatte. ‚Bitte, bitte lass ihn zurückkommen!", betete sie eindringlich. Das endlose Warten war zermürbend, aber sie wusste, dass es zwecklos war, irgendetwas anderes versuchen zu wollen. Sie würde ohnehin nicht schlafen können. Schließlich kauerte sie sich in einen der Sessel, umfasste ihr Knie und richtete ihr Augen auf das Fenster.

**_

* * *

_**

Als Harry am nächsten Tag die Augen aufschlug, brauchte er einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Es war das Geräusch von kratzenden Krallen. Er drehte sich herum und blinzelte in Richtung der hölzernen Kiste, die auf einem der Regale stand. Seine Gedanken begannen sich wieder mit dem Problem zu beschäftigen, was sie in aller Welt mit Peter machen sollten; in die Hände von Sirius und dem Phönixorden sollte er jedenfalls nicht fallen. Er brauchte einen Ort, wo er nicht nur Peter , sondern auch seine Bücher, in denen schwarze Magie enthalten war, verstecken konnte; einen Ort, wo er mit seinen Freunden ungestört Zaubersprüche üben konnte und wo niemand sie finden würde. Schlagartig setzte er sich aufrecht. Natürlich, das war die perfekte Lösung. Er musste sich nur noch erinnern….

In dem Moment jedoch öffnete sich die Tür und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Nell tappte hinein und starrte ihn aus furchtsamen Augen, die in Tränen schwammen, an. Harrys Blick fiel auf den rosaroten Pullover und er begriff.

„ Du bist frei, Nell. Warum weinst du denn?"

„ Junger Herr ist nicht böse?", flüsterte sie.

Harry warf seine Decke beiseite, kniete sich auf den Fußboden und drückte die kleine Hauselfe fest an sich.

„ Oh, Nell. Warum sollte ich böse sein? Es ist großartig, dass du frei bist. Hätte ich es vermocht, ich hätte dir schon lange deine Freiheit gegeben; Nell. Hör auf zu weinen."

Als er leise Schritte hörte, hob er den Kopf und blickte in die dunklen Augen Caros. Er wusste, dass Caro es für ihn getan hatte. Behutsam ließ er Nell los, stand auf und ging ihr entgegen.

„ Danke, Caro. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."

Caro lächelte und wollte etwas erwidern, doch eine muntere laute Stimme hinderte sie daran.

„ Ist das eine echte Schlange, Hermione?"

Gleich darauf ertönte ein erschreckter Aufschrei und Harry, der jäh merkte, dass Diamond sich, nicht wie sonst, um seinen Arm geringelt war, lief aus dem Zimmer. Hermione starrte mit blassem Gesicht auf den Boden. Einen Arm hatte sie um Jamie gelegt, der Diamond voller Neugierde betrachtete, in der Hand hielt Hermione ihren Zauberstab, den sie auf die kleine Schlange richtete. .

„ Nein! Hermione, nimm deinen Zauberstab weg. Diamond ist nicht gefährlich."

Zwar war seine Schlange äußerst giftig, aber Harry wusste, dass Diamond nie jemanden beißen würde. Es sei denn, er würde es ihr befehlen.

„ Hermione, was…"

Sirius und Charlotte waren an der Tür aufgetaucht. Harry kümmerte sich jedoch nicht darum, als er Diamond seinen Arm hinhielt.

„ Komm. Du wirst dich in Zukunft nicht mehr im Schloss herumtreiben. Es ist zu gefährlich. Hörst du?", zischelte er, während Diamond unter seinem Ärmel verschwand und sich um seinen Arm wand.

„ Selbstverständlich höre ich dich. Ich bin ja nicht taub.", kam seine leise Antwort.

Als er hochblickte, sah er, wie Sirius, Charlotte und Hermione ihn entgeistert und angstvoll anstarrten. Nur Jamie sah ihn immer noch mit einem neugierigen Ausdruck, vermischt mit Bewunderung, in seinen Augen an.

„ Das war so cool! Bringst du mir bei, so zu sprechen?", rief der kleine Junge aus.

Während des Frühstücks sah sich Harry gezwungen einem enttäuschten Vierjährigen zu erklären, warum es unmöglich für ihn war, Parsel zu lernen. Sirius hatte bisher geschwiegen und Harry fragte sich, was sein Pate in diesem Augenblick bloß dachte. Dass er Parsel gesprochen hatte, hatte er schon bereut, als er die Gesichter von Sirius, Charlotte und Hermione gesehen hatte. Aber niemals zuvor hatte Harry diese Gabe zu verstecken brauchen und die Gespräche mit Diamond waren seit langem so selbstverständlich für ihn, dass er es noch nicht einmal mehr bemerkte, wenn er Parsel sprach. Hier, in Hogwarts, würde es wohl allerdings besser sein, wenn er seine Gabe geheim hielt.

„ Jamie, es ist genug. Iss dein Frühstück. Harry, es ist nicht erlaubt eine Schlange in Hogwarts zu haben, deswegen…"

„ Ich werde sie nicht hergeben, Sirius.", unterbrach Harry seinen Paten kühl, der ahnte, worauf Sirius hinauswollte.

„ Onkel Sirius, Harry."

Interessant, dachte Harry, als er sah, wie Sirius' Blick nervös zu Hermione hinüberflackerte. Also wusste Hermione die Wahrheit nicht.

„ Es ist mit völlig egal, ob es erlaubt ist oder nicht. Ich werde Diamond nicht hergeben, _Onkel_ Sirius.", wiederholte Harry fest.

„ Ist deine Schlange giftig?", mischte sich Charlotte unerwarteterweise ein.

„ Nein.", log Harry und sah Charlotte direkt ins Gesicht.

„ Kannst du mir versprechen, dass du deine Schlange nicht frei herumwandern lässt?", fragte sie weiter.

„ Ja.", antwortete Harry.

„ Dann darfst du sie behalten. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig, Harry. Wenn herauskommt, dass du ein Parselmund bist, könnte es Schwierigkeiten geben. Viele würden dich fürchten."

Sirius wollte etwas sagen, doch Charlottes Blick ließ ihn verstummen und Harry fragte sich, warum Charlotte ihm geholfen hatte, während er nachdenklich einen Schluck von seinem, immer noch, heißem Tee nahm.

Charlotte griff ebenfalls nach ihrer Tasse und ließ sie plötzlich laut klirrend wieder fallen.

„ Alison!", rief sie aus und Harry drehte sich um. Die Zaubertranklehrerin stand in der Tür, sie musste so leise hereingekommen sein, dass niemand sie gehört hatte. Ihr Gesicht war weiß, tiefe Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen.

„ Was ist passiert?", fragte Charlotte, die aufgestanden war.

„ Er ist nicht zurückgekommen.", flüsterte Alison und im nächsten Moment weinte sie in Charlottes Armen.

Sirius machte einen düsteren Eindruck, während Hermione einfach nur völlig verblüfft schaute, wie Harry bemerkte. Jamie dagegen sah erschrocken aus.

„ Weiß es Albus schon?"

Alison richtete sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Für einen Moment vermeinte Harry Hass in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Dann sollten wir es ihm sagen. Hermione, passt du auf Jamie auf? Komm Alison, vielleicht wurde er nur aufgehalten."

„ Aufgehalten? Es hat noch nie so lange gedauert. Und wenn, schickte er mir ein Briefchen. Es ist etwas passiert, ich weiß es.", schluchzte Alison, ließ sich von Sirius jedoch hinausführen. .

Charlotte beruhigte Jamie, gab dem Kleinen einen Kuss und nachdem sie Hermione noch einige Anweisungen erteilt hatte, verließ auch sie das Zimmer.

Wenig später machten sich Harry und Caro, in Begleitung Hermiones, auf, zu Draco zugehen. Jamie, der seiner Mutter hoch und heilig hatte versprechen müssen, dass er niemanden etwas von der Schlange oder Harrys Talent in einer seltsamen zischelnden Sprache zu sprechen, hüpfte ausgelassen hinter ihnen her. Harry war reichlich skeptisch, ob auf Jamie Verlass war, aber irgendwie war es ihm momentan gleichgültig. Er war immer noch wütend, dass Sirius in Erwägung gezogen hatte, ihm Diamond wegzunehmen. Die Erinnerung an sein entsetztes Gesicht, als er Parsel gesprochen hatte, machte ihn nicht minder zornig.

„ Wir müssen noch Meggie und Ian abholen. Es ist nur ein kleiner Umweg.", sagte Hermione und führte sie einen brieten Korridor entlang.

Harry durchforstete sein Gedächtnis. Die Namen kamen ihm vage vertraut vor.

„ Remus' Kinder?", fragte er.

Hermione warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu.

„ Ja. Wir sollen die Kinder doch zu Ginnys Mutter bringen."

„ Kennt ihr Remus und Emily nicht?"

Harry versuchte schnell eine plausible Antwort zu finden, aber Caro kam ihm zuvor.

„ Wir sind ihnen nie begegnet. Für unsere Familie bestand leider eine zwingenden Notwendigkeit sich versteckt zu halten."

Caros Stimme hatte so abweisend und kalt geklungen, dass es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich schien, dass Hermione weiter fragen würde, dachte Harry und er behielt Recht. Für den Rest des Weges schwieg Hermione. Derweil beschäftigte sich Harry damit, sich die Strecke zu merken, die sie entlang gingen.

Remus begrüßte sie herzlich und schenkte Harry ein strahlendes Lächeln. Unwillkürlich stellte sich Harry die Frage, ob auch Remus von Rachegefühlen gegenüber Peter erfüllt war und ebenfalls die Absicht hatte ihn zu töten, sobald er ihm begegnete. Nachdem sie Meggie und Ian abgeholt hatten, begaben sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, die beeindruckend waren, aber nicht zu vergleichen waren mit denjenigen im Schloss des Dunklen Lords. In Alisons Gemächer fanden sie Draco vor, wie er mit ziemlich sauertöpfischem Gesicht einem kleinen schwarzgelocktem Wesen eine Geschichte vorlas. Erleichtert blickte er ihnen entgegen während Lizzie etwas enttäuscht aussah. .

Die kleinen Kinder wurden bei Molly Weasley, einer etwas dicklichen Frau, abgeliefert und Ginny, ihr Bruder und Neville, die Harry schon gestern kennen gelernt hatte, schlossen sich ihnen prompt an. Wirklich prima, dachte Harry, bis sich eine Gelegenheit ergab alleine mit seinen Freunden zu sein, würde es sich, wie es aussah, noch ein Weilchen hinziehen. Ron schlug vor Quidditch zu spielen. Da sie bereits zu siebt seien und es seiner Ansicht nach kein Problem darstellen würde, noch eine weitere Mannschaft zu organisieren, böte es sich ja geradezu an. Rons zwei Brüder, die sich als Fred und Georg vorstellten und sich wie ein Ei dem anderen glichen, trieben tatsächlich noch fünf andere Spieler auf. Harry, der zum ersten Mal richtig Quidditch spielte, begriff, was für ein gigantischer Unterschied das war. Er hätte niemals erwartet, dass es so einen Spaß machen könnte. Die Positionen wurden getauscht und Harry stellte fest, dass er als Hüter nicht das geringste Talent hatte.

**_

* * *

_**

Während Sirius seiner Frau und Alison nachschaute, versuchte er die Erinnerung, die sich ihm seit geraumer Zeit aufdrängte, beiseite zu schieben. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht. Die Ordensversammlung hatte es wie zu erwarten nicht vermocht eine Entscheidung zu treffen, was in Hinblick auf Severus' nicht erfolgter Rückkehr zu unternehmen sei. Albus war zutiefst bekümmert gewesen, hatte jedoch gesagt, dass es für den Orden nicht die geringste Möglichkeit gebe Severus zu helfen.

Zwar hatte er den anderen Spionen des Ordens den Auftrag gegeben zu versuchen herauszufinden, was Severus geschehen war, aber da nur Severus dem Inneren Kreis des Dunklen Lords angehört hatte, war die Chance eher gering, dass sie etwas herausfinden würden. Severus' Schicksal war ihm ziemlich gleichgültig, aber er sorgte sich um Alison und um Lizzie, die Sirius längst in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Nach einigem Suchen fand Sirius Harry, seine Freunde, Hermione und die Weasley Kinder auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Sirius sah ihnen zu und richtete seinen Blick schließlich auf Harry, der hoch oben offensichtlich Ausschau nach dem Schnatz hielt. Als er heute Morgen gehört hatte, wie Harry mit seiner Schlange gesprochen hatte, hatte er es nicht glauben wollen und immer noch war er nicht überzeugt, ob es richtig gewesen war, Harry zu erlauben, seine Schlange zu behalten. Es gab so vieles was er von Harry nicht wusste und Sirius wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber Harry war wie ein Fremder für ihn und plötzlich fragte er sich, ob Harry ihm je vertrauen würde und er je erfahren würde, was sich im Schloss des Dunklen Lords abgespielt hatte.

In dem Augenblick, in dem er Harrys Hauselfe gesehen hatte, die er gestern aus welchen Gründen auch immer übersehen haben müsste – wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich unsichtbar gezaubert, schließlich sollte man gute Hauselfen ja nicht sehen – hatte er sich darüber gewundert, ob es nicht diese Hauselfe gewesen war, für die Harry den Zauber gebraucht hatte. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich und Sirius lächelte unwillkürlich. Schon allein das zeigte, dass Harry kein Dunkler Zauberer war und offensichtlich hatte Voldemort keinen großen Einfluss auf Harry gehabt, dachte Sirius mit grimmiger Genugtuung. Sirius sah ihnen noch ein Weilchen zu und winkte Harry nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen schließlich herunter. In knappen Worten erzählte Sirius Harry von Severus Snape und tief Luft holend, stellte er kurz darauf die Frage, die ihn veranlasst hatte, nach Harry zu suchen.

Harry, der Sirius die vorherigen Minuten mit unbeweglichem Gesicht zu gehört hatte, starrte Sirius an. _Das hatte er niemals geschrieben. _Doch im selben Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es hatte. Hin und her gerissen zwischen unterdrückter Wut und dem Gedanken an Snape, wusste er, dass er Sirius nicht verraten würde, wo der Geheimgang zu finden war. Er würde seinen Adoptivvater nicht verraten. Außerdem, Fliehen war eine Sache, Sirius zu erzählen, wo sich der Geheimgang befand eine andere. Seine Freunde würden ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er ihre Eltern dem Phönixorden auslieferte. Dann überlief es ihm kalt, als ihm schlagartig klar wurde, dass Snape seinem Adoptivvater höchstwahrscheinlich gesagt hatte, wo sie zu finden seien. Ausdruckslos sah er seinen Paten an:

„ Weshalb ist Snape zurückgegangen?"

Siirus seufzte schwer.

„ Albus hat gehofft, dass Severus es schafft sich aus eventuell auftretenden Schwierigkeiten hinauszumanövrieren. Er hat es in der Vergangenheit schon so oft geschafft. Außerdem ist er unser einziger Spion, der Mitglied in dem engsten Kreis von Voldemort ist. Du weißt ja nicht, wie schwierig es überhaupt ist. Spione unter die Todesser zu schleusen, sodass…"

„…sodass Dumbledore gedacht hat, Snape würde es auch diesmal schaffen.", beendete Harry Sirius Erklärung, während er über solch eine Dummheit nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Wie dem auch sei, höchstwahrscheinlich war Snape längst tot. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein Adoptivvater Snape dazu gebracht hatte, ihm alle Informationen zu verraten. Harry vermutete, dass sein Adoptivvater gerade damit beschäftigt war einen Plan zu entwickeln, wie er ihn wieder zurück nach Arreton Castle verfrachten konnte. Es war allerdings seltsam, fiel Harry ein, dass noch nicht ein einziger Brief ihn oder seine Freunde erreicht hatte. Dracos Eltern und Bella hatten sicherlich auch schon den Aufenthaltsort ihrer Kinder erfahren. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sagte Sirius:

„Bitte, Harry, erzähl es mir, wie ihr es damals in die Winkelgasse geschafft hat, ohne von irgendjemandem gesehen zu werden."

Harry blickte seinen Paten ungerührt an.

„ Es gibt keinen Geheimgang. Du hast meinen Brief falsch verstanden. Und ich wurde gesehen. Du hast vergessen, wer ich bin. Oder glaubst du, dass sich je ein Todesser mir in den Weg gestellt hätte?"

Harry sah, wie Sirius zusammenzuckte.

„ Kann ich jetzt wieder zurückgehen?", fragte er kurz darauf hinzu und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er sich um. Während Harry zum Quidditchfeld eilte, sagte er sich, dass es da Richtige gewesen war. Snape war tot und niemand würde ihm mehr helfen können. Wenn dem so war, warum war er dann so wütend? Kaum hatte sich Harry wieder zu seinen Freunden und den übrigen Quidditchspielern gesellt, vergaß er Snape und Sirius und dachte nur noch an das Spiel. Als sie sich gegen Abend erschöpft auf machten zum Schloss zugehen, diskutierten sie eifrig über verschiedene Strategien. Die Kluft zwischen den Neuankömmlingen und den Hogwarts Kindern schien vorerst verschwunden zu sein.

**_

* * *

_**

Einige Stunden später schlichen sich Harry, Caro und Draco, die sich unsichtbar gezaubert hatten zum See hinaus, der wie ein Spiegel im Mondlicht schimmerte und hier waren sie endlich ungestört.

„ Was hat dein Pate eigentlich von dir gewollt?", wollte Draco wissen, während er sich ans Ufer setzte. Harry erzählte es seinen Freunden und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, waren sie empört. Caro schüttelte ihren Kopf so heftig, dass ihre schwarzen Locken flogen.

„Mir gefällt es hier überhaupt nicht. Noch dazu muss ich sagen, dass ich Carolina Black heiße! Warum hast du gestern gewollt, dass wir schweigen, Harry? Ich hätte Black zu gern meine Meinung gesagt."

„ Wenn alle wüssten, wer wir sind, wären wir hier nicht willkommen, Caro.", entgegnete Harry.

„ Außerdem dachte ich, dass es dann länger dauern würde, bis mein Adoptivvater herausfindet, wo wir sind. Das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt."

„ Komisch nicht wahr? Wir haben noch nicht einen Brief bekommen.", meinte Draco und sah Harry und Caro an.

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Caro sprach schließlich aus, was sie alle dachten.

„Sie werden abgefangen."

„Was werden wir dagegen unternehmen?", fragte Draco zwischen dessen Augenbrauen sich eine steile Falte gebildet hatte. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens sagte Harry:

„ Das einzige was möglich wäre, ist wohl die Eulen abzufangen."

Draco schnaubte.

„ Na, toll."

Als sie sich wieder zurück ins Schloss schlichen hatten sie zwar keine Lösung gefunden, wie sie erreichen konnte, dass sie ihre Briefe bekamen, aber sie waren sich einig geworden, dass sie Hogwarts wieder verlassen würden, sobald einem von ihnen eine andere Möglichkeit einfiel, wo sie bleiben könnten.

**_

* * *

_**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell und Harry, Caro und Draco verbrachten sie ausschließlich mit Quidditch spielen. Sie ließen sich von Hermione und ihren Freunden das Schloss zeigen und Harry lernte nicht nur seinen Paten und Charlotte näher kennen, sondern auch Remus und Emily, wie auch seine Patentante Minerva McGonagall. Auch mit Albus Dumbledore hatte er eine Zusammenkunft gehabt. Doch hatte Harry dem, sich freundlich gebenden alten Zauberer, augenblicklich solide Abneigung entgegengebracht. Nicht nur fing dieser ihre Briefe ab, er hatte auch Snape zurückgeschickt und dies konnte Harry nicht verzeihen.

Was vor allem daran lag, dass die Zaubertranklehrerin Alison Lennox, ihn aufgesucht hatte und ihm dafür gedankt hatte, dass er Snape damals nicht dem Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert hatte. Er hatte gespürt, dass die junge Frau Snape liebte und vermutete, dass Snape auch der Vater der kleinen Lizzie war. Mit Tränen in ihren meerblauen Augen hatte sie gefragt, ob er glaube, dass Severus vielleicht noch am Leben sei.

Als er stumm den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, hatte sie tapfer genickt. Doch was Harry berührte, war, dass Alison ihm nicht die Schuld gab. Schließlich war indirekt ihre Flucht daran schuld, dass Severus nicht zurückgekehrt war. Während er seinem Paten den Geheimgang hatte verschwiegen können, war es ihm in Gegenwart von Alison erheblich schwerer gefallen. Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass Snape längst nicht mehr am Leben war. Außerdem hatte er Snape bereits einmal das Leben gerettet und wenn Snape so dumm war zurückzugehen – er hätte sich schließlich auch weigern können – dann war es nicht sein Problem, oder? Eine kleine hartnäckige Stimme ließ sich allerdings nicht zum Schweigen bringen.

Was wenn Snape noch am Leben war und in irgendeiner Zelle auf Hilfe wartete? Doch das war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, sagte sich Harry. Er hatte auch erkannt, wie ungeheuer wichtig es war, dass niemand von dem Geheimgang erfuhr. Sollte der Phönixorden davon erfahren, würden sie ungehindert ins Schloss gelangen können. So schwieg Harry, aber vergessen konnte er diese Angelegenheit nicht.

Abgesehen davon versuchte Dumbledore ihn doch tatsächlich auszufragen, wie es ihm bei Voldemort ergangen war und warum er plötzlich in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war. Während Sirius seinen Wunsch nichts über seine Vergangenheit zu erzählen anscheinend akzeptiert hatte, war Dumbledore nicht so beeindruckt davon gewesen und hatte ihm alles Mögliche über eine Pflicht erzählt, die er gegenüber seinen Eltern hatte, die ja gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatten.

Seine Eltern waren ebenfalls ein Punkt, den er Dumbledore nicht verzeihen konnte. Sirius hatte ihm erzählt, dass es allgemein bekannt gewesen war, dass ein Spion in den Rängen des Phönixordens sein Unwesen trieb und so fragte sich Harry, warum Dumbledore nicht alle Mitglieder mit Veritaserum befragt hatte. Wäre er der Anführer gewesen und ihm wären solche Gerüchte zugetragen worden, hätte er gehandelt. Auch sein Adoptivvater hätte es so gemacht, war sich Harry sicher. Dass Snape es geschafft hatte den Dunklen Lord zu täuschen, war schon durchaus bemerkenswert. Doch wer weiß, vielleicht wusste sein Adoptivvater ja von dessen Treue zu Dumbledore. Harry streichelte geistesabwesend seinen Phönix. Weshalb konnte sein Leben nicht einmal einfach sein? Musste alles immer so kompliziert sein?

Am Tag der Auswahlfeier wunderte sich Harry in welches Haus er kommen würde. Als es endlich Zeit wurde, die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser einzuteilen, schaute Harry erwartungsvoll auf den sprechenden Hut. Obwohl, wenn man recht darüber nachdachte, fragte er sich, wozu die verschiedenen Häuser eigentlich gut waren. Bald würde sein Name ausgerufen werden.

Caro war bereits nach Slytherin gekommen, aber da sieein Jahr älter war, als er, hatte der Schulleiter beschlossen, dass Caro in die dritte Klasse gehen würde. Auch darüber hatten sich Harry, Caro und Draco aufgeregt, Dumbledore hatte sich allerdings durchgesetzt. Dann rief seine Patentante endlich seinen Namen. Es war immer noch ungewohnt für ihn als Harry Black durch die Gegend zu spazieren. Harry stand auf und setzte sich wenig später den Hut auf den Kopf und eine piepsige Stimme erhallte:

"So, Harry Potter, also hast auch du endlich den Weg nach Hogwarts gefunden. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du dich immer noch nicht entschieden. Doch solltest du dich bald entscheiden, auf welcher Seite du stehst. Das Schicksal hat oftmals die Fähigkeit zuzuschlagen, bevor man bereit ist. Der Tag wird kommen, junger Potter, an dem du dich entscheiden musst. Nun, in welches Haus soll ich dich stecken?"

‚Nach Slytherin.', dachte Harry.

„Hmm, du bist mutig und treu zu denen, die du liebst… interessant, ich sehe keinen Hass. Du willst keine Rache, aber dennoch… Ja, ich denke, ich weiß, in welches Haus du gehörst.", fuhr der Hut fort zu flüstern.

"Slytherin!", schrie er laut und während Harry langsam zu Caro hinüber ging, wünschte er sich, dass die Prophezeiung des Hutes nicht so Unheil verkündend überzeugend geklungen hätte.


	25. Kapitel 25

**Kapitel 25**

**September 1992**

Ginny Weasley runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und während sie Hermione, die neben ihr ging, einen schnellen Blick zuwarf, sagte sie:

„ Aber Hermione. Warum sollten sie uns anzulügen?"

„ Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Es ist nur alles so merkwürdig. Sirius hat niemals zuvor von einem Bruder gesprochen und ich habe Fotos von seiner Familie gesehen. Einen Bruder habe ich auf ihnen nie gesehen. Und dann Caros Bemerkung, dass sie sich verstecken mussten. Wie passt dann Draco ins Bild? Sie kennen sich, das ist offensichtlich. Haben sie sich alle zusammen versteckt? Warum sind sie nicht vor einem Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen? Und Caro ist schon dreizehn. Nein, irgendetwas stimmt da nicht."

Hermione öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und trat zu dem großen wuchtigen Schrank, der in einer der Ecken stand. Ginny ließ sich auf Hermiones Bett nieder.

„ Hättest du nicht gestern schon packen können?"

„ Nein, hätte ich nicht. Ich musste gestern auf Jamie, Lizzie und Emilys Kinder aufpassen. Später war dann die Auswahlfeier und heute hatten wir schon Unterricht. Also hatte ich bis jetzt keine Zeit.", entgegnete Hermione leicht gereizt.

„ Caro hatte wohl auch noch keine Zeit ihre Sachen nach Slytherin zu bringen.", bemerkte Ginny und wies mit dem Kopf auf das zweite Bett, auf dem ein Buch lag.

Hermione zuckte die Achseln.

„ Sirius war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, dass Caro, Harry und Draco alle nach Slytherin gekommen sind. Als ich gestern Jamie Gute Nacht sagen wollte, habe ich gehört, wie er mit Charlotte gesprochen hat."

„ Daran wird er wohl nichts ändern können.", sagte Ginny, stand auf und schaute auf Caros Buch hinunter.

„ Das Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 3.", murmelte sie.

„ Sollen wir es ihr bringen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hob sie es hoch und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als sie stutzte. Unter dem Kissen lag etwas. Neugierig schob sie es beiseite. Es war ein Foto. Ein schwarzhaariger Mann, mit lachenden dunklen Augen blickte ihr entgegen. Wäre seine linke Wange nicht von einer hässlichen Narbe verunstaltet gewesen, hätte er ziemlich gut ausgehen.

„ Das muss Caros und Harrys Vater sein.", sagte Ginny und hielt Hermione, die näher getreten war, das Foto hin.

Hermione nahm es. Fast augenblicklich weiteten sich ihre Augen. Ihr Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe und während sich ihre Hände um das Foto krallten, sank sie auf das Bett.

„ Hermione! Was hast du?", rief Ginny erschrocken.

Hermione wandte langsam den Kopf und starrte sie mit seltsam leblosen Augen an. Ginny setzte sich neben Hermione, legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern und fragte sanft.

„ Hermione, was ist los? Kennst du den Mann?"

„ Er hat meinen Vater ermordet." Im ersten Moment war Ginny nur erleichtert, dass Hermione gesprochen hatte, aber als sie den Sinn des Gesagten verstand, erstarrte sie.

„ Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Ihre Freundin sah sie an. Tränen schimmerten in ihren braunen Augen.

„ Ich habe es gesehen, Ginny und ich habe es nie vergessen. Ich bin mir sicher. Er hat meinen Vater umgebracht. Er ist ein Todesser.", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme und ließ das Foto fallen. Sie zitterte. Wie vor einer Woche in der Bibliothek, holte Hermione die Vergangenheit ein. Sie sah das gleißend grüne Licht, sah erst ihren Vater, dann ihre Mutter zu Boden fallen, sah…

„Hermione! Hermione!"

Ginny schüttelte sie.

„ Soll ich Charlotte holen?", fragte sie.

Charlotte, dachte Hermione, hatte sie es gewusst? Hatte sie gewusst, dass Sirius' Bruder ihren Vater ermordet hatte? War deswegen niemals von ihm die Rede gewesen? Weil Sirius' Bruder ein Todesser war?

„ Nein.", sagte sie langsam.

„ Ginny, bitte, lass mich einen Moment allein. Ich…muss nachdenken."

Doch Ginny rührte sich nicht.

„Charlotte hat es bestimmt nicht gewusst, Hermione."

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber sie haben uns die Wahrheit verschwiegen. Und vielleicht existiert auch Sirius' Bruder nicht und Harry, Draco und Caro wurden gefangen genommen. Ich weiß es nicht!"

Ginny einen flehenden Blick zuwerfend, sagte sie:

„ Bitte! Lass mich für ein Weilchen allein."

Ginny zögerte, doch zu Hermiones Erleichterung ging sie schließlich aus dem Zimmer. Kaum schloss sich die Tür hinter Ginny, rollte sich Hermione zusammen und fing an zu schluchzen.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry fluchte, als er sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer wieder fand. In diesem Raum befand sich der Eingang zu Slytherins Kammer definitiv nicht. Enttäuscht wandte er sich um. Nicht zum ersten Mal verwünschte er den Umstand, dass sein Adoptivvater ihm zwar erzählt hatte, dass solch eine Kammer existierte, die nur jemand öffnen konnte, der Parsel beherrschte, ihm aber nie den genauen Weg beschrieben hatte. Slytherins Kammer wäre natürlich ideal gewesen. Dort würden sie ungestört sein und niemand würde sie finden können. Irgendwo musste der Eingang doch sein.

Schließlich hatten sie bisher wenig Zeit gehabt danach zu suchen. Vielleicht würden ja Caro und Draco erfolgreich sein. Sie waren sofort einig gewesen sich aufzuteilen. Die größte Schwierigkeit allerdings war, dass sie nicht genau wussten, wonach sie suchten. Er bog um eine Ecke und steuerte auf die Treppe zu, die, wie er wusste, zur großen Halle, führte. Großartig, dachte er, jetzt bin ich im Kreis herumgelaufen. Er hatte seinen Fuß schon auf die oberste Stufe gesetzt, als sein Blick auf ein großes Bild fiel, das neben der Treppe an der Wand hing.

Das Bild lag ziemlich im Schatten, aber er war sich sicher, dass er eine Schlange erkannt hatte. War das purer Zufall oder hatte es eine Bedeutung? Er trat näher und sah, dass es nicht nur eine Schlange war, sondern sehr viele. Sie alle ringelten sich um einen mächtigen Baum. Sogar zwischen den grünen Blättern schauten Schlangen hervor. Es war ein merkwürdiges Bild und während er es anstarrte, schienen einige der Schlangen ihre Köpfe zu heben.

„ Ich schätze nicht, dass ihr mir sagen könntet, wo der Eingang zu Slytherins Kammer ist?"

„ Du musst hindurchgehen."

Harry blinzelte.

„ Hindurchgehen?", zischelte er und betrachtete das Bild aufmerksam.

Bevor er sich jedoch entschieden hatte, ob er der Anweisung der Schlange Folge leisten sollte oder nicht, ließ ihn ein leises Geräusch herumwirbeln. Ginny Weasley starrte ihn mit großen dunkelbraunen Augen entsetzt an. Sie hatte sein eher ungewöhnliches Gespräch natürlich mit angehört. Sie schluckte und begegnete seinem Blick. Einen Moment schien sie zu zögern, aber dann fragte sie:

„ Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Harry war überrascht, doch er zeigte es nicht, während er überlegte welchen Grund Ginny haben könnte, mit ihm sprechen zu wollen. Sie kannten sich schließlich kaum.

„ Sicher.", entgegnete er.

Sich umsehend, meinte sie.

„ Aber nicht hier. Können wir zum See gehen?"

Während sie neben einander hergingen, schwieg Ginny und sah stur geradeaus. Harrys Gedanken beschäftigten sich unterdessen mit dem Bild. War es wirklich der Eingang zur Kammer? Hoffentlich würde das Gespräch mit Ginny nicht zu lange dauern, dachte er ärgerlich. Was wollte sie überhaupt von ihm? Als sie wenig später am Hogwarts See angekommen waren, fragte er ungeduldig.

„ Also was ist los?"

Ginny antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen hielt sie ihm ein Bild vor die Nase.

„ Woher hast du das?"

„ Wir haben es in Hermiones Zimmer – auf Caros Bett – gefunden. Hermione hat ihn erkannt. Er ist der Mörder ihres Vaters. Eure Eltern sind Todesser und all die Lügen, dass Sirius euer Onkel ist, sind deswegen, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Augen blitzen ihn zornig an.

Harry sah auf Ginny hinunter und nahm ihr das Foto aus der Hand. Dumbledores und Sirius' Plan ihre Identität geheim zu halten, würde sich wohl schwieriger erweisen, als sie angenommen hatten.

„Hat der Orden euch gefangen genommen?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lachte leise.

„ Nein. Wir wuchsen in Voldemorts Hauptquartier auf. Da wir aber nicht besonders geneigt dazu waren, zu lernen, wie man am effektivsten foltert und tötet sind wir nach Hogwarts geflohen. Der Phönixorden befürchtet nur, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen könnte, wenn er erfahren sollte, dass wir hier sind, sodass Dumbledore es für besser hielt unsere richtigen Namen zu verschweigen."

„ Warum sollte er für drei Kinder Hogwarts angreifen und soviel aufs Spiel setzten?", fragte Ginny skeptisch.

„ Weißt du, wer die Malfoys und Lestranges sind?"

„ Ja, es heißt sie seien seine engsten Vertrauten. Aber was hat…"

Ginny brach ab.

„ Sind das eure Eltern?"

„ Dracos Eltern sind die Malfoys und Caro ist eine Lestrange. Und ich bin Voldemorts Adoptivsohn. Verstehst du jetzt, warum der Gedanke nicht so abwegig ist, dass mein Adoptivvater Hogwarts angreifen könnte, sollte er herausfinden, dass wir hier sind?"

Ginny starrte ihn ungläubig an und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„ _Sein Adoptivsohn?"_

**_

* * *

_**

Caro eilte missmutig zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Sie hatte einstweilen genug davon nach etwas zu suchen, von dem sie nicht den geringsten Anhaltspunkt hatte, wie es aussah.

Vielleicht vermochte ja auch nur diejenigen die Kammer zu finden, die der Schlangensprache mächtig waren. In dem Fall war es sowieso totale Zeitverschwendung, wenn sie nach der Kammer suchte. Eine Treppe hinunterlaufend, bog sie um eine Ecke und sah sich unvermutet einem rothaarigen jungen Zauberer gegenüber.

Da sie ihm ausweichen wollte, ging sie zur Seite. Als er jedoch dasselbe tat, machte sie einen Schritt in die andere Richtung und stürmtevorwärts. Augenblicklichprallte sie mit ihm zusammen, da er abermals das gleiche getan hatte, wie sie.

„Sorry.", sagte er und Caro sah hoch. In dem Moment, als sie in seine lachenden dunklen Augen sah, vergaß sie alles um sich herum.

„Was?", stammelte sie, merkend, dass er gesprochen hatte, von dem sie nichts verstanden hatte.

Er reichte ihr seine Hand.

„ Ich bin Charlie Weasley Und du?"

„ Carolina Les…Black, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Caro.", sagte sie, als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„ Ah ja richtig. Sirius Blacks Nichte, nicht wahr? Ginny hat von dir und den anderen erzählt. Kann es sein, dass du dich verlaufen hast? Du bist ziemlich weit entfernt vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Oder wolltest du woanders hin?"

„ Ich habe mich verlaufen.", sagte sie und es stimmte. Sie hatte tatsächlich nur eine vage Ahnung, wo sie sich befand.

„ Dann komm. Ich bringe dich hin."

Während sie Charlie folgte, fragte sie ihn neugierig, ob er noch zur Schule ging. Charlie schüttelte seinen Kopf

„ Ich bin im Sommer fertig geworden. Jetzt möchte ich ein Auror werden. Ich muss helfen die Dunkle Seite auszulöschen."

Mittlerweile waren sie in der großen Halle abgekommen und Caro sagte kalt.

„ Danke. Aber von hier finde ich den Weg allein.", und ließ Charlie mit perplexem Gesichtsausdruck stehen.

Den Korridor entlanglaufend, beschleunigte sie wütend ihre Schritte, während sie sich fragte, warum es sie kümmerte, dass Charlie Weasley ein Auror werden wollte. Ihretwegen konnte er werden, was er wollte. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie sich auf dem restlichen Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum auch noch verlief. Fluchend wählte sie nach kurzem Überlegen die linke Abzweigung. Ihr Blick glitt über eine silberne Ritterrüstung, die in einer Ecke stand und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie starrte auf das alte Schwert, das in der metallenen Hand des Ritters stak. Sie streckte eine Hand aus und berührte die messerscharfe Klinge. Blut quoll aus ihrer Fingerkuppe.

Blind vor Tränen fuhr sie über die eingravierten Buchstaben und das Wappen. Sie brauchte nicht sehen zu können, um zu wissen, dass es ihres Vaters Schwert war. Als sie sich vorstellte, wie der Mörder ihres Vaters auch noch dessen Schwert stahl, trockneten Caros Tränen schnell. Eisige Kälte blieb in ihren grauen Augen zurück. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und kurze Zeit später fand sie den rechten Weg zurück. In ihrer Hand hielt sie fest umklammert das nunmehr winzige Schwert. Als sie ihren Schlafsaal betrat, war sie erleichtert zu sehen, dass er verlassen war. Sich auf ihr Bett setzend, seufzte sie. Seitdem sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, ließ der Gedanke an ihren Vater ihr keine Ruhe. Es war Zeit zu handeln.

Das kleine Schwert betrachtend, dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie herausfinden könnte, wer ihren Vater getötet hatte. Es würde schwierig werden, das wusste sie, aber aufgeben würde sie nicht. Es musste irgendwo Aufzeichnungen von den einzelnen Überfallen und Angriffen geben. Auch die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords führten genau Buch über die Kämpfe und Caro wusste auch, wen sie darum bitten würde, ihr zu helfen. Sie hatte Nell die Freiheit nicht ohne Hintergedanken geschenkt. Auch, dass sie das Schwert gefunden hatte, kam ihr wie ein Fingerzweig des Schicksals vor.

Doch noch immer zögerte sie. Weshalb, dachte sie wütend, musste Harry ihr auch soviel bedeuten? Allerdings würden ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber sie nicht dazu bewegen ihren Schwur zu brechen, den sie kurz nach dem Tod ihres Vaters geleistet hatte. Sie würde herausfinden, wer der Mörder war und dann würde sie sich rächen. Caro blickte zum Nachttisch und wollte nach dem Foto ihres Vaters greifen. Im selben Moment, in dem sie sah, dass das Foto nicht auf ihrem Tischen lag, fiel ihr ein, dass sie es in Hermiones Zimmer vergessen haben musste.

Aufspringend lief sie aus dem Schlafsaal. Als sie außer Atem die Gemächer der Blacks erreichte, fand sie die Tür verschlossne. Doch Caro hatte nicht umsonst ihrer Mutter oder Dracos Eltern zugehört und diese Zauber waren für sie kein großes Problem. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie Hermione auf ihrem Bett liegend. Denkend, dass sie schlief, begann Caro nach ihrem Foto zu suchen.

„ Dein Foto ist nicht hier."

Caro fuhr herum. Die braunen Augen Hermiones starrten sie feindselig an.

„ Wo ist es?"

Hermione antwortete nicht, sodass Caro einen Schritt auf Hermione zutrat und ihre Frage wiederholte. In ihrer Stimme lag nun ein drohender Unterton.

„ Dein Vater hat meinen ermordet.", sagte Hermione hasserfüllt.

„ Was hast du mit meinem Foto gemacht?", zischte Caro und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Hermione.

„ Dein Foto hat Harry.", erklang eine Stimme von der Tür her und Ginny betrat den Raum.

„ Ich wollte es dir bringen."

Caro senkte den Zauberstab, wandte sich wortlos um und ging mit schnellen Schritten hinaus. Hermione oder Ginny würdigte sie mit keinem Blick.

**_

* * *

_**

Im Gegensatz zu Sirius, der nach dem gemeinsam eingenommenen Abendrot aufgebrochen war, um mit Remus einen Spaziergang zu machen, war Charlotte Hermiones gedrückte Stimmung nicht entgangen, sodass sie, nachdem sie Jamie zu Bett gebracht hatte und den ersten Besten, der an ihrer Tür vorbeigegangen war, gebeten hatte, kurz auf Jamie aufzupassen, sich auf den Weg machte zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindors, wo Hermione künftig ihre Zeit hauptsächlich verbringen würde, jedenfalls solange Schule war. Bald darauf kroch Charlotte zu Hermione in das gemütliche Himmelbett, nahm das überraschte Mädchen in den Arm und flüsterte:

„Hermione, Liebes, ist etwas geschehen?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Nein, nichts.", sagte sie tonlos und vermied Charlotte in die Augen zu sehen.

„ Es wird uns keiner hören. Die Vorhänge habe ich verzaubert. Hermione, ich sehe doch, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen.", versuchte Charlotte erneut Hermione zum Sprechen zu bringen. .

Als Hermione hochsah, zuckte Charlotte vor dem Schmerz in ihren braunen Augen zurück. Sie schienen Charlotte stumme Vorwürfe zu machen.

„ Weshalb habt ihr uns alle angelogen? Weshalb habt ihr uns nicht gesagt, dass Harrys, Caros und Dracos Eltern Todesser sind?"

Hermione starrte sie an und ihre Stimme brach, als sie weiter sprach:

„Caros Vater hat meinen getötet. Ich habe ihn heute auf einem ihrer Fotos erkannt."

Als Charlotte begriff, was Hermione gesagt hatte, schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen. Dann nahm sie das Mädchen fest in ihre Arme und strich über Hermiones braune Locken.

„ Es tut mir so leid, Hermione. Der Orden hielt es für besser ihre wahren Identitäten geheim zu halten, weil…"

„…der Dunkle Lord sonst das Schloss angreifen könnte. Ich weiß, Ginny hat mir gesagt, dass Harry sein Adoptivsohn ist. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum Sirius so aus dem Häuschen ist, seit Harry und die anderen nach Hogwarts gekommen sind."

Charlotte seufzte und die Frage beiseite schiebend, woher Ginny derartiges Wissen her hatte, sagte sie:

„ Du weißt doch, wer James und Lily Potter waren? Und was mit ihnen geschehen ist? Jeder dachte, dass ihr Sohn Harry damals auch getötet worden war ist. Es stellte sich jedoch vor kurzem heraus, dass er überlebt hat. Deswegen ist Sirius so glücklich, weil er sein Patenkind wieder gefunden hat."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und Begreifen spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

**_

* * *

_**

Albus' Augenbrauen glätteten sich, als er den vertrauten Gesang von Fawkes vernahm. Das lange Ausbleiben seines Phönixes hatte ihn schon beruhigt. Zum offenen Fenster sehend, erwartete er jeden Moment, dass Fawkes

hinein geflogen käme. Tatsächlich musste er sich auch nicht lange gedulden. Was ihn jedoch erstaunte, war der einzigartige Umstand, dass Fawkes nicht allein in sein Büro flog. Ein tiefschwarzer, im Licht der magischen Kerzen leicht goldgrün schimmernder Phönix schwebte neben Fawkes, dessen lieblicher Gesang sich nun mit Fawkes' vermischte. Albus, der versunken die magischen Vögel betrachtete, fiel ein, dass Harry Potter solch einen Phönix besaß. Albus' Gedanken wanderten zu Harry und er seufzte. Einige Ordensmitglieder davon zu überzeugen, dass Harry und seine Freunde keinerlei Gefahr für den Orden darstellten, war harte Arbeit gewesen. Aber das war es nicht, was dem alten Zauberer Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Harry war es. Er hatte versucht mit dem Jungen, der Lilys smaragdgrüne Augen besaß und James so ähnlich sah, zu reden, hatte von ihm erfahren wollen, ob er der Dunklen Seite anhing. Doch, wie er zugeben musste, war er kläglich gescheitert. Harry hatte ihm zwar mit unbewegtem Gesicht zugehört, aber Albus war sich sicher, dass er sich genauso gut mit einer Wand hätte unterhalten können und von sich aus hatte der Junge überhaupt nichts gesagt, sodass Albus nichts Nennenwertes erfahren hatte. Auch bereitete es ihm Sorgen, dass Harry und seine Freunde alle nach Slytherin gekommen waren. War Toms Einfluss doch stärker, als Albus glauben wollte? Wenn dem allerdings so war, warum waren sie dann geflohen?

Warum war Harry so magisch verausgabt gewesen, als sie vor beinahe zwei Wochen hier angekommen waren? Albus stützte sein Kinn auf seine Hände, richtete seinen Blick geistesabwesend auf die Phönixe, die sich eng aneinander geschmiegt hatten und schalt sich selbst. Harry war in Hogwarts, somit war er dem Einfluss Tom Riddles entzogen und würde in Zukunft auch nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Er sollte optimistisch sein und sich freuen. Vielleicht brauchte Harry auch nur Zeit sich einzugewöhnen, dachte Albus. Zuversichtlich nahm Albus sich vor, dass er eines Tages das Vertrauen Harrys gewinnen würde. Sich zurücklehnen, schloss er seine Augen und lauschte dem Gesang der Phönixe.

**_

* * *

_**

Es war später Abend, als Harry zusammen mit Caro und Draco zu dem Bild schlichen, das den Eingang zur Kammer verbarg, wie Harry vermutete. Er starrte auf die vielen Schlangen und zischelte.

„ Also müssen wir nur hindurchgehen?"

Als einer der gemalten Reptilien nickte, zuckte Harry die Achseln, holte tief Luft, ergriff mit einer Hand Caros und mit der anderen Dracos Hand und machte einen ausladenden Schritt nach vorn. Einen Augenblick fanden sie sich in schwarzer Finsternis wieder. Harrys Magie ließ die Dunkelheit weichen und eine Treppe, die sich in Schwindel erregende Tiefen wand, wurde sichtbar. Caro schaute nach unten und schluckte nervös.

„ Dann lasst uns mal gehen.", sagte Harry schließlich and setzte seinen Fuß auf die erste Stufe.

Die einzelnen Stufen waren so eng, dass sie sich am Geländer festhalten mussten and alle vermieden es tunlichst nach unten zu schauen. Es dauerte lange bis sie endlich die unterste Stufe erreicht hatten. Nachdem sie wieder zur Atem gekommen waren, sahen sie, dass sie in einer großen steinernen Kammer standen. Harrys Licht fiel auf hohe Säulen, die empor zur Decke ragten.

„ Slytherins Kammer.", flüsterte Draco ehrfürchtig. Als sie zur gegenüberliegenden Wand gingen, hallten ihre Schritte durch den langen Saal.

„ Hier werden wir wenigstens ungestört sein.", bemerkte Harry zufrieden. Das andere Ende erreichend, sahen sie zwei abzweigende Korridore. Neugierig, wohin sie wohl führen würden, nahmen Harry und Caro den rechten und Draco den linken. Während Caro und Harry den schmalen Gang entlang schritten, blieb Caro plötzlich stehen, wandte sich an Harry und sah ihn an.

„ Harry, ich möchte, dass du mir hilfst den Mörder meines Vaters zu finden.", sagte sie.


	26. Kapitel

**Kapitel 26**

Zwei Stunden später lag Harry mit offenen Augen in seinem Bett und versuchte seine aufgewühlten Gedanken zu Ruhe zu bringen, doch scheiterte er kläglich. Seufzend drehte er sich herum und erinnerte sich an die Ereignisse des Tages und wunderte sich, warum er Ginny so bereitwillig ihre wahren Namen genannt hatte. Er wusste doch noch nicht einmal, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte. War es deswegen gewesen, weil er sich insgeheim wünschte, dass seine wahre Identität ans Licht kam? Wollte er, dass alle wussten, dass er Harry Potter war?

Er flüsterte seinen Namen leise vor sich her. Es klang so ungewohnt und irgendwie auch nicht richtig. Harry Potter, Harry Riddle, Harry Black. Wer von den dreien war er? Die Decke beiseite schlagend, zerrte er an den Vorhängen des Himmelbetts, kletterte hinaus und ging zum Fenster, wo er sich auf die Fensterbank setzte.

Ginny hatte Hermione bestimmt alles erzählt, was er ihr am See gesagt hatte und Hermione? Würde bald jeder im Schloss ihre wahren Namen kennen? Warum hatte auch gerade Caros Vater derjenige sein müssen, der Hermiones Vater umgebracht hatte? Kaum hatte er sich diese Frage gestellt, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Caro. Zwar stellte sich für ihn die Frage nicht, ob er ihr helfen sollte oder nicht, für ihn war es selbstverständlich, aber es war ihm trotzdem unbehaglich zumute, wenn er an die möglichen Konsequenzen dachte. Was würde Caro tun, sollte sie tatsächlich herausfinden, wer es gewesen war und was würde er dann tun? Er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie Caro die Wahrheit herausfinden wollte.

Ihre Abzweigung hatte in einer Sackgasse geendet, aber Dracos Weg führte ihn in eine kleine Bibliothek und aufgeregt hatte er sofort nach ihnen gerufen. Ein Teil der Bücher, die sie dort fanden, waren sogar in Parsel geschrieben, wie Harry ehrfürchtig festgestellt hatte. Fasziniert hatte er sich umgesehen. Zwar besaß auch sein Adoptivvater Bücher in Parsel, aber längst nicht so viele, wie in dieser kleinen Bibliothek, in der Kammer des Schreckens, standen. Harry nahm sich vor, dass er so schnell wie möglich zu den Büchern zurückkehren würde.

Sie waren jetzt beinahe zwei Wochen hier in Hogwarts und Harry wusste, dass auch dieser Ort kein richtiges Zuhause für sie sein würde. Ihm war keinesfalls entgangen, mit welchen Blicken manche der Lehrer und vor allem Mitglieder des Phönixordens sie bedachten, wenn sie ihnen in den Gängen, in der großen Halle oder auf den weitläufigen Ländereien begegneten. Nicht alle waren über ihre Ankunft glücklich und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Orden im Bilde über ihre wahren Identitäten war.

Gähnend rutschte er von der Fensterbank hinunter. Ihm war kalt geworden. Zitternd tappte er zu seinem Bett hinüber, stolperte über ein auf dem Boden liegendes Hindernis und stieß schmerzhaft gegen einen harten Gegenstand, wahrend laut klirrend etwas zu Bruch ging. Fluchend ein Wort flüsternd, flammte seine Magie auf und er merkte, dass er gegen den Tisch gefallen war und dass ihre Wasserflasche hinuntergefallen war.

„Alles in Ordnung. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich aufgeweckt habe.", sagte er während er Nell anschaute, die ihn mit erschrockenen Augen schläfrig anstarrte. Er reparierte die zerbrochene Flasche und sah zu Draco hinüber, sich wundernd, warum er bei solch einem Lärm nicht ebenfalls aufgewacht war. Die Vorhänge waren offen und näher kommend, merkte er, dass sich Draco überhaupt nicht in seinem Bett befand. Blinzelnd stand er einen Augenblick ratlos dar.

War er so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er noch nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie Draco das Zimmer verlassen hatte? Dann schlüpfte er in seine Schuhe, zog seinen Umhang über und machte sich auf die Suche nach Draco. Ohne genau zu wissen, wo er suchen sollte, streifte er durch das verlassene Schloss. In der großen Halle schließlich kam ihm Draco entgegen, eingehüllt in das sanfte Strahlen seines magischen Lichtes. .

„ Wo in aller Welt warst du?", wollte Harry wissen.

„ Du hast doch gesagt, dass das einzige was wir machen könnten, wäre die Briefe abzufangen.", antwortete Draco und wedelte mit einem Brief vor seinem Gesicht herum.

Als sie nebeneinander hergingen, fragte Harry.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?

Im Schein ihrer Lichter warf Darco ihm ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu.

„Nun ja, in den seltenen Momenten, wo es möglich war, habe ich es weiter versucht ein Animagus zu werden. Und gestern habe ich es endlich geschafft."

„Das ist ja toll! Warum hast du es uns nicht erzählt? In welches Tier verwandelst du dich?", fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„ Ich verwandle mich in ein…nun ja, ein Eichhörnchen. Aber meine Animagus Gestalt ist eigentlich doch ganz nützlich, wie ich festgestellt habe. Ich bin von Baum zu Baum gesprungen und nach einiger Übung hat es sogar richtig Spaß gemacht. Aber der Punkt ist, dass ich so durch die Schutzbanne kam und all die Zauber, die Dumbledore noch so errichtet hat, um sein Schloss zu schützen. Außerhalb des Schlosses habe ich dann gewartet und dann kam endlich unsere Eule. Sie hat mich auch erkannt, kam geradewegs zu mir geflogen."

„Natürlich habe ich mich vorher zurückverwandelt.", fügte Draco schnell hinzu, während Harry einen Lachanfall unterdrücken musste, als er sich Draco als Eichhörnchen vorstellte, das sich von Baum zu Baum hangelte und seufzte.

„Also wissen sie definitiv, wo wir sind."

„Ja."

„Was bezweckt Dumbledore eigentlich damit, dass er unsere Briefe abfängt? Er kann sie doch sowieso nicht lesen, sie sind ja alle verzaubert. Also was soll das?"

„Keine Ahnung, Draco."

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie. Die Treppe hinuntergehend, die zu ihrem Schlafsaal führte, sagte Harry:

„ Caro hat mich gebeten, ihr zu helfen, den Mörder ihres Vaters zu finden."

„ Wirst du ihr helfen?"

„ Du scheinst nicht gerade überrascht zu sein.", bemerkte Harry.

„ Nein, Caro hat so etwas schon angedeutet, als du bewusstlos warst."

Harry nickte düster und während er mit Draco den düsteren Korridor entlang eilte, wunderte er sich zum ersten Mal darüber, warum seine Freunde so bereitwillig mit ihm nach Hogwarts geflohen waren.

Als sie ihren Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, blieben beide überrascht stehen.

„Caro? Was machst du denn hier?"

Caro, die in eine Decke gekuschelt, nahe am Feuer saß, zuckte zusammen.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Ihr wohl auch nicht, oder?"

Harry und Draco gingen zu den Sesseln und setzten sich. Caro hielt irgendetwas Silbernes in ihrer Hand und Harry wollte gerade fragen, was es war, als Draco sich zurücklehnte und Caro ansah.

„So, du hast also Harry gebeten, die bei der Suche nach dem Mörder deines Vaters zu helfen?"

„Draco, jetzt sei nicht beleidigt. Dich frage ich natürlich auch. Ich hab Harry nur zuerst gefragt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er mir helfen würde.", sagte Caro mit Verzeihung heischender Miene.

Harry rutschte unbehaglich nach hinten.

„Was hältst du da eigentlich in der Hand?", fragte er.

Die dunkelgrauen Augen blickten nach unten und Caro legte den Gegenstand auf den Tisch. Jetzt erst erkannte Harry, dass es ein winziges Schwert war. Während Caro sprach, wurde Harrys Gefühl der Resignation immer größer.

Die Chance, dass er Caro dazu bringen könnte, auf ihre Rache zu verzichten, war äußerst gering, erkannte er verzweifelt. Ihr Hass ging zu tief. Doch was sollte er tun, er konnte ihr nicht einfach sagen, dass er ihr nicht helfen würde. Nicht nachdem sie Nell die Freiheit geschenkt hatte, nicht nachdem sie Nell aus der Gewalt seines Adoptivvaters gerettet hatte und dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie mit ihnen floh, nicht nachdem sie immer für ihn da gewesen war und ihn nie im Stich gelassen hatte.

**_

* * *

_**

Doch vorerst sollte Harry keine Zeit haben, sich weiter mit der Frage zu beschäftigen, was er dann tun würde. Die Schule bereitete ihm zwar keine Schwierigkeit, aber die Schulaufgaben wollten trotzdem gemacht werden. Des Weiteren hatte er Probleme mit seiner Animagus Form. Obwohl er sich in einen Phönix verwandeln konnte, vermochte er es bisher nicht die Verwandlung auch über einen längeren Zeitraum aufrecht zu halten. Dieses ärgerte Harry und dass Draco solche Probleme mit seiner Einhörnchen Gestalt nicht hatte, verschlechterte seine Laune zusätzlich. Caro indes schien überhaupt kein Talent zu haben und Peter war am Verzweifeln, sooft sie in der Kammer des Schreckens übten.

Doch Caro brachte es immer noch nicht fertig sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, obwohl Harry versucht hatte ihr zu helfen. Auch hatte Harry es nicht geschafft, irgendwelche Fortschritte zu machen, die seine Magie ohne Zauberstab betrafen. Es war immer das Gleiche. Leichte Zauber, die nicht viel Macht verlangten, bereiteten ihm keine Schwierigkeiten, doch solche, die zur höheren Magie zählten, schaffte er nicht. Auch gelang es ihm nicht, sich wieder in den Zustand zu bringen, in dem er die Flüche an ihren Fenstern gebrochen hatte. Er erinnerte sich immer noch, wie er in diesem Augenblick seine Magie gefühlt hatte. Wahrscheinlich gelang das nur in Notfällen, dachte Harry wütend.

Noch dazu hatte es sich unter den Slytherins herumgesprochen, dass sie wahre Quidditch Talente waren und so hatten sie gar keine andere Wahl gehabt, als das Angebot zum Slytherin Team zu gehören, anzunehmen. Die Trainingsstunden machten Harry mehr Spaß, als er je zugeben würde und waren eine willkommene Abwechslung, doch Markus Flint, der Kapitän des Teams hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt unbedingt den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen und setzte Trainingsstunde um Trainingstunde an, sodass sie im Endeffekt noch weniger Zeit hatten. Harry war es jedoch mehr als recht, dass es so war.

Caro hatte Peter gefragt, ob er wüsste, wo der Orden seine Papiere augbewahrte. Peter aber hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und gesagt, dass es viel zu lange her war, seit er zum Orden gehört hatte. Von ihm hatten sie nur erfahren, wo sich Dumbledores Büro befand, aber das hatte Harry seit seiner Unterredung mit dem Schulleiter schon gewusst und sollte sich herausstellen, dass alle Dokumente sich dort befanden, dann würde es wohl unmöglich sein, sie in die Finger zu bekommen. Caro war jedoch weit entfernt davon gewesen aufzugeben und so versuchte Diamond nun etwas herauszufinden. Für einen Moment hatte Harry erwogen Diamond nicht darum zu bitten. Aber er verstand Caro nur zu gut. Schließlich hatte auch er damals unter allen Umständen herausfinden wollen, wer seine Mutter war.

Peter hatte sich strikt geweigert sich ebenfalls auf die Suche zu begeben und Harry hatte seine Freunde nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, Peter mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen, als die Auseinadersetzung eskaliert war. Seit dem Streit versteckte sich Peter meistens irgendwo in der Kammer des Schreckens und als wäre die Situation nicht kompliziert genug, fürchtete Harry jedes Mal eine Katastrophe, wenn Caro und Hermione sich zufällig begegneten, obwohl das glücklicherweise nicht allzu oft der Fall war, da Caro in der dritten Klasse andere Stunden hatte, als sie.

Der Hass, der zwischen Caro und Hermione herrschte, erschreckte Harry. Auch Draco sprach nicht, sprach nicht mehr mit Hermione, Ginny und deren Freunden. Zur Harrys Überraschung waren ihre Identitäten immer noch ein Geheimnis. Weder Hermione noch Ginny hatten also ihr Geheimnis verraten, obwohl Harry vermutete, dass der Orden etwas damit zu tun hatte. So grüßten sich einzig Harry und Ginny, wenn sie sich in den Korridoren über den Weg liefen. Gelegentlich sprachen sie auch miteinander, wenn sie sich in der Bibliothek oder draußen am See trafen. Einmal fragte sie ihn, warum Caro sie auch zu hassen schien. Harry blickte von seinem Buch auf, das er sich vor wenigen Minuten geholt hatte und sagte:

„ Caros Vater wurde von Mitgliedern des Phönixordens umgebracht. Sie hat dies nie verwunden."

Ginny hielt seinem Blick stand, als sie nickte.

„ Es ist Wahnsinn. Dieser ganze Krieg. Meine Großeltern wurden von Todessern umgebracht. Eigentlich müsste ich dich hassen, nicht wahr? Wenn ich so wie Caro und Hermione denken würde, aber ich hasse dich nicht. Ich weiß, dass nicht du es warst, der meine Großeltern umgebracht hat. Ich habe Caro nie etwas getan und doch sieht sie mich jedes Mal voller Hass an, wenn ich ihr begegne."

Ginny senkte den Blick und stapelte einige Bücher aufeinander. Ihre Stimme war leise, als sie fragte:

„ Hermione hat mir erzählt, wer du wirklich bist. Hasst du den Dunklen Lord? Bist du deswegen geflohen?"

Harry schwieg, während er daran dachte, wie seltsam es doch war, dass ihm niemand sonst, diese Frage gestellt hatte, abgesehen von seinem Adoptivvater. Sogar Dumbledore hatte ihm diese Frage nicht gestellt, obwohl er sicherlich liebend gern die Antwort gewusst hätte und Sirius, Charlotte und die anderen Erwachsenen schienen, nachdem er sich geweigert hatte Sirius' Fragen zu beantworten, alles was mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatten, mit größter Vorsicht zu behandeln Es war beinage so, als ob sie glaubten, je weniger sie über die vergangenen Jahre sprachen, desto möglicher war es, dass er sie vergessen würde.

Obwohl nur Dumbledore ihm den Eindruck vermittelt hatte, war Harry sich sicher, dass sie von ihm erwarteten, dass er eines Tages gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen würde, wohingegen Caro und Draco glaubten, dass er sich zwar der Dunklen Seite nicht anschließen würde, aber ganz bestimmt nicht gegen sie kämpfen würde.

„Nein, ich hasse ihn nicht. Ich wollte nicht foltern und töten. Deswegen bin ich geflohen. Aber hassen tue ich ihn nicht.", sagte er schließlich. Als er aufsah, merkte er zu seiner Verblüffung, dass Ginny lächelte.

„ Ich bin froh, dass du…"

„Ginny! Komm, sofort her!"

Harry wandte sich um und sah, dass es Ginnys Bruder gewesen war, der so laut gerufen hatte. An seiner Seite standen Neville und Hermione, die ihn alles andere als freundlich betrachteten. Ginny warf ihm einen Blick zu, sammelte ihre Bücher auf und ging zu ihren Freunden hinüber. Harry hörte noch, wie Ron Weasley zischte, mit einer Stimme, in der verständnislose Fassungslosigkeit mitschwang:

„ Er ist ein Todesser! Wie kannst du dich nur mit ihm unterhalten?"

Einen Augenblick erwog Harry sich einzumischen, doch glaubte er daran, dass Ginny sich auch alleine verteidigen konnte. Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf Ginnys leeren Platz. Es war seltsam, irgendwie hatte er immer öfter das beängstigende Gefühl, dass ihn dieses rothaarige Mädchen, das beinahe ein Jahr jünger war als er, ihn am besten zu verstehen schien. Harry, dem dies wie Verrat an Caro und Draco vorkam, stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kammer des Schreckens, während ihm durch den Kopf ging, dass es eigentlich unsinnig war jemanden zu hassen, nur weil er zu einer Gruppe gehörte, mit der man etwas Bestimmtes verband. Caro hasste, weil sie ihren Vater verloren hatte; Draco hasste, nun der Grund für Dracos Verhalten war Harry schleierhaft, zwar hatten seine Eltern ihm eingetrichtert all jene zu hassen, die nicht auf der Dunklen Seite standen, aber er war ebenfalls so erzogen worden; Hermione hasste, weil sie ihre Eltern verloren hatte und sprach wohl nur Sirius zuliebe mit ihm, wenn es unvermeidlich war und Sirius anwesend war, sonst richtete Hermione das Wort nie an ihn: Sirius und Remus hassten Peter, weil er sie verraten hatte und sein Adoptivvater hasste beinahe jeden.

Der Grund dafür war ebenfalls ein absolutes Rätsel für Harry. Tief in Gedanken schlenderte Harry den Korridor entlang. Eigentlich müssten Hermione und Caro sich doch gegenseitig verstehen, dachte er. Sie hatten schließlich beide ihre Väter verloren. Warum fragte sich Harry, war er nicht von solch einem Hass erfüllt? War es deswegen, weil derjenige, der seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte sein Adoptivvater war und er seine leiblichen Eltern nie kennen gelernt hatte? Harry versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er angefangen hatten die Überzeugungen seines Adoptivvaters in Frage zu stellen. War es gewesen, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass er ein Potter war? Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er hatte schon früher darüber nachgedacht. Nell, dachte er, er hatte Nell niemals als Sklavin gesehen und so war der erste Zweifel in ihm entstanden, ob das, was sein Adoptivvater ihm erzählte, richtig war. Harry ging durch das Porträt und verwandelte sich in einen Phönix.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust die Treppe hinunterzugehen. Mittlerweile hatte er es endlich geschafft und nun konnte er sich so lange in einen Phönix verwandeln, wie er wollte. In der Bibliothek angekommen, suchte er nach Büchern, die als Inhalt zauberstabslose Magie hatten. Ein kleines Buch herausziehend, fiel etwas heraus, als er die Seiten aufschlug. Neugierig bückte sich Harry. Es war ein Foto. Harry schnappte nach Luft. Im ersten Moment, dachte er, dass es seine Mutter wäre, doch dann sah er, dass die junge Frau, die ihm zuwinkte, bernsteinfarbene Augen hatte und auch ihre Gesichtszüge waren anders. Harry drehte das Foto um und las in verblasster Handschrift.

_Triff mich heute in der Bibliothek. Um 10 Uhr. _

_Cathy _

Harry wusste nicht weshalb, aber er legte das Bild in das Buch zurück und ließ es in einer seiner Taschen verschwinden. Während er weiter suchte, weilten seine Gedanken noch bei dem Foto und er fragte sich, wer das Mädchen wohl gewesen war.

**_

* * *

_**

Die Wochen vergingen und im November hatten sie ihr erstes Quidditch Spiel gegen Ravenclaw. Dank Harry, der als Sucher und Caro und Draco, die als Jäger spielten, gewannen sie mit 150 Punkten Vorsprung und stiegen über Nacht beträchtlich in der Achtung der anderen Slytherins. Während er mit Quidditch und Hausaufgaben beschäftigt war, fürchtete er fortlaufend, dass Diamond oder Caro und Draco, die in letzter Zeit versuchten den Ordensmitgliedern nachzuspionieren, herausfinden würden, wo sich das Archiv befand und bevor Harry es merkte, war Weihnachten.

Im Gegensatz zu Jamie, Lizzie und Remus Kinder, die sich freuten, fühlte sich Harry eher unwohl. Alison, die sich mit Lizzie zu ihnen gesellt hatte, starrte mit düsterer Miene auf den festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und jedes Mal, wenn Harrys Blick sie streifte, fühlte er Schuldgefühle in sich hochsteigen. Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass Snape zurückgegangen ist, sagte er sich streng.

Caro und Draco schienen sich ebenfalls fehl am Platz zu fühlen und Charlotte, die die Spannung bemerkte, gab sich zwar reichlich Mühe, aber so recht wollte auch ihr nicht gelingen, die Stimmung zu heben. Harry ertappte sich, dass er sich wünschte, dass Ginny auch mit ihnen feiern würde, statt mit ihrer Familie. Als Sirius einige Fotoalben herauskramte, war Harry froh, über die Ablenkung. Auch den Geschichten, die Sirius, mit einiger Unterstützung von Remus, zum Besten gab, lauschte Harry andächtig und spürte mit einem Mal heftige Zuneigung für seinen Paten und Remus, als sie voller Wärme von James und Lily Potter, seinen Eltern, sprachen. Ein Bild ansehend, runzelte Harry die Stirn. Es zeigte die Hochzeit seiner Eltern, seine Mutter in einem strahlend weißen Kleid stand Arm in Arm mit seinem Vater. Doch Harrys Blick blieb an dem Portal hängen, vor dem seine Eltern standen. Das Wappen, das über dem Tor angebracht war, erkannte er sofort. Es war das Bild, das auf seinem kleinen Kästchen abgebildet war, das er in Godric's Hollow gefunden hatte. Ein Meer von Flammen, das ein goldenes ‚P' umzüngelte.

„ Wo ist das?", fragte er und deutete auf das Bild.

„ Das war in Terley. Das Schloss der Potters, seit Jahrhunderten in ihrem Besitz. Lily und James kauften Godric's Hollow erst nach ihrer Hochzeit. Sie wollten ein kleines Häuschen und Lily verliebte sich augenblicklich in Godric's Hollow. Also zogen sie dort ein."

Harry nickte und während er langsam die Seite umblätterte, verweilten seine Gedanken noch bei der so eben erfahrenen Information.

Dank der kleinen Kinder wurde es letztendlich doch noch ein schönes Fest für Harry und er musste lächeln, als er sah, wie Lizzie in Dracos Armen eingeschlafen war. Die Kleine hatte seinen Freund ganz schön um den Finger gewickelt. Caro unterhielt sich mit Charlotte und Harry verspürte Erleichterung, dass Caro wenigstens Charlotte nicht mit Abneigung zu begegnen schien. Emily fütterte ihren Sohn, während Hermione mit Jamie und der kleinen Meggie herumalberte.

Sirius spielte mit Remus Schach und plötzlich fühlte sich Harry traurig und ausgeschlossen, was absurd war, aber ohne, dass er es wollte, musste er an seinen Adoptivvater denken, der jetzt in seinem düsteren Schloss saß. Harry wusste, dass er nicht feiern würde. Sie hatten niemals Weihnachten gefeiert und Harry verspürte eine seltsame Mischung aus Mitleid und Sehnsucht und stellte fest, dass er ihn vermisste. Er hat meine Eltern umgebracht, er hat Nell gefoltert und wollte mich zwingen zu foltern und töten, sagte sich Harry. Wieso hasste er ihn nicht? Das würde alles um so Vieles vereinfachen.Er sollte ihn hassen und doch hier war er und vermisste ihn!

Harry warf noch einen Blick auf die Anderen, dann stand er auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Er kletterte einen der Türme hoch und schlenderte in der kalten Luft, auf einem der Wehrgänge entlang und merkte, dass es angefangen hatte zu schneien.

Die kalte Luft einatmend, seufzte er. Wie friedlich die Nacht doch war. Er lehnte sich gegen die Zinnen und starrte hinauf in den dunklen, schwarzen Himmel.

„ Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry."

Harry wandte sich freudig um, Ginnys Stimme hätte er überall erkannt. Sie trug eine Kapuze, doch im Mondlicht konnte er trotzdem erkennen, dass sie ihn anlächelte.

„ Ist der Schnee nicht schön?", flüsterte sie und Harry blickte auf ihre Handfläche. Im fahlen Mondlicht glitzerten sie Schneeflocken und Harry hatte eine Idee. Seinen Zauberstab zur Hand nehmend, begann er zu wispern und während Ginny ihn erstaunt betrachtete, fügten sich die Schneeflocken zusammen und strahlendweiß glitzernd ringelten sie sich um Ginnys Handgelenk.

„Oh, Harry, das ist wunderschön!" sagte Ginny und sah auf das Armband hinunter.

„Danke, aber ich habe nichts für dich."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das macht doch nichts."

Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, landete Rainbow grazil auf der Schlossmauer. Harry hob eine Hand und streichelte über die schwarzen Federn.

„ Da bist du ja wieder."

Ginny, die erschrocken zurück gewichen war, als sein Phönix so unerwartet angeflogen gekommen war, trat wieder näher und streckte ebenfalls ihre Hand aus, während Rainbow leise trillerte.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27 **

**März 1993**

_Silbernes Lachen erklang und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen strahlten auf. Sie streckte eine kleine Hand nach ihm aus und er ergriff sie. Sich im Kreise drehend, leuchteten ihre dunkelroten Haare wie Flammen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Sie ließ ihn los und begann zu laufen. Einen Augenblick blieb er stehen, sah ihrer ranken Gestalt nach und folgte ihr dann. Rasch holte er sie ein, doch sie entwand sich im spielerisch. Ihr Lachen verschwand. Ihre dunklen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die ihr wie kleine glitzernde Perlen über die Wangen liefen. Sie begann sich aufzulösen und unvermittelt war er allein. Sie war __verschwunden. _

Jäh riss er seine Augen auf. Er brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, wo er war. Der Traum war ihm so wirklich vorgekommen. Nach so vielen Jahren, weshalb träumte er ausgerechnet jetzt von ihr? Während er in die Finsternis starrte, formten seine Lippen einen Namen; einen Namen, den er seit langem tief in seinem Innersten verborgen hatte. Cathy, dachte er und er war machtlos gegen die Erinnerrungen, die in ihm aufstiegen.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry spähte nervös zur Tür, richtete kurz darauf seinen Blick auf Caro und flüsterte:

„Hast du etwas gefunden?"

Ohne aufzusehen, schüttelte Caro den Kopf.

„ Nein, noch nicht. Wenn du mir helfen würdest, ginge es bestimmt schneller.", erwiderte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen und beugte sich tiefer über ein Blatt Pergament, das sie in den Händen hielt. Harry seufzte, trat zum Tisch, wo er seinen Zauberstab fallen ließ und begann, die vor ihm stehenden, Regale zu mustern. Auf den dicken Ordnern, die sich dort aneinander reihten, standen nur die Jahreszahlen und als er sah, wie viele Ordner es vom Jahr 1988 gab, begriff er, warum Caro immer noch nicht fündig geworden war. Sich einen Ordner greifend, schlug er die erste Seite auf und hielt zögernd inne.

Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie herausgefunden hatten, dass sich das Archiv des Phönixordens in der Nähe von Dumbledores Büro befand und noch länger hatten sie darauf warten müssen, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergab, dort hin zu schleichen, ohne, dass sie vermisst worden wären. Heute endlich hatte ein großer Teil des Ordens Hogwarts verlassen um zu kämpfen, Unterricht fand am Nachmittag nicht statt und so hatten Caro und Harry die Chance am Schopf ergriffen. Draco hatten sie zurücklassen müssen, da er eine Strafarbeit bei Remus Lupin ableisten musste. Der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen sie in Paaren zusammenzuarbeiten lassen und Draco hatte Ron Weasley als Partner bekommen. Das allerdings stellte sich als großer Fehler heraus. Bevor Harry es verhindern hätte können, standen sich die beiden in einem Duell gegenüber.

Da Caro die Gelegenheit auf keinen Fall hatte verstreichen lassen wollen, hatten sie sich warm angezogen, hatten im Schnee einen Spaziergang gemacht und in der Nähe des richtigen Fensters gewartet bis niemand mehr zu sehen war. Sobald die Luft rein gewesen war, hatte sich Harry in einen Phönix verwandelt, Caro sich unsichtbar gezaubert und so waren sie zum Fenster hochgeflogen.

Harry starrte auf die vielen Ordner und verfluchte den Orden, dass er so leichtsinnig gewesen war, die Fenster mit keinerlei Schutzzaubern zu versehen. Dann hätte er vielleicht noch eine Ausrede finden und Caro davon abhalten können, hier einzubrechen. Aber so hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt als mitzukommen. Je schneller sie von hier wieder verschwanden, desto besser, dachte Harry, aber dafür mussten sie finden, weswegen sie hergekommen waren. Harry gab sich einen Ruck und fing an zu lesen. Wenig später war er so vertieft, dass er weder Caros jähes Luftholen hörte noch die Tür, die sich öffnete. Die wütende Stimme, die plötzlich erklang, erschreckte ihn so sehr, dass er den Ordner fallen ließ.

„ Wie könnt ihr es wagen!"

Bevor Harry wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte der Zauberer, der, bekleidet mit einem scharlachroten Umhang, zu den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens zählen musste, Caro mit einem Zauber getroffen. Während Caro zu Boden sank, machte Harry einen Sprung zu seinem Zauberstab. Doch das rote Licht, das auf ihn zuschoss, gab ihm keine Möglichkeit mehr seinen Zauberstab zu ergreifen. Er riss seine Hände hoch und spürte wie Magie ihn umgab.

Als der Fluch seines Angreifers sein Schutzschild traf, ließ ihn die Wucht des Aufpralls zurücktaumeln. Der Zauber wurde zurückgeschleudert. Der Mann duckte sich und das rote sirrende Licht traf das schwere Bücherregal, das über dem Zauberer zusammenstürzte. Harry war für einen Moment wie gelähmt. Mit zitternden Fingern ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und mit einer heftigen Bewegung richtete sich das Regal auf. Auch die Bücher schwebten zurück an ihre Plätze. Harry lief zu Caro, warf sich neben ihr zu Boden und versuchte sie mit dem Ennervate Zauber aufzuwecken.

Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als Caro die Augen aufschlug, sich aufsetzte und ihn mit benommenem Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Für einen Augenblick drückte Harry Caro heftig an sich. Dann half er ihr hoch. Caros Augen funkelten wütend, als sie ihren Zauberstab ergriff und zu ihrem Angreifer hinüberging, der bewegungslos am Boden lag. Harry folgte. Wenig später sagte Caro:

„ Er ist tot."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, er sah auf die reglose Gestalt hinunter während alles vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen schien. Caro rappelte sich auf und fasste Harry bei den Armen.

„Harry, er hat uns angegriffen! Du musstest dich doch verteidigen."

„ Caro, es ist einfach passiert. Ich wollte es nicht. Meine Magie…ich hatte keine….das Bücherregal ist umgefallen.", stammelte er und starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Es ist einfach passiert.", wiederholte Harry fassungslos.

„ Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen."

„Ich weiß, Harry.", sagte sie geistesabwesend und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie nun tun sollten. Harry ansehend, sagte sie eindringlich.

„ Harry, wir müssen so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden. Wenn uns jemand entdeckt…"

Als hätte Caro mit ihrer laut geäußerten Befürchtung den Teufel heraufbeschworen, wurde jäh die Tür aufgerissen.

„Alfred, wo bleibst du…"

Der junge Mann mit den roten Haaren brach ab, starrte sie an und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Bevor er jedoch in irgendeiner Weise reagieren konnte, hatte Caro ihren Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. Als er zu Boden sank, schien Harry erstmals aus seiner Lethargie aufzuwachen.

„ Caro! Was sollen wir jetzt nur tun?"

Die beiden sahen sich Hilfe suchend an. Harry fuhr sich mit zitternder Hand über sein Haar.

„ Er wird uns verraten.", stellte er mit mühsam unterdrückter Panik in seiner Stimme fest.

„ Wir könnten ihn mit einem Vergessenzauber belegen.", schlug Caro vor und Harry nickte zögernd.

Caro, die sah, dass Harry nichts unternehmen würde, stand auf, umklammerte ihren Zauberstab fester und seufzte. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Vergessenszauber bei bewusstlosen Personen nicht wirkten. Es war Charlies Bruder, sah sie einen Augenblick später und während sie noch zögerte, hörte Caro Schritte und Gemurmel. Ihre Augen flackerten zur offenen Tür, zu Harry, der mit seltsam abwesendem Blick dastand und zu ihrem Zauberstab. Sie schwang herum und packte Harry am Arm.

„ Verwandle dich, Harry, schnell."

Harry jedoch starrte sie nur hilflos an. Caro fluchte, schnappte sich den einen Ordner, ergriff abermals Harrys Arm und zerrte ihn zur Tür. Kaum hatten sie die Tür durchschritten, ertönte ein schrilles, lautes Alarmsignal, das anfing ohrenbetäubend durch das Schloss zu heulen.

Erschrocken zuckten Harry und Caro zusammen. Als sie wie von Sinnen den Korridor entlang stürzten, brauchte Caro Harry nicht mehr hinter sich herzuziehen.

**_

* * *

_**

Remus, der sich mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern durch die Tür drängte, blieb abrupt stehen, als er das Dunkle Mal sah, dass in der Mitte des Raumes in der Luft schwebte. Im Licht der untergehenden Sonne blitzten die Armbänder auf, die um die Handgelenke der Zauberer und Hexen geschlungen waren.

Der schrille Alarmton verstummte, doch keiner, der wie erstarrt dar stehenden Mitglieder des Phönixordens, nahm dies auch nur ansatzweise zur Kenntnis. Endlich kam Bewegung in die Menge und die ersten knieten vor den am Boden Liegenden. Angst und Entsetzten bereitete sich auf den Gesichtern aus, als sie feststellten, dass beide der Zauberer tot waren. Remus humpelte zu dem Tisch und bückte sich schwerfällig. Mit schlafwandlerischer Langsamkeit starrte er auf den Schal, den er in den Händen hielt. Zu Weihnachten hatte Charlotte den Kindern unter anderem Schals geschenkt und als er nun das eingestickte H in dem grünen Stoff sah, da fühlte er, wie er erstarrte.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry und Caro kamen, völlig außer Atem, erst vor dem Eingang der Slytherins zum Stehen, wo sie auf Draco trafen, der bei ihrem Anblick erleichtert aussah.

„Was ist passiert? Als der Alarm ertönte, ließ Lupin mich gehen, ich habe schon befürchtet, dass man euch entdeckt hätte."

„Wir erklären dir alles später. Aber erst müssen wir so schnell wie möglich das Schloss verlassen.", brachte Caro mühsam hervor.

Während Caro in ihrem Schlafsaal lief, folgte Draco Harry mit ziemlich verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck. Sein zweiter Versuch in Erfahrung zu bringen, was passiert war, scheiterte ebenfalls, da Harry nur den Kopf schüttelte. Harry, der unterdessen fahrig seine Sachen packte, versuchte mit aller Macht nicht an das eben Vorgefallene zu denken. Das kleine hölzerne Kästchen, das er vor dreieinhalb Jahren in Godric's Hollow gefunden hatte, fiel ihm aus seinen Händen.

Es schlug auf dem Boden auf, der Deckel glitt zur Seite und der Inhalt verstreute sich auf dem dicken, weichen Teppich. Nell, die mit großen besorgten Augen ihre Hände rang, befehlend weiter zu packen, sammelte er eilig die Sachen auf und stopfte sie zurück in das Kästchen. Als er die Kette mit dem schwarzen Stein vom Teppich klaubte, die er ebenfalls in den Ruinen von Godric's Hollow gefunden hatte, hielt er inne und einem Impuls folgend, streifte er sich die Kette über. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie eine ungeheure Wärme ihn umhüllte, die ihn eigenartigerweise zu trösten schien.

Sich immer noch darüber wundernd, fand er sich einen Moment später mit Draco und Nell im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum wieder, wo sie auf Caro warteten. Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchte sie auf. Als sie über die Ländereien von Hogwarts liefen, versuchte Draco erneut, den Grund für ihre plötzliche Flucht in Erfahrung zu bringen. Während Caro, nach Atem ringend, Draco in Kurzversion ins Bild über das Geschehene setzte, erreichten sie schließlich die Wand aus Schutzzaubern und mächtigen Bannen, die Hogwarts von der restlichen Welt abschirmte. Sie blieben stehen und Caro, lehnte sich, die Hände gegen ihre Seiten gestemmt, mit rotem Gesicht, vor.

„ Wie sollen wir da nur hindurch kommen? Wir haben keine Armbänder.", jammerte sie entsetzt.

„ Wir könnten in unserer Animagi Gestalt hindurch gehen, aber du nicht.", sagte Draco, der immer noch nicht genau begriffen hatte, was eigentlich geschehen war. Caro warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Bände sprach.

Harry war inzwischen etwas eingefallen.

„ Wir haben Peter vergessen!"

Nun war er es, den Caro fixierte.

„_Und?_ Willst du jetzt zurücklaufen? Denk dir lieber aus, wie wir da durchkommen!"

„ Da geht jemand", bemerkte Draco. Caro wirbelte herum.

„ Na, bitte. Vielleicht kann er uns ja mit einem Armband aushelfen."

Harry schloss die Augen und wartete bis seine beiden Freunde zurückkamen, während er ein immer stärker werdendes Gefühl verspürte in einem furchtbaren Alptraum zu stecken.

„ Er hatte eines!", erklärte Draco triumphierend und hielt das zierliche silberne Band hoch. Harry nickte lediglich.

Gerade wollte er seine Hand nach dem Band ausstrecken, als eine Bewegung seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

„Peter!", sagte Harry erleichtert und ließ die Ratte in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Sie streckten ihre Hände aus, berührten das Schmuckstück und passierten die Schutzbanne. Im gleichen Augenblick löste sich das Armband in Luft aus, doch keiner von ihnen schenkte dem große Beachtung, als sie losliefen. In Hogsmeade, in der Nähe der heulenden Hütte, kamen sie zu einem abrupten Halt.

„ Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte Draco und warf Caro und Harry einen Blick zu.

„Irgendeinen Vorschlag auf Lager?", fügte er hinzu.

Caro blitzte ihn ärgerlich an.

„ Nokturngasse. Wir suchen uns ein kleines Hotel und dann sehen wir weiter. Komm, Harry."

Während sie flogen, fing es an zu regnen. Schwere, kalte Regentropfen peitschten in Harrys Gesicht, doch er unternahm keinen Versuch seinen Umhang höher zu ziehen.

Es war später Abend, als sie die Nokturngasse erreichten. Nass und durchgefroren hasteten sie durch die enge Straße und suchten nach einer Absteige. Vor einem kleinen, alten Haus blieben sie stehen. Die Buchstaben auf dem Schild waren schon abgeblättert, welches im Wind düster klappernd hin und her schwang. Das Zimmer, das der Eigentümer ihnen nach einigen Galleonen zuwies, war winzig und schäbig. Für eine vorläufige Unterkunft würde es jedoch reichen. Harry sank auf das nächstbeste Bett und schauderte. Auch Caro und Draco ließen sich auf die Betten fallen. Rainbow trillerte traurig und Nells Augen wirkten riesengroß, als sie sich auf der Decke ängstlich zusammenkauerte. Schließlich sagte Draco.

„ Könnte mir einer vielleicht endlich sagen, was genau passiert ist? Von dem was du mir vorhin versucht hast zu erzählen, Caro, habe ich nur die Hälfte mitbekommen."

Caro sah zu Harry hinüber.

„ Nun ja…"

„ Du kannst es ihm ruhig erzählen.", sagte Harry hohl und aufstehend, trat er zum Fenster und blickte in die Dunkelheit, die nur von vereinzelten schwachen Lichtern erhellt wurde, hinaus.

Caro seufzte, erhob sich ebenfalls, ging zum Kamin hinüber und während sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hilfe nahm, um ein Feuer in Gang zu setzten, erzählte sie langsam was geschehen war. Als Caro bei dem Teil angelangt war, wo sie festgestellt hatten, dass ihr Angreifer tot war, ballte Harry seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen, so fest, dass seine Nägel blutige Halbmonde in seinen Handflächen hinterließen.

Als Caro geendet hatte, schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„ Du meine Güte….Also hast du nichts über den Mörder deines Vaters herausgefunden?"

Caro zögerte einen Moment, schüttelte dann den Kopf und meinte:

„ Leider nicht."

Sie trat zu Harry und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Harry, er hat uns angegriffen. Du musstest dich verteidigen."

Wütend fuhr Harry herum.

„ Ich habe ihn umgebracht! Kannst du nicht verstehen, was das bedeutet?"

„ Harry…" sagte Caro hilflos.

„ Wetten, dass er dich umgebracht hätte, hättest du ihm die Gelegenheit dazu gegeben? Harry, nimm es nicht zu schwer.", mischte sich Draco ein.

Harry starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an.

„ Das ist doch überhaupt nicht der Punkt. Das ist…"

Harry brach ab und schwieg, ging zu einem der Betten hinüber und setzte sich. Draco stand auf und kümmerte sich um ein dürftiges Abendbrot. Obwohl Caro versuchte Harry zu überreden etwas zu essen, trank Harry nur ein bisschen Tee. Bald darauf legte er sich auf sein Bett und drehte das Gesicht zur Wand.

Irgendwann, mitten in der Nacht, verspürte Harry das dringende Bedürfnis zu lachen. Er prustete in das Kissen, um Caro und Draco nicht zu wecken. Es schüttelte ihn so heftig, dass man meinen hätte können, er litte unter Schüttelfrost. Da versuchte sein Adoptivvater ihn die ganzen Jahre über dazu zu bringen in seine Fußstapfen zu treten und zu lernen, wie man folterte und tötete; er sträubte sich erbittert dagegen und nun hatte er einen Mord begangen. Sein Adoptivvater wäre sicherlich stolz auf ihn gewesen, hätte er diese Tat in seiner Anwesenheit vollbracht. Als das Gelächter abebbte, stieg ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen in ihm auf, während er immer wieder sah, wie das Bücherregal umfiel und den Zauberer unter sich begrub. An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht mehr zu denken.

Der folgende Tag versprach neblig und trübe zu werden. Das Frühstück verlief schweigend. Niemand wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte.

„ Was haben wir jetzt eigentlich vor? Wir können hier nicht für immer bleiben.", wagte Draco es das Schweigen zu brechen.

Harry, der nur wenig gegessen hatte und völlig übermüdet war, ging zu seinen Sachen herüber und fischte das hölzerne Kästchen hervor. Es in seiner Hand haltend, rief er sich das vergangene Weihnachtsfest in Erinnerung.

„Terley.", flüsterte er und unvermittelt überkam ihm das seltsame und höchst befremdliche Gefühl, mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft zu fliegen. Harry fiel hart auf den Boden. Benommen rappelte er sich auf und erstarrte, während er an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln begann. Das kleine Zimmer des Wirtshauses war verschwunden, wie auch weder Draco noch Caro zu sehen waren. Harry starrte ehrfürchtig auf das mächtige Schloss, das sich auf der Anhöhe gen Himmel emporhob. Er sah zum Tor hinauf. In der Mitte der eisernen Stäbe war das Wappen der Potters eingelassen: Wild flackernde Flammen und in ihrer Mitte ein goldenes ‚P'. Sein Verstand begann zu begreifen. Das hölzerne Kästchen, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt, musste ein Portschlüssel sein.

Seufzend begann Harry zum Tor hinauf zu gehen. Das hatte ihm wirklich noch gefehlt. Wie sollte er jetzt wieder zurückkommen? Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Kästchen ihn nicht wieder in die ungemütliche Absteige zurück transportieren würde. Er streckte eine Hand in Richtung der eisernen Gitterstäbe und kaum hatte er sie berührt, schwang das Tor offen. Verblüfft ging Harry hindurch. Die Anhöhe hinauflaufend, blieb er, oben angekommen, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stehen.

Das Meer erstreckte sich unendlich weit vor ihm. Schäumende Wellen brachen sich am Strand. Harry atmete die Luft ein und schmeckte Salz. Der Wind war heftig, doch Harry bereitete die Arme aus und stemmte sich dagegen, versunken in den Anblick des Meeres, welches er in nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Wie wunderschön das Meer war. Für einen Moment vergaß er alles um ihn herum, als er auf diese unendliche Weite sah. Dann griff er langsam in seine Tasche und holte seinen Zauberstab hinaus. Sinnend betrachtete er ihn einen Augenblick und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an den kleinen Zauberstabladen, wo er seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte und sein Adoptivvater den Ladenbesitzer umgebracht hatte.

Weit ausholend, warf er den Zauberstab die Klippen hinunter. Sein Blick verfolgte, wie sein Zauberstab fiel und kurz darauf von den weiß schäumenden Wellen verschluckt wurde. Von nun an, dass schwor er sich, würde er niemals mehr seine Magie verwenden, weder mit Zauberstab noch ohne. Harry stand lange dort auf den Klippen und starrte auf das Meer.

Als er sich endlich abwandte, kamen ihm die Bilder von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern in Erinnerung. Aufseufzend ging er die Treppen hoch und vor dem Portal stehen bleibend, das ebenfalls mit dem Wappen der Potters verziert war, streckte er abermals eine Hand aus und wie auch zuvor öffneten sich die Flügeltüren und ließen ihn eintreten. Mit klopfendem Herzen schritt Harry über die Schwelle.

Harrys zaghafte Schritte hallten laut durch die stille große Halle. Seine Blicke glitten hinauf zur gewölbten, kunstvoll verzierten Decke, zu der breiten Treppe, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, zu den, von der Halle, abzweigenden Fluren und zu den Wänden, an denen zahlreiche Bilder hingen und schließlich schaute er zu einem kleinen, in einer der Ecken, stehendem Tischchen, auf dem, in einer Vase, ein Strauß roter Rosen stand. Harry schritt durch die Halle und näher kommend, sah er, dass es echte Blumen waren. Ein Schauder erfasste ihn. Wer hatte die Rosen hierher gestellt? Auf den Boden blickend, bemerkte er außerdem, dass er nirgendwo Staub sehen konnte. Er blickte zur Treppe und sagte sich, dass ihm hier wohl keine Gefahr drohen würde, sollte er sich bemerkbar machen. Und wenn schon, es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr.

„ Hallo? Ist hier jemand?", rief er und tappte ein paar Schritte weiter.

Als ein dünnes Stimmchen erklang, blieb ihm beinahe das Herz stehen. Herumwirbelnd, sah er ein kleines Wesen vor sich stehen, das sich tief verbeugte. Mit großen Augen starrte es ihn an.

„Gebieter hat gerufen?"

Harry nickte erleichtert. Wie dumm von ihm nicht gleich an Hauselfen zu denken. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„ Du hast nicht zufällig eine Idee, wie ich zurück in die Nokturngasse komme, oder?"

Die Hauselfe neigte den Kopf.

„ Ihr könntet den Kamin benutzen, Gebieter."

Wenige Augenblicke später stand Harry vor einem prächtigen Kamin und nach dem Flohpulver greifend, das sich in einer silbernen Schale befand, die die Hauselfe ihm reichte, sah er sich noch einmal um. Hier würden sie bleiben können und die gestrigen Geschehnisse vergessen können, doch im selben Augenblick wusste Harry, dass ihm das niemals gelingen würde.

**_

* * *

_**

„Nein!"

Sirius schlug seine Faust gegen die Wand, während sich alles in ihm sträubte zu glauben, dass Harry sie so verraten hatte. Doch wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es änderte sich nichts an den Fakten. Harry war im Archiv des Ordens gewesen, es war kaum möglich, dass der Schal dort zufällig hingekommen war und dann die Flucht, im Laufe derer sie Felix verflucht und ihm sein Armband gestohlen hatten. Felix hatte die drei eindeutig identifiziert. Wären sie unschuldig an den Verbrechen, wären sie nicht geflohen. Das bittere Gefühl verraten worden zu sein, war so viel stärker, als damals. Peter war sein Freund gewesen, aber Harry hatte er geliebt, war sein Patensohn gewesen. ‚Warum? Warum hast du das getan, Harry?'

Erst als Charlotte anfing zu sprechen, merkte er, dass er laut gesprochen hatte.

„Sirius, wir wissen nicht genau was passiert ist. Vielleicht…."

Sirius wirbelte herum.

„Was? Was willst du sagen, Charlotte? Dass es Harry nicht gewesen ist? Sein Schal war dort und außerdem sind sie durch das Fenster gekommen, wahrscheinlich hat er sich in einen Phönix verwandelt und Alfred und Bill sind tot, ermordet und das Dunkle Mal schwebte genau in der Mitte. Natürlich weiß Harry, wie man es heraufbeschwört und wenig später überfallen sie Felix und flüchten! Wenn sie mit den Morden nichts zu tun gehabt hätten, dann hätten sie wohl kaum so hastig das Schloss verlassen!"

„Sirius…", versuchte Charlotte zu sagen, aber ihr Ehemann schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der unmissverständlich ausdrückte, dass sie schweigen sollte, wirbelte herum und marschierte aus dem Zimmer, die Tür schlug er laut hinter sich zu. Charlotte seufzte und verfluchte die Sturheit Sirius'.

Es stimmte, dachte sie niedergeschlagen, die Beweise deuteten alle darauf hin, dass Harry und seine Freunde die Täter waren, zumindest Harry und Caro, da Draco unter Remus' Aufsicht gewesen war, aber trotzdem fand sie, dass die Geschehnisse keinen Sinn machten. Es war ihr wohl bewusst und sie hatte es keinen Augenblick vergessen, dass Harry unter Voldemorts Obhut aufgewachsen war, aber nichtsdestotrotz, sie bezweifelte es stark, dass es Voldemorts Plan gewesen war einen Auror zu töten, der nicht einmal einen hohen Rang innerhalb des Ordens besaß und einen jungen Mann, der erst vor kurzer Zeit angefangen hatte, für den Orden zu arbeiten. Seltsamerweise wollte dies niemand hören Außerdem begriff sie nicht, was die Kinder im Archiv gesucht hatten. Um zu spionieren und ihre geplanten Taktiken und neuesten Strategien in dem Krieg herauszufinden, wäre es viel logischer gewesen, in Albus' Büro, das zugleich der Versammlungsraum seiner engsten Vertrauen war, einzubrechen.

Diese Überlegungen wollte ebenfalls niemand hören. Sie versuchte ja nicht die Geschehnisse als nicht so tragisch abzutun, sie war genauso wie alle anderen bestürzt und fassungslos, aber sie hatte Harry in ihr Herz geschlossen und nun sollte sie sich so in ihm getäuscht haben? Sie dachte zurück an Weihnachten, wie traurig und zur selben Zeit unglaublich begierig er ausgesehen hatte, als Sirius und Remus ihm Geschichten über seine Eltern erzählt hatten. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Harry fähig dazu war zu morden?

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es nicht, doch weder Sirius, noch Dumbledore, noch nicht einmal Remus, der sonst immer so vernünftig gewesen war, wollte ihr zuhören, wenn sie sagte, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Vielleicht, dachte Charlotte ging das Gefühl der Enttäuschung und des Verrats zu tief. Sirius hatte Harry so sehr geliebt und Dumbledore ebenfalls, Charlotte was sich sicher. Und sie alle waren so glücklich gewesen, als Harry mit seinen Freunden in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war. Traurig seufzte sie und stand auf.

Charlotte schnappte sich einen wärmeren Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg zum See. Sie brauchte ein bisschen frische Luft. Als sie kurze Zeit durch das Portal ging und die kalte Luft einatmete, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wenn die drei Albus ermordet hätten, hätte sie es verstanden. Voldemort hätte seinen ärgsten Widersacher von drei Kindern beseitigen lassen, das wäre ein genialer Plan gewesen und dem Dunklen Lord durchaus zuzutrauen, aber Alfred und Bill?

Unwillkürlich daran denkend, wie Sirius Harry und seine Freunde gefunden hatte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. War damals alles nur gespielt? Aber Harry war magisch verausgabt gewesen und hatte geglüht. Dafür musste es doch einen Grund gegeben haben. Irgendetwas musste sie tun, beschloss Charlotte, sie hatte allerdings nicht die leiseste Ahnung was. Zum See hinüberblickend, sah sie Ginny, Hermiones beste Freundin, am Ufer sitzen. Für einen Augenblick fragte sie sich, weshalb Ginny bei dieser Kälte wohl am See saß, dann beschäftigten sich ihre Gedanken wieder mit dieser verworrenen Situation, die so unerwartet über sie hereingebrochen war.

**_

* * *

_**

Ginny sah bewegungslos auf den See. Das Wasser war mehr grau als blau und auch die Wellen, die an das Ufer schwappten, waren höher als sonst. Der Wind, der Ginny in das Gesicht blies, war heftig und sie fror in ihrer viel zu dünnen Robe. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, sich einen warmen Umhang überzuziehen. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihr Bruder tot war. Bill, dachte sie und ihr Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Unwillkürlich starrte sie herunter auf das glitzernd weiße Band, welches um ihr Handgelenk geschlungen war. Sie hatte nie jemanden erzählt, von wem sie es geschenkt bekommen hatte. Noch nicht einmal Hermione wusste von der verzauberten Weihnachtsnacht, an der sie Harry hoch oben auf einem der Türme begegnet war. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch klammerte sie sich mit aller Kraft, zu der sie fähig war, an die Gewissheit, dass es Harry nicht gewesen sein konnte.

Als der Alarm ertönt war, war sie in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte mit Hermione nach Büchern gesucht, die ihnen bei einer ihrer Hausaufgaben helfen könnten. Sie war beunruhigt gewesen, aber erst als Charlie mit wachsbleichem Gesicht zu ihr gekommen war, hatte sie begriffen, dass etwas Furchtbares geschehen sein musste. Erst nach und nach hatte sie erfahren, was sich ereignet hatte. Harry, Caro und Draco waren wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und alle hielten sie für schuldig. Nur sie glaubte es nicht. Den Grund dafür hätte sie nicht erklären können, aber sie wusste es, wusste tief in ihrem Herzen, dass es Harry nicht gewesen war. Die Hand hebend, legte sie ihre Wange auf das kühle Armband und starrte verloren auf den See.


	28. Kapitel 28

**Kapitel 28**

**Oktober 1993**

Silbriger Nebel hatte den Strand umhüllt, als Harry dem schmalen Weg folgte, der sich durch die hohen Klippen wand. Auch an diesem Morgen schäumte das Meer und Harry hob sein Gesicht empor und spürte den Wind. Seitdem Harry Terley zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, liebte er das Meer, dessen Aussehen niemals gleich war, sondern sich immer änderte. Besonders mochte er es, wenn das Meer stürmte und die weiße Gischt an den Strand brandete. Langsam am Strand entlang schlendernd, stellte Harry überrascht fest, dass er sich tatsächlich für einen Augenblick glücklich gefühlt hatte.

Gleich darauf stürmte wieder das Gefühl der Schuld auf ihn ein, das ihn hartnäckig verfolgte. Er wusste, dass Caro und Draco ihn nicht verstanden, aber er konnte die sich überstürzenden Ereignisse, die sich im Archiv des Ordens ereignet hatten, einfach nicht vergessen. Ruhelos beschleunigte Harry seine Schritte. An diesem Ort hätte er glücklich werden können.

In Terley fühlte er sich geborgen und die vielen Bilder seiner Vorfahren, die im Schloss an den Wänden hingen, gaben ihm das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein. Wären da nicht seine Erinnerungen gewesen, die ihn heimsuchten und seine widerstreitenden Empfindungen für die Menschen, die er in Hogwarts zurückgelassen hatte und für seinen Adoptivvater, vor dem er geflohen war. Zornig begann Harry noch schneller zu gehen. Er wollte nicht wieder daran denken. Er begann zu laufen. Es war mühsam im Sand, doch wie so oft zuvor, war es Harry gleichgültig, als er sich zwang immer schneller zu werden.

Oben auf den Klippen stand eine zierliche Gestalt und schaute hinunter. Während Caros schwarze Haare im Wind flatterten, waren ihre dunkelgrauen Augen traurig auf Harry gerichtet, der sich stetig weiter fort bewegte. Sie wusste, warum er lief und sich dabei jedes Mal bis zur Erschöpfung verausgabte. Sie wusste es und trotzdem konnte sie nichts tun, um ihm zu helfen. Auch nach über einem halben Jahr hatten Harrys Schuldgefühle nicht nachgelassen.

Seit diesem unseligen Tag war er nicht mehr er selbst gewesen und seit damals hatte er auch keinen einzigen Zauberspruch aufgesagt. Irgendwie schien Harry seiner Magie die Schuld zu geben. Sie hatte ihm unzählige Male gesagt, dass es ein Unfall gewesen war, doch hatte alles nichts genützt. Als sie an die Vorwürfe dachte, die sie sich selbst machte, dass ihre Suche nach dem Mörder ihres Vaters der Auslöser für ihre Flucht und für Harrys Unglücklichsein gewesen war, schnitt sie eine Grimasse. Warum hatte nicht auch sie diejenige sein können, die ihren Angreifer getötet hatte?

Sie war überzeugt davon, dass sie keinerlei Schuldgefühle geplagt hätten. Der unerwartete Angriff hatte sie zu ihrer Schande jedoch so überrascht, dass sie nicht fähig gewesen war, sich zu verteidigen. Dabei war sie die Ältere, sie hätte Harry beschützen müssen und nicht Harry sie. Sie hatte es zudem noch nicht einmal geschafft den Mörder ihres Vaters zu entlarven und sich an ihm zu rächen. Zwar wusste sie, wer alles an dem Tag gegen ihren Vater und seine Begleiter gekämpft hatte, doch wer von ihnen ihren Vater auf dem Gewissen hatte, wusste sie nicht. Sie blickte wieder zu Harry.

Sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, dass sie damals den richtigen Ordner gefunden hatte – auch hatte er wohl nicht gesehen, dass sie ihn mitgenommen hatte – was vor allem daran lag, dass auch Sirius Black an jenem Tag der Gruppe angehört hatte, die versucht hatte, die Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu besiegen. Sie wusste zwar nicht genau, welche Gefühle Harry seinem Paten entgegen brachte, aber sollte er tatsächlich derjenige sein, der ihren Vater ermordet hatte, war sie sich sicher, dass Harry ihr diesmal nicht helfen würde. Kopfschüttelnd seufzte sie. Sie würde sowieso nie wieder eine Gelegenheit bekommen, mit den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens zusammenzutreffen. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie jemals wieder Hogwarts betreten würde, war äußert gering.

„ In welchen Gedanken bist du denn versunken?"

Caro schreckte hoch und sah Draco mit grinsendem Gesicht vor sich stehen. Um seine Schultern hatte er ein Handtuch geschlungen. Seine Frage ignorierend, starrte sie ihn ungläubig an.

„ Du willst schwimmen gehen?"

„ Ja, warum nicht? Es ist doch noch nicht kalt. Nur ein wenig neblig.", antwortete er und begann den Pfad hinunterzulaufen.

Caro schüttelte abermals den Kopf und zog die Schultern hoch. Ihr wäre das Wasser viel zu kalt gewesen, aber Draco musste es ja schließlich wissen. Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und begann zum Schloss zurückzugehen.

* * *

Als er die Augen aufschlug und in die undurchdringliche Finsternis seiner Zelle starrte, gelang es ihm nicht, sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es von größter Wichtigkeit war, dass es ihm gelang, sich seinen Traum ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Die Anstrengung trieb ihm Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Ein Bild von meerblauen Augen stieg in ihm hoch. Hatte er davon geträumt? 

Doch was sollte das bedeuten? Er konnte nichts mit diesen blauen Augen verbinden, sie kamen ihm noch nicht einmal bekannt vor, aber weshalb hatte er dann das beängstigende, seltsame Gefühl, dass diese meerblauen wunderschönen Augen der Schlüssel gegen sein Vergessen und die immer finsterer werdende Dunkelheit waren?

* * *

Die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief über ihre Gesichter gezogen, hasteten Caro und Harry durch Hogsmeade. 

Es war später Nachmittag und es begann schon zu dämmern. Da Caro festgestellt hatte, dass sie ihre Vorräte wieder einmal aufgebraucht hatten, waren Caro und Harry nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen, um einzukaufen. Draco lag mit Fieber in Terley. Warum musste er bei solch einem Wetter auch schwimmen gehen? fragte sich Caro ärgerlich, während sie die Regale nach den Zutaten für einen Heiltrank durchstöberte. Rainbows Heilkräfte waren zwar ausgezeichnet dazu geeignet Knochenbrüche zu heilen, aber gegen einfache Erkältungen halfen sie nicht.

„ Beeil dich.", zischte Harry ungeduldig.

„ Wir hätten doch besser in die Nokturngasse gehen sollen, wie sonst auch. Dort ist die Chance erkannt zu werden immerhin minimal."

„ Dort gäbe es aber keine Möglichkeit Zutaten für heilende Zaubertränke zu kaufen. Und in die Winkelgasse wolltest du nicht gehen. Außerdem habe ich ja schon das richtige gefunden.", sagte Caro und wenige Zeit später hatten sie den Laden verlassen.

„ War's das jetzt?"

Caro nickte.

„ Ja."

Als sie beinahe die Heulende Hütte erreicht hatten, streifte Caros Blick ein paar schemenhafte Gestalten, die im Schutze einiger Bäume zu erkennen waren und jäh blieb sie stehen. Auf dem Boden wälzte sich ein Mann und für einen Augenblick erhaschte sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht.

„ Harry! Es ist Charlie Weasley! Wir müssen ihm helfen!", flüsterte sie atemlos und packte Harrys Arm. Harry starrte sie an.

„ Wie stellst du dir das vor? Es sind zu viele.", entgegnete er, fluchte dann und lief in Richtung der Todesser. Caro folgte, während sie sich verwirrt fragte, was sie da eigentlich tat. Sie konnte doch unmöglich gegen die Dunkle Seite kämpfen, oder?

Harry streifte die Kapuze ab.

„ Hört auf den Gefangenen zu foltern! Sofort!"

„Zabini, mein Vater wünscht ihn lebend."

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Caro, dass Harry den Verstand verloren hätte, begriff dann aber, dass Harry einen der Todesser erkannt hatte. Dieser seinerseits hatte inzwischen wohl auch Harry erkannt, wenigstens seiner Reaktion nach zu urteilen. Sich verbeugend, gebot der Zauberer seinen Untergebenen Einhalt.

„ Ihr könnt gehen. Wir werden den Gefangenen nach Arreton bringen.", sagte Harry gebieterisch, eine goldene Aura schien ihn zu umgeben. Caro blinzelte verwundert. Wie durch ein Wunder gehorchten die Todesser. Kurz darauf waren sie verschwunden und Harry sackte gegen einen Baum.

„ Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass das funktioniert.", sagte er schwach, während er immer noch nicht fassen konnte, dass ihm der Name eingefallen war und die Anhänger seines Adoptivvaters ihm wirklich gehorcht hatten.

Kopfschüttelnd, meinte er:

„ Sie müssen es irgendwie geschafft haben unser Verschwinden geheim zuhalten. Andernfalls hätten sie nie…"

„ Harry, hilf ihm!", unterbrach ihn Caro, die sich indessen über Charlie gebeugt hatte und den Schweigefluch aufgehoben hatte. Caro strich ihm über die Stirn und Harry musterte sie überrascht. Niemals zuvor hatte er solch einen Ausdruck in ihren dunkelgrauen Augen gesehen.

Sich vom Baum abstoßend, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„ Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Caro sprang auf.

„ Nein, das tue ich nicht.", schrie sie fast und wandte sich um.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und verwandelte sich in einen Phönix. Es dauerte nicht lange und Charlie setzte sich mühsam auf. Harry hatte sich nur um die aller schwersten Wunden gekümmert. Wissend, dass sein Adoptivvater, sollte er von dem Vorfall erfahren, sofort hierher kommen würde, wollte er keine unnötige Zeit verlieren.

„ Charlie, du musst so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Schnell."

Er half Charlie auf, der ihn anblinzelte.

„ Harry?", brachte er mit heiserer Stimme hervor.

„ Bevor sie zurückkommen. Schnell, Charlie, geh."

Harry blickte ihn eindringlich an und sah in den hellbraunen Augen Charlies einen seltsamen Ausdruck, den er nicht deuten konnte. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung drehte dieser sich um und begann in Richtung Hogwarts zu taumeln.

**_

* * *

_**

Während er mehr oder weniger lief, drehte sich Charlie noch einmal um und für einen Augenblick verweilten seine Augen auf dem Mädchen, das nunmehr neben Harry stand und er erinnerte sich, wie er sie zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte und ihre dunklen Augen ihn angestarrt hatten und ihn gefangen genommen hatten. Wieder geradeaus sehend, beschäftigten sich seine Gedanken mit der Frage, warum Harry ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Als er endlich Hogwarts erreichte, kam ihm seine Schwester entgegen. Sie blieb stehen und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„ Du bist verletzt!" und wollte eine Hand nach seiner Wange ausstrecken, die ein blutiger Kratzer zierte.

„ Es ist nichts Schlimmes.", antwortete er hastig und wich ihr aus.

Ginny musterte ihn skeptisch und fragte:

„ Was ist passiert?"

„ Ich bin einigen Todessern in die Arme gelaufen. Ich dachte schon, dass wäre mein Ende. Aber, plötzlich, taucht Harry auf und befielt den Todessern mich frei zu lassen. Er hat mein Leben gerettet. Kannst du das glauben?"

„ Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, warum hat er das getan?", wunderte er sich kopfschüttelnd und ging neben Ginny her hoch zum Schloss. Ginny ergriff die Hand ihres Bruders und schickte in Gedanken ein Dankesgebet an Harry. Es war also doch gerechtfertigt gewesen, niemals zu glauben, dass Harry mit den Morden an Bill und Mr. Farle zu tun gehabt hatte. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Tod ihres ältesten Bruders fühlte sie sich glücklich und seltsam beschwingt. Sie sah hoch zu einem der Türme und lächelnd fiel ihr ein, wie ihr Brief Harry auf alle Fälle erreichen würde. Kaum hatten sie das riesige Portal passiert, lief ihnen einZauberer, angetan mit der scharlachroten Robe, die jedes Mitglied des Phönixordens trug, entgegen und keuchte:

„Charlie, da bist du ja. Es gibt einen neuen Auftrag für uns. Wir sollen sofort zu Alastor kommen."

Charlie nickte.

„ Du musst in den Krankenflügel, Charlie. Du kannst dich doch jetzt nicht in einen weiteren Kampf stürzen!", protestierte Ginny entsetzt.

Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf und ihr noch einen liebevollen Blick zuwerfend, folgte er seinem Kollegen. Ginny sah ihnen nach und betete, dass Charlie auch diesen neuen Auftrag einigermaßen überstehen würde. Sie wusste, sie würde es nicht ertragen, noch einmal jemanden zu verlieren, den sie liebte.

**_

* * *

_**

Als Harry aus der Bibliothek in das Zimmer trat, in dem es sich Caro und Draco, dem es dank des Zaubertrankes, den Caro ihm zubereitet hatte, wieder besser ging und der Caro versprechen hatte müssen bei so einem Wetter nie mehr schwimmen zu gehen, gemütlich gemacht hatten, sah er, dass Rainbow mittlerweile von ihrem Ausflug zurückgekommen war. Caro hielt ihm einen Brief entgegen.

„ Er ist von Ginny.", sagte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Verwundert darüber, dass Rainbow ihm den Brief gebracht hatte, zerriss er den Briefumschlag und faltete das Pergament auseinander.

_Harry, _

_Ich hoffe, dass dich dieser Brief erreicht. Ich musste dir unbedingt schreiben und ich weiß, dass die Schuleulen dich nicht erreichen würden. Deswegen habe ich so lange gewartet bis Rainbow Fawkes besucht hat. Ich wollte dir danken, danken, dass du Charlie das Leben gerettet hast. Harry, ich weiß nicht, was an dem Tag geschehen ist, an dem ihr geflohen seid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du es warst. __Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es. Ich habe nie vergessen, was du mir am See und in der Bibliothek erzählt hast. Bitte, Harry, komme zurück und kläre die Sache. Sirius ist so unglücklich seit eurer Flucht. Er wollte es anfangs nicht wahrhaben, aber als er das Dunkle Mal sah, brach er zusammen und seitdem glaubt er und all die anderen, dass du Bill und Mr Farle getötet hast. Harry, bitte, komm zurück. Wenn nicht, dann lass mich wenigstens wissen, dass es dir gut geht. Bitte!_

_Ginny_

Harry starrte auf die schwarzen Buchstaben und versuchte zu verstehen, was dort stand. Ohne es richtig wahrzunehmen, setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sein Weg führte ihn hinaus, ans Meer. Zum Strand hinuntergehend, zog er seinen Umhang fester um sich. Es war kalt und der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und drohte ihm den Brief zu entreißen. Er setzte sich auf einen der Steine und begann den Brief ein zweites Mal zu lesen. Welches Dunkle Mal? Und Bill sollte tot sein? Wie konnte das sein? Er konzentrierte seine Gedanken auf den Tag, an dem sie aus Hogwarts geflohen waren.

Seine Erinnerung war undeutlich und verschwamm in einem Nebel. Als Bill hereingekommen war, hatte Caro ihm mit einem Zauber getroffen. Aber hätte Caro wirklich den Todesfluch verwendet? Das hätte sie niemals getan, oder? Harry versuchte sich krampfhaft an die Farbe ihres Fluchs zu erinnern. Er erinnerte sich, dass Caro Bill mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen hatte wollen, also konnte es nicht sein, dass sie Bill umgebracht hatte, dachte er erleichtert. Harry stopfte den Brief in seine Tasche und ging ein paar Schritte auf das Meer zu. Wer aber hatte es dann getan? Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, schreckte ihn eine zaghafte Stimme auf.

„Harry?"

Harry drehte sich um und erblickte Peter, der gerade den Strand betrat. Harry ging ihm entgegen.

„ Was ist los?"

Peters Blick wich dem seinen aus, merkte Harry plötzlich und irgendetwas schien ihn zu beunruhigen.

„ Harry, ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich…ich bin euch damals in das Archiv gefolgt und ich habe gesehen, was dort geschehen ist. Als ihr das Archiv verlassen habt, habe ich die beiden Zauberer getötet. Euer Angreifer war lediglich bewusstlos. Du hast ihn nicht getötet, Harry. Ich habe es getan und das Dunkle Mal in die Luft gezaubert.", stammelte er mit überschlagener Stimme.

Harry wollte schon verärgert erwidern, dass er diese Lüge nicht glauben würde, als er erstarrte.

„ Du hast das Dunkle Mal in die Luft gezaubert?", krächzte er.

Peter nickte kläglich.

In Harrys Kopf drehte sich alles, Gedanken stürmten auf ihn ein und an Ginnys Brief denkend, starrte er Peter an.

„ Du hast sie getötet? Aber….aber warum?", fügte er hinzu, als der kleine Mann nickte.

Harry bekam nur die erste Hälfte der mit zitternder Stimme und kaum zu verstehenden Erklärung mit, als er unwillkürlich aufsprang. Zorn kochte in ihm auf.

„ _Du hast sie getötet, du hast Ginnys Bruder getötet, weil du Angst hattest entdeckt zu werden? Weil du verhindern wolltest, dass ich jemals wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehre? Verschwinde, verschwinde von hier. Komm nie wieder unter meine Augen.", _brach es aus Harry hervor

Peter taumelte mit vor Schreck geweiterten Augen zurück. Harry drehte sich brüsk um und lief den Pfad hinauf. Wie konnte er es wagen? Wie konnte Peter es wagen ihn derartig zu verraten?

Peter rappelte sich mühsam hoch und sein Blick richtete sich auf Harry, der immer noch von dieser goldenen unheimlichen Magie umgeben war und den Felsen hoch stürzte. Zu sehen wie das Vertrauen in den smaragdgrünen Augen schlagartig zerbröckelt war, hatte ihn schwer getroffen, aber er wusste, dass es so am besten war. Er war froh, dass er endlich genügend Mut aufgebracht hatte mit Harry zu sprechen. Auch wenn Harry ihn nun hassen würde. Das Wichtigste war jedoch, dass Harry ihm geglaubt hatte.

Seufzend starrte Peter auf das Meer hinaus. Die Wochen in Hogwarts waren eine Qual gewesen, die Furcht entdeckt zu worden, war von Tag zu Tag schlimmer geworden. Und eines Tages war er Remus in einem der Korridore begegnet. Remus war stehen geblieben und für einen Moment hatte Peter geglaubt, dass dieser ihn entdeckt hatte.

Er wusste, dass Remus und Sirius ihn umbringen würden, sollten sie ihn entdecken. Als er in seiner Animagus Form dann Zeuge der Ereignisse geworden war, die sich im Archiv abgespielt hatten, hatte er im Bruchteil einer Sekunde gehandelt, bevor die Tür aufgeflogen war, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was für Konsequenzen sein Handeln haben würde und vor allem was es für Harry bedeuten würde. Er hatte gewusst, dass Sirius einen Unfall wohl verzeihen würde, aber niemals einen Mord. Auf die Knie sinkend, dachte er an seine Vergangenheit zurück und fragte sich, an welchem Punkt seines Lebens, alles begonnen hatte schief zulaufen. Auf das stürmische Meer sehend, leistete er einen Schwur und Peter wusste, dass er ihn eines Tages erfüllen würde, auch wenn es ihn sein Leben kosten würde. Irgendwann würde er seine Schuld bezahlen.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry stolperte den schmalen Pfad entlang und lief durch den Garten, zur anderen Seite des Schlosses, wo er wieder hinunter zum Strand lief. Wie lange er lief, wusste Harry nicht, doch irgendwann wurde es immer schwerer durch den nassen Sand zu laufen und schließlich fielt er nach Atem ringend auf die Knie. Sein Herz hämmerte und ihm war schwindelig. Immer wieder hörte er Peters Stimme:

‚Ich war es, der sie tötete.'

Während die Wellen sich am Strand brachen, setzte er sich plötzlich aufrecht hin. Ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Harry spürte, wie die schwere Bürde der Schuld von ihm abfiel und er fühlte wie ihn beinahe ein beschwingtes Gefühl erfasste, welches jedoch jäh verschwand, als er an Ginny und ihren Bruder Bill dachte. Harry zog seine Knie zu sich und umschlang sie mit seinen Armen, während er seine Augen auf die Wellen richtete.

Die Nacht war bereits angebrochen, als Harry sich mit klammen Gliedern erhob und zum Schloss zurückkehrte. Es war eisig geworden und zum silberhellen Mond, der gerade von vorbeiziehenden Wolken verdeckt wurde, hinaufsehend, beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Als er die große Bibliothek betrat und die wohlige Wärme ihn umfing, seufzte er. Bei seinem Erscheinen war Caro aufgesprungen.

„ Harry! Wir haben uns schon Sorgen….Was ist passiert?"

Manchmal, dachte Harry und ging zu einem der Sessel, wäre es gut, wenn sie sich nicht so gut kennen würden.

Draco, der fest in eine hellgrüne Decke gewickelt war, sah von seinem Buch auf und warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Harry, zu müde um sich eine Lüge auszudenken, begann ihnen zu erzählen, was sich am Strand ereignet hatte.

Als er geendet hatte, sah er, dass Caro, die ziemlich merkwürdig dreinschaute, den Mund aufmachte, jedoch gleich darauf ihre Lippen zusammenpresste und seinem Blick auswich.

„Weshalb hast du ihn nur entkommen lassen?", wollte Draco wissen, der ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete.

„ Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht…"

Draco schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Sich zurücklehnend, sah Harry zu Caro und wollte sie gerade fragen, warum sie so seltsam geschaut hatte, als Caro aufsprang.

„ Es ist schon spät. Ich werde mich ums Abendbrot kümmern.", sagte sie hastig und eilte aus der Bibliothek. Harry starrte ihr verwundert nach. Sich um das Abendbrot kümmern? Weshalb wollte sich Caro um das Abendbrot kümmern, wenn Nell und die anderen Hauselfen die diversen Mahlzeiten zubereiteten? Bevor Harry jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, schlug Draco vor eine Partie Schach zu spielen und über das spannende Spiel, vergaß Harry vorerst Caros unerklärliches Verhalten und Peters schockierende Offenbarungen.

Erst nachdem sie sich Gute Nacht gesagt hatten und Harry zu seinem Zimmer zurückkehrte und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass er Caro immer noch nicht gefragt hatte, was sie hatte sagen wollen, bevor sie es sich anders überlegt hatte. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Caros Räumen. Caro war überrascht, doch er ließ ihr keine Zeit. Übergangslos fragte er:

„ Du wolltest vorhin etwas sagen, als ich von Peter erzählt habe. Was war es?"

Caro schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Es war nichts, Harry."

Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos, doch Harry kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie irgendetwas verheimlichte. Und manchmal war es doch ganz gut, dass sie sich so gut kannten, dachte Harry belustigt. Caro jedoch schwieg und Harry hatte immer mehr das Gefühl, das er unbedingt wissen musste, was das war, dass Caro ihm nicht sagen wollte.

Sie am Arm fassend, starrte er in ihre dunkelgrauen Augen und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sehen. Wütend riss sie sich los.

„ Das ist nicht fair, Harry."

Harry seufzte.

„ Tut mir leid, aber es hat etwas mit Peter zu tun, oder? Du hast gerade an ihn gedacht. Caro, wir haben uns nie angelogen und Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt."

Caro wandte sich zum Fenster, während Harry einen Schritt vortrat.

„Caro, bitte! Was ist es?"

Da drehte sich Caro wieder um und starrte ihn traurig an. Harry dachte an ihren Gesichtsausdruck zurück und fragte leise:

„ Du glaubst, dass er mich angelogen hat, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Er war tot und Peter mag Ginnys Bruder getötet haben, aber unseren Angreifer nicht."

Einige Schritte auf sie zugehend, blieb Harry stehen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Verwirrt schaute er sie an.

„ Aber warum sollte er mir so etwas erzählen?"

„Oh, Harry. Hast du nicht gemerkt, welche Sorgen wir uns um dich gemacht haben? Vielleicht hat auch Peter sich Sorgen um dich gemacht und wollte dir helfen. Zwar habe ich keine Ahnung was er sich dabei gedacht hat, Ginnys Bruder zu ermorden, aber da er dir davon erzählt hat und dich glauben machen wollte, dass er auch unseren Angreifer getötet hat, nehme ich an, dass er dich aus deinen Selbstvorwürfen herausholen wollte."

Caro legte ihre Arme um ihn.

„ Es war ein Unfall, Harry. Du darfst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben und hör endlich auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Dann müsste ich ja in Vorwürfen versinken, schließlich habe ich dich dazu gebracht ins Archiv zu gehen.", sagte Caro, schob ihn ein Stück von sich und sah ihn an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war trotzdem meine Schuld. Hätte ich nicht die Kontrolle über meine Magie verloren…"

„ So, ein Unsinn, Harry! Er hätte uns glatt umgebracht. Was es deine Schuld, dass das Bücherregal dort stand? Und außerdem, wenn es deine Schuld war, dann war es auch meine. Ich habe dich überredet mit ins Archiv zu kommen. Und Nell, Harry ich habe von Anfang an geplant meinen Vater zu rächen und deswegen habe ich Nell die Freiheit geschenkt. Damit du mir helfen würdest. Ich dachte, dann könntest du nicht nein sagen.", sprudelte es aus Caro hinaus.

Harry starrte sie einen Augenblick an. Er hatte völlig vergessen, wonach sie damals gesucht hatten.

„ Und du hast noch nicht einmal etwas herausbekommen.", sagte er leise.

Caro warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu.

„Du bist nicht böse? Ich meine, wegen Nell…"

„Nein, ich weiß, dass du es auch getan hättest, wenn ich dich darum gebeten hätte. Und du hast Nell nicht in Arreton zurückgelassen, das werde ich dir nie vergessen.", sagte Harry und einen Augenblick später fragte er zögernd:

„ Wenn du herausgefunden hättest, wer es gewesen war, hättest du ihn dann wirklich umgebracht?"

„Harry, ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Caro holte tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen, was sie in dem Archiv gefunden hatte. Sie sprach schnell, sodass sie es sich nicht mehr anders überlegen konnte. Als sie geendet hatte, herrschte für eine Weile eine gespenstische Stille. Harrys Gesicht wirkte im matten Licht der magischen Kerzen, ausdruckslos.

„Es könnte Sirius gewesen sein.", murmelte er.

„ Ja."

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie und Caro fragte sich, ob sie Harry ihre Entdeckung nicht doch lieber hätte verschweigen sollen. Dann sagte Harry übergangslos:

„Ich hätte merken müssen, dass Peter Angst hatte entdeckt zu werden, dann…"

„Nein, Harry, nein, du wirst dir jetzt keine Schuld geben, dass er Ginnys Bruder umgebracht hat. Außerdem hätte Peter doch etwas sagen können. Wenn er Hogwarts hätte verlassen wollen, hätten wir ihn doch nicht aufgehalten."

Harry seufzte, zog Caro an sich und umarmte sie fest.

„Ach Caro, warum muss immer alles so kompliziert sein?"

Caro legte den Kopf an seine Schulter und murmelte:

„ Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es nicht, Harry.

**_

* * *

_**

Es war dunkel in der riesigen Bibliothek. Nur in einer der Ecken brannte ein schwaches Licht. Narcissa Malfoy lächelte, während sie den Brief ein zweites Mal las. Kurz darauf griff sie nach einer Feder und einem Blatt Pergament und fing schnell an zu schreiben. Sie vergaß jedoch nicht einen Augenblick zu lauschen, ob es immer noch still im Hause war. Auf keinen Fall durfte Lucius sie entdecken. Als sie fertig geschrieben hatte, stand sie auf und eilte zu einem der Fenster.

Dem schwarzen Phönix nachsehend, seufzte Narcissa. Sie vermisste Draco so sehr und hätte alles gegeben um ihn in diesem Augenblick in die Arme schließen zu können. Sie hatte solche Angst um Draco gehabt und weder Lucius noch Bella hatten sie beruhigen können, die beide maßlos wütend über das Verschwinden gewesen waren, wohingegen der Dunkle Lord überraschend gelassen gewesen war und es immer noch war. Sogar, als sie vor zwei Tagen erfahren hatten, dass Harry und Caro einem Gefangenen geholfen hatten.

Ihr Gebieter hatte die verantwortlichen Todesser noch nicht einmal bestraft, sicher, sie hatten nicht wissen können, dass die Kinder geflüchtet waren – auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lords war die Flucht der Kinder geheim gehalten worden – aber ob jemand Schuld hatte oder nicht, hatte ihren Gebieter noch nie interessiert. Fast war es so, dachte sie, dass er irgendetwas wusste, was allen anderen verborgen war. Er schien auf etwas zu warten und Narcissa wurde das unbehagliche Gefühl nicht los, dass es nichts Gutes war.

Erst Dracos Briefe hatten sie einigermaßen beruhigen können, Briefe, von denen sie keiner Menschenseele erzählt hatte. Es war ein Glück gewesen, dass es ihr bis jetzt gelungen war, alle Briefe vor Lucius geheim zu halten. Sie war unsagbar froh zu wissen, dass die Kinder in Terley glücklich waren und vor allem waren sie dort keinerlei Gefahr ausgesetzt, sogar der Dunkle Lord würde sie dort nicht finden können, dachte Narcissa, was auch immer er zu planen schien.

Sie war mehr als erleichtert gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass die Kinder Hogwarts verlassen hatten. Aber nun war ja alles gut und solange Draco und Caro, die sie ebenfalls vermisste, glücklich waren, war sie es auch, obwohl sie immer noch nicht genau verstanden hatte, was der Grund für ihre Flucht gewesen war. Narcissa drehte sich herum und eilte zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, während sie darüber nachdachte, ob es nicht vielleicht möglich wäre, die Kinder zu besuchen.

**_

* * *

_**

Harry warf sich zum wiederholten Male auf die andere Seite, aber sein Wunsch endlich Schlaf zu finden erfüllte sich nicht. Er fand einfach keine Ruhe. Entnervt warf er schließlich seine Bettdecke beiseite, ihm war so heiß und die Luft in seinem Zimmer schien zum Ersticken. Zum Fenster gehend, riss er es auf. Die Nachtluft war eisig und binnen Sekunden fröstelte er. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Rainbow nirgends zu sehen war. Er schloss das Fenster und sich abwendend trat er zu seinem Sessel und sank hinein. Er zog seine Knie zu sich, umschlang sie mit seinen Armen und seufzte. Heute war einfach zu fiel passiert, dachte Harry.

Der Brief Ginnys, das Geständnis Peters, das Gefühl der Erleichterung, das ihn für so kurze Zeit überkommen hatte und schließlich das Gefühl der Resignation, als er mit Caro gesprochen hatte, wie auch die Schuldgefühle die sich seiner wider bemächtigt hatten. Nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, was sie im Archiv gefunden hatte, hatte sie ihm den Ordner gezeigt und Harrys Gedanken wanderten zu Sirius. Er könnte es gewesen sein. Und wieder fragte er sich, wo denn eigentlich der Unterschied war zwischen dem Orden und den Anhängern seines Adoptivvaters.

An Sirius und Charlotte denkend, verspürte er eine Mischung aus seltsamer Traurigkeit und Schuldgefühlen, doch auch Zorn, dass sie so mühelos an seine Schuld glaubten. Er wusste, er würde niemals erklären können, warum ihm an jenem Tag jegliche Kontrolle entglitten war und warum am Ende Ginnys Bruder und der andere Zauberer nicht mehr am Leben gewesen waren. Wer würde ihm auch glauben? Peter war wahrscheinlich über alle Berge verschwunden und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er in naher Zukunft auch nicht auftauchen würde. Doch er wollte jetzt nicht über Peter nachdenken.

Es gab allerdings jemanden, der nicht an seine Schuld glaubte, flüsterte ihm eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu. Wärme erfüllte ihn, als ein Bild von einem rothaarigen Mädchen in ihm aufstieg. Die dunkelbraunen Augen Ginnys in Erinnerung rufend, spürte er, wie er zu lächeln anfing. Sie glaubte an ihn. So seltsam und unerklärlich es für ihn auch war.

Einen Augenblick saß er völlig still, dann stieß er einen langen Seufzer aus. Es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er Ginny je wieder sehen würde. Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sich aus dem Sessel erhebend, ging er zum Fenster zurück. Es war Rainbow, die von einem ihrer Ausflüge zurückgekehrt war. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass es angefangen hatte zu schneien. Dabei hatte der November noch nicht einmal angefangen und vor wenigen Tagen hatte Draco noch im Meer geschwommen. Den Schneeflocken zusehend, wie sie langsam auf der Fensterbank landeten, erinnerte er sich, das er doch etwas tun konnte, um Ginny wissen zu lassen, dass es ihm gut ging. Zögernd streckte er seine Hand nach den Schneeflocken aus. Er würde seinen Schwur brechen müssen, aber das war ihm im Augenblick völlig egal. Harry fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Hätte er Caro doch nie bedrängt.

Aber dann schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Wäre es besser gewesen mit der Lüge zu leben? Caro hatte Recht. Es war ein Unfall gewesen. Selbst wenn er seine Magie nie wieder benützen würde, würde er ihn auch nicht wieder lebendig machen, genauso wenig wie Ginnys Bruder. Außerdem hatte er zwei Tage zuvor, als er Charlie Weasley geholfen hatte, mit aller Deutlichkeit begriffen, dass er zaubern würde, sobald es notwendig war. Und es nützte keinem, wenn er in Selbstvorwürfen versank, sagte er sich trotzig. Des Weiteren gab es ohne Magie keine Möglichkeit Ginny die kleine Überraschung zu schicken, die ihm gerade eingefallen war. Kurze Zeit später streichelte er über Rainbows nasse Federn und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Und du hast dich in Fawkes verliebt?", fragte er seinen Phönix. Das ihm dies gänzlich entgangen war, musste daran gelegen haben, dass er zu beschäftigt gewesen war, sich um andere Dinge Gedanken zu machen. Rainbow trällerte bestätigend und schmiegte ihr Köpfchen an seine Schulter. Harry lächelte und als Rainbow wieder hinausgeflogen war um Ginny ihr Geschenk zu bringen, blieb er noch eine Weile am Fenster stehen und starrte in die Dunkelheit.


	29. Kapitel 29

**Kapitel 29**

**August 1994**

Alison Snape spazierte am Ufer des Sees entlang und lächelte als sie das quietschfidele Lachen ihrer Tochter hörte, dass zu ihr herüberhallte. Hermione, Ginny, Ron und Neville hatten von irgendwoher ein kleines Boot aufgetrieben und Lizzie, Jamie und die kleine Meggie, Emilys und Remus' Tochter, hatten offensichtlich darauf bestanden auch mitzukommen.

Den Kindern zuwinkend, schlenderte sie weiter. Es war in solchen Augenblicken wie diesen, wo sie genug Muße hatte ihre Gedanken wandern zu lassen, in denen sie Severus mit quälender Intensität vermisste. Nicht zu wissen, ob er noch am Leben war oder nicht, war kaum zu ertragen, wie auch ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit. Wegen Lizzie nahm sie sich zusammen, aber Charlotte und Emily konnte sie nicht täuschen. Seit die Morde im Archiv passiert waren und Harry, Caro und Draco geflüchtet waren, war auch Charlottes Vertrauen in Albus' Fähigkeiten erschüttert. Alison war immer noch voller Zorn, wenn sie daran dachte, dass Severus nur auf Albus' Betreiben in das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords zurückgekehrt war.

Nach Alisons Meinung trug allein Albus die Schuld für Severus Unglück. Was Harry und seine Freunde betraf, neigte sie dazu Charlottes Zweifel für gerechtfertigt zu halten. Sie wusste, dass Charlotte mehrmals versucht hatte, Harry zu schreiben, aber die Eulen hatten jeden Brief zurückgebracht. Die Kinder schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Alison ließ ihren Blick umherschweifen und ihr stockte der Atem. Außerhalb der Schutzbanne, die Hogwarts umgaben, war ein Mann, in Lumpen gekleidet, auf die Knie gesunken. Schwarzes langes Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn. Die Gewissheit, dass es Severus war, traf sie mit plötzlicher Wucht. Und Alison begann zu laufen.

**_

* * *

_**

Hermione saß in der hintersten Ecke des kleinen Bootes und klammerte sich erschreckt an die Bootseiten, als es für einen Moment heftig schaukelte. Der Grund dafür waren Jamie und Lizzie, die sich mit Ron um die Ruder stritten. Ron setzte sich jedoch durch und drohte den Kleinen, dass sie, sollten sie nicht augenblicklich stillsitzen, sofort ans Ufer gebracht werden würden. Das hatte den gewünschten Effekt und Hermione konnte sich wieder entspannt zurücklehnen.

Sie lächelte Ginny zu, die ihr gegenübersaß und die fünfjährige Meggie in den Armen hielt. Doch Ginny war in der Betrachtung ihres Armbands versunken, dass wie Schnee in der Sonne glitzerte. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr nie erzählt, woher sie es hatte oder den strahlend glitzernden Ring, den sie vor wenigen Monaten erhalten hatte.

Hermione seufzte traurig. Ihr Verhältnis war längst nicht mehr so eng wie früher und Hermione wusste noch nicht einmal den Grund dafür. Seit dem einen Tag, war jedoch nichts mehr, wie es einmal war. Wären Harry, Caro und Draco doch nie hier aufgetaucht, dachte sie bitter. Sirius war so glücklich gewesen seinen Patensohn wieder gefunden zu haben und Hermione wusste, dass sie eifersüchtig gewesen war und dann auch noch entdecken zu müssen, dass Carolinas Vater ihren Papa umgebracht hatte, hätte wohl jeden dazu gebracht sich zu wünschen, sie würden wieder verschwinden. Ihr Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen, aber die Folgen waren furchtbar gewesen. Ginnys Bruder war getötet worden, wie auch der andere Zauberer und die Geschehnisse hatten Sirius schwer getroffen. Er hatte sich verändert und auch Charlotte war unglücklich. Nur wegen Harry, dachte sie wütend.

„Hermione, ich habe Hunger!"

Jamies Stimme riss sie sie aus ihren Gedanken und Hermione sah auf. Da sich auch Lizzie zu Wort meldete und ebenfalls sagte, dass sie hungrig sei, brachten Ron und Neville das Boot zum Ufer zurück und machten sich auf zum Schloss zurückzugehen. Als sie die Große Halle von Hogwarts erreichten, sahen sie am anderen Ende den Schulleiter und einige Ordensmitglieder dicht zusammenstehen und heftig diskutieren. Fred und George eilten zu ihnen herüber und kamen kurz vor ihnen zum Stehen.

„ Wir haben es gerade erfahren. Ihr werdet es nicht glauben. Aber Snape ist zurückgekehrt!", teilte Fred ihnen aufgeregt mit.

Hermione umklammerte Jamies Hand und wusste selbst nicht warum, aber für einen Moment erfasste sie Angst.

Obwohl der Orden noch versucht hatte Severus' unerwartete Rückkehr geheim zu halten, wusste bald das ganze Schloss davon. Als Hermione mit Jamie zu Sirius' und Charlottes Gemächer zurückkehrte und Charlotte bald darauf kam um Jamie ins Bett zu bringen, erfuhr Hermione, was für einen Aufruhr Snapes Rückkehr verursacht hatte.

„Die Hälfte der Ordensmitglieder meint, dass es eine Falle ist und verlangt, dass Severus so schnell wie möglich das Schloss verlässt.", sagte Charlotte kopfschüttelnd, nachdem sie Jamie einen Gutenachtkuss gegeben hatte und seine Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Und wenn es das ist?", fragte Hermione, die am Tisch sitzend, an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte.

„ Nein, Severus steht nicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch, Hermione. Noch wurde Vielsaft Trank benutzt. Albus hat es überprüft. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Hermione, es wird nichts geschehen."

Hermione nickte nicht gerade überzeugt.

„ Wie konnte er denn fliehen?"

Charlotte runzelte die Stirn.

„ Ich weiß es nicht, Hermione. Eigentlich wissen wir noch gar nichts. Er ist nicht gerade in einer guten körperlichen Verfassung, was ja nicht verwunderlich ist. Jedenfalls hat Albus verboten, Severus vorerst zu befragen. In einigen Tagen werden wir sicherlich mehr wissen."

Nachdem Charlotte wieder gegangen war, stand Hermione auf und ging zu einem der Fenster. Hinaussehend, sagte sie sich, dass es keinen Grund dafür gab, aber warum hatte sie dann dieses seltsame Gefühl einer dunklen Vorahnung?

**_

* * *

_**

Als Severus mit den beiden Kindern, dessen Hände er festhielt immer schneller auf die sacht schimmernde Wand der Schutzzauber zu lief, erhob sich Sirius halb aus seinem Stuhl. Auch Alisons Blick war auf Severus und Lizzie und Jamie gerichtet, während das Gefühl einer irrationalen Angst und Bedrohung immer weiter zunahm. Sie erstarrte, in dem Augenblick, in dem Severus die Schutzzauber passierte und plötzlich mehrere schwarz gekleidete Gestalten, wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und Severus und die Kinder umringten.

„Jamie!" brüllte Sirius und rannte los. Er war jedoch nicht weit gekommen, als Severus, die Kinder und die Todesser verschwanden. Alison blinzelte. Es war so schnell passiert, dass sich erst jetzt die Zauberer und Hexen, die es sich auf bunten Decken auf dem Rasen gemütlich gemacht hatten, erhoben und ihre Zauberstäbe ergriffen.

Alison stand ebenfalls auf, drehte sich langsam herum und begann zu gehen. Sie erreichte ihren Baum gegen dessen Stamm gelehnt sie Jahre zuvor um ihr ungeborenes Kind geweint hatte. Sie glitt zu Boden. Ihr Innerstes war wie erstarrt. Keine einzige Träne wollte über ihre Wange rinnen. Sie war so glücklich gewesen, als Severus wie durch ein Wunder vor einigen Tagen zurückgekehrt war.

Des Nachts hatte sie wach gelegen und Severus betrachtet, während sie das Wunder immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass ihr Severus zurückgebracht hatte. Auch wenn er sich völlig verändert hatte. Seine Kälte, sein verändertes Wesen hatte sie darauf zurück geführt, dass er in der Zeit, in der er Voldemorts Gefangener gewesen war, Folter und unbeschreibliche Qualen erlitten haben musste. Sie hatte seine Veränderungen verdrängt, hatte sie nicht wahrnehmen wollen und hatte sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass er eines Tages sein altes Ich wieder finden würde und sie wieder die glückliche Familie sein würden, die sie vor seinem Verschwinden gewesen waren. Selbst zu Lizzie, die dem Fremden eher ängstlich entgegengetreten war, hatte er sich kühl verhalten.

Es hatte sie geschmerzt, doch nun brach ihre Welt erneut zusammen. Wissend, dass der Mann, der zurückgekehrt war, nicht ihr Severus gewesen war. Severus hätte niemals seine Tochter entführt, dass wusste sie. Voldemort, dachte sie. Immer wieder war es Voldemort, der ihr Leben zerstörte. Was hatte er nur getan? Was hatte er Severus angetan?

Sie hätte misstrauischer sein müssen. Sie hätte…ja was denn? Alison spürte, wie das Entsetzen und bodenlose Angst sie packte. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr. ‚Lizzie!', schrie sie lautlos. Was bezweckte Voldemort nur mit der Entführung zweier kleiner Kinder?

**_

* * *

_**

Sobald Charlotte erfahren hatte, dass Jamie und Lizzie von Todessern entführt worden waren, mühte sie sich mit aller Kraft nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. In Kürze würde eine Ordensversammlung stattfinden, doch Charlotte wusste, dass der Orden keine Möglichkeit hatte, Jamie und Lizzie zu Hilfe zu eilen. Sirius stand mit starrem Gesicht am Fenster. Sie wollte zu ihm gehen, doch ihre Beine versagten ihr den Dienst.

Sie dachte daran, wie sie Hermione vor wenigen Tagen gesagt hatte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsste. Wie recht doch diejenigen gehabt hatten, die gefordert hatten, Severus umgehend aus dem Schloss zu verbannen. Was sollten sie jetzt bloß tun? Ihr Kind, ihr einziges Kind befand sich in den Händen Voldemorts und sie konnte nicht das Geringste tun um Jamie zu retten. Verzweifelt grub sie ihre Nägel so tief in ihre Handflächen, dass Blut hervorquoll. Charlotte nahm es nicht einmal wahr, auch nicht Emilys Arm, der um ihre Schultern lag. Sie sah Jamie vor sich, das kleine Baby, das in ihren Armen schlief, das kleine Wesen, das mit unbeholfenen Schritten versucht hatte Gehen zu lernen und sie sah Jamie, der lachend auf seinem Besen saß. Eine nie gekannte Angst überkam sie und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Unvermittelt wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Hermione und Ginny stürmten herein.

„ Charlotte, es gibt vielleicht einen Weg, wie wir Jamie und Lizzie befreien können.", sprudelte Hermione atemlos hervor. Ginny trat vor und sagte:

„ Letzten Oktober wurde Charlie – mein Bruder – von Todessern gefangen genommen. Sie folterten ihn und hätten ihn ungebracht, wenn nicht Harry aufgetaucht wäre. Harry hat ihm das Leben gerettet. Harry würde uns bestimmt helfen. Er kennt bestimmt einen Weg, wie wir in das Hauptquartier hineinkommen können!"

Sirius wirbelte herum. Seine Gesichtszüge waren verzerrt:

„ Harry ist ein Todesser! Er hat Farle umgebracht und deinen Bruder. Hast du das vergessen?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Wenn er einer wäre, hätte er Charlie nicht das Leben gerettet. Außerdem hat er mir damals erzählt, sie seinen geflüchtet, weil sie nicht lernen wollten, wie man tötet. Und was Mr Farle und Bill betrifft, vielleicht hat es Caro getan oder Draco. Oder es ist etwas passiert, von dem wir keine Ahnung haben! Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass es Harry war?", gab Ginny aufgebracht zurück.

„Draco kann es nicht gewesen sein. Er hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt bei mir nachsitzen müssen.", warf Remus ein.

„Dann eben Caro.", sagte Ginny und zuckte die Achseln.

Hermione blickte nachdenklich auf: Sie hatte es nicht glauben wollen, als Ginny zu ihr gekommen war und ihr erzählt hatte, dass sie nie an Harrys Schuld geglaubt hatte und dass er es gewesen war, der ihr das Armband und den Ring geschenkt hatte, wie auch, dass Charlie ihm sein Leben verdankte. Während sie Ginny zuhörte, hatte sie auch begriffen, warum Ginny ihr nie davon erzählt hatte. Sie hatte nie einen Hehl ais ihrer Abneigung gegen Harry und seine Freunden gemacht und erst als sie verstanden hatte, dass Ginny Harry liebte, hatte sie begriffen, wie sehr sie Ginny unwissentlich verletzt hatte.

Auch musste sie zugeben, dass Ginnys Argumente nicht gänzlich von der Hand zu weisen waren. Außerdem, dachte sie, wenn auch nur eine kleine Chance besteht, dass sie so Jamie retten konnte, würde sie ihren Gedanken nicht verschwiegen.

„Vielleicht haben sie auch gar nicht für den Dunkeln Lord spioniert. Vielleicht wollten sie einfach nur herausfinden, wer Caros Vater getötet hat.", sagte sie leise.

Sirius und Remus starrten sie verdutzt an, während Ginny sich die Hand gegen die Stirn schlug.  
"Natürlich, sie müssen danach gesucht haben!", rief Ginny aus.

„ Wonach?", fragte Remus scharf.

„Caros Vater wurde vom Phönixorden umgebracht. Sie müssen nach irgendwelchen Beweisen gesucht haben.", erklärte Hermione, die überrascht feststellte, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, als sie an Caro dachte. Von Ginny zu erfahren, dass Caros Vater vom Ordern umgebracht worden war, hatte sie verwirrt.

„ Das ändert nichts daran, dass sie Farle und Bill Weasley getötet haben.", sagte Sirius heftig.

Charlotte setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„ Sirius, wer hat Caros Vater umgebracht? Wenn es Alfred Farle war, dann hätten sie einen Grund gehabt."

Die Ereignisse, die sich letztes Jahr in Hogwarts abgespielt hatten, erschienen allen Anwesenden plötzlich in neuem Licht.

„ Ich weiß es nicht! Aber Bill? Er hätte Caros Vater wohl kaum umbringen können!"

„ Wie dem auch sei.", sagte Charlotte, „ es ist auf jeden Fall einen Versuch wert."

Sirius starrte sine Frau ungläubig an.

„ Was?"

Auf das zornige Funkeln in ihren Augen war er nicht gefasst. Sie stand auf und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen.

„ Glaubst du, dass der Orden Voldemorts Hauptquartier angreifen wird? Dass Albus das erlauben wird? Und selbst wenn, wie viel Zeit würde vergehen, bis wir das Schloss gestürmt hätten? Wenn wir es überhaupt jemals schaffen sollten! Was ich stark bezweifele! Bis dahin wären Jamie und Lizzie…."

Charlottes Stimme brach, doch dann fuhr sie fort.

„ Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort mir mein Kind nimmt, Sirius! Und wenn Harry uns helfen kann, ist es mir völlig egal, ob er irgendwen umgebracht hat oder nicht! Ich habe sowieso die ganze Zeit an seiner Schuld gezweifelt! Außerdem, wenn er Charlie geholfen hat, warum sollte er dann nicht Jamie und Lizzie helfen? Er hat die Kleinen gern gehabt! Und er kennt Voldemorts Schloss. Er ist dort aufgewachsen! Wir müssen es versuchen, Sirius!"

Sirius blinzelte und zog Charlotte, deren Stimme so verzweifelt geklungen hatte, an sich. Schluchzend klammerte sie sich für einen Augenblick an ihm fest.

Eine Weile später warf Sirius Ginny, die Harry den Brief schrieb, einen kurzen Blick zu, während seine Gedanken zu Harry wanderten und er sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit zuließ. Das Durcheinander von Gefühlen, das auf ihn einstürmte war schwer zu ertragen. Was an jenem Tag geschehen war, hatte ihn erschüttert. Enttäuscht und verraten hatte er Harry aus seinem Herzen verbannt. Unvermittelte begann er über Ginnys Worte nachzudenken und ein Hoffnungsschimmer begann ihn zu erfüllen. Konnte es sein, dass Harry damals nicht derjenige gewesen war, der die beiden ermordet hatte? Aber war das jetzt noch wichtig? Einzig und allein Jamie zählte im Augenblick und um ihn zu retten, hätte er sich sogar mit Voldemort persönlich zusammengetan.

Sirius erstarrte. Was für ein Unsinn. Voldemort war der Grund für all sein Unglück, seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz, die er in den vergangenen fünfzehn Jahren erlebt hatte und nun auch verantwortlich für die Entführung Jamies war, denn, dass Severus freiwillig seine Tochter entführte, daran glaubte Severus nicht, auch wenn er Severus seit jeher gehasst hatte. Zu Alison hinüberschauend, stürmte Wut auf ihn auf. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie nichts gemerkt? Sie hätte doch etwas merken müssen! Und Dumbledore, weshalb hatte er nichts bemerkt und weshalb hatte er es zugelassen, dass Snape ein Armband bekam?

Ohne Armband hätte Snape die Schutzzauber niemals verlassen können. Ohnmächtige Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Die Angst um Jamie machte ihn fast wahnsinnig und die Erkenntnis, dass er sich tatsächlich mit seinem ärgsten Feind verbünden würde, um das Leben seines Sohnes zu retten, regte ihn nicht minder auf. ‚Du würdest alles verraten, woran du glaubst.', flüsterte eine Stimme in ihn und Sirius war entsetzt, als er merkte, dass ihn das nicht sonderlich störte. Er sah, wie Charlotte und Alison Ginnys Brief noch einige Zeilen zufügten und beobachtete, wie Ginny sich aus dem Fenster lehnte:

„Rainbow!", schrie sie und es dauerte eine Weile ehe Sirius begriff, dass Ginny nach Harrys Phönix rief. Harry, dachte er, würde er ihnen helfen und ihnen Zugang zu dem Schloss des Dunklen Lords schaffen? Sirius' Gedanken gingen nur so weit. Er verbot es sich krampfhaft darüber nachzudenken, was sie im Hauptquartier des Dunkeln Lords vorfinden würden oder was sich dort ereignen würde. Das würde unweigerlich über seine Kräfte gehen. Sein Armband leuchtete auf und Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Was auch immer Albus bestimmen würde, eines wusste Sirius; er würde sich nicht daran halten. Nichts, nichts auf der Welt würde ihn davon abringen Jamie zu retten.

„ Bring den Brief so schnell wie möglich zu Harry, ja? Es ist sehr wichtig.", hörte er Ginny zu dem schwarz schimmernden Phönix sagen und für einen Augenblick ging Sirius durch den Kopf, ob der magische Vogel auch nur ein Wort von Ginnys Bitte verstanden hatte.

Ginny sah in die schwarzen Augen Rainbows und konnte nicht umhin zu glauben, dass alles gut werden würde. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was sie getan hätten, wäre Rainbow heute nicht gekommen um Fawkes zu besuchen. Fast schien es so, als ob Rainbow gewusst hatte, dass sie sie brauchen würden. Als Rainbow sich in die Lüfte schwang, umklammerte Ginny ihr Armband und blickte dem magischen Vogel nach. Die Armbänder der Erwachsenen trillerten und Sirius riss sich von dem Anblick des Phönixes los, der beinahe schon außer Sichtweite war und trat zu Charlotte und Alison.

„Lasst uns gehen.", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.


	30. Kapitel 30

**Kapitel 30**

Caro kreischte auf, als Harry und Draco an ihr vorbeiliefen und sich in das strahlend blaue Wasser des Ozeans warfen. Ärgerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, ging sie langsam weiter und schließlich schaffte sie es auch in die Wellen einzutauchen. Das Wasser war kalt, doch sobald sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, war es herrlich.

Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich treiben. Am Himmel war nicht ein einziges Wölkchen zu sehen, bemerkte sie. Ohne Warnung wurde sie unter Wasser gezogen und wütend und prustend auftauchend, stürzte sie sich auf Draco, der grinsend versuchte davonzulaufen, von Harry aber aufgehalten wurde. Lachend blieben sie noch eine Weile im Wasser und machten sich dann auf zum Strand zurück zu schwimmen.

„ Wer als erster bei den Decken ist!", rief Draco und begann über den warmen Sand zu laufen. Caro ereichte ihr schattiges Plätzchen unter dem grellbunten Sonnenschirm zuerst. Sich ihr Handtuch schnappend, lächelte sie glücklich. Wie schön es hier doch war. Terley schien wirklich eine Welt für sich zu sein, dachte sie. Eine Welt ohne Probleme und Sorgen, ging es Caro durch den Kopf. Jedenfalls fast. Seit Peter letzten Oktober verschwunden war, konnten sie nicht mehr ihn schicken, um einzukaufen, wie sie es vorher meistens getan hatten, sondern mussten selbst ab und zu das Schloss verlassen.

Ausflüge, die Caro nie herbeisehnte. Die Gefahr war zu groß entdeckt zu werden. Bisher hatten sie Glück gehabt, doch Caro wusste, dass, sollten sie wieder mit Anhängern des Dunklen Lords zusammentreffen, sie wohl kaum darauf hoffen konnten, dass Harry sie ein weiteres Mal davon überzeugen konnte, er handele auf Anordnung seines Vaters, wie er es getan hatte, als sie Charlie Weasley gerettet hatten. An Charlie denkend, spürte sie eine gewisse Traurigkeit in sich aufsteigen. In den letzten Monaten hatte sie oft an ihn gedacht, etwas was sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Er wollte schließlich Auror werden, dachte sie verächtlich oder vielleicht war er es mittlerweile schon. Als sie Harrys Lachen hörte, nickte sie zufrieden und setzte sich auf. Sie war so froh, dass Harry die unglückseligen Ereignisse endlich überwunden hatte, wie auch Peters Verschwinden. Auch Magie benützte er wieder, wenn auch ohne seinen Zauberstab, der ihm, wie er gesagt hatte, abhanden gekommen war. Als Harry festgestellt hatte, dass ihm auch schwierige und fortgeschrittene Zauber gelangen, war er völlig aus dem Häuschen gewesen.

Anscheinend hatte ihm die lange Zeit, in der er auf jegliche Magie verzichtet hatte, gut bekommen. Jedenfalls nahm Harry an, dass die Pause der Grund für seine plötzlichen Fortschritte war. Caro war sich da nicht ganz so sicher, aber wenn es Harry glücklich machte, würde sie bestimmt nicht über den genauen Grund nachdenken. In den vergangenen Monaten hatten sie alle ziemliche Fortschritte in den verschiedenen Zweigen der Magie gemacht. Zwar hatte sie es aufgegeben jemals ein Animagus zu werden, sie hatte wohl einfach kein Talent dazu, hatte sie es als Erste geschafft zu apparieren, während Harry immer noch kleinere Probleme damit hatte.

Caro gähnte schläfrig und die zusammengerollte Diamond ein wenig beiseite schiebend, streckte sie sich aus. Aber jetzt war alles wieder gut, dachte sie glücklich und wollte gerade versuchen, ein Nickerchen zu machen, als ein seltsamer Schrei sie zum Himmel hochblicken ließ. Blinzelnd sah sie Rainbow, Harrys, in der Sonne, leuchtend schimmernden Phönix, der im Sturzflug auf sie zugeschossen kam.

Harry stand auf und spürte eine leise Beunruhigung in ihm aufsteigen. Rainbow landete und als er Rainbow den Brief abnahm, erkannte er Ginnys Schrift. Er las das Geschriebene und blickte dann hoch, auf das Meer hinaus, das wie ein glitzernder Spiegel vor ihm lag, doch er sah es nicht.

Harrys Hände, die sich wie taub anfühlten, umklammerten den Brief. Für eine kleine Hauselfe war er zurückgekehrt nach Arreton Castle, hatte sich trotz seiner Angst vor den Konsequenzen seiner Flucht und der Reaktion seines Adoptivvaters nicht davon abhalten lassen Nell zu retten. In dem Augenblick, in dem er Ginnys Zeilen gelesen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als zurückzukehren und alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um Jamie und Lizzie zu helfen.

Der Brief fiel zu Boden. Die Realität hatte ihn eingeholt. Es war ihm nicht mehr möglich vor einer Entscheidung davonzulaufen. Er wusste, dass er eine Seite wählen musste und erfüllt von widerstreitenden Gefühlen rang er sich endlich dazu durch es zu tun. Es ging nicht mehr um die Licht Seite oder die Dunkle Seite, nicht mehr um Dumbledores Seite oder die seines Adoptivvaters. Es ging um zwei kleine Kinder; um Jamie, der so begeistert von seiner Fähigkeit gewesen war mit Schlangen zu sprechen, um Lizzie, die mit ihren großen blauen Augen Draco dazu gebracht hatte, ihr eine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Weshalb hatte sein Adoptivvater die Kinder entführt? Doch er würde sie nicht töten, oder? So grausam konnte sein Adoptivvater nicht sein. Im nächsten Augenblick überfielen ihn Zweifel. Was wenn doch? Harry seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn darüber nachzudenken, was er tun würde.

Caro sah wie das Pergamentblatt grazil auf den Sand flatterte und setzte sich auf.

„Harry?", sagte sie zaghaft.

Schwerfällig drehte Harry sich um und Caro erstarrte, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Mit fremd klingender Stimme, sagte er:

„ Jamie und Lizzie wurden entführt."

„ _Was?_", entfuhr es Draco, der sich abrupt aufgesetzt hatte.

„ Sie wurden von Todessern entführt. Ginny hat geschrieben. Sie, Charlotte und Alison bitten uns ihnen zu helfen."

„ Aber weshalb? Was hat er mit ihnen vor?", murmelte Caro händeringend, fassungslos, dass sie einen winzigen Augenblick zuvor noch so glücklich gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass Harry zurückgehen würde und im gleichen Augenblick begriff sie, dass auch sie alles dransetzten würde, um den Kleinen zu helfen, eine Erkenntnis, die sie ziemlich überraschte. Dann jedoch hielt sie abrupt eine.

„Du willst ihnen verraten, wo der Geheimgang ist, nicht wahr? Weißt du was das bedeuten würde? Du würdest der Licht Seite den Weg zum Sieg zeigen!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

„ Das kannst du nicht tun, Harry!"

Harry starrte sie verzweifelt an.

„Und was schlagt ihr vor, sollen wir tun? Sollen wir Charlotte und Alison schreiben, wir würden ihnen nicht helfen? Und Jamie und Lizzie, ist es euch egal was mit ihnen geschieht?"

„Aber meine Eltern…", flüsterte Draco. Im gleichen Augenblick jedoch, stand er auf.

„ Du hast Recht, Harry, wir müssen ihnen helfen. Lizzie, ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn sie gefoltert werden würde oder Schlimmeres, wie damals in den Kerkern…", sagte Draco und brach ab.

„Auch wenn es heißt, dass wir…"

„Verdammt, warum mussten sie das tun!", schrie er plötzlich.

„ Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Harry düster.

Draco drehte sich zu Harry, trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und sagte nach kurzem Zögern,

„ Meine Mutter würde uns bestimmt helfen, Harry."

„ Deine Mutter?", fragte Harry, verwirrt.

„ Sie würde meinen Adoptivvater sofort sagen, dass wir im Schloss sind.", fügte er hinzu und war erstaunt, zu sehen, wie Draco vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„ Nein, dass würde sie nicht. Ich habe ihr doch die letzten Monate geschrieben, sie weiß wo wir sind."

Caro sprang auf. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was Draco gerade gesagt hatte.

„ Du hast ihr geschrieben, _wo wir sind?_ Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Sie hat es nicht verraten! Wenn meine Mutter es dem Dunklen Lord gesagt hätte, hätte er längst vor unserer Tür gestanden. Außerdem spielt das ja wohl keine Rolle mehr, oder?"

„Nein, es spielt keine Rolle mehr, überhaupt keine mehr.", schnappte Caro and stürmte den Felsen hinauf.

Harry starrte ihr nach.

„Es ist schwer für sie. Für sie ist es Verrat an ihrem Vater."

„ Und für dich?" fragte Harry leise.

Draco erwiderte seinen Blick traurig:

„Für mich auch. Am Anfang ist Lizzie mir ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen, aber mit der Zeit habe ich sie wie eine kleine Schwester lieb gewonnen. Ich liebe meine Eltern Harry und trotzdem, es ist nicht richtig was sie tun. Lizzie und Jamie haben nie jemanden etwas getan."

Während Draco sprach, erkannte Harry plötzlich, dass es auch ihm wie ein Verrat vorkam. Aber weshalb sollte es das, fragte Harry sich zornig. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, seufzte Draco und sagte:

„Meine Mutter könnte uns wirklich helfen. Sie weiß bestimmt, wo die Kinder sich befinden."

Obwohl Harry noch nicht gänzlich überzeugt war, nickte er.

„ Komm, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Während sie zum Schloss hinauf liefen, Rainbow hinauf flog und Nell mit Diamond folgte, erfasste der Wind das pergamentene Blatt, hob es in die Lüfte und als es gegen einen der Felsen geweht wurde, fiel es zu Boden, wo es schließlich wieder liegen blieb. Eine Ratte huschte aus einer Felsspalte, hinauf auf den Sand und beäugte das weiße Blatt Papier.

* * *

Sie trafen sich in Hogsmeade, in der Nähe der Heulenden Hütte. Als Sirius Harry sah, traf ihn dessen Anblick mit unbeschreiblicher Wucht. Er hatte sich verändert seit sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Harry war groß geworden. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und Harry wäre genauso groß wie er. Sirius trat seinem Patenkind entgegen. Er musste es endlich wissen, musste es wissen, bevor sie sich alle in Gefahr begaben und ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten. 

„ Warst du es? Hast du Farle und Bill Weasley umgebracht?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, begann Caro zu sprechen:

„ Dieser Farle hat uns angegriffen. Wir mussten uns verteidigen. Wir wollten ihn nicht töten. Es war ein Unfall und Bill Weasley wurde von Peter umgebracht."

Sirius' Augenbrauen schnellten hoch.

„ Peter?", wiederholte er gedehnt.

„Ja, Peter Pettigrew. Er blieb zurück, als wir flohen. Er hat Bill Weasley getötet haben und das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen haben."

Sirius sah, wie Remus' Augen sich umwölkten. Verwirrt schüttelte Sirius seinen Kopf. Die Geschichte schien ihn um so vieles komplizierter, als er gestern noch gedacht hatte. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sagte Harry.

„Sollten wir uns jetzt nicht auf den Weg machen?", und plötzlich wollte er Harry verbieten mitzukommen, genauso wie er es Hermione verboten hatte, doch er wusste, dass sie ohne Harry und seine Freunde nicht in das Schloss des Dunklen Lords gelangen würden. Eine stille Entschuldigung an James und Lily sendend, nickte er grimmig. Jamies Leben zu retten, hatte höchste Priorität. Alles andere war zweitrangig.

* * *

Meggie Lupin lugte vorsichtig hinter dem Tisch hervor und spähte zu Hermione und Ginny hinüber, die schweigend in ihren Sesseln saßen. Meggie wusste, dass Hermione und Ginny ihr nicht erlauben würden nach draußen zu gehen, aber Meggie wollte zu ihrer Mutter. Sie tappte zur Tür, reckte sich ein bisschen und öffnete die Tür. Flink hüpfte Meggie den Korridor entlang und lief dann die Treppe hinunter. 

Weder Hermione noch Ginny bemerkten Meggies Verschwinden. Hermione schüttelte ihren Kopf und erhob sich ruckartig aus ihrem Sessel. Nervös ging sie im Zimmer umher. Sie machte sich solche Sorgen um Jamie, Sirius und Charlotte und Lizzie, setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Ihr kleiner Bruder befand sich in höchster Gefahr und sie war hier zu dieser nutzlosen Warterei verdammt. Sie musste ihnen doch helfen. Selbst wenn Sirius und Charlotte es ihr verboten hatten. Sollten die Anhänger Voldemorts sie entdecken, dann….Und wer weiß, ob sie Harry wirklich trauen konnten. Hermione blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah, die Hände ringend, zu Ginny.

„ Ich kann nicht tatenlos herumsitzen und nichts tun! Ich muss Jamie helfen. Und Sirius und Charlotte."

„Das ist doch viel zu gefährlich. Außerdem, wie willst du sie finden?", erklang Nevilles Stimme von der Tür her, wo er mit Ron aufgetaucht war.

Hermione blitzte ihn wütend an.

„Na und? Wo Voldemorts Schloss sich befindet ist ja schließlich kein Geheimnis. Wir können mit unseren Besen dort hinfliegen. Alles andere wird sich schon ergeben.", sagte Hermione und zu allem entschlossen, marschierte sie an Neville und Ron, die sie bestürzt ansahen vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Ginny, die mit einer Hand ihr Armband aus Schnee umklammerte, folgte.

„Das ist ja Wahnsinn…", murmelte Ron und lief seiner Schwester und Ginny hinterher. Als jeder seinen Besen geholt hatte, liefen sie den Korridor entlang.

„Hermione! Wie sollen wir denn durch die Schutzzauber kommen?", fragte Ginny und stieß augenblicklich mit ihrer Freundin zusammen, die abrupt stehen geblieben war.

„Meggie und Ian! Ich habe sie völlig vergessen!", rief sie aus, schwang herum und lief zurück.

Während der zweijährige Ian friedlich sein Mittagsschläfchen hielt, war von Meggie weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Hermione nahm Ian aus seinem Bettchen heraus und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ginny, wir brauchen diese Karte, Fred und Georges Karte!"

Bevor Ginny begriff, was Hermione meinte, eilte sie schon davon. Ron, der Hermiones Besen trug und Neville liefen hinterher. Sie fanden zwar Fred und George, doch erfuhren sie zu ihrer Enttäuschung, dass die Zwillinge die Karte nicht mehr hatten.

„ Ja, es war reichlich seltsam. Eines Tages kam Sirius zu uns und hat gesagt, der Orden brauche sie. Das war kurz nachdem Harry Black und seine Freunde hier aufgetaucht sind.", sagte Fred hasserfüllt.

Hermione fluchte und wenig später liefen sie über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Ian hatten sie bei den verdutzten Zwillingen gelassen. Sich versichernd, dass Meggie im Schloss keinerlei Gefahr drohen würde, überschlugen sich Hermiones Gedanken einen Weg zu finden, wie sie die Schutzzauber verlassen konnten.

Währenddessen war auch Meggie vor der sanft schimmernden Wand, die Hogwarts von der Außenwelt abschnitt, zum Stehen gekommen, allerdings auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses. Ihre kleinen Hände gegen die Barriere drückend, versuchte sie hindurch zu gelangen. Es war jedoch vergeblich.

„ Meggie, was tust du denn hier?", sagte eine Stimme und Meggie drehte sich um.

Albus Dumbledore, der gerade dabei war einen Spaziergang zu machen um seine Gedanken zu klären, beugte sich hinunter und sah, dass Tränen über Meggies kleines Gesicht liefen.

„ Ich will zu Mama."

Der alte Zauberer wischte Meggie die Tränen fort und nahm sie bei der Hand.

„ Deine Mama ist im Schloss. Komm, gehen wir zu ihr."

Doch Meggie wollte nicht mitkommen.

„ Nein, das ist sie nicht. Sie sind weggegangen, zum Kämpfen, aber es dauert schon so lange."

Albus runzelte die Stirn. Das konnte nicht sein. Als er sich jedoch an das seltsame Verhalten von den Blacks, den Lupins und Alison bei der vor Kurzem stattgefundenen Ordensversammlung erinnerte, verstand er warum er den Eindruck gehabt hatte, dass diese sein Büro so schnell wie möglich verlassen wollten und nicht weiter mit ihm diskutiert hatten, noch versucht hatten ihn zu überreden, das Hauptquartier Voldemorts anzugreifen. Zutiefst beunruhigt, hob er Meggie hoch und eilte so schnell er konnte mit dem kleinen Mädchen zum Schloss zurück.

* * *

„ Draco! Endlich sehe ich dich wieder. Was machst du bloß für Sachen?" 

Harry sah zu, wie Draco seine Mutter in die Arme schloss. Immer noch nicht wissend, ob es gut gewesen war, Narcissa über ihre Ankunft zu informieren oder nicht, verweilten seine Blicke auf Narcissa. Es mochte durchaus sein, dass Narcissas Liebe zu ihrem Sohn größer war, als ihre Loyalität zu ihrem Gebieter, im Gegensatz zu Lucius Malfoy und Bella, die niemals gegen die Interessen des Dunklen Lords handeln würden, war sich Harry sicher.

Da die Kerker zu weitläufig waren, dass es möglich gewesen wäre, sie nach den Kindern zu durchsuchen, würde Narcissa ihnen einen unschätzbaren Dienst erweisen, wenn sie ihnen den Aufenthaltsort der Kinder preisgeben würde. Das hatte Harry gleich erkannt, sodass er trotz seiner Zweifel Draco nachgegeben hatte. Die Frage war nur, ob sie es wirklich tun würde? Harrys Blick huschte zur Tür, während er versuchte seiner Angst und Nervosität Herr zu werden. Draco flüsterte immer noch eindringlich mit seiner Mutter. Endlich wandte sich Narcissa von Draco ab und schaute kurz in ihre Richtung und ging dann zur Tür. Draco lächelte:

„Kommt.", sagte er.

Mit jedem weiteren Schritt fühlte Harry, wie seine Angst zunahm. ‚Bitte,' flehte er inbrünstig,‚lass Jamie und Lizzie noch am Leben sein.' ‚Und lass uns niemanden in die Arme laufen.' Harry umfasste den Stein seiner Kette, die er seit dem Tag als sie aus Hogwarts geflohen war, stets trug und versuchte sich Mut zu machen.

Die Kerker wurden immer düsterer und endlich blieb Narcissa vor einer der Zellen stehen. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und die schwere Tür öffnete sich.

„ Die Kinder sind fort.", sagte Narcissa stirnrunzelnd, während Charlotte ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich gab.

„ Vielleicht…."

Markerschütternde Schreie hallten durch die Kerker. Charlotte und Alison begannen zu laufen. Sirius und Remus folgten.

„ Nein, kommt zurück!", rief Harry bevor er ebenfalls anfing zu laufen. Sein Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft. Als er hörte, wie Charlotte Jamies Namen schrie, wusste er, dass seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen sich bewahrheiten würden. Schlitternd erreichte er eine der größeren unterirdischen Hallen. Charlotte, Sirius, Remus, Emily und Alison kämpften mit Lucius, Bella, den Averetts und zwei anderen Todessern, die er nicht kannte.

Doch das Geräusch von nahenden Schritten, kündigte weitere Todesser an. Harrys Blick flackerte zu Lizzie und Jamie, die leblos auf dem Boden lagen. Ohne sich der Gefahr bewusst zu werden, stürmte Harry vorwärts, mitten durch die Kämpfenden hindurch. Auf die Knie fallend, hob er Lizzie hoch. Wunderbare Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er merkte, dass sie lebte und auch Jamie atmete. Sein Kopf ruckte hoch und er erstarrte. Charlotte, die es geschafft hatte ihren Gegner zu besiegen, wollte zu Jamie laufen, doch der Dunkle Lord schnitt ihr den Weg ab. Harry, der die Anwesenheit seines Adoptivvaters bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen hatte, sprang auf. Gleißendes grünes Licht raste auf Charlotte zu und Harry schrie auf:

„ _Nein!" _

Die schwarzhaarige Frau fiel zu Boden und der Blick des Dunklen Lords blieb an Harry hängen. Goldenes Licht umgab ihn. Augenblicklich erstarrte Voldemort. Jahre verschwanden. Verdrängte Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm hoch. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Harry, ergriff ihn bei den Schultern. Warum er das tat, hätte er nicht zu sagen vermocht. Harry schreckte zurück und Voldemorts Augen flogen zu der Kette, die um Harrys Hals hing. Bis ins Innerste aufgewühlt, starrte er Harry an. Eine hasserfüllte Stimme ließ ihn loslassen und herumschnellen.

„ Du Bastard!"

Den blendenden grünen Lichtstrahl mühte er mit Leichtigkeit ab und schickte seinen Todesfluch hinterher.

Für einen Moment stand Harry wie gelähmt, als er das grüne Licht nun auf Sirius zurasen sah. Zwar gelang es seinem Paten dem tödlichen Fluch auszuweichen, doch stolperte er und fiel buchstäblich einem schwarz maskierten Todesser in die Arme. Harry wollte Sirius zu Hilfe kommen, doch er war nicht weit gekommen, als Schmerz in ihm zu explodieren schien. Nie zuvor gekannte Schmerzen stürmten auf ihn auf und brachen über ihm zusammen.

* * *

Minerva spürte wie Angst sie erfasste, als das große bedrohlich düster aussehende Schloss vor ihr auftauchte und der Wald sich lichtete. Sie hatten keine Zeit verschwendet, nachdem Albus herausgefunden hatten, dass Sirius, Charlotte, Remus, Emily und Alison zum Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords aufgebrochen waren. 

Mit mühsam beherrschter Wut hatte Albus den gesamten Orden sofort von der Situation in Kenntnis gesetzt und hatte sich unverzüglich mit allen Freiwilligen auf den Weg gemacht, jedenfalls nachdem die Mehrheit bestimmt hatte, ihren Kollegen zu Hilfe zu eilen. Anderenfalls hätte Albus sich wohl immer noch nicht dazu entschlossen, die Festung des Dunklen Lords anzugreifen, dachte Minerva kopfschüttelnd. Ihrer Meinung nach hätten sie gleich den Entschluss fassen sollen und nicht darauf warten, wie die verzweifelten Eltern es im Alleingang versuchten.

Während Albus die Schutzzauber untersuchte, fühlte sich Minervas Herz mit grenzenloser Sorge. Der friedliche Morgen kam ihr bereits so unglaublich fern vor. Vor ihren Augen sah sie Severus mit Jamie und Lizzie über den Rasen laufen, sah Sirius aufspringen und Alison seltsamerweise in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonlaufen. Es hatte einen Augenblick gedauert bis sie begriffen hatten, was passiert war. Albus hatte sich natürlich die größten Vorwürfe gemacht, aber was hätten sie tun sollen, als sie Severus bewusstlos vor den Toren von Hogwarts gefunden hatten?

„Es ist hoffnungslos.", sagte Albus plötzlich und ließ seine Hände sinken.

Minerva starrte ihn ein, während ihr durch den Kopf ging, dass es doch einen Weg geben musste, schließlich waren Sirius, Charlotte, die Lupins und Alison ja auch irgendwie hineingelangt.

„ Ich werde euch den Weg zeigen."

Die Ordensmitglieder fuhren herum und Minerva meinte ein Gespenst vor sich zu sehen. Obwohl es beinahe dreizehn Jahre her war, seit sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, erkannte sie Peter Pettigrew doch augenblicklich.

* * *

Unvermittelt ließen die Schmerzen nach und Harry rollte nach Luft schnappend zur Seite. Seine Augen tränten und sein Kopf und Körper taten weh. 

„Harry.", sagte eine Stimme und er fühlte sich hochgehoben. Harry blinzelte und als er endlich wieder klarer sehen konnte, erkannte er, dass er sich in der Umarmung seines Adoptivvaters befand. Eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn, Magie umhüllte ihn und langsam verschwanden die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches. Wie seltsam, dachte Harry benommen, es ist das erste Mal, dass er mich umarmt. Als ihm allerdings schlagartig wieder einfiel, was sich ereignet hatte und warum sie hierher gekommen waren, zuckte er zurück. In dem Augenblick ertönten Schreie.

Sein Adoptivvater löste sich von ihm und Harry rappelte sich auf. Remus, Sirius, Emily und Alison wurden gefangen gehalten, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch schnell auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Scharlachrote Umhänge drängten sich in die steinerne Halle. Harrys Blick irrte umher und fiel auf Caro und Draco, die neben Lizzie und Jamie gekauert hatten. Harry schlüpfte zwischen den Kämpfenden hindurch und kaum war er sicher auf der anderen Seite angekommen, riss Caro ihn schluchzend in die Arme.

„ Oh, Harry, geht es dir gut? Wir hatten solche Angst um dich."

„ Ja. Caro, Draco, hört zu. Wir müssen Lizzie und Jamie hier rausschaffen. Schnell.", sagte er hastig und löste sich aus Caros Umarmung. Während Draco Lizzie hochhob, nahm Harry Jamie auf den Arm und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die gegenüberliegende Seite.

„ Dort, der Weg führt hinauf zur großen Halle."

Sie hielten sich eng an der Wand und Harry achtete darauf, dass ihn in dem Kampfgetümmel kein zweites Mal ein Fluch traf. Als sie die Treppe erreichten, warf Harry noch einen Blick zurück und erstarrte jäh. Rotes Haar flammte kurz auf, doch er war sich sicher.

„ Bring Jamie in Sicherheit.", flüsterte er und reichte den Kleinen Caro. Ohne ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, lief er zurück. Wie in aller Welt kam Ginny hierher? Doch er kam nicht weit. Ein Zauberer, mit scharlachrotem Umhang, stellte sich ihm in den Weg und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu kämpfen. Sehr schnell vergaß er jegliche Rücksicht, er wollte nur noch zu Ginny und sie außer Gefahr bringen. Schwarze Magie kann unter Umständen doch nützlich sein, dachte Harry, als sein Gegner zusammensackte. Es war eng in dem unterirdischem Gewölbe und die Gefahr groß, dass man von Flüchen getroffen wurde, die ursprünglich nicht für einen bestimmt waren. Harry drängte sich kämpfend durch die Menge.

Seine Sinne bis zum äußersten angespannt. Er hörte ein Sirren und instinktiv fuhr er herum, blockte den Fluch ab und schickte den nächstbesten Fluch der ihm einfiel. Erst da sah er, wen er vor sich hatte. Während sein brillant silbernes Licht auf seinen Adoptivvater zuraste, der seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ, traf sich Harrys Blick für einen winzigen Augenblick mit dem seines Adoptivvaters. Dann wurde der Dunkle Lord nach hinten geschleudert. Silbernes Feuer schien ihn zu verzehren. Als das Licht verblasste lag der Dunkle Lord bewegungslos am Boden. Harry spürte, wie die Kämpfenden erstarrten, spürte, wie jemand mit großen Schritten an ihm vorbeieilte.

* * *

Minerva ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken, während sie den Atem anhielt, als Albus sich über Voldemort beugte. 

„Ist er tot?", fragte eine barsche Stimme und sie sah, wie Alastor Moody auf Albus zuhumpelte.

„ Nein. Nur bewusstlos.", gab Albus müde seufzend zur Antwort.

In dem Augenblick schienen die noch kampffähigen Todesser aus ihrer Erstarrung zu erwachen. Minerva jedoch trat zu Harry, der bewegungslos in der Mitte stand und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern. Minerva drückte ihn an sich, was Harry willenlos geschehen ließ. Wie hatten sie sie nur so blind sein können? fragte sich Minerva, die immer noch entsetzt über das war, was Peter ihnen zuvor erzählt hatte.

Voller Misstrauen hatten sie Peter nicht glauben wollen, dass er sie ins Schloss zu führen gedachte, doch da die Zeit immer enger wurde und sie keine Möglichkeit fanden in das Hauptquartier zu gelangen, hatten sie, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie alle nicht vergessen hatten, dass er es gewesen war, der Lily und James verraten hatte, schließlich zugestimmt. Auf dem Weg hatte Pettigrew ihnen erzählt, was sich damals im Archiv des Ordens abgespielt hatte und Minerva war bestürzt gewesen.

„Harry. Komm, lass uns gehen.", sagte sie und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen. Es war immer noch gefährlich, noch nicht alle Anhänger des Dunklen Lords besiegt.

Harry jedoch schüttelte ihren Arm ab und machte einen Satz nach vorn. Blitzschnell war er an Alastors Seite und schlug seine Hand beiseite. Das gleißend grüne Licht wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert.

„Nein.", sagte er leise.

„ Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr ihn umbringt."


	31. Kapitel 31

**Kapitel 31 **

Emily deckte den kleinen Jamie zu und fühlte, wie sie wieder der Drang überkam zu weinen. Jamie einen Kuss gebend, wandte sie sich langsam um und verließ sein Zimmer. Sie ging zu Sirius, der neben dem Fenster stand und hinausstarrte.

„ Sirius, Jamie braucht dich jetzt. Du musst…"

„ Nein, ich kann es nicht. Ich kann es einfach nicht, Emily." Er sah sie mit einem solchen Ausdruck in den Augen an, dass sie wusste, dass sie es nicht über das Herz bringen würde, zu versuchen ihn zu überreden.

„ Ich werde bei Jamie blieben.", sagte sie leise und kehrte zurück zu ihrem Neffen, der immer noch wie Espenlaub bebte und der immer noch nicht richtig begriffen hatte, dass er seine Mutter nie wieder sehen würde. Jamie in ihren Armen haltend, begann sie zu summen während ihr das Herz brach. Charlotte war mehr für sie gewesen, als eine Schwester. Sie war ihre andere Hälfte gewesen. Ihr ganzes Leben war Charlotte für sie da gewesen, hatte sie unterstützt, hatte ihr geholfen und war ihre Vertraute gewesen. Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern hatte sie sie getröstet und sie hatte sich an ihre ältere Schwester geklammert. Emily konnte nicht glauben, dass ihre Schwester einfach nicht mehr da sein sollte.

Wie sollten sie nun weiter leben? In die Dunkelheit starrend, erkannte sie, dass es ihr nichts bedeutete, dass Voldemort nach Azkaban gebracht worden war. Irgendwie konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen zu fühlen, dass es etwas bedeutete. Der Krieg war vorbei, aber Charlotte war tot. Emily dachte zurück an die Ereignisse, die zu dieser Katastrophe geführt hatten. Wo war der Anfang gewesen? Hätte Dumbledore auf Severus und Alison gehört und hätte ihn nicht zurück zu Voldemort geschickt, wäre dann alles anders gekommen? Wenn Harry und seine Freunde nie in Hogwarts aufgetaucht wären, wäre es dann passiert?

Emily wusste, dass Charlotte nicht wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass Harry die Schuld an den Morden von Farle und Bill Weasley trug und sie wusste, dass Charlotte Harry niemals verantwortlich gemacht hätte für das Geschehene, aber im Augenblick konnte sie nicht anders, als in ihrem Kummer Harry die Schuld zu geben, wie auch Dumbledore dem Orden, Voldemort, Severus und selbst Jamie und Lizzie, nur um sich gleich darauf zu schämen. Wie konnte sie ernsthaft daran denken, dass Jamie Schuld hatte? Als Jamie endlich eingeschlafen war, erhob sich Emily leise und ging zu Hermiones Zimmer hinüber. Emily dachte daran, wie erschrocken sie alle gewesen waren, als die Kinder in der steinernen Halle aufgetaucht waren. Hermione lag im Bett. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet und schienen auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu starren. Emily legte behutsam eine Hand auf Hermiones Schulter.

„Hermione?"

Hermione sah sie mit umschatteten Augen an.

„Warum? Emily, warum…", Hermiones Stimme brach und Emily nahm das Mädchen in die Arme.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore war einen der Türme hinaufgestiegen und lehnte sich nun gegen die Zinnen. Während er in den sternenübersäten Himmel sah, seufzte er leise. Es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass der Krieg jetzt tatsächlich vorbei war. Jetzt, da Voldemort in Askaban war und sein Hauptquartier zerstört worden war, würden diejenigen Anhänger, die noch nicht gefasst worden waren, den Krieg sicherlich nicht weiter führen. Jedenfalls hoffte er das, es sei denn, es gäbe einen Anführer, der Riddle ersetzten würde können. Es war ein Glück für sie gewesen, dass nur ein Teil der Dementoren abtrünnig geworden war und sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatten, sodass Askaban in all den Jahren niemals in Tom Riddles Hände gefallen war. Albus' Gedanken wanderten zu Harry. 

Er hatte den Jungen und seine Freunde nach Hogwarts mitnehmen wollen, doch Harry hatte sich geweigert und war mit seinen Freunden nach Terley zurückgekehrt. Es missfiel ihm, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, Harry aufzuhalten, aber wenigstens hatte der Junge ihm gesagt, wo er sie erreichen konnte.

Terley, dachte Albus, die Antwort hatte ihn überrascht, genauso, wie das plötzliche Auftauchen von Peter Pettigrew und seine Rolle, die er in den Ereignissen in dem Archiv gespielt hatte. Als er nach dem Kampf erfahren hatte, dass Pettigrew einen für Remus bestimmten Fluch abgefangen, Remus somit das Leben gerettet und dabei sein eigenes gelassen, hatte er es nicht glauben wollen. Dabei hatte er vor so vielen Jahren Lily und James verraten, flüsterte eine hartnäckige Stimme. Doch Albus schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was passiert wäre, hätte Peter ihnen nicht den Weg ins Schloss gezeigt. Ohne Zweifel hätten sie die Kinder nicht retten können und hätten nicht nur Charlotte verloren, sondern auch Sirius, die Lupins und Alison. Albus blinzelte traurig. Er hatte Charlotte sehr gern gehabt. Sich umdrehend, ging er zu Treppe.

Die Stufen langsam heruntergehend, wanderten seine Gedanken zu Severus. Sie hatten ihn in einer der Kerker in Arreton Castle gefunden, bewusstlos und sie hatten ihn mitgenommen. Momentan lag er im Krankenflügel. Immer noch wusste keiner, was mit ihm geschehen war oder was in aller Welt ihn dazu gebracht hatte seine Tochter und Jamie zu entführen. Aber was auch immer passiert war, dachte Albus, irgendwie musste das Leben weitergehen, so schwer es auch war. Vielleicht würden sich auch irgendwann Antworten auf seine Fragen geben. Die Tür zu seinem Büro erreichend, beschloss er so bald wie möglich mit Harry zu sprechen. Harry musste wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommen, nun, da sie wussten, wer für die Morde im Archiv verantwortlich war.

* * *

Nachdem Remus seine Kinder zu Bett gebracht hatte, begann er nach Sirius und seiner Frau zu suchen. Emily fand er bei Hermione, sacht schloss er die Tür und blickte sich seufzend um, doch Sirius war nirgends zu entdecken. Er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund und überlegte wo er hingegangen sein konnte. Zu Meggie und Ian zurückkehrend, runzelte er die Stirn. Wo bist du Sirius? Er spürte jedoch auch eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass er Sirius im Augenblick nicht gegenübertreten musste. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was Sirius jetzt empfand. Seine Trauer war nichts im Vergleich zu Sirius' Schmerz. 

„ Papa. Wo ist Mama?"

Remus schreckte auf, als er seine fünfjährige Tochter vor sich stehen sah, die ihn verschlafen anblinzelte. Sie auf den Arm nehmend, strich er über ihre wirren Locken.

„ Du solltest doch schon längst schlafen, Meggie.", sagte er und Meggie kuschelte sich an ihn.

Remus Gedanken kreisten wieder um den Kampf. Wenigstes hatten sie die Kinder retten können, dachte er und drückte seine Tochter an sich. Er hätte jedoch nicht hier sitzen sollen, ging ihm durch den Kopf.

Als Jamie und Lizzie heute entführt worden waren, da hatte sich für ihn die Frage nicht gestellt, ob er zum Schloss des Dunklen Lords mitkommen würde. Trotz seiner eingeschränkten Kampffähigkeit und obwohl er gewusst hatte, dass sollte es zum Kampf kommen, er wegen seines verkrüppelten Beines, kaum eine Chance haben würde zu überleben, hatte er sich geweigert in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Als die Todesser ihn festgehalten hatten, hatte er schon geglaubt, dass alles verloren sei. Die unerwartete Ankunft des Ordens hatte jedoch dazu geführt, dass er sich befreien konnte.

Wenig später fand er sich plötzlich Peter gegenüber. Überrascht hatten sie sich einen Augenblick angesehen. Von irgendwoher war ein Fluch auf sie zugeschossen und Peter hatte ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit einem merkwürdigen, verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen angesehen und sich vor ihn geworfen und ihm damit das Leben gerettet. Remus konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Vor dreizehn Jahren hatte er geschworen, dass er Peter umbringen würde und sich rächen würde für den Verrat und jetzt hatte ausgerechnet Peter ihm das Leben gerettet. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Seit so vielen Jahren hatte er seinen ehemaligen Freund gehasst und jetzt wusste er selbst nicht mehr, welche Gefühle er in Bezug auf Peter empfand. Doch er konnte nicht vergessen, wie Peter ihn angesehen hatte. Remus sah auf seine schlafende Tochter hinunter und unendliche Dankbarkeit überkam ihn, auch wenn er wohl nie verstehen würde, warum Peter das getan hatte.

* * *

Aus dem Fenster auf den dunklen See starrend, stand Ginny bewegungslos in ihrem Zimmer. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, sie war viel zu aufgewühlt. Als sie ratlos vor der Wand aus Schutzzaubern gestanden hatten, hatte Ginny schon gedacht, dass sie es nicht schaffen würden, dass Schloss zu verlassen. 

Unerwarteterweise war ihnen jedoch eines der Mitglieder des Ordens entgegengekommen und obwohl sie immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihn mit einem Schockzauber zu belegen und sein Armband zu stehlen, wie es wohl auch Harry, Caro und Draco damals getan hatten. Den Wald, der das Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords umgab, hatten sie ohne Schwierigkeiten gefunden. Dort hatten sie wieder gewartet, da sie keinen Weg gefunden hatten, wie sie in das Schloss gelangen konnten. Ihre Überraschung war groß gewesen, als plötzlich beinahe der gesamte Orden aufgetaucht war. So dass sie letztendlich den Erwachsenen in die steinerne Halle gefolgt waren.

Sie hatte Harry nur einen Augenblick gesehen, dann hatte sie Charlie am Arm gepackt und sie und Ron hinausgeschleift, sein Freund hatte Hermione und Neville hinter sich hergezerrt. Erst später hatten sie erfahren was geschehen war. Ob sie zu Hermione gehen sollte? Zu erfahren, dass Voldemort Charlotte ermordet hatte, musste Hermione sehr getroffen haben, dachte Ginny. Schließlich wusste sie, wie sehr Hermione an Charlotte gehangen hatte. Sich daran erinnernd, wie es gewesen war, als sie um Bill getrauert hatte, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und huschte leise durch den Flur. Als sie die Gemächer der Blacks erreichte, zögerte sie noch kurz, öffnete dann jedoch die Tür, die überraschenderweise nicht abgeschlossen war.

Das Zimmer lag im völligen Dunkel. Zaghaft öffnete sie die Tür zu Hermiones Zimmer und blieb abrupt stehen. Emily war bei Hermione, sie hielten sich im Arm und Ginny wich zurück. Nachdem sie kurze Zeit später wieder in ihrem Bett war, zog sie ihre Bettdecke fest um sich und berührte Harrys Armband. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Sie wusste nicht genau was passiert war, aber dass Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte, kam ihr seltsam vor. Obwohl sie kaum etwas von ihm wusste, noch von seiner Kindheit, noch von seinen Gefühlen, liebte sie ihn und vermisste ihn so sehr. Es war verrückt, doch sie konnte es nicht ändern. Würde er jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren?

* * *

Caro stand auf der Terrasse und sah auf Harry und Dumbledore, die zum Strand hinuntergingen. Zu einem der Liegestühle gehend, setzte sie sich langsam und richtete ihren Blick auf das Meer. Immer noch konnte sie die Ereignisse, die sich vor wenigen Tagen in Arreton Castle zugetragen hatten nicht fassen. 

Wenn sie daran dachte, dann hatte sie immer noch das Gefühl, dass sie ihren Vater verraten hatte, aber Caro wusste, dass sie genauso wieder handeln würde, stünde sie wieder vor dieser Entscheidung. Nachdem sie die Kleinen nach Hogwarts gebracht hatten und nach Arreton Castle zurückgekehrt waren, war schon alles entschieden gewesen. Erst von Dumbledore hatten sie erfahren was passiert war, als sie Harry in dem Gewusel von scharlachroten Umhängen endlich entdeckt hatten. Weder Dracos Eltern noch ihre Mutter hatten sie noch gesehen.

Caro schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schauderte bei dem Gedanken ihre Mutter und Dracos Eltern in Askaban zu wissen. Draco war verzweifelt. Wie auch immer sie sich den Ausgang ihrer Hilfsaktion vorgestellt hatten – hatte sie es überhaupt getan, fragte sie sich oder waren ihre Gedanken nur auf Jamie und Lizzie gerichtet gewesen, Caro wusste es nicht mehr – so hatten sie sich bestimmt nicht vorstellen können, dass es so enden würde.

Die Dunkle Seite vernichtend geschlagen, jedenfalls in Großbritannien und der Dunkle Lord in Askaban. Warum, fragte sie sich, hatte er sich aber auch nicht verteidigt. Als sie nach dem Kampf nach Terley zurückgekehrt waren, hatte Harry sie mit seltsam leblosem Blick angesehen und immer wieder diese Frage vor sich hingemurmelt. Caro verstand es auch nicht. Er hätte schließlich Harrys Fluch ohne Schwierigkeiten abwehren können. Bedeutete ihm Harry doch mehr, als sie immer geglaubt hatte? Caro lehnte sich in ihrem Liegestuhl zurück. Sie machte sich Sorgen.

Harry war in einem schlimmeren Zustand als er es nach den Ereignissen im Archiv des Phönixordens gewesen war und Draco, der um seine Eltern fürchtete, wollte sie mit ihrer Hilfe befreien. Harrys Verhalten, der bisher ziemlich teilnahmslos auf Dracos verzweifelte Bemühungen einen Plan zu ersinnen, reagiert hatte, hatte gestern zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden geführt oder konkreter gesagt, Draco hatte geschrieen und Harry hatte mit starrem Gesicht geschwiegen. Wie sollte das jetzt nur weitergehen, dachte Caro traurig und ratlos. Harry sprach so gut wie überhaupt nicht mehr.

Caro setzte sich auf und spähte in die Ferne. Sie konnte Dumbledore und Harry noch als kleine Punkte erkennen. Hoffentlich stellte es sich nicht als Fehler heraus, dass sie Harry gesagt hatte, dass Dumbledore draußen vor den Schutzbannen gestanden und darauf bestanden hatte, Harry zu sprechen. Als er sich nicht von seinem Vorhaben hatte abbringen lassen, war sie schließlich Harry holen gegangen. Was wollte Dumbledore nur von Harry?

* * *

„ Harry, du hast getan, was getan werden musste. Du hast den Krieg beendet. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf dich sein. Besonders…" 

Dumbledore sprach weiter, doch Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Er bedauerte es, dass er, nachdem ihm Caro davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, den alten Zauberer, der außerhalb von Terley gestanden hatte, durch die Schutzbanne gelassen hatte.

‚Stolz?', fragte er sich. Worauf denn? Sollte er stolz darauf sein, dass Charlotte tot war, dass Severus nicht ansprechbar war, niemanden mehr erkannte und offensichtlich den Verstand verloren hatte, dass Jamie und Lizzie unter Alpträumen litten und die Geschehnisse niemals vergessen würden, dass Alison und Sirius verzweifelt und von Kummer überwältigt waren, dass er seinen Adoptivvater verraten hatte und ihn nach Askaban gebracht hatte, wo er auf die Hinrichtung wartete, dass Draco nicht mehr mit ihm sprach, dass auch Dracos Eltern, wie auch Bella, auf eine Verurteilung warteten?

„….deine Ausbildung. Wenn das neue Schuljahr anfängt…"

Harry dachte an Hogwarts und allein die Vorstellung den Unterricht besuchen zu müssen, als sei nichts geschehen rief heftige Abneigung in ihm hervor. Abgesehen davon, würde er es ertragen, seinen Paten zu sehen, Alison, Jamie und Lizzie, Emily und Remus? Er würde ständig daran denken, was passiert war. Schaudernd schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Nein, er würde bestimmt nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Da er aber keine Lust hatte sich auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Dumbledore einzulassen, versicherte er dem alten Zauberer, er würde am Schulanfang nach Hogwarts kommen. Als Dumbledore ihn endlich alleine gelassen hatte, ging Harry zum Strand hinunter, setzte sich in den warmen Sand und starrte auf das Meer, das sich unendlich weit vor ihm erstreckte und lauschte dem Geräusch der Wellen.

Er war seltsam, aber alles schien ihn irgendwie nicht richtig zu berühren, es war, als ob er alles durch einen Nebel fühlen würde. Ginnys Brief hatte er nicht beantwortet und auch als Draco ihn angeschrieen hatte, dass sie etwas unternehmen müssten, hatte ihm das nicht wirklich ausgemacht. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, er wollte es vergessen, er wollte alles vergessen.


	32. Kapitel 32

**Kapitel 32**

**März 1995**

Harry starrte empor zu der burgähnlichen Festung, die sich vor ihm erhob. Er spürte, wie ein eisiges Frösteln ihn erfasste. In einer der vielen Zellen von Askaban wurde Voldemort, sein Adoptivvater, gefangen gehalten. Es war nun über ein halbes Jahr vergangen, seit dem schicksalsschweren Tag, an dem sich alles verändert hatte. Die Erinnerung stieg in ihm auf und er ließ sie zu, unternahm keinen Versuch sie zurückzudrängen. Es war endlich Zeit für ihn sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen.

Er war am Strand gewesen, als Caro zu ihm gekommen war und ihm die Zeitung hingehalten hatte. Sie hatte kein Wort gesagt, ihn nur angesehen, aber der Ausdruck in ihren grauen Augen war genug gewesen um aus den Tiefen seiner Gleichgültigkeit aufzutauchen. Er hatte auf die Zeitung gestarrt und die große Schlagzeile, die ihm ins Auge gesprungen war, hatte ihn wachgerüttelt. Als er gelesen hatte, dass in wenigen Tagen die Hinrichtungen des Dunklen Lords und seiner engsten Vertrauten stattfinden sollten, hatte er aufs Meer geschaut und sich gefragt, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Die letzten Monate hatte er zwischen Schuldgefühlen, hilfloser Wut, Hass und Selbstmitleid geschwankt und schließlich hatte er begriffen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte und dass es keine Lösung war vor seiner Vergangenheit und allem was in den letzten Jahren passiert war davonzulaufen. Diese Tatsache zu erkennen war jedoch um so Vieles leichter, als seinen Entschluss sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen, in die Tat umzusetzen. Doch er musste endlich eine Antwort auf seine Frage finden, die ihn seit damals unaufhörlich quälte. Warum hatte sein Adoptivvater seinen Fluch nicht abgewehrt?

Er hatte einfach nur dagestanden und nicht den kleinsten Versuch unternommen seinen Fluch abzuwehren. Warum? Unwillkürlich zog Harry seinen Umhang fester um sich. Er war sich immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, welche Gefühle er seinem Adoptivvater entgegenbrachte. Seit er die Kinder entführt und Charlotte umgebracht hatte, war jegliche Zuneigung in ihm erloschen. Aber warum, fragte sich Harry, hatte er dann Alastor Moody daran gehindert seinen Adoptivvater zu töten? Harry seufzte. Es würde nichts bringen, so lange wie möglich hier draußen zu stehen. Tief Luft holend, verwandelte er sich. Der herrlich, gold glänzende Phönix bereitete seine Schwingen aus und flog himmelwärts.

Nach einigem Suchen fand er die richtige Zelle, flog durch das winzige Fensterchen und landete auf dem Boden.

Kaum hatte sich Harry zurückgewandelt, schwankte er und stolperte gegen die kalte Mauer. Er hörte seine Mutter seinen Namen schreien, sah, wie Charlotte von gleißend grünem Licht getroffen wurde. Harrys Magie glühte auf und die Wirkung der Dementoren, die das Gefängnis bewachten, ließ nach. Zitternd nach Luft schnappend, schirmte Harry die Zelle von der Macht der Dementoren ab. Sein Blick fiel auf die zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, die auf der Pritsche lag und er erschrak. Kam er zu spät? Er machte einen Schritt nach vorn und blieb jäh stehen, als sich die Augen des Gefangenen langsam öffneten und sich auf ihn richteten.

„ Harry.", krächzte die heisere Stimme.

„ Du bist gekommen."

Ein Lächelnd glitt über das ausgemergelte Gesicht.

„ Bei jedem Atemzug habe ich mir gewünscht, dass du kommst."

Harry starrte auf seinen Adoptivvater und widerstreitende Gefühle tobten in ihn. Es traf ihn bis ins Innerste den einst so mächtigen und Furcht einflößenden Zauberer so gebrechlich zu sehen.

„ Warum?", sagte er heftiger, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Lange Zeit war es still, Harry dachte schon, dass sein Adoptivvater ihn nicht gehört hatte, als dessen Stimme erklang.

„ Du bist mein Enkel.", sagte der ehemalige Lord unvermittelt.

Harry hob ruckartig seinen Kopf.

„ Deine Kette. Ich hatte die andere Hälfte.", fügte er hinzu.

Immer noch ungläubig starrend, kam nur ein heiseres:

„ _Was?_", über Harrys Lippen.

Die roten Augen, die ihn betrachteten nahmen einen beinahe liebevollen Ausdruck an.

„ In dem Moment, als ich sah, dass du die Kette trägst, habe ich es gewusst.", sagte er.

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„ Es war im Oktober, als ich sie traf. Am Ufer des Sees sahen wir uns das erste Mal. Sie war ein Jahr jünger als ich und in Gryffindor, während ich in Slytherin war. Das war wohl der Grund, warum wir uns nie zuvor begegnet sind. Sie hatte wunderschönes rotgoldenes Haar und bernsteinfarbene Augen, die immerfort strahlten. Zum ersten Mal in meinen Leben war ich glücklich, wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war, vergaß ich meinen Hass, meinen Ehrgeiz der mächtigste Zauberer zu werden. Wie durch ein Wunder erwiderte sie meine Liebe. Eines Tages entwarfen wir die Ketten – ursprünglich waren es zwei identische Steine – versahen sie mit Schutzzaubern und versiegelten darin unsere Liebe."

Voldemort brach ab.

„ Was…was geschah dann?", fragte Harry, nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte.

„ Die Sommerferien rissen uns auseinander. Ich schrieb ihr Briefe, sie hat keinen einzigen von ihnen beantwortet. Auch kam sie nicht zur Schule zurück. Ich war außer mir, die Lehrer erzählten mir, sie würde auf eine andere Schule gehen. All die Jahre dachte ich, sie hätte mich verraten. Ich hasste sie, den einzigen Menschen, der mir je etwas bedeutet hatte. Doch ich hatte Zeit, viel Zeit in den vergangenen Monaten, mich zu erinnern und zu begreifen, dass sie so etwas niemals getan hätte. Sie muss damals mein Kind erwartet haben. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie es mir nicht erzählt hat und warum sie mir nicht schrieb. Aber an jenem Halloween tötete ich unwissentlich meine Tochter und beinahe auch dich."

Husten ließ ihn verstummen. Nach einer Weile fuhr er fort:

„ Auch Cathy umgab dieses goldene Licht, jedenfalls, wenn sie wütend war, verzweifelt oder außer sich vor Angst. Ihr goldenes Licht war jedoch sehr viel stärker als deins. Manche behaupteten, sie stamme von Elfen ab, dies wäre zumindest eine Erklärung, doch, ob dies der Wahrheit entspricht…."

Harry lehnte sich aufgewühlt gegen die kalte Steinmauer. Er zweifelte nicht ein einziges Wort an, das er gerade gehört hatte. Sobald er den Namen des Mädchens erfahren hatte, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war. Cathy, dachte er, jetzt wusste, warum das Mädchen ihn so sehr an seine Mutter erinnert hatte. Hätte er gewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord sein Großvater war, hätte er sich dann anders verhalten? Wäre er auch geflohen? Langsam glitt er hinunter und auf dem Boden sitzend, zog er seine Knie zu sich heran. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das eben Gehörte. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Armen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber die unerwartete Enthüllung hatte ihn erschüttert. In seiner frühen Kindheit hatte er geglaubt, dass der Dunkle Lord sein Vater war, dann hatte er herausgefunden, dass dieser seine leiblichen Eltern getötet hatte und nun erfuhr er, dass er sein Großvater war.

„Also hast du deswegen meinen Fluch nicht abgewehrt…", sagte er leise.

Doch spielte es noch eine Rolle wer er war? Seine Identität änderte nichts an seiner Vergangenheit, er konnte sie nicht ändern, so gern er es auch getan hätte. Änderte es die Gegenwart und würde es seine Zukunft beeinflussen?

Warum sollte es das tun? dachte Harry, schließlich bin ich immer noch derselbe Mensch. Ich bin Harry Potter und darin wird sich nie etwas ändern. Harrys Gedanken schweiften in die Vergangenheit zurück und während er über sein verzweifeltes Ringen nachdachte eine Entscheidung zu treffen auf welcher Seite er stand, erkannte er,dass er immer nur die Seiten seiner Eltern und Dunbledore und die seines Großvaters gesehen hatte, aber was war, wenn beide Seiten falsch waren? Mochte sein Großvater den Krieg angefangen haben, mochten die Gründe für Dumbledore und seinen Orden einst ‚gut' gewesen sein, weswegen sie kämpften und mochten sie sich anfangs nur verteidigt haben, letztendlich hatten beide Seiten gemordet und gefoltert.

Ganz gleich was passiert wäre, immer hätte er gegen eine Seite gekämpft. Wäre die Halloween Nacht vor vierzehn Jahren nie geschehen, hätte er gelernt die Dunkle Seite zu hassen und irgendwann hätte er gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger Krieg geführt. Vielleicht hätte er auch Caro und Draco eines Tages gegenübergestanden. Harry zuckte bei dieser Vorstellung zusammen. In Zukunft würden nur noch seine Überzeugungen ausschlaggebend sein, er würde sich danach richten, was er für richtig hielt und sich nie mehr von anderen sagen lassen, was er tun oder denken sollte. Als Harry den Kopf hob, fühlte er eine eigenartige Zuversicht. Harry dachte zurück an den sprechenden Hut. Ja, er hatte Recht gehabt, er hatte sich endlich für eine Seite entschieden, für seine eigene. Als er seine Vergangenheit akzeptierte, schienen auch die Schuldgefühle leichter zu werden.

„ Du hast die Kinder also entführt, um mich dazu zu bringen, nach Arreton Castle zu kommen?", fragte er schließlich.

„ Ich habe vermutet, dass du nach Hogwarts geflohen bist. Schließlich gab es nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Severus hat meine Vermutung dann bestätigt und ich fing an, mir zu überlegen, was ich tun könnte. Hogwarts angreifen war unmöglich und wäre zudem vollkommen nutzlos gewesen. Also blieb nur noch Severus. Als ich erfuhr, dass er seit Jahren Dumbledores Spion gewesen war, wollte ich ihn eigentlich töten, aber dann begriff ich, dass er der Schlüssel war, mit dem ich dich zurückholen konnte.

Als ich deinen Widerwillen zu foltern und zu töten bemerkte, begann ich darüber nachzudenken, wie ich dich trotzdem dazu bringen konnte, mir zu gehorchen. In einem meiner alten Bücher fand ich einen Zaubertrank, der mit einem Zauberspruch kombiniert, um ein Vieles stärker ist, als der Imperius- Fluch und nach einiger Zeit den Verfluchten sein Gedächtnis verlieren lässt und er würde nur dem Willen seines Gebieters unterworfen.

Ich ließ ihn den Trank in meiner Gegenwart brauen und die Fertigstellung des Trankes zog sich natürlich über einen langen Zeitraum hin. Auch brauchte es eine Weile bis die Wirkung einsetzte und Severus sein Gedächtnis verlor. Als es schließlich so weit war, dass Severus mit bedingungslos gehorchte und noch nicht einmal Dumbledore einen schwarzen Zauber hätte finden können, konnte ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzten. Sicher, ich wusste nicht, ob du auch kommen würdest, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch und ich hatte ja nichts zu verlieren. Meine Befürchtung war, dass Dumbledore, dieser Narr, einen Weg finden würde, dich zurückzuhalten oder dich sogar im Schloss einsperren würde, sodass du nicht kommen würdest."

Harry neigte den Kopf.

„ Hättest du es auch getan, wenn du gewusst hättest, dass ich längst nicht mehr in Hogwarts war?"

„Ja, Harry, ich denke ich hätte meinen Plan auch dann nicht aufgegeben."

„ Du hättest mir das wirklich angetan, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry unvermittelt.

Sein Großvater schwieg lange, doch schließlich antwortete er:

„ Ja, das hätte ich und ich hätte dich damit verloren. Es war gut, dass du geflohen bist."

Harry schauderte, als er an Severus dachte und nahm sich vor, das Buch, von dem sein Großvater gesprochen hatte, so schnell, wie möglich zu lesen. Vielleicht fand sich ein Weg Severus Snape zu helfen.

Ein trockener Hustenanfall riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er wusste, dass er seinen Großvater nicht hier lassen konnte, trotz allem was der Dunkle Lord getan hatte und vorgehabt hatte, ihm anzutun. Harry wusste, dass er es sich nie verzeihen würde, würde er es zulassen, dass sein Großvater hingerichtet würde. Auch wenn es ein Risiko war, dachte Harry, nicht wissend, ob er fähig sein würde seinen Großvater daran zu hindern die Macht ein zweites Mal an sich zu reißen, sollte er es wider Erwarten versuchen. Doch eine Frage wollte er noch beantwortet wissen.

„Warum hast du den Krieg angefangen?", fragte er.

„Ich wuchs in einem Waisenhaus auf, Harry. Ich werde dir nicht erzählen, was ich dort alles ertragen musste. Es war die Hölle, das muss dir genügen. Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war das für mich wie eine andere Welt. Ich war fasziniert von der Magie und schwor mir einst der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt zu werden. Niemals wieder wollte ich so hilflos sein, das Gefühl des Ausgeliefertseins spüren und niemals wollte ich mich demütigen lassen und ich wollte mich rächen. Die Leiter des Waisenhauses waren unter den Ersten, die ich später umbrachte.

Ich hatte nie gelernt mit anderen Menschen umzugehen, Harry und so blieb ich in Hogwarts allein bis ich Cathy kennen lernte. Ich liebte sie. Sie war der erste Mensch, der mir je etwas bedeutet hat. Als sie fort war und ich glaubte, sie hätte mich verraten, da hatte ich nur noch meinen Hass, meine Einsamkeit und meine Rache. Ich begann mir auszumalen, wie es wäre die Welt zu beherrschen und ich suchte mir Anhänger, die mir folgten und so führte eins zum anderen."

Harry ging zu ihm, kniete sich auf den Boden und ergriff die kalte Hand. Die roten Augen starrten ihn eindringlich an und zu Harrys größter Überraschung sah er Tränen in ihnen.

„ Harry, verzeih mir.", flüsterte er.

Harry spürte wie Mitleid in ihm aufkam. Doch gegen die Bilder, die sich ihm unwillkürlich aufdrängten, war er machtlos. Er erinnerte sich an Charlotte, an seine Eltern, die er nie kennen gelernt hatte, an Lizzie und Jamie, an Nell und er dachte daran, was sein Großvater ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

„ Ich werde es versuchen.", sagte er.

Die Hand seines Großvaters drückte seine.

„Danke."

Die roten Augen glitten zu seiner Kette und ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck trat in die roten Augen.

„ Du musst sie irgendwie bei dir gehabt haben. Sie muss dich geschützt haben, als ich damals versucht habe dich umzubringen. Das wäre in der Tat eine Erklärung dafür, dass du den Todesfluch überlebt hast.", krächzte er, streckte eine Hand aus und berührte den schwarzen, leicht schimmernden Stein, der um Harrys Hals hing.

„Der Stein strahlte einst in einem warmen Goldton. Er muss sich verfärbt haben, als der Todesfluch dich traf.", sagte er und bekam einen weiteren Hustenfall.

„Mag sein. Komm, ich bringe dich hier weg.", sagte Harry und half seinen Großvater sich aufzusetzen. Mühsam hievte er ihn hoch. Während er eine Hand um seinen Großvater schlang, der sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte, brachte Harry mit der anderen Hand die Zellentür zum Verschwinden. Kaum hatten sie die Zelle verlassen, schwebte ihnen einen Dementor entgegen. Harry nahm Zuflucht zu Schwarzer Magie und vernichtete ihn. Ihm war jedoch klar, dass er nicht viel Zeit hatte. Sie mussten so schnell wie möglich das Gefängnis verlassen. Vorher hatte er allerdings noch etwas zu erledigen.

* * *

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen klopfte an die Tür und rief: 

„Harry, das Essen ist fertig."

Da Caro jedoch keine Antwort bekam, drückte sie die Klinke herunter. Die Tür öffnete sich und Caro sah, dass das Zimmer leer war. Seltsam, wo mochte Harry wohl sein? Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Dort angekommen, sagte sie:

„Harry ist nicht in seinem Zimmer."

Draco sah auf und zuckte die Schultern.

„ Na und?"

Während er sich wieder seinen Bratkartoffeln zuwandte, setzte Caro sich und griff langsam nach ihren Glass. Einen Schluck von ihrem Kürbissaft nehmend, seufzte sie. Seit dem Tag in Areton Castle, fragte sie sich was sie tun konnte, um die Situation zu entspannen, aber bisher hatte sie keine Lösung gefunden. Harry schien nicht fähig zu sein aus seiner gedrückten, teilnahmslosen Depression hinauszufinden und interessierte sich offensichtlich überhaupt nicht darum, dass Draco vor lauter Sorgen um seine Eltern beinahe den Verstand verlor. Sie machte sich ebenfalls Sorgen um ihre Mutter und um Dracos Mutter, die sich so oft um sie gekümmert hatte, als sie klein gewesen war. Auch wenn sie zu ihrer Mutter nie ein sonderlich herzliches Verhältnis gehabt hatte, vermisste sie sie und unter keinen Umständen wollte sie, dass sie hingerichtet wurde.

Schließlich ist sie trotzdem immer noch meine Mutter, dachte Caro. Auf Harrys leeren Stuhl schauend, fragte sie sich, ob sein Verschwinden damit zu tun hatte, dass sie ihm die heutige Zeitung gezeigt hatte, in der mit großer Schlagzeile darüber berichtet wurde, dass bald die Hinrichtungen des Dunkeln Lords und seiner ranghöchsten Anhänger stattfinden würde. Wütend, dass es Harry nicht zu kümmern schien, war sie zum Strand marschiert und hatte ihm die Zeitung entgegengeschleudert.

Plötzlich legte Draco seine Gabel laut klirrend auf den Tisch und sagte:

„Wir müssen nach Askaban."

Caro starrte ihn an.

„Wie denn? Willst du etwa als Eichhörnchen die Mauern hochklettern?"

Draco warf Caro einen erbosten Blick zu, stand ruckartig auf, sodass der Stuhl über den Fußboden scharrte und stürmte hinaus. Hilflose Wut kochte in seinen Adern. Hätte er bloß einen Weg gewusst, wie er in die Festung von Askaban kommen könnte, hätte er schon längst seine Eltern befreien können. Und Harry, der fähig war sich in einen Phönix zu verwandeln und so in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Schutzzauber, die Askaban umgaben, zu passieren, weigerte sich seit Monaten ihm zu helfen, starrte ihn nur mit diesen smaragdgrünen Augen an.

Es reichte, das letzte halbe Jahr hatte er wieder und wieder versucht Harry dazu zu bringen ihm zu helfen seine Eltern zu befreien, hatte gesagt, dass Harry gleichzeitig auch seinen Adoptivvater retten würde können, doch hätte er wohl genauso gut gegen eine Wand reden können, dachte er erbittert. Draco blieb stehen. Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen, hatte geglaubt, dass Harry ihm helfen würde und hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgeben, aber nun gestand er sich ein, dass Harry ihn schlicht und einfach im Stich ließ. Er durchquerte die Halle und ging zu einem der großen bogenförmigen Fenster.

Zutiefst enttäuscht rang er sich endlich dazu durch einen Entschluss zu fassen: er würde Terley verlassen und zurückgehen zu dem Besitz seiner Eltern Er hätte es schon längst tun sollen und hätte nicht darauf warten sollen, dass Harry ihm half. Draco wollte sich schon abwenden, doch eine Bewegung zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er hielt den Atem an, als er die Menschen erkannte, die den breiten Weg zum Schloss hinaufliefen.

* * *

Harry spürte wie der Wind nachließ, als er die magischen Schutzwälle von Hogwarts passierte, auf dem Boden landete und sich verwandelte. Zum dem gewaltigen Schloss hochsehend, blieb er einen Moment unschlüssig stehen. Die Zeit, wo er hier gelebt hatte, kam ihm so fern vor. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Zinnen hinauf und verharrte dort. Sich erinnernd, wie er dort mit Ginny gestanden hatte. Ob sie ihn vergessen hatte oder immer noch an ihn dachte? Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, doch er hatte sich nicht dazu bringen können ihr zu antworten. Schließlich waren die Briefe immer weniger geworden. Harry konnte es sich selber nicht erklären, warum er so gehandelt hatte, aber nun war es zu spät es zu bedauern. Seine Hand glitt in eine seiner Taschen, wo er den Brief fand, den er heute Morgen von Dumbledore bekommen hatte, mit der dringenden Bitte sofort in Hogwarts zu erscheinen. 

Seufzend führ er sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Immer noch plagten ihn heftige Kopfschmerzen. Als er gestern seinen Großvater, Dracos Eltern und Bella befreit hatte, hatte er nicht bedacht, dass Askaban von einer Wand mächtiger Schutzzauber umgeben war, vor der sie bald darauf gestanden hatten und die Draco bisher davon abgehalten hatte, seine Eltern zu befreien.

‚Du schaffst es. Mach es genauso wie du damals meine Flüche an deinen Fenster gebrochen hast. Aber benutz nur einen kleinen Teil deiner Magie. Und benütz diesen Zauberspruch.', hatte sein Großvater geflüstert, sich zu ihm gebeugt und ihm ein Wort ins Ohr geflüstert. Harry hatte es auch geschafft einen Teil der Schutzbanne außer Kraft zu setzten, auf die Kopfschmerzen hätte er jedoch gut verzichten können. Wenigstens war er nicht ohnmächtig geworden, dachte er.

Harry spähte zum Schlossportal. Von der Aussicht durch das ganze Schloss laufen zu müssen, war er weniger angetan. Zuallererst wollte er mit Dumbledore sprechen. Sich wieder in einen Phönix verwandelnd, flog er hinauf zu Albus' Büro und klopfte mit seinem Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe. Wenig später wurde sie geöffnet und bald hatte Harry seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen und stand Albus Dumbledore gegenüber. Der alte Zauberer trat zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist.", und bedeutete ihm ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

Albus sah ihn an und während er sprach, ließ er Harry nicht aus de Augen.

„ Voldemort, wie auch die Malfoys und Bellatrix Lestrange befinden sich nicht mehr in Askaban. Du hast nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun?"

Obwohl seine Stimme leise klang, hörte Harry doch einen gefährlichen Unterton heraus. Albus' prüfenden Blick ungerührt standhaltend, antwortete er:

„ Er ist mein Großvater." Albus blinzelte.

„ Tom Riddle ist mein Großvater.", fügte Harry hinzu und erzählte Dumbledore alles, was er am vorherigen Tag erfahren hatte.

Als Harry zum Ende gekommen war, war Albus sprachlos. Ein Zustand, den er nicht häufig in seinen Leben erlebt hatte. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Lily sollte Riddles Tochter gewesen sein? Die wunderschöne liebenswürdigste Frau, die er wie eine Tochter geliebt hatte? Er wollte diese Möglichkeit schon weit von sich weisen, als eine Erinnerung in ihm aufstieg. Harry hatte von einer Cathy gesprochen. Catherine von Dunbarry. Sie war seine Schülerin gewesen. Ein stilles, unauffälliges Mädchen, so völlig anders als Lily mit ihren strahlenden Augen, die überall im Mittelpunkt gestanden hatte. Nicht weil sie es unbedingt darauf angelegt hatte, sondern einfach aus dem Grund weil sie einen verzaubert hatte mit ihrem fröhlichen überschäumenden Wesen.

Doch Lily hatte Catherines rotgoldene Locken gehabt und plötzlich setzte er sich ruckartig auf, als er sich an eine lang zurückliegende Begebenheit erinnerte. Er war damals spät nachts nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen und war an der Bibliothek vorbeigekommen. Er hatte Geräusche gehört und als er die Bibliothek betreten hatte, deren Tür angelehnt gewesen war, hatte er Lachen gehört, das aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu ihm herüberschallte. Seine Anwesenheit war jedoch nicht unbemerkt geblieben, das matte Licht war jäh erloschen und wer immer das auch gewesen war, lief davon und bevor Albus den zweiten Ausgang erreicht hatte, war von den nächtlichen Herumtreibern nichts mehr zu sehen.

Es war Lilys Lachen gewesen und seltsamerweise, dachte Albus, hatte er das irgendwie auch immer mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht, aber zu dieser Zeit war Lily noch gar nicht geboren gewesen. Er erinnerte sich auch an die damalige Schulkrankenschwester, die von einigen rätselhaften Ohnmachtsanfällen erzählt hatte und dann wenig später entsetzt berichtet hatte, dass eines der Mädchen ein Kind erwartete. Ihr Vater hatte sie von der Schule genommen, als Dippet, der zu dieser Zeit der Schulleiter gewesen war, ihn davon in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Tom Riddle hatte nach dem Mädchen gefragt und jetzt fiel Albus ein, dass er sich in den Wochen danach verändert hatte. Albus schüttelte den Kopf. Warum hatte er den Ereignissen damals nicht mehr Beachtung geschenkt?

„Wenn das alles war?"

Harrys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Erinnerungen. Albus schüttelte den Kopf und sammelte seinen Gedanken.

„Harry, Voldemort muss nach Askaban…."

Harry jedoch stand auf und sah ihn mit kalten Augen an:

„ Nein, ich werde ihn nicht zurückbringen und Sie werden dem Ministerium auch nicht erzählen, dass er sich in Terley befindet, noch, dass ich ihn aus dem Gefängnis befreit habe oder dass er mein Großvater ist. Er hat für seine Taten bezahlt. Sie brauchen nicht zu Befürchten, dass er jemals wieder versuchen wird, die Macht zu ergreifen. Ich werde dafür sorgen."

„ Warum sollte ich dem Ministerium mein Wissen verschweigen?"

„Weil Sie wollen, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehre, weil sie auf jeden Fall verhindern wollen, dass ich ein Schwarzer Magie werde und weil Sie Ihre Schuld begleichen wollen, die sie mir und meinen Eltern gegenüber empfinden."

Albus zuckte leicht zurück.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„ Dass Sie sich die Schuld geben, dass meine Eltern ermordet wurden. Sie wussten, dass es einen Spion gab, nicht wahr? Peter hat es mir erzählt und später Sirius und Remus. Sie wussten es und trotzdem haben Sie nichts unternommen um die Katastrophe zu verhindern. Warum? Warum haben Sie nicht jedem Mitglied Veritaserum gegeben? "

Albus sah eingefallen und müde aus.

„ Es tut mir leid, Harry. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte es nicht glauben, dass es einen Spion gab, nicht in meinem Orden. Außerdem waren es nur Hinweise. Selbst Severus wusste nichts."

„_Was spielt es für eine Rolle wenn es nur Hinweise sind?", _wollte Harry aufgebracht wissen.

„Hättest du es geglaubt, wenn jemand dir gesagt hätte, dass es deine Freunde sind? Wenn jemand dich darauf hinweisen würden, dass deine Freunde dich verraten, hättest du daran geglaubt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", entgegnete Harry und der Zorn schwand aus seinen Augen.

„ Wenn man wüsste, was die Zukunft bringt, würde man keine Fehler machen. Ich wusste es nicht und deine Eltern und du mussten dafür bezahlen."

Die blauen Augen sahen ihn bittend an:

„Verzeih mir Harry und vor allem, dass ich dich für schuldig hielt, die Morde zu begehen."

Harrys Gesicht wurde zu Stein.

„ Peter hat erzählt, dass er es gewesen ist, nicht wahr?"

Albus nickte.

„Nun, er war es nicht. Ich habe es getan."

Dumbledore setzte sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Nein…."

Harry lachte hohl.

„Sie wissen nicht, was Sie von mir halten sollen, oder? Auf welcher Seite mag ich wohl sein? Ich wollte es nicht. Es war ein Unfall. Als er uns angegriffen hat, habe ich die Kontrolle über meine Magie verloren und das Bücherregal hat ihn unter sich begraben. Peter hat Ginnys Bruder getötet."

Sich wieder setzend, seufzte Harry.

„ Eigentlich wäre es vermessen von mir Ihnen nicht zu verzeihen, oder? Schließlich habe ich genügend Fehler begangen und…."

Harry brach ab und starrte Albus an.

„ Hatte Mr. Farle Familie?"

„Ja, eine Frau und zwei Kinder."

Seinen Blick auf den Tisch senkend, schluckte Harry. Sich seiner Verantwortung zu stellen, würde schwerer sein als gedacht.

Für eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie. Dann lehnte sich Albus zurück und nickte.

„Also gut, Harry. Ich werde Stillschwiegen bewahren. Auch wenn ich nicht deiner Meinung bin und denke, dass Voldemort und die Eltern deiner Freunde ihre Hinrichtung verdient hätten.

Du wirst jedoch nach Hogwarts zurückkommen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Dann solltest du vielleicht wissen, dass du berühmt bist, jedenfalls als Harry Black. Sei also nicht überrascht, wenn du zurückkommst. Das Interesse, das du wecken wirst, wird erheblich größer sein, als damals. "

„ Aber wissen sie denn nicht…"

„Alles was im Archiv des Phönixordens geschehen ist, weiß nur der Innere Kreis und natürlich die Weasley Familie. Wir haben es vertuscht, sodass dich einige Mitglieder des Ordens, die ich nach Arreton Castle mitgenommen habe und etwas klatschsüchtiger waren, nur als Harry Black kannten. Die Zeitung erfuhren davon und obwohl alles reichlich verwirrend war und eigentlich keiner etwas Genaueres wusste, wuchsen sich alle Vermutungen zu wilden Spekulationen aus."

Harry nickte.

„ Das hat mir wahrlich noch gefehlt."

Sich erhebend, reichte er Albus die Hand und spürte wie sich die Abneigung, die er damals empfunden hatte, sich in Luft auflöste. Er verabschiedete sich und nachdem er versprochen hatte bald nach Hogwarts zu kommen, trat er in den Gang hinaus.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy starrte seinen Sohn entgeistert an. Draco erwiderte seinen Blick ungerührt. 

„Harry ist sein Enkel. Außerdem verdankst du es ihm, dass du nicht mehr in Askaban sitzt. Es ist vorbei, Papa. Den Dunklen Lord und die Todesser gibt es nicht mehr."

Lucius sah seinem Sohn nach, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sank schwerfällig in einen Sessel. Was Draco ihm gerade gesagt hatte, konnte nicht wahr sein. Aber sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass sein Sohn die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Lucius blickte auf seine Hände. Jetzt wurde ihm manches klarer, auch die Reaktion seines Gebieters, als Harry sie aus Askaban befreit hatte. Doch Lucius verstand es nicht. Wie hatte es soweit kommen können?

Er dachte zurück an den Tag, wo er die Kinder im Park gefunden hatte und er mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, den Jungen mit den smaragdgrünen Augen umzubringen. Er hätte es wahrlich tun sollen, dachte er grimmig. Dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen. In Zukunft würde er sich in seinem Schloss verstecken müssen, anderenfalls würde ihn dieser unselige Orden erneut nach Askaban bringen. Als sein Sohn längst gegangen war, stand Lucius entschlossen auf. Er musste mit seinem Gebieter sprechen und ihn überzeugen, dass noch nicht alles verloren war.

* * *

Mit leerem Blick starrte Sirius aus dem Fenster, während es in seinem Inneren tobte. Wie hatte Voldemort aus Askaban entkommen können? Als er gestern die Neuigkeit gehört hatte, war er buchstäblich erstarrt. Die Vorstellung, dass der Bastard, der Charlotte ermordet hatte, frei war, war unerträglich für ihn. Sirius wollte, dass er litt, genauso litt, wie er. 

„Sirius, jetzt setz dich endlich hin. Sonst wird dein Tee kalt.", sagte Remus und legte die Zeitung hin, die er gerade gelesen hatte

Sirius sank in einem der Sessel und griff nach seiner Teetasse.

„Was schreiben sie?"

„Sie haben immer noch keine Spur von ihm, noch von Bellatrix Lestrange und den Malfoys.", erwiderte Remus und runzelte die Stirn. Er machte sich Sorgen. Sollte es Voldemort gelingen ein zweites Mal die Macht zu ergreifen, würde der Krieg wieder anfangen. Remus schauderte, als er sich das ausmalte.

„ Harry und die anderen müssen ihnen geholfen haben."

Remus schaute hoch. Auch ihm war dieser Gedanken schon durch den Kopf gegangen, aber er hatte ihn nicht ausgesprochen. Während er seinen Schluck von seinem Tee nahm, musterte er seinen Freund. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich die größten Sorgen um Sirius gemacht. Verzweifelt und halb wahnsinnig vor Kummer, hatte Sirius alles drangesetzt so viele ehemalige Anhänger des Dunklen Lords zu finden und nach Askaban zu bringen, wie möglich. Er war kaum mehr nach Hogwarts gekommen und Emily hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst, als Jamie zu sich zu holen.

„Ich muss sie finden.", sagte Sirius und ein fieberhaftes Glühen schien in seinen Augen, als er seine Tasse mit einem klirrenden Geräusch abstellte und aufstand.

„ Sirius, du weißt doch gar nicht, ob Harry damit etwas zu tun gehabt hat!", rief Remus aus und sprang auf. Irgendwie musste er Sirius von seiner wahnwitzigen Idee abringen. Wer weiß, was sein Freund tun würde. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. Das zweite Mal war energischer.

„Herein.", rief Sirius.

Die Tür ging auf und Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war Harry. Fast im selben Augenblick stand Sirius vor seinem Paten und forderte zu wissen:

„ Wo ist Voldemort? Wo habt ihr ihn hingebracht?"

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und sein Gesicht wurde hart und abweisend.

„Das braucht niemand zu wissen. Ich bin gekommen…."

„ _Das braucht niemand zu wissen?_ Hast du den Verstand verloren? Er ist für den Mord von tausenden Leuten verantwortlich! Ist dir das völlig gleichgültig? Er hat deine Eltern ermordet! Und Charlotte! Bedeutet dir das nichts!"

Die smaragdgrünen Augen flackerten.

„ Doch, es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Und es tut mir leid, Sirius, dass Charlotte…."

Harry brach ab und fuhr nach einem Moment fort:

„Aber Voldemort hat für seine Taten bezahlt und…."

„Bezahlt? Das ich nicht lache. Er muss zurück nach Askaban und du wirst mir jetzt sagen, wo er ist!"

Als Harry nicht antwortete, trat Sirius einen Schritt näher.

„Sag es mir endlich! Ist er in Terley? Schließlich ist es deine Schuld, dass das passiert ist!"

„Meine Schuld?"

„Ja, wenn du dich nicht in das Archiv geschlichen hättest und geflohen wärst, wäre das alles nicht passiert!", schrie Sirius.

„Wenn du der Geheimniswahrer meiner Eltern geworden wärst, wäre das auch alles nicht passiert!", schleuderte Harry zurück.

Sirius wurde kreideweiß. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Dann ging Sirius mit unsicheren Schritten an Harry vorbei und durch die Tür.

„Sirius.", sagte Harry leise und machte Anstalten hinterher zugehen.

„Nein, Harry. Lass ihn. Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen.", hielt Remus ihn auf und führte Harry zu einem der Sessel. Ihm eine Tasse Tee reichend, die er schnell hergezaubert hatte, setzte er sich gegenüber. Harry nippte an seinem Tee und schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Ich wollte das nicht sagen. Ich wollte ihm nur sagen, wie leid es mir tut. Und jetzt ist alles schief gelaufen."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Harry, du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Was Sirius betrifft, lass ihm Zeit, Harry. Er hat Charlotte über alles geliebt."

„Ich weiß.", sagte Harry beinahe unhörbar.

Für eine Weile schwiegen sie. Dann lehnte Remus sich vor.

„ Warum Harry? Warum hast du Voldemort befreit? Willst du verantwortlich für einen zweiten Krieg sein? Er hat so viele Menschen umgebracht. Er muss…"

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch.

„Und der Orden hat niemanden umgebracht? Wer hat denn Caros Vater getötet? Sie hat die Unterlagen gefunden. Sirius könnte es gewesen sein. Und du hast auch Leute umgebracht, oder? Außerdem…."

Die smaragdgrünen sahen ihm plötzlich mit solcher Intensität an, dass Remus den Blick abwandte. Als Harry ihm dann erzählte, was sich in Albus' Büro und am gestrigen Tag in Askaban abgespielt hatte, da wollte Remus es nicht glauben und schlagartig begriff er, dass Harry Voldemort in einem völlig anderen Licht sah, als er und auch gänzlich andere Wesenszüge von dem einst so mächtigen Zauberer kannte. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Wie verwickelt alles doch war.

Aber Harry hatte Recht, erkannte. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass auch ihre Seite gemordet hatte und sich trotz allem schuldig gemacht hatte.

Obwohl er immer noch reichlich skeptisch war, ob Voldemort nicht wieder versuchen würden, die Macht zu erlangen, wusste er, dass es zwecklos wäre, Harry zu überzeugen.

„ Es wird keinen zweiten Krieg geben, Remus. Ich verspreche es dir.", sagte Harry ernst und Remus wollte es glauben, vermochte es jedoch nicht so recht. Einen leichteren Ton anschlagend, sagte er schließlich:

„Du kommst also nach Hogwarts zurück?"

* * *

Wenige Tage nachdem Harry seinen Großvater aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte, standen sie auf dem kleinem Friedhof und Harry sah zum ersten Mal das Grab seiner Eltern und während sein Großvater, nicht weit entfernt von ihm um seine verlorene Liebe trauerte, fragte Harry sich, ob seine Mutter gewusst hatte, wer ihre wahren Eltern gewesen waren. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass Cathy Lilys Geburt nicht überlebt hatte und er nahm an, dass Cathys Familie seine Mutter zu den Evans gebracht hatten, die sie dann groß gezogen hatten. Aber diese Fragen würden wohl für immer unbeantwortet bleiben. 

Harry sah zu seinem Großvater hinüber. Dumbledore und Remus hatte er gesagt, dass der Dunkle Lord für seine Taten bezahlt hatte und es stimmte, dachte Harry. Gestern hatte er seinem Großvater das Foto gegeben, welches er in der Kammer des Schreckens gefunden hatte. Sein Großvater hatte ihn angeschaut, doch ohne ihn zu sehen, es war so gewesen als ob er irgendwo weit weg gewesen war.

‚Weißt du, wie es ist zu wissen, dass man seine eigene Tochter umgebracht hat? Dass man keinen Versuch unternommen hat der Frau, die man liebt, zu helfen?'

Daraufhin war sein Großvater zum Strand hinuntergegangen und es hatte sehr lange gedauert bis er wieder zurückgekommen war.

Harry umfasste den schwarz schimmernden Stein seiner Kette und zog seinen Umhang fester um sich, während er sah, dass es angefangen hatte zu schneien.

Er fragte sich was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Cathys Vater seine Tochter nicht nach Hause geholt hätte. Wäre der Krieg dann niemals geschehen und wäre er zusammen mit seinen Eltern und seinen Großeltern aufgewachsen?

Harry wusste es nicht, doch für einen Moment überließ er sich dem Träumen.


	33. Kapitel 33

**Kapitel 33 **

**Spätsommer 1996**

Harry nippte an seinem Butterbier und spürte, wie die Ausgelassenheit der Feiernden ihn allmählich ansteckte. Doch seine nachdenkliche Stimmung wollte nicht so recht von ihm weichen. Er sah zu Caro hinüber, die ihre Arme um Charlie gelegt hatte und ihm etwas zuflüsterte. Ihr Gesicht strahlte eine Sanftheit aus, die er nie zuvor an ihr gesehen hatte.

Er lächelte, als er sich erinnerte, wie glücklich sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihm vor wenigen Wochen erzählt hatte, dass sie sich mit Charlie Weasley verlobt hatte und dass sie, sobald sie nächstes Jahr mit der Schule fertig werden würde, heiraten wolle. Charlies Eltern waren nicht sehr erfreut über die Neuigkeit gewesen, aber all ihre Überredungsversuche hatten nichts gebracht. Charlie und Caro hatten sich durchgesetzt und ihre Verlobungsparty versprach ein Erfolg zu werden. Auch Mrs. Weasley schien sich mittlerweile damit abgefunden haben.

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf das Meer und spürte, wie der Anblick der schäumenden Wogen ihn wieder gefangen nahm. Als sie unter wahren Namen nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, war die Wahrheit über ihre Identität schnell herausgekommen. Sie hatten die neugierigen Fragen abgewehrt und auch die Feindseligkeit, die ihnen entgegengeschlagen war, als sie kühl und abweisend reagiert hatten. Es war nur gut, dass nur wenige die Wahrheit kannten, was in Arreton Castle passiert war und vor allem, dass er Voldemorts Enkel war, dachte Harry. So waren Harry, Caro und Draco unter sich geblieben.

Bis er Ginny in der Bibliothek getroffen hatte. Sie hatten sich angestarrt und Harry hatte gesehen, dass sie sein Armband und seinen Ring aus Schnee trug und irgendetwas hatte ihn dazu gebracht ihre Hand zu ergreifen, sie auf die Zinnen des Schlosses zu führen und ihr alles zu erzählen. Seitdem hatte er sich oft abends aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins fort geschlichen und hatte sich mit Ginny getroffen und irgendwann musste auch Caro begonnen haben sich heimlich mit Charlie zu treffen, dachte Harry lächelnd und sah wieder zu seiner Freundin hinüber. Caro wirbelte lachend mit Charlie im Kreis herum.

Sich über ihr Glück freuend, wanderte sein Blick weiter zu Draco, der sich zu seiner Überraschung mit Hermione unterhielt und Harry fragte sich wieder einmal, ob er Recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung, dass Draco sich in Hermione verliebt hatte. Die Zeit würde es sicherlich erweisen. Den Blick bemerkend, den Caro, die nun auch in Richtung Dracos und Hermiones sah, den beiden zuwarf, seufzte Harry. Caro und Hermione würden wohl nie enge Freundinnen werden, zuviel Hass stand zwischen ihnen, aber immerhin hatten sie vorerst einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen.

Harry schlenderte zu einem der kleinen, im Garten verstraut, stehenden Tischchen herüber und stellte sein mittlerweile ausgetrunkenes Glas ab. Sich wieder umdrehend, fiel sein Blick auf Sirius, der Jamie beobachtete, der Lizzie so heftig auf der Tanzfläche herumwirbelte, dass ihnen alle anderen, sich dort befindlichen, Paare ausweichen mussten. Plötzlich, als hätte sein Pate gespürt, dass er beobachtet wurde, wandte er den Kopf und traf Harrys Blick. Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich an. Dann hob Sirius sein Glas zum Gruß und lächelte ihm zu. Seit ihrem Streit hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, Harrys Versuche sich zu entschuldigen waren fehlgeschlagen. Als Harry Sirius' Lächeln überrascht erwiderte, schöpfte er Hoffnung, dass Sirius ihm eines Tages verzeihen würde. Sirius wandte sich zu Remus und Emily und Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Vielleicht war alles genau so vorherbestimmt gewesen und er hätte nichts an ihrer aller Schicksal ändern können, auch wenn er andere Entscheidungen getroffen hätte. Doch wenn er Arreton Castle niemals verlassen hätte, dann würde der Krieg wohl immer noch wüten, dachte Harry. Der Gedanke tröstete ihn und zum ersten Mal sah er seiner Zukunft nicht bang und ängstlich entgegen, sondern erwartungsvoll und freudig. Wer weiß, was seine Zukunft noch alles für ihn bereithalten würde.

Während er noch nicht wusste, was er nach der Schule machen wollte, hatte sich Caro entschieden und wollte eine Heilerin werden, nachdem sie ein paar Stunden bei Poppy Pomfrey verbracht hatte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Berufswahl schien so gar nicht zu Caro zu passen. Ihre Mutter war entsetzt gewesen, doch Caro sprach ohnehin nicht mehr mit Bella. Die Neuigkeit, dass ihre Tochter sich mit Charlie Weasley verloben würde, hatte die beiden endgültig entzweit.

Seine ehemalige Lehrerin schien ihm die Schuld dafür zu geben, da ihre Augenbrauen jedes Mal Unheil verkündend zuckten, wenn sie sich begegneten. Doch das war Harry herzlich egal. Draco wollte in die Politik gehen und hatte sich entschlossen eines Tages Zaubereiminister zu werden. Harry schmunzelte, als er sich das vorstellte. Nun, Draco würde es bestimmt schaffen, dachte Harry.

Sich umschauend, lächelte er glücklich, als er Ginny endlich entdeckte. Er nickte Albus Dumbledore zu, an dem er vorbeiging und das rothaarige Mädchen, das stets an ihn geglaubt hatte, erreichend, bat er sie um einen Tanz und hörte auf, sich Gedanken über die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft zu machen; einzig die Gegenwart war jetzt wichtig.

Der alte Schulleiter sah Harry nach und seine Augen glitzerten. Er war froh, dass sich doch noch alles zum Guten gewandt hatte. Jetzt, zwei Jahre nachdem der Krieg geendet hatte, war das Leben endlich wieder zur Normalität zurückgekehrt. Das Zaubereiministerium war wieder aufgebaut worden und der Minister war mit Eifer dabei zu regieren. Nur die Tatsache, dass Voldemort und seine engsten Anhänger immer noch auf freiem Fuße waren, störte den Frieden. Albus Augen richteten sich unwillkürlich auf das Schloss und er seufzte, während er sich fragte, ob seine Entscheidung Harry zu vertrauen nicht eines Tages zu einer Katastrophe führen würde.

Hoch oben, an einem der Fenster, stand, unbemerkt von allen Gästen, eine schattenhafte Gestalt und beobachtete das gesellige Treiben. Seine roten, schlangenähnlichen Augen wanderten umher und fielen auf Dumbledore, der das Schloss zu betrachten schien. Ob Dumbledore wohl ahnte, dass er sich hier befand?

Wenn sie alle wüssten, dass ich hier stehe und ihnen zusehe, würden sie nicht so fröhlich feiern, dachte er. In den letzten Monaten, als seine Kräfte langsam wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er oft genug mit dem Gedanken gespielt und wie Lucius und Bella es ihm nahe gelegt hatten, zu versuchen wieder seine Macht zu erlangen. Er war auch nicht abgeneigt gewesen, wäre da nicht Harry gewesen. Hätte Harry gewusst mit welchen Gedanken er sich beschäftigte, wäre er bestürzt gewesen und wissend, dass sein Enkel alles versuchen würde, um seine Pläne zu verhindern, wusste er auch, dass er Harry verlieren würde, sollte er mit Lucius und Bella tatsächlich versuchen seine gefangenen Gefolgsleite aus Askaban zu befreien und die Welt erneut zu beherrschen.

Aber was war ihm wichtiger? Seine Augen richteten sich auf Harry und Ginny, die eng aneinander geschmiegt nach den Klängen der lieblichen Musik tanzten und es war ihm, als sähe er sich selbst zusammen mit seiner Cathy. Unvermittelt glitt ein unmerkliches strahlendes Lächeln über Tom Riddles fahles Gesicht und während ihn tiefer Frieden erfüllte, beugte sich Alison zu Severus hinunter, der, abseits der Gäste teilnahmslos und fest eingewickelt in einer warmen Decke auf einem Stuhl saß und gab ihm einen Kuss. Auch wenn Harry ihr damals gesagt hatte, dass es keinen Zauberspruch gab ihm zu helfen, so wusste sie, dass sie die Hoffnung niemals aufgeben würde. Traurig strich sie ihm über sein schwarzes Haar, in dem sich so viele graue Strähnen mischten und wollte sich schon abwenden, als eine Hand sich um ihr Handgelenk schloss. Severus' schwarze Augen blickten sie an:

„ Alison.", sagte er.

* * *

**A/N: **Kaum zu glauben, aber die Geschichte ist endlich fertig! Sie zu schreiben hat mir unendlich viel Spaß gemacht, jedenfalls, wenn ich nicht kurz davor war, sie wegzuwerfen. 

Vielen herzlichen Dank an alle die reviewt haben! Über Kommentare, Meinungen und was auch immer sonst noch, würde ich mich natürlich weiterhin freuen!


End file.
